


DUELO LEGAL IV: Justos por pecadores

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Intrigue, M/M, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 105,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Cuarta parte de la serie "Duelo Legal".CANCELADA EN EL CAPÍTULO 33.





	1. Otro lugar, otras vidas

**Estados Unidos de América**

 

_Tiempo paralelo a la vida de nuestros amigos._

_Stockbridge, Massachusetts_

...

El día había sido agotador. Apenas acababa de llegar a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo en una fábrica, desempeñando tareas mecánicas y pesadas. Sufriendo calor pasándose las horas frente a grades prensas de frenos para coches, pero a fin de cuentas saldando los meses sin deber nada a nadie.

Con el trabajo a él ya no le importaba nada más que poder conseguirse una buena jubilación, la cuál deseaba cada vez con más fuerza y menos esperanza. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, aunque pese a sus maduros años todavía no cultivaba canas en exceso. La abundante cabellera aún se percibía más añil que gris, y la abrumadora altura que en su juventud le había acompañado seguía impresionando pese haber perdido vigor. Lo que había cambiado en él eran las profundidades de su nítida mirada azul, balcón directo hacia un mar de infinita tristeza, acrecentada todavía más desde hacía unos pocos meses.

Sí, su cuerpo se dolía de agotamiento, pero más aún su mente. El sueño americano siempre había sido un espejismo para ellos. Hacía años que las tierras de su Europa natal quedaban lejos, por mucho que su mente viajara allí sin reposo. Día tras día. Año tras año. Dolor tras derrota.

Ahora, la casa que él había adquirido a base de trabajo duro y anónimo en muchos lugares distintos, se le antojaba enorme sin su presencia. El vacío que le recibía apenas era llenado con la presencia de un gato aparecido por la solidaridad del abandono de alguien quizás tan ruinoso como se sentía él mismo.

Él siempre había luchado para mantenerse fuerte de espíritu y cuerpo, pero ya hacía meses que había llegado el día en que ya no pudo ser tan consistente como se había propuesto en una juventud lejana y extinta.

Ya no...

El otoño se estaba presentando firme, robando las horas de luz con una seguridad envidiable. Tiñendo de preciosos ocres y marrones el trayecto que un día más allí, lejos de todo, se detenía. Como cada tarde, el bus le acercaría a ella. Cenaría con ella en la residencia hospitalaria donde ahora permanecía cuidada día y noche. Intentaría hablar, mantener una conversación cuerda, recordándose sin cesar que en alguna ocasión todavía vivía esta suerte, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Quizás era mejor así. Olvidar su vida entera, hablar de trivialidades...cuidarla lo mejor que aún pudiera.

Esa tarde no le traía nada. Ya no tenía sentido comprar bombones que apenas eran probados, o flores que acababan adornando la recepción del recinto hospitalario. Ya nada tenía sentido para él, solo ella: su amor, su vida y su condena.

Los pasos le acercaron a la puerta principal, y como siempre necesitó armarse con el aliento de una profunda inspiración antes de entrar.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Samaras.- La joven sonrisa que le ofreció la bienvenida era agradecida y sincera. Incluso esperada y urgida antes de afrontar su marchita visión.

\- Buenas tardes, Lisa...¿Cómo ha pasado el día? ¿Cómo está hoy?

No era interés hacia el estado de ánimo de esa joven enfermera con toda la vida por delante, la cuál aún tenía sueños que le ayudaban a portar la alegría como estandarte, aunque a veces sus palabras también se acordaran de ella, y de todas las compañeras y compañeros que le ayudaban a él a sentirse menos malvado. Simplemente humano.

\- Siento decirle que...que hoy no es un buen día. Pero estoy convencida que cuando le vea se alegrará de saberle a su lado.

_Hoy no es un buen día..._

Lo temido y odiado. Lo más frecuente desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Los buenos días cada vez florecían con más espacios, entre inmensas lagunas sombrías y oscuras.

\- Lisa, por favor, no me trates de usted, me recuerdas que estoy viejo...

Una agotada sonrisa esbozada a la fuerza. Un intento desesperado de frivolizar la situación, y otra bonita sonrisa obtenida en respuesta, acompañada de unas palabras amables y también sinceras.- Pues no pareces tan viejo.

\- Lo soy, créeme. Quizás más por dentro que por fuera, pero ambos sabemos que lo soy.

\- Y yo te aconsejo que te olvides de estas tonterías y sonríe. Ella se alegrará de verte, hazme caso.

Él estiró los labios en otro intento de complacer la ilusión de esa muchacha y no demoró más en su propósito.- ¿Dónde está?

\- En el comedor, ya están a punto de servir la cena.

La mesa elegida jamás variaba. Era la más cercana a la ventana que ofrecía las vistas directas a un hermoso jardín cubierto por una alfombra de hojas movedizas al antojo de la brisa. Y allí estaba ella, con la verde mirada vertida hacia la naturaleza y hacia unos recuerdos cada vez más confusos e hirientes. El cabello color lavanda se desparramaba sedoso por su espalda, y el perfume a agua de rosas tan adherido a su frágil presencia colmó pronto sus sentidos.

Allí cuidaban bien de ella, no lo podía negar. Y no podía desear nada mejor después de haber sido él el que alzara la bandera de la rendición. Los últimos meses juntos en casa se habían convertido en un sencillo infierno incontrolable. La mañana que por un recurrente olvido casi se prende fuego a su disfraz de vida fue el detonante que le precipitó hacia el abismo de la decisión más dolorosa de todos sus días.

Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que una mano grande y temblorosa tentó su hombro. Fue entonces cuando su verde mirada decidió regresar al comedor y fijarse en él, que permanecía de pie observándola con infinita ternura, absorbiendo resquicios de una belleza que aún no había perecido en su rostro.

\- Hola...

Sus ojos se iluminaron de lucidez, y él supo que ese atardecer quizás podrían ser ellos dos, escapando clandestinos de todos los fantasmas que permanentemente les acechaban desde las sombras de la confusión.

\- Hola cielo...Qué guapa estás hoy...

Un sentido beso fue depositado sobre la frente de la bella mujer, quién cerró los ojos en un cándido gesto que intensificara la sensación de sentirse amada.

\- Tú...tú también estás muy guapo, Defteros...Como siempre...Hueles bien...

Defteros sonrió, cerrando su mirada en agradecimiento por esos simples segundos en que volvía a ser él ante los verdes ojos que parecían adorarle.

\- Me he puesto el perfume que sé que te gusta tanto, Sasha...El que me regalaste la última vez.- Defteros tomó asiento a su lado, haciendo inconmensurables esfuerzos para no rendirse a su emoción más interna, intentando cambiar de tema, hablar de lo que fuera que pudiera enlazarles en un intercambio de palabras lógico, sincero y real.- ¿Qué hay hoy para cenar?

Sasha se encogió de hombros y vertió su mirada hacia el jardín oscurecido por el amenazante atardecer. La simple respuesta no llegaba, y Defteros comenzó a temer haber perdido el anhelado momento de proximidad mucho antes de tiempo.

\- He leído que de primero hay sopa, y luego...luego no me acuerdo...

\- No importa. Sabes que me quedaré junto a ti hasta que te vayas a dormir, ¿verdad? Cenaré contigo.- La mano de Defteros asió la que Sasha mantenía sobre su regazo, y la estrechó con medida fuerza, logrando que sus miradas se conectaran en otro atisbo de verdad que parecía querer asomar.

\- Tú nunca cenas aquí...

\- ¿Pero me darás a probar un poquito? - Inquirió, llevándose la unión de sus manos hacia los labios, depositando un beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano de Sasha.

\- Quizás.- Respondió ella en tono juguetón, esbozando esa sonrisa que a Defteros le había cautivado cuando ambos eran demasiado jóvenes, robándole la cordura que su compartido pasado hubiera necesitado.

La cena no demoró en llegar. Transcurrió lenta, sin apuros. Incluso consiguieron hablar, sí...Del tiempo. De las flores marchitas. De los cálidos colores que vestían a los traviesos árboles, cada día un poco más desnudos ante la firme mirada otoñal.

Defteros le contó sobre su jornada en la fábrica. Le relató los hechos de una riña transcurrida entre su encargado de turno y un compañero. Le habló de un joven chico, nuevo en la fábrica y al que parecía no gustarle mucho trabajar...Trivialidades que conseguían cruzar sus miradas de vez en cuando, mientras ella no tenía prisa en comer y él le quitaba la piel de la manzana toda de una única pasada de cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho hoy? Veo que tienes el costurero a tu lado...- Dijo Defteros, cortando en pequeños pedazos la manzana que obedecía al título de postre.

\- Punto de cruz...Me gusta. Me ayuda a olvidar...- Sasha respondió sin mirarle, manteniendo la vista fija en su plato dejado a medias antes de apartarlo y acercarse la despedazada manzana.

\- ¿Y me puedes enseñar lo que has empezado a hacer, o es un secreto de estado?

Sasha sonrió, se olvidó de la fruta y se apresuró a limpiarse las manos antes de hacerse con el pequeño costurero que yacía en la silla libre frente a ellos. Defteros se llenaba la vista con su perfil apenas mancillado por los años, luchando para verla únicamente a ella en toda su desnudez de alma, entristeciéndose sin remedio cuando se percató que Sasha extraía un par de telas con motivos infantiles y se las mostraba rebosante de ilusión.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Inquirió, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Serán dos cuadros para los chicos. Cuando los tenga terminados los colgaremos en su habitación.

\- Sasha...

Un nudo se estrechó en la garganta de Defteros. Apenas pudo mantener su mirada sobre la trabajada obra de costura que Sasha le mostraba con evidente emoción. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos, morderse los labios y rogar que ese lapsus de recuerdos y tiempo dejara de entrometerse entre los dos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? - Preguntó ella cambiando el tono de voz, delatándose la frustración en él.

Defteros inspiró hondo, volcó de nuevo su vista hacia el proyecto de diseños para niños y tomó uno de ellos entre sus manos.- Claro que me gustan. Son hermosos...

\- Éste de los peces será para Kanon. El otro con los cachorros de perro será para Saga...¿o crees que deberían ser iguales para que no se peleen?

Defteros tragó saliva pesadamente y no pudo evitar pensar en la enfermera Lisa y su advertencia.

_"Hoy no es un buen día"_

Las palabras de la joven enfermera atravesaron el corazón de Defteros, recordándole que su Sasha se había ido hacía ya mucho, y que únicamente regresaba en contadas ocasiones, nimios instantes por los cuáles él se desvivía día y noche, rogando para verlos pasar frente a sus ojos y no lejos de ellos. Su propia mirada se humedeció traicionando una vez más su casi inquebrantable fortaleza, y ese brillo intruso sobre un infinito azul ensombreció el semblante de Sasha.

\- Está bien así. No creo que se peleen por ello...- Dijo en un susurro grave que sonó más débil de lo deseado.

\- No te gustan.- Concluyó ella, frunciendo su entrecejo mientras no dejaba de mirar a Defteros con un fulgor muy distinto impreso en su mirada.

\- Claro que me gustan. Serán hermosos una vez los termines.- El intento de posar su mano sobre la de Sasha fue coartado por el rechazo que ella le ofreció, retirándose como si su simple contacto ensuciara.

\- Últimamente no prestas mucha atención a los chicos, Aspros.

Allí Defteros fue herido de verdad. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero no porque la costumbre se estuviera enquistando en sus cruces de recuerdos dejaba de lacerar. Sasha parecía haberse ido por completo, y ahora quién se presentaba ante él era el boceto de la mujer que había amado con locura cuando jamás debió siquiera haberla soñado a su lado.

\- Sasha...mírame bien...soy Defteros...- Rogó, sintiendo la desesperanza esparciéndose sobre sus cansados hombros.

\- Ayer no fuiste a buscarles a la guardería, pero claro, tú ni tan solo te acuerdas que debiste ir ¿verdad? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que sentí cuando me llamaron por teléfono y me dijeron que su padre aún no había acudido? - Sasha permanecía con el ceño fruncido, la mirada ofuscada y el dolor activo en su mente, extrayendo de ella escenas reales, pasadas y dañinas.

\- Sasha, Aspros no está aquí. Yo soy Def_

\- ¿Irás esta tarde?

\- Escúchame, por favor...- Insistió Defteros sin alzar al voz, tratando de tomar entre sus manos el par de ellas que se habían cerrado en puño sobre el regazo de su dueña.

\- Claro, ya lo suponía...Tienes trabajo. Siempre tienes trabajo, Aspros. Ésto es lo único que te importa, pero para tus hijos y para mí ya no hay tiempo. ¡¿Tendré que matar a alguien para que me sientes frente a un juez y recordar qué rostro tienes?! ¡Porque ésta sería la única manera de verte!

Sasha alzó la voz, y Defteros no pudo hacer otra cosa que emitir un apresurado  _"Shhhh"_ que en absoluto sirvió para despojarse de las morbosas miradas que velozmente se dirigieron hacia ellos y su ficticia discusión.

\- Sasha...tranquilízate, por favor...Aspros no está aquí con nosotros...

Los verdes ojos se nublaron de inmediato, y un par de tímidas lágrimas no tardaron en florecer y deslizarse por unas mejillas que lucían tan apagadas como lo estaban sus propias almas.

\- Hoy necesito ir a mirarles los muebles para la habitación nueva, pero no te preocupes Aspros. No hace falta que vengas conmigo ni que te quedes con los niños. Tú pásate la tarde en el bufete, olvídate de tus hijos, que ya se quedará tu hermano con ellos...

Defteros no supo qué decir. Solamente sentía como el nudo de su garganta se estrechaba cada vez más, privándole de las palabras que tampoco tenía dispuestas para afrontar el giro de esa conversación. Y Sasha seguía mirándole...con rabia, con odio y con un profundo dolor.

\- Sasha, yo soy Defteros...mírame bien, te lo ruego...siénteme...- Balbuceó al tiempo que alzaba su trabajada mano para acariciarle una de las húmedas mejillas, hallándose rechazado otra vez en el intento de recuperarla, quedando el gesto congelado en el aire.- Regresa...no te vayas al pasado...Vuelve al presente...- Insistió, cada vez con menos determinación.

Ella siguió mirándole unos instantes más antes de recoger las telas con gestos furiosos, arrugándolas sin cuidado para seguidamente insertarlas en el costurero que cerró de un golpe por donde se destilaba la antigua desesperación.

\- Vete, Aspros...

\- No...no me hagas ésto. No me confundas más con él...

Sasha se centró en la manzana que había dejado a medio comer, la cuál ya se percibía oxidada por el paso de los minutos, y comenzó a dar cuenta de ella a base de pequeños mordiscos ejecutados con rabia contenida.

Y allí Defteros no pudo soportarlo más tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero su mente estaba completamente exhausta. Quiso acariciarle el cabello, conectarse con su mirada con la esperanza de descubrirla otra vez nítida, pero ya no le quedaron fuerzas para intentarlo. Sencillamente inspiró hondo, carraspeó para aclararse una voz que estaba tomada y se alzó de su lado con la intención de salir al jardín y aguardar a que transcurriera un tiempo prudencial con el que posiblemente llegara el olvido de estas últimas palabras. Pero algo le detuvo. En su interior nació el impulso de acercarse a ella y besarle la frente, tomándola con delicadeza de un rostro que se resistió a ladearse.

\- Perdóname...Luego regreso y miraremos la tele juntos...- Susurró antes de emprender el camino que le llevara lejos del comedor, en medio del cuál se atascaron sus pasos al escuchar una pregunta emerger de los labios de su primer y único amor.

\- ¿Alguna vez me has amado de verdad?

La duda fue expuesta sin apenas existir un cruce de miradas, y no hubo ningún sujeto incluido en la cuestión que se acababa de presentar entre ellos dos. A quién se refería el temor de Sasha en esos momentos de confusión también seguía siendo una incógnita, y a Defteros no le restó otra opción que responder con su verdad, siendo ésta la misma que alguna vez quizás también habitó en el corazón de su gemelo.

\- Siempre, Sasha...No sé amarte de otra forma...

Defteros tragó saliva y permaneció observando el difuso dibujo del alma de Sasha, obligándose a inspirar hondo por enésima vez antes de abandonar definitivamente el comedor.

Ella simplemente agarró el último pedazo de manzana y lo masticó con la dificultad del dolor asentado en su garganta. Su vista se había focalizado en el jardín iluminado con timidez gracias a unas pocas farolas mal esparcidas, y no demoró mucho en ver aparecer la figura de Defteros en el portal que daba acceso al salón. Desde la distancia pudo deducir que él estaba liándose un escueto cigarrillo que seguramente apuraría a medias antes de entrar para seguir cumpliendo con su promesa de seguir a su lado, y entonces su voz recuperó el control de una mente débil y maltratada.

\- Defteros...has venido...- Susurró para sí misma, esbozando una sonrisa de alegría que contrastaba con las lágrimas que seguían humedeciendo su pálido rostro.- Qué guapo te ves hoy...

Rápidamente agarró una servilleta, se limpió las manos y se atusó el cabello con toda la dedicación que pudo, sin dudar en abrir de nuevo el costurero y extraer un pequeño bote de perfume, que derramó sobre su zurda antes de frotar ambas manos entre sí y luego acariciarse el cuello y la nuca.

Defteros había venido a verla, cumpliendo siempre sus promesas.

Convirtiendo sus horas de arresto en brillantes y magníficos días.

* * *

_Aclaración al contexto:_

_En mi imaginación Sasha y Aspros fueron unos padres jóvenes. Teniendo en cuenta que Saga y Kanon en la historia transitan por los 35 años, veo a Defteros como un hombre de 60 años con aspecto desenfadado y todavía "juvenil" (porque los hay, aunque parezca raro), y Sasha con un par o tres de años menos. Nada relacionable con las diferencias de edades que los separan en The Lost Canvas._

 


	2. Noticias sin fronteras

Hacía días que no fumaba, que intentaba extinguir por completo ese vicio que nunca había gobernado su rutina, pero el cuál no podía negar que durante años le había ayudado a ventilar la pesadumbre instalada perenne dentro de su ser.

Defteros había salido a la boca del gran jardín que suavizaba el significado que guardaba el majestuoso edifico donde el alma de Sasha se marchitaba, y una vez se halló víctima del frescor otoñal, extrajo el tabaco, las boquillas y el fino papel que dormían en las interioridades de su chaqueta, y con destreza cultivada a lo largo del tiempo se armó un pequeño cigarrillo que se le resistió un poco antes de poder ser prendido con éxito.

La primera bocanada de humo le dolió al paso por su garganta, y la emoción que había estado conteniendo con una fuerza de voluntad envidiable, finalmente fue más fuerte que su cansada determinación. Defteros sintió como sus ojos se diluían, y como las ganas de llorar acudían a él en el momento más inoportuno de todo el día.

\- Joder, Defteros...- Murmuró para sí mismo al tiempo que su mano libre despejaba su frente de rebeldes mechones.- No seas tan ridículo...no llores ahora...joder...

La temblorosa mano que sostenía el cigarrillo se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, y otra aspiración al nocivo humo fue urgida para intentar aligerar la opresión que sentía su pecho. Al exhalar la segunda calada se soltó el agarre de los cabellos y sencillamente dejó que sus brazos cayeran vencidos al lado de su todavía abrumadora presencia, ahora derrotada sin remedio.

Un par de lágrimas osaron enfrentarse a su proposición, y decidieron escapar de la prisión en la que se había convertido su magnético azul, intensificado por el licuado brillo que le cubría. No dudó en deshacerse de ellas con gestos bruscos, más aún después de sentir que su instante de necesaria intimidad era violado por otra presencia que se le acercaba por la espalda.

\- Señor Samaras...sabe que no puede fumar aquí...

La femenina voz que llegó a sus oídos no le ofreció ningún reproche, sino un sencillo recordatorio de un pequeño detalle muy fácil de olvidar.

\- Tienes razón, Lisa...Perdóname...- Se excusó Defteros, que se dispuso a tirar el cigarrillo al suelo para proceder a su completa extinción.

\- No...espera...- Lisa se apresuró a alcanzar su posición, posando una mano sobre el brazo de Defteros y tuteándole otra vez antes que él también le recordara otro detalle que por costumbre y educación ella siempre olvidaba.- Ven conmigo. En la zona tras las cocinas no dicen nada...

A Defteros le costó un mundo poder conseguir el valor necesario para ladear su rostro y encontrarse con la risueña cara de la joven enfermera. Se aseguró de volver a restregarse los ojos sirviéndose únicamente de dos dedos a modo de pinza, carraspeó en otro intento que quizás sí acabaría aclarando su voz y finalmente la miró.

\- ¿Tras las cocinas? - Preguntó por inercia, salvando esta cuestión la incomodidad que se había creado con la inesperada situación.

\- Sí, ven. Es donde vamos los trabajadores que también sucumbimos al vicio.

Defteros asintió en silencio y Lisa le sonrió en respuesta, emprendiendo el camino que recorría el perímetro del edifico hasta llegar a una zona con varios contenedores para los diversos desechos del lugar. No era un entorno agradable a la vista, pero por el par de sillas que pudo avistar supo de inmediato que realmente era la zona donde alguna parte del personal también se entregaba libremente a sus propias e insanas costumbres.

La enfermera se dirigió directamente hacia una de las sillas, tomando asiento en ella y cruzándose de piernas de inmediato, todo sin olvidar señalar el otro asiento libre que esperaba a medio metro de su elección.- Puedes sentarte si quieres...- Añadió mientras su mano tanteaba el bolsillo de su indumentaria blanca, emergiendo acompañada de un cajetín de cigarrillos el cuál también guardaba un mechero pequeño y barato.

Defteros le hizo caso. No porque necesitara hilvanar una conversación que hiciera de los cinco contaminados minutos un momento agradable, sino porque en esa noche casi estrenada sus piernas le flaqueaban y el sentimiento de sentirse el hombre más ruin de la tierra le achicaba el alma.

\- Te dije que hoy no era un buen día...y veo que lo has comprobado...- Dijo Lisa, exhalando una larga bocanada de humo y perdiendo la perenne sonrisa que siempre lucían sus facciones. Fue entonces cuando su joven rostro se vistió de una seriedad que dejaba transpirar la empatía y profesionalidad que le otorgaban trabajo en un centro tan especial y con connotaciones tan delicadas como todas las que allí residían.

Él quiso responder, pero todo lo que consiguió fue aspirar el cigarrillo como coartada a una voz que presentía quebrada.

\- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte ésto, pero...- Lisa comenzó a hablar sin mirarle, dejando que su vista viajara hacia el cielo cada vez más negro y denso, el cuál comenzaba a mostrar una pequeña porción de todas las infinitas estrellas que custodiaba tras su oscuro velo - ...no pasa nada si hay algún día, o dos...o los que sean que no vengas porque te los tomas para cuidarte a ti. Tú también necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

\- No puedo hacer ésto, Lisa...- Dijo Defteros, dando su cigarrillo por terminado en el momento que lanzó la colilla directamente sobre el suelo, donde otras primas hermanas ya hacía rato que yacían consumidas.- Sé que la cuidáis bien, pero yo no debo fallarle en mi promesa...Siento que la he abandonado, y no es así...pero es que ya no podía hacerlo solo...- Sus ojos aún humedecidos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de la enfermera, quién se olvidó del cielo y bajó su mirada para centrarse en la de ese hombre derrotado al que esa noche ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni esperanzas.

\- Sasha es más afortunada de lo que te puedas creer.- Afirmó Lisa, dejando entrever una madurez de espíritu que muchas chicas de su edad no conocían.- Y te lo digo yo que trabajo con muchos más pacientes cada día. ¿Sabes a cuántos de ellos algún familiar les visita cada día? - Defteros inspiró hondo, soltó el aire lentamente por la nariz y negó en silencio.- A ninguno.- Aclaró ella sin ocultar la tristeza que no dejaba de producirle este olvido avalado por las razones que siempre ofrece la oportuna rutina.- Los más favorecidos reciben visita el fin de semana, y hay otros que solo tienen familia una vez al mes...Así que, por un par de días que te dediques a ti, no va a pasar nada...y no pasará porque yo estoy aquí cada noche.- Concluyó la muchacha, que saboreaba su cigarrillo con calma, sonriendo al formular la última frase, la cuál fue expuesta en un sano intento de concederse una importancia que compartía por igual con todos sus compañeros.- Tu esposa es afortunada, te lo digo sinceramente...- Defteros sonrió amargamente al escuchar una afirmación asumida por todo el mundo, y que irónicamente jamás había sido cierta.- ¿Qué he dicho que te haga sonreír? ¡Acláramelo, que lo diré más a menudo! - Exclamó Lisa al percatarse de la bonita mueca aparecida en el rostro de ese hombre eternamente triste.

\- Mi esposa, has dicho...

\- Sí, claro. Aquí no le veo lo que puede haberte causado gracia...- Se justificó la enfermera, apurando el cigarrillo que también fue a hacer compañía a los demás difuntos nicóticos.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca hemos estado casados?

Lisa se encogió de hombros y juntó las manos que no dudó en insertar entre el cruce de sus muslos, casi rozando las rodillas y estirando los brazos todo lo que pudo en un intento de relajación más anímica que muscular.

\- Bueno...es un hablar...Digamos entonces que fuisteis rebeldes o modernos en vuestra juventud.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido ésto...- Dijo Defteros dejando escapar un tono de amargura que fue incapaz de controlar.

\- De verdad, señor Samaras. Ahora no te sigo...- Se rió la muchacha, que miró el reloj que adornaba su muñeca para comprobar que aún disponía de minutos libres.

\- Déjalo, no importa...- Dijo Defteros, luchando para esbozar una escueta sonrisa.

\- Todavía tengo cinco minutos.- Le informó la joven.

\- Es una historia muy larga...no merece la pena.

\- Diez minutos. Diré que he ido al baño y que me he demorado un poco.- Le invitó Lisa, que pese a su juventud sabía leer a la perfección el alma de las personas, sabiendo cuando éstas necesitaban hablar y cuando gritar.

Defteros suspiró profundamente y ladeó su maduro y apuesto rostro hacia ella, que aguardaba el relato con una sincera sonrisa y un escalofrío descendiéndole por el espinazo, arrancado por una repentina brisa cada vez más persistente.

\- Sasha siempre fue la esposa de mi hermano.

\- Oh...vaya...¿murió joven?

Defteros decidió dejar que su mirada se fijara en el sucio suelo que se esparcía sembrado de colillas y esbozó una mueca que no aclaró en absoluto la cuestión hasta que sus palabras lo hicieron tan solo a medias.- Murió, pero no tan tan joven como te podrías imaginar...Sucedió hace unos once o doce años, no lo recuerdo bien...

\- Lo siento...

\- No, tranquila...no lo sientas, porque yo no lo sentí. Ya ves...me estás conociendo el adorado "lado oscuro" que tanto cautiva a la juventud de hoy en día.- Dijo Defteros en un intento fallido de bromear.

\- De acuerdo...llegados a este punto admito que no entiendo absolutamente nada.- Dijo Lisa abiertamente, ahora cruzándose de brazos ante el azote de otra oleada de brisa que parecía no afectar a Defteros.- Creí que habíais estado juntos toda la vida...por la manera en que la miras y la tratas, y en cómo te mira ella a ti cuando está en un buen día...Se nota a la legua que os amásteis mucho, y lo más importante...que aún os amáis...

\- Bueno, más o menos así es...- Admitió Defteros, que se moría por poder contar a alguien ajeno a él parte de su negra verdad.- Yo la he amado siempre, aún cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo. Y ella tuvo el desacierto de fijarse también en mí cuando tampoco debía tener ojos para nadie más que no fuera el hombre que se había casado con ella y que había nacido tan solo unos minutos antes que yo.

Lisa se quedó congelada, más por el impacto de la confesión que por el frío que a momentos se intensificaba.

\- Joder...- No pudo pronunciar nada más mientras su mirada seguía fija en el rostro de Defteros, que evitaba devolverle la mirada.- Menuda historia...Pero deduzco que al final acabó bien para ti...no tanto para tu hermano...

\- Que Sasha esté aquí siendo aún una mujer con muchos años por delante no confirma tus deducciones.- Respondió él secamente, arrepintiéndose al acto de haber sonado grosero en su tono.- Perdona...yo...no quise hablarte así...

\- No pasa nada...- Lisa volvió a mirar el reloj y sin dilatar más la escena decidió alzarse para recuperar las tareas de su turno de noche.

\- De veras...lo siento. He sido rudo...y no te lo mereces...- Insistió Defteros, levantándose a su vez y enfundándose las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans dado que no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

\- Señor Samaras...- dijo la enfermera, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa y cediendo al inofensivo atrevimiento de posar sus manos sobre los tensos brazos de Defteros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- No te juzgo...ni a Sasha tampoco. Lo que pasara entre vosotros...pues pasó y ya está. No se puede cambiar. Pero si algún día quieres seguir contándome la historia, te escucharé. Ahora ya conoces mi sucio y secreto rincón...- Añadió deslizando su mirada alrededor, reparando en la apestosa presencia de los contenedores de basura, el suelo sembrado de colillas y las pacientes sillas de plástico prestas para dar apoyo al vicio.- Lo siento, pero debo regresar dentro...Mi tiempo de descanso hace ya cinco minutos que ha concluido.

Lisa se apartó de Defteros, comprobó que llevaba en los bosillos todas sus pequeñas pertenencias y arrancó a andar dirección al acceso por el que ambos habían salido al jardín.

Defteros todavía dudó unos instantes más en los que entonces sí comenzó a sentir cómo el frío nocturno iba calando poco a poco dentro de él. Dio un pequeño rodeo por el jardín sin desabrigarse las bien cobijadas manos, y cuando viró su mirada hacia la ventana que siempre elegía Sasha para tomas sus comidas, la descubrió vacía.

###

\- Has fumado...- Dijo Sasha cuando Defteros accedió a su habitación después de propinar un par de suaves golpecitos contra la puerta.

\- Cierto...un cigarrillo nada más...- Respondió él al tiempo que se acercaba a ella con la intención de ayudarla a cambiarse las ropas de día por uno de los camisones que utilizaba para dormir.

\- Puedo desvestirme sola, Defteros...

Éste tampoco fue un reproche pronunciado con voz apagada, y aunque lo hubiera sido, sentir que el nombre acariciado por sus amados labios era el correcto a él le iluminó un pedacito de alma.

\- Es verdad...perdóname, Sasha...- Dijo Defteros mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca que descansaba al lado de la cama, sin cesar de observala con la devoción inscrita en su mirada.

Sasha procedió con su acicalado nocturno, y cuando se sentó en la cama llevaba consigo un grueso peine con el que se deleitaría peinando su larga cabellera aún colorida y viva.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - Inquirió ella después de prender el televisor con el mando a distancia, bajándole un poco la voz para poder permitir una conversación que por alguna extraña y bienvenida razón se auguraba clara.

\- Dime...

\- Tienes razón con lo del punto de cruz...Los chicos ya son mayores para que les pueda gustar.- Se explicó con triste calma, evitando deslizar su mirada hacia donde Defteros agradecía la lucidez compartida.- Cuando los termine se los daré a la enfermera Lisa...creo que me dijo que tiene un par de sobrinos pequeños...

\- Me parece fenomenal, Sasha.

La zurda de Defteros viajó hacia la zona de la cama, buscando contactar con la diestra de Sasha. Invitándola a detener su peinado para entrelazarlas en una física unión que quizás era todo lo que les quedaba.

Sasha estrechó la unión de sus manos con fuerza, aferrándose a la determinación de no deshacerla durante un largo rato.

\- ¿Qué edad deben tener ahora Saga y Kanon? - Inquirió manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la pantalla del televisor.- ¿Treinta?

Defteros inspiró profundamente y dirigió su vista hacia el blanco techo de la habitación, echando rápidas cuentas en su mente.- Si no me equivoco, treinta y cinco.

\- Qué mayores se han hecho...Quizás somos abuelos y no lo sabemos, Aspros...Nunca vienen a vernos...

\- Supongo que siguen viviendo en Grecia.- Respondió Defteros, luchando por no prestar más atención de la debida a la enésima confusión de identidad sufrida.- No es tan fácil como parece moverse entre continentes. Cuesta mucho dinero.

\- Debe ser éso...

Sasha parecía conformarse con las respuestas, o quizás se le antojaba más interesante el concurso de palabras que se desplegaba frente a ellos, y al cuál Defteros jamás le prestaba la atención que siempre parecía dedicarle Sasha, irónicamente acertando más retos que los propios concursantes. Esa noche no era distinta, y aprovechando que ella seguía concentrada en cada prueba planteada, Defteros optó por sacar el móvil y echar una rápida ojeada a los periódicos online de Grecia, en un vano intento de no desprenderse del todo de unas raíces que hacía años se iban agrietando sin misericordia.

Uno de los noticieros elegido fue el que se centraba más en las cuestiones de su Atenas natal, y la primicia que abría la sección de sucesos le arrebató la respiración por unos segundos.

_"El Fiscal Saga Samaras sufre un infarto que cancela un juicio por asesinato el cuál le enfrentaba a su propio hermano, Kanon Samaras, abogado de la defensa"_

Un aluvión de indeseables recuerdos acudieron a su mente antes que obtuviera el valor de seguir leyendo, desando de veras que el final de los que eran sus sobrinos no fuera el mismo que conoció su propio gemelo en circunstancias casi exactas.

Inconscientemente la mano que se mantenía unida a la de Sasha intensificó su fuerza, consiguiendo que ella se olvidara de la tele por un escueto instante en el que atinó a formular una pregunta que denotaba preocupación sincera.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Defteros?

\- Sí, sí...claro...- Mintió él, sintiéndose todavía una pizca más ruin.- Es el Olympiacos...se ve que ha hecho un partido horrible en el derby contra el Panathinaikos...

\- Vaya, fútbol...aún no sé porque te gusta tanto...- Se medio quejó Sasha, que en ningún momento tuvo sospechas sobre la mentira vertida por Defteros, dedicándose más al concurso televisivo que a los  _affairs_  de un deporte que nunca le había emocionado.

El gemel menor hizo caso omiso al último comentario, y aguantándose la respiración deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil, pasando la información hasta dar con la aclaración del repentino infarto cardíaco sufrido por el actual Fiscal General de la ciudad de Atenas.

_"El Fiscal ha sido trasladado de inmediato a un hospital especializado, pero su estado era inconsciente. Todo el mundo de la justicia está pendiente de la evolución que pueda tener el estado de salud de Saga Samaras en las próximas horas, el cuál cuenta con tan solo treinta y cinco años de edad. La noticia ha impactado todavía más al recordar como su padre y antecesor en la Fiscalía de Atenas, Aspros Samaras, murió en las mismas circunstancias y también en pleno juicio tan solo doce años atrás"._

Defteros no quiso leer más. Apagó la pantalla y se guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de la butaca ahora ocupada por él.

Sasha parecía abstraída con el estúpido programa el cuál él tampoco llegaba a comprender qué tipo de aliciente le hallaba, pero era mejor éso que compartirle una realidad que ignoraba cómo podría recibirla, comprenderla o sencillamente procesarla.

Ella se rió abiertamente ante el fatídico error de uno de los concursantes, y en un gesto cargado de ternura y absolutamente inconsciente, alzó al unión de sus manos para besar el dorso de la mano de Defteros.- ¡Qué tontos que son! ¡Si participara yo les ganaba a todos!

\- Seguro que sí.- Respondió Defteros, dejando que ella amañagara como deseara su mano presa.

Los verdes ojos de Sasha buscaron conectarse con la mirada azul que siempre había estado a su lado, y sin dudarlo dejó escapar libre una confesión sincera, clara y dolorosamente nítida.- Te amo, Defteros...y me maldigo a la vez...

\- Hey...¿Por qué dices ésto, Sasha?

Defteros se irguió en la butaca con la intención de apoyarse con los brazos sobre el alto colchón, pero los ojos de Sasha ya habían regresado hacia la salvación que ofrecía la pantalla del televisor.

\- Me casé con el hermano equivocado, Def...A veces lo sé...

Su voz se había apagado, y su mirada se resistía a abandonar la muralla de protección en la que se convertía la pantalla plana titilante de frivolidad, aunque otra tímida lágrima acarició su rostro por segunda vez en un oscuro anochecer en el que ella batallaba para aferrarse a la dimensión correcta y él omitía compartirle un dolor que con nada le favorecería en la lucha contra la infame locura.

Defteros inspiró hondo y decidió que dejaría pasar unos días. Seguiría con ansia todas las noticias que pudieran llegar de Grecia sobre la evolución de salud del hijo mayor de su amada, y quizás incluso se atrevería a comenzar a plantearse una posibilidad por años obviada.

A fin de cuentas, Aspros ya no podía hacerles más daño a ellos dos, pero el menor de los gemelos no podía ni imaginar cuán intenso o grave podría haber sido el daño sufrido por los hombres que Sasha seguía percibiendo cada vez con más frecuencia como los dos chiquillos de cinco años que le fueron arrebatados sin compasión.

Treinta años después quizás había llegado el momento de ofrecerse todo lo valiente que no pudo ser cuando Sasha se halló hundida en el pozo de la deshonra y desesperación por obra y desgracia de su poderoso y atormentado marido.

Treinta habían sido muchos años...y alguien debía reaccionar.

Antes de llegar demasiado tarde al último tren de la cordura.

Antes de tener que arrepentirse de no haber hecho más de lo posible.


	3. Apurando las fiestas

**3\. Apurando las fiestas**

_Pocos días antes de fin de año..._

El acogedor vestíbulo del centro hospitalario todavía lucía sus galas navideñas. Defteros había sido uno de los culpables directos de conseguir que el gran árbol de Navidad que presidía el recibimiento de los visitantes se presentara iluminado de arriba abajo.

Había ocurrido durante una de sus constantes tardes vividas allí. El abeto llegado por encargo de la dirección medía el doble que él mismo, y el engalanado que estaba siendo llevado a cabo, tanto por los profesionales del centro como con la inestimable ayuda de algunos internos, acabó sufriendo algunos problemas técnicos. Nadie era capaz de abrazarlo con los tres juegos de luces que eran necesarios para abarcar tanta rama y tanta guirnalda, y fue Sasha quién le colocó a disposición del decorado.

Mi marido os ayudará - Propuso rebosante de ilusión.- En casa siempre lo monta él, y a los niños les encanta.

Defteros no pudo negarse. Y menos aún halló ánimos para indagar sobre quién era el hombre que Sasha veía ante ella en esos momentos. Pero no importaba...Ella se percibía feliz, y el simple hecho de verla sonreír a él le iluminaba el alma. Así que sin más se subió a la alta escalera, comenzó a colocar las luces desde la cima estrellada hasta los pies, se reconfortó absorbiendo la ilusión que le llegaban de esos verdes ojos que parecían mirarle con devoción, aunque no fuera capaz de discernir si añeja y ajena o contemporánea y propia.

Jamás deseó sentirse Aspros, pero hacía tiempo que estaba aprendiendo que serlo a veces aportaba luz a un rostro mayormente apagado.

Y ahora estaba allí, de pie al lado de ese majestuoso abeto exquisitamente decorado, observando a su amor desde la distancia que seguía protegiendo su llegada mientras trataba de dejarse convencer por unas palabras profesionales, y también casi amigas y cómplices.

\- ¿Seguro que estará bien?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso no te fías de nosotros? - La joven sonrisa de la enfermera Lisa siempre se presentaba balsámica, y esa tarde no iba a ser distinta.

\- Es que nunca nos hemos separado tantos días...y me duele mucho marcharme sin ella...No sé cómo se lo tomará...Ni tan solo sé si lo asimilará...

Hacía días que Defteros tenía preparada la maleta para emprender un viaje de regreso temporal a Grecia. La decisión la había tomado en el mismo momento de leer en la prensa online que Saga, el hijo primogénito de Sasha, había sufrido un infarto en mitad del transcurso de un juicio en el cual se enfrentaba con su propio gemelo Kanon, y entonces supo que seguir esperando algo en el eterno mañana sería quizás demasiado tarde.

Nadie se merecía esta situación. No al menos Sasha, ni mucho menos los hijos que le habían sido arrebatados a una edad demasiado tierna y terriblemente apta para poder moldear sus infantiles mentes a voluntad.

Sólo él se sentía en pleno derecho de sufrir la condena que llevaba años viviendo sin descanso, reconociéndose que llegados a ese punto de la vida, sólo él podía intentar cambiar el sentido de otras tres vidas que de alguna forma u otra también le concernían.

Y ahora se hallaba con la valija esperando y la escasez de palabras amenazando su última tarde al lado de Sasha, siendo la jovial y cercana Lisa la que tratara de ofrecerle el coraje necesario para afrontar la definitiva conversación que les distanciaría durante unos impredecibles días.

\- Señor Samaras, hoy Sasha tiene un buen día, así que deberías aprovecharlo sin pensártelo más. Estoy convencida que lo comprenderá.

Defteros asintió, trató de sonreír y seguidamente se abasteció de aire gracias a una profunda inspiración que también le otorgó una pequeña porción de valor. Sasha se hallaba en el salón, sentada al lado de su ventanal favorito, sumida en su minucioso trabajo de punto de cruz, ya casi terminado.

Como era de esperar, ella se alegró de verle. Le sonrió. Le dedicó una de sus miradas lúcidas y transparentes. Asintió cuando él le propuso abrigarse bien y salir a pasear por el jardín.

Caminaron juntos, con calma y sin rumbo. Desde la distancia parecía que conversaban con placidez, e incluso sus manos se entrelazaron con la inconsciencia que otorga la costumbre macerada a lo largo de una vida. Su unión les acompañó los pasos, y unas palabras que Lisa solo pudo imaginar desde la protección que le confería la distancia, congelaron el avance de Sasha.

Defteros permanecía serio. Expectante y presumiblemente asustado. Y Sasha enmudeció por unos largos instantes que al fin liberaron lágrimas y tejieron un sentido abrazo donde no hacían falta las palabras.

La decisión de Defteros estaba tomada, y ahora se presentaban por delante de sus incertidumbres y temores unas largas horas de viaje que primero le acercarían a Boston, y desde allí le lanzarían directamente a un continente que hacía años no respiraba.

\- Quiero ir contigo, Defteros...son mis hijos...- Rogó Sasha con la voz quebrada y ahogada por la protección del pecho al que lustros atrás se amarró.

Defteros apretó la mandíbula. Estrechó el abrazo, cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulzón aroma a rosas frescas que siempre desprendían los sedosos cabellos aún color lavanda.- No sé si les encontraré...y en caso que lo haga, ignoro siquiera si podré hablar con ellos, ni si querrán escucharme...-  _y lo que es peor, no sé qué hizo Aspros con sus mentes...qué les contó...cómo nos pueden ver...-_ Pensó para sí, mordiéndose las palabras antes que éstas pudieran emerger de sus labios y confundir más a Sasha.

Todas esas infundadas suposiciones le herían por dentro al cruzarle la garganta, pero no podía contarle toda la verdad. No sentía prudente relatarle que ambos se enfrentaban en un juicio que había quedado suspendido porque Saga casi había seguido los mismos pasos que Aspros. Apenas aparecían noticias recientes sobre la evolución de salud del hijo mayor de Sasha, y exponerle unos hechos que tampoco se podían contrastar desde la enorme distancia que les separaba era asumir un riesgo innecesario.

Contar media verdad fue la decisión tomada después de hablarlo con los profesionales del centro que desde hacía unos pocos meses cuidaban del bienestar de Sasha. La otra mitad ya se conocería cuando el futuro se desplegara tal y como Defteros llevaba noches planificando, aún sabiendo que toda estructuración de supuestos podía variar infinitamente ante sus deseos más sinceros y llanos.

\- Necesito verles...abrazarles...decirles que siempre les he amado...que yo no...que yo jamás quise_

\- Shh...Lo sé, Sasha...Lo sé. Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para encontrarme con Saga y Kanon.

Sasha lloraba sin atreverse a soltar el abrazo que aún la protegía. Y Defteros luchaba consigo mismo para poder ser capaz de partir de su lado sin remordimiento.

Pero ¿Podía haber peor remordimiento que el resultante de saber que siempre se pudo haber hecho más? ¿Mucho más de lo que el miedo les permitió?

Sí, era cierto. Lisa tuvo razón. Esa tarde Sasha tenía un buen día que acabó en lágrimas liberadoras de temor y portadoras de esperanza.

Defteros regresaría, por supuesto que lo haría. De él jamás dudaba. Y ahora solo cabía esperar que no lo hiciera solo, y que no lo hiciera cuando las brumas de su mente se hubieran tornado demasiado impenetrables.

* * *

**Atenas**

_Esta escena se puede entender más o menos paralela en el tiempo a la anterior, y sucede al Capítulo 54 de la parte "Acecho" ._

_29 de Diciembre._

_Apartamento de Kanon, inaugurándose la noche._

En el pequeño salón ya se hallaban algunas cajas que contenían las pertenencias que el Wyvern iba trasladando de morada. Después del fallido intento de entrevista con el viejo inspector Granchio, Kanon pudo quedarse con el coche de Saga para comenzar con el movimiento de bienes materiales imprescindibles para Rhadamanthys, siendo éstos principalmente ropa, aunque algunas cajas también contenían colecciones de Cds y algún que otro libro de esos que el rubio inglés le gustaba ojear de vez en cuando.

La intención de Rhadamanthys había sido comenzar a poner orden a su nueva vida, topándose de bruces con lo que un lúcido rincón de su alma había estado esperando a lo largo del día. Había deseado creer inocentemente que Kanon ya hubiera cooperado en la liberación de espacio en el armario, pero el resultado no se presentaba tan satisfactorio como sus esperanzas habían soñado de antemano; el armario se abrió desordenado, fiel a la costumbre del gemelo menor de atragantarlo sin compasión, y el espacio libre pensado para sus ropas sencillamente brillaba por su ausencia.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Me prometiste que esta tarde lo vaciarías! - Bramó el Wyvern, quedándose con las manos sujetas a cada puerta mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la anarquía de prendas que allí dentro reinaba, achicándose en clara señal de reprobación y pérdida total de ánimos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé Wyvern! ¡¿Pero qué tiempo he tenido?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime!

Kanon se paseaba sin sentido a las espaldas de Rhadamanthys, consiguiendo con la improductividad de sus pasos a alterar aún más a su viejo amigo y amante.

\- No costaba tanto ordenar todas tus cosas solo un poquito.- Rechistó con retintín, asumiendo él mismo la tarea de sacar montones de jerseys y camisetas que cayeron con el mismo desorden sobre la cama.

\- ¡Cuidado, Rada! ¡Que me lo arrugarás todo!

Kanon se abalanzó hacia la cama, tomando sus prendas con exagerados gestos que querían defender una pretendida ofensa que en realidad no sentía en absoluto, aunque disfrutaba escenificándola para enrabietar más a Rhadamanthys, aunque solamente fuera para su pura diversión.

\- Como si no lo estuviera ya de arrugada la ropa...Al menos reconozco que las camisas las cuelgas de las perchas...Es todo un detalle...- Añadió, fijándose en la colección de camisas varias que efectivamente sí estaban colgadas del perchero, pero sin pedirles lucir un necesario toque de plancha.

\- Para que veas que no lo hago todo mal.- Kanon se sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que observaba la innecesaria frustración de Rhadamanthys y fingía doblar bien un par de jerseys que dejó sobre la misma cama, a esperas que el recién llegado le señalara dónde poder dejar sus propias cosas en su propio armario.

\- Yo no he dicho que lo hagas todo mal, Kanon. Sólo señalo que podrías mantener tu vida bajo otro tipo de orden más sano, nada más...- El Wyvern hablaba sin mirarle, manteniéndose de espaldas a él mientras se acercaba la caja que contenía las camisetas rockeras que acostumbraba a vestir para trabajar y algunos ejemplares de jeans.

\- En serio Wyvern, deja de joder ya...- Se quejó Kanon, bufando y olvidándose de recomponer el nefasto doblado de sus camisetas.- He estado toda la mañana con Saga y "papá DM", que vaya tipo ese también...la verdad es que padre e hijo son tal para cuál. No olvides el hecho que he tenido que tranquilizar a Saga...¡yo! ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Yo rebajando las revoluciones a mi sobrio y educado gemelo temiendo que le agarrara otro jamacuco como el que casi se lo lleva durante el juicio! - Comenzó a explicarse, posicionándose cerca del área de acción de Rhadamanthys.- Luego me ha tocado batallar con él para conseguir que me dejara su preciado coche de alta gama para poder ayudarte con el traslado...¡y encima me echas en cara que no te he hecho lugar en el jodido armario! ¡¿Acaso crees de verdad que me ha quedado tiempo o ganas, Rada?!

\- Vale, vale, ok...tienes razón...perdona...- Reflexionó Rhadamanthys, más para contentar a Kanon que para justificar su desmedida frustración por no hallar una porción de libertad dentro de un armario que años atrás ya cató su vida.- Pero es que ya sabes que me gusta el orden...

\- Y tú ya sabes que el orden y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que se diga...- Kanon extinguió por completo la distancia que le separaba del Wyvern, aprovechando el acercamiento para deslizar sus manos alrededor de la cintura del inglés y medio detenerle en su tarea de organización de prendas.- Así que no te ofendas tanto, Wyvern...- Ronroneó, propinando un inesperado mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja de Rhadamanthys, consiguiendo que éste se estremeciera de inmediato y encogiera los hombros espasmódicamente para hacer bajar la intensa descarga por todo su espinazo.

\- Kanon, para...- Demandó con la ayuda de un codazo directo al cuerpo de Kanon, y que no logró nada que no fuera sentirle todavía más cerca.

\- ¿Por qué? Podríamos aprovechar...- Las manos de Kanon decidieron recorrer la cintura del Wyvern hasta conectarse bajo su ombligo, tentando maliciosamente el cinturón repleto de tachuelas que mantenían los jeans del inglés a lugar.

\- Fíjate en la hora que es y todavía no sabemos ni qué vamos a cenar.- Rhadamanthys se revolvió entre el apresamiento que sufría su cuerpo, notando cómo Kanon se regocijaba en ese simple forcejeo, el cuál comenzó a despertar en ambos un hambre que nada tenía que ver con la supuesta cena que tanto parecía preocupar al inglés.

\- ¿Y qué?. Ya lo pensaremos luego...

La incitación directa se presentó en forma de un mordisco en la nuca. Pensado y magistralmente calculado. Y el absurdo ruego de negación que el Wyvern masticó entre dientes al tiempo que echaba la cabeza atrás, dejando que unas habilidosas manos desabrocharan su cinturón, fue todo lo que Kanon necesitó para saberse ganador de sus apuestas más lujuriosas.

Poco importó que la espalda del gemelo aplastara la poca intención de doblar bien las prendas que yacían sobre la cama. Rhadamanthys se hallaba en completo estado "turn on" por gentileza de la terquedad de quién siempre se salía con la suya, y no dudó en aprisionar a Kanon bajo su peso y comenzar a devorar esos labios siempre prestos a ser degustados por él.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones así de furioso, Rada...- Susurró Kanon sobre el hombro de Rhadamanthys cuando éste se olvidó de su boca para morder en repuesta el cuello bajo su dominio.

\- Cállate...- Ordenó el inglés, deleitándose con el roce de sus respectivas excitaciones atrapadas entre sus ropas, sin demorar mucho en su intención de descender por el torso y liberar la erección que se percibía en Kanon para maltratarla a consciencia.

El menor de los gemelos se revolvía gustoso sintiéndose víctima del desenfreno que a veces se apoderaba del Wyvern, y no pudo evitar morderse los labios para contener un sentido jadeo cuando la boca de su eterno amante comenzó a saciar su lujuria sobre su tenso miembro.

El inglés no escatimaba en atenciones, y Kanon se dejaba hacer a placer hasta que la estridente melodía de su móvil aguó las ansias de ambos.

\- ¡Mierda! Tu móvil...te llama Saga...

Rhadamanthys se detuvo de inmediato en sus acciones, escuchando el teléfono rugir dentro del bolsillo, justo al lado de su oído, pero Kanon no parecía querer darle importancia, agarrándose a los revueltos cabellos rubios instando con este gesto a que los dos se olvidaran de móviles e intrusos indeseados para el momento.

\- Déjalo...tú sigue Rada...

El deseo pudo más que la insistencia de ese tono en concreto que solo alumbraba el nombre de Saga, pero cuando Rhadamanthys se lanzaba a seguir aumentando la evidente excitación que ya lucía Kanon, el mayor de los gemelos se interpuso de nuevo, logrando que el Wyvern soltara un bufido de frustración al tiempo que se alejaba de su centro de atención y se ponía en pie al lado de la cama.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Atiéndele, Kanon! ¡Así no se puede concentrar uno en hacer nada! - Exclamó, posicionándose con las manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas después de reacomodarse su propia excitación aún cubierta.

Kanon resopló y tomó su teléfono sin hacer ni el esfuerzo siquiera de sentarse sobre la cama, ni mucho menos de cubrir su desvergonzado estado expuesto sin pudor ante los dos.

\- ¡Qué cojones quieres, Saga! ¡Me has jodido el momento! - Fue su particular saludo, emitido en un tono de voz bastante rudo y desagradable.

_"¡¿Qué te he jodido?! ¡Oye! ¡A mí no me hables así! ¡Si te llamo es por algo!"_

_-_ ¡Hostias Saga! - Volvió a quejarse Kanon, ahora sí, sentándose sobre la cama y arrastrándose hacia el borde de la misma mientras por inercia se cubría sus atributos solo con la ropa interior.- Es que estaba en medio de...bueno, da igual. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

_"Hay novedades. Camus ha detenido a un tipo que afirma llamarse Aiacos y que merodeaba por la UCI, donde está el muchacho llamado Kagaho Bennu."_

\- ¡No jodas! ¡¿Aiacos dices?!

La expresión de Rhadamanthys se ensombreció al instante en que escuchó este nombre, recordando de inmediato todos los acontecimientos que semanas atrás nacieron en su pub y que revolotearon alrededor de un tipo llamado Aiacos y otro colega que les acercaron a la cripta de Thanatos.

\- ¿Aiacos? - Preguntó en voz baja, fijándose en la repentina seriedad que también había tomado el rostro de Kanon, quién le respondió con una conexión de miradas y un mudo asentimiento.

_"Si, hermanito. Pero lo peor de todo es que después de horas de interrogatorio y de no sacar nada en claro, DeathMask ha conseguido hacerle hablar, y lo que el tipo este afirma es que todos sus estúpidos actos han sido ordenados por Thanatos. No ha reconocido la fotografía de Hypnos, alegando que su instructor era un hombre de cabello oscuro..."_

Kanon enmudeció ante esta última revelación, manteniendo su mirada fija en Rhadamanthys, que había podido escuchar toda la conversación pese a no desarrollarse con el manos libres.

\- Mierda...- Fue todo lo que Kanon atinó a pronunciar.

_"Escucha, Kanon. Mañana a primera hora iré al encuentro del Juez Dohko, le expondré los hechos y le pediré que retrase el juicio unos días más. Con suerte podré convencerle y así la policía podrá desarrollar una nueva investigación ante este giro en los hechos."_

_-_ ¡Dohko no querrá hacer ésto que dices!

_"Pues como mínimo lo intentaré. Sinceramente dudo de la palabra de ese muchacho, y también deseo poder hablar con él...Y si es preciso, ya sabes..."_

_-_ Joder, Saga...Lo que me parece es que este juicio lo tiene ganado alguien que no está dentro de él...

_"Te espero mañana a primera hora en los Juzgados. También citaré a Shura, y de paso le diré que asumo el mando de la acusación..."_

_-_ ¡¿Pero todavía no lo sabe?! - Se desesperó Kanon, que ya daba por asumido que Saga había comunicado su decisión totalmente unilateral al que era su asistente y actual Fiscal en funciones.

_"Mañana a las 8:00 en punto. Y vístete decentemente, ya sabes que a Dohko le gustan las buenas formas...Nos vemos."_

Saga apenas dio tiempo a que su gemelo se pudiera despedir, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca que ni un buen prometedor y esfumado momento de sexo iba ya a poder cambiar.


	4. Dohko "El campechano"

_30 de Diciembre._

_Edificio de los Juzgados_.

Aún no eran todavía las 8:00 de la mañana cuando Saga apareció frente a los Juzgados que les abrirían las puertas para una nueva audiencia tan solo dos días después, a no ser que hallaran al buen Juez Dohko descansado y de buen humor, extraña mezcla de remotas probabilidades que se convertiría en el mejor regalo de Fin de Año que pudieran vivir todos los implicados en el proceso.

El Fiscal había llegado a bordo del coche de Shaka, que sin pensárselo ni media vez declinó muy amablemente la invitación de Saga para añadirse a la reunión. Su presencia no era imprescindible, y sus propias obligaciones profesionales se le presentaban más apetecibles que una reunión con el Juez Dohko y otros participantes como mínimo, pintorescos.

Saga había orquestado el encuentro dentro del vestíbulo del imponente edificio, pero prefirió esperar a que llegara alguien más antes de entrar, sorprendiéndose de verdad al descubrir que el segundo en avanzarse incluso a la puntualidad británica no era otro que su gemelo. Pudo divisarlo a lo lejos, andando con las prisas necesarias cuando uno se lanza a cruzar la calle sin el permiso del semáforo, y llegando a él con cara de pocos amigos y el cuerpo bien vestido únicamente a medias, luciendo una desastrosa combinación de prendas que hirieron la visión del siempre correcto y pulcro gemelo mayor. Los jeans seguían fieles a los muslos de Kanon, aunque la camisa elegida era la negra, la única que tenía para las buenas ocasiones, y a modo de abrigo llegó con una de las americanas que en algún tiempo habían pertenecido a Saga. Por supuesto la corbata ni había salido del armario y desvelar qué tipo de calzado cubría los pies de su gemelo fue algo que Saga se obligó a mantener en estado desconocido.

\- Kanon, te dije que vinieras arreglado...- La decepción frente a la imagen que se presentaba ante los ojos del Fiscal se hizo evidente cuando éste ni siquiera se dignó a pronunciar unos rutinarios "Buenos días".

Kanon se observó a sí mismo de arriba abajo, incapaz de saber dónde se suponía que había fallado en la elección de su indumentaria.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece bien? ¡Si me he puesto la camisa buena junto con la americana! - Exclamó en el momento que su mirada se encontró con la de Saga.

\- Esta prenda no queda bien con los vaqueros, ¡y menos aún si éstos son descoloridos por partes!

\- ¡Joder, Saga! Por si no lo sabes, de ésto se llama "look casual".

\- Que es perfecto para una despedida de soltero, ¡no para una reunión con el Juez!

Kanon volvió a observarse, resoplando al ser incapaz de entender el sentido de la estética de la misma manera que lo hacía Saga, quién se presentaba enfundado en sus eternos trajes oscuros y de fino corte italiano, acompañados siempre de impolutas camisas blancas y corbata de tonalidades al azar, elegidas según el pie con el que el Fiscal se levantara.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Es una puñetera reunión, no el juicio en sí. ¿Y los demás? ¿Shura? ¿El inspector Camus también viene? - Preguntó Kanon, impacientándose gracias a la reprobación que le seguía regalando la escrutadora mirada de Saga.

\- ¿Y mi coche? ¿Dónde lo has dejado? - Saga evadió las preguntas con otras que en ese instante le requerían una respuesta inmediata.

\- Ahí...en el aparcamiento público de la esquina...- Respondió Kanon, señalando la dirección por donde el Fiscal le había visto aparecer instantes atrás.

\- ¡Por dios, Kanon! ¡Esta mañana te he mandando un whatsapp diciéndote que lo estacionaras dentro del párking de los Juzgados! ¡Creí que lo habías leído! Es más...¡me sale como leído!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - Se exasperó Kanon ante tanta intervención quisquillosa por parte de Saga, que parecía más nervioso que él mismo.- Pero es que no tengo la tarjeta para poder entrarlo...

Saga se llevó una mano al rostro. Suspiró sonoramente. Se quitó las finas gafas y se masajeó el entrecejo al tiempo que negaba levemente con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos en un desesperado intento de seguir manteniendo la calma, todo para finalmente volver a lucir los atractivos anteojos, mirar fijamente a Kanon y recordarle algo que su hermano ya sabía, y en lo que la pereza le había ganado.- Como abogado en activo que eres tienes derecho a una plaza de párking en el sótano del edificio...- Puntualizó, manteniendo la mirada firme sobre el amasijo de resignación y dejadez de las que Kanon parecía no saber cómo librarse.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que hay que hacer trámites...y luego cuesta pasta...

\- ¡Los trámites son presentar tu DNI y el papel que te acredita como abogado colegiado, nada más! ¡Y la cuota económica es miserable en el cómputo de un año entero!

\- Que sí, Saga, que sí...Después del juicio me lo tramito, te lo prometo...- Le acalló Kanon, acompañándose de un revoloteo de su mano frente al ofendido sentido de la profesionalidad del que era víctima Saga, evidenciando así que daba el tema por zanjado.

El responsable de los dos no añadió nada más y únicamente se limitó a reclamar las llaves de su coche y a exigir que Kanon le acompañara a sacarlo de ese nido público de vehículos baratos antes que alguien cediera a la tentación de acercársele demasiado.

\- No vas bien así, hermanito...Estás muy alterado y ésto no puede ser bueno para tu corazón...- Sentenció Kanon con tono serio pero en evidente señal de burla mientras ambos se apeaban del coche, ya estacionado en las entrañas de los Juzgados.

\- Llevo toda la vida conociéndote y aguantándote, Kanon. Creo que mi corazón puede soportar lo que sea que venga después de ti.

Al acceder al vestíbulo, ambos pudieron apreciar que Shura también había llegado y Saga no pudo evitar tragar saliva y comenzar a pensar en la forma más amable de comunicarle su decisión, tan sencilla y dolorosa como lo era apartarle del frente de un proceso que para el abogado español estaba adquiriendo un color cada vez más personal y menos profesional.

Kanon tuvo el acierto de salir al exterior, donde instantes atrás se había encontrado con Saga ahora con la intención de dar cuenta de su desayuno en forma de humo, saludando a Shura solo de paso mientras el Fiscal se acercaba a él tratando de lucir su sonrisa más conciliadora.

No pudo escuchar lo que decían. Más concretamente, lo que Saga exponía con aparentes gestos calmados, siendo el semblante del casi siempre templado Shura el que iba transmutando en una colección de expresiones que no detonaban lo que se podría calificar como comprensión. Kanon vio cómo Shura gesticulaba, negaba y trataba de exponer sus razones para no aceptar las palabras de Saga. Suspiró cuando Saga intentó posar sus manos de manera amigable sobre los hombros de su amigo y asistente, quién no dudó en rechazar el gesto de acercamiento. Y se resignó casi a la vez que observó cómo lo hacía Shura también, aunque sin escatimar esfuerzos en dejar claro que no apreciaba la decisión que a él le volvía a sentar en la silla de los que jamás alcanzan a brillar.

\- Compréndelo, Shura, por favor...- Insistía Saga cuando el español optó por tomar asiento en una de las sillas que delineaban la larga pared.- Por fin estás iluminando tu vida con la presencia de una hermosa mujer, y es mejor que hagas un paso al lado justamente para Phansy. Se tratarán demasiadas cuestiones que a ella le hieren más que a nadie, y por lo que llevo observándote estos días, tú no estás en el estado de calma y sobriedad que se necesita ahora mismo.

\- ¡Y tú estás recién operado, Saga! Te estás arriesgando demasiado...

Saga resopló con hastío ante el enésimo recuerdo que todo su círculo más cercano se empeñaba en emitir sobre su propio estado de salud, y decidió no ahondar más en un tema que ya estaba sobrecargándole en exceso. Kanon no demoró en unírseles después de haber comprobado desde el exterior que las aguas parecían correr más calmadas, y en cuestión de segundos, la elegancia innata del inspector Camus se materializó a su lado, llegando acompañada de DeathMask, quién seguía luciendo un aspecto más juvenil que verdaderamente le favorecía al rostro.

DM, Camus y Saga intercambiaron hechos, palabras e impresiones. Kanon calló dejándoles hacer y Shura permanecía en extremo serio y también falto de aportación de ideas a un caso que veía demasiado cerca para realmente poder hacerle frente con dignidad.

El pequeño corrillo que se había formado en un santiamén enmudeció de inmediato cuando una voz conocida y respetada se hizo escuchar cercana a ellos.

\- Vaya, vaya...ésto no me gusta nada... "Reunión de pastores, y  _otra_  oveja muerta"...seguro...- Dijo Dohko, consiguiendo toda la atención para él después de plasmar en alto una frase que parecía ser la predilecta de su repertorio cada vez que se hallaba frente a una jugosa reunión de profesionales de la ley.- Y viéndoos las caras de circunstancias que lucís, me atrevería a afirmar que acaba de morir el rebaño entero...

\- Señor Juez...- Se aventuró a pronunciar Saga, acercándose un par de pasos hacia Dohko mientras Kanon arrugaba la nariz al observar la deportiva vestimenta que cubría al mismísimo Juez, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido al haber hecho medio caso a su hermano en dicho tema.- Es muy urgente que mantengamos una reunión de última hora...

Dohko se había detenido en mitad del paso, entorpeciendo otras más idas y venidas de abogados que no osaban señalarle la obstrucción que su palplantada presencia suponía.

\- Muchachos...nos veremos el día dos de Enero...tampoco falta tanto.- Soltó a modo de broma, viendo que sus palabras no habían causado ni pizca de gracia entre los presentes.- Pero debido a que estáis presentes las dos partes e incluso la policía...debe ser algo serio. Espero que sea algo serio, Fiscal...- Añadió, mirándose exclusivamente a Saga a través de su mirada achicada bajo las espesas cejas.

\- ¿Podemos acceder a su despacho? - Insistió Saga, luchando para ser todo lo amable que podía.- El motivo para presentarnos así es delicado...

El Juez paseó de nuevo su mirada entre todo el grupo, y suspirando sin disimulo echó a andar y les invitó a ser seguido con un simple gesto de su mano.

Todos comenzaron a seguirle en silencio. Ni DeathMask intervino con ninguna de sus salidas de tono habituales, pero Kanon no pudo contenerse el arrebato de agarrarse al brazo de Saga y mantenerle a su lado dejando que pasaran todos los demás.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kanon? - Inquirió Saga, que no comprendía la naturaleza de ese gesto.

\- Que sea la última vez, hermano...- Le advirtió Kanon, cuchicheándole al oído con tono serio y alzando su dedo índice en señal de amenaza.

\- La última vez de ¿qué?

\- De exigirme pulcritud de imagen cuando el mismo Juez viene a trabajar en chándal.

\- No tendrá programada ninguna audiencia oral hoy...- Le justificó Saga, que también había sentido un poco de bochorno al descubrir a Dohko con ropas cómodas y calzado deportivo.

\- Me la suda. Yo hubiera podido vestirme como siempre y aún parecería ir de etiqueta a su lado.

\- Quizás tiene previsto ir a hacer  _running..._ O puede que ya está preparándose para el fin de año, que haga cuatro papeleos y regrese a casa...

\- Que me da igual. No vuelvas a hacerme sentir como un crío al que le tienen que elegir la ropa. ¡Ése tiempo ya pasó!

Kanon dejó en evidencia a las ansias de presentarse bien que siempre padecía Saga, y echó a andar completamente enfurruñado sin esperar a ser seguido. El Fiscal reflexionó unos escasos segundos antes de emprender la marcha otra vez, y cuando al fin alcanzó a Kanon se disculpó con sinceridad, aprovechando su momento de hacerse el aleccionado para tantear el tema de la cena de fin de año.

\- Oye, Kanon...Mañana es la cena de Nochevieja...

\- Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Y? - Le replicó su gemelo, encogiéndose de hombros ante la estúpida afirmación escuchada frente al despacho de Dohko.

\- ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?

\- ¡¿Con todo este percal que tenemos montado?! ¡¿Con Rada trasladándose a casa?! Ni hablar...

\- ¿Puedo venir a cenar con vosotros? - Se lanzó Saga de sopetón, mostrándole una mirada que rogaba una respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¿Tú y Shaka?

\- No, solo yo. Mañana por la noche Shaka está de guardia.

\- Aaah...ahora lo entiendo. Únicamente te acuerdas de mí cuando no tienes a Shaka al lado.

\- ¡Sabes que ésto no es cierto! - Se ofendió el Fiscal, que no se fijaba en la colección de miradas que esperaban su acceso al despacho abierto por su exclusiva petición.- Pero es que me da pereza cenar solo...

Kanon fingió reflexionar. Pensárselo más de lo necesario. Se divirtió haciendo sufrir a su hermano, pero al fin accedió a su demanda, dejándole claro de antemano que no se iba a repetir ninguna escena como las compartidas en la cocina el mismo día de Navidad.- Está bien, vente con nosotros. A mi casa. ¡Pero te advierto que no cocinaremos nada! Lo compraremos hecho.

\- Me parece perfecto.- Respondió Saga, ensanchando su sonrisa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su gemelo, consiguiendo dibujarle esa media sonrisa tan suya.

\- ¡Señores! - Exclamó Dohko, que ya se hallaba sentado tras el muro de infinitos dossieres de diferentes casos.- ¡¿Entráis?! ¡Si demoráis más también me uno yo a la cena, y os aseguro que jamás despediréis un año igual de bien que haciéndolo con mi compañía!

DeathMask soltó una carcajada que en Camus arrancó una sutil sonrisa, y Shura sencillamente hizo caso omiso de la situación, manteniendo su mente repasando la conversación hilvanada con su superior y asimilando lentamente que quizás Saga tenía razón.

\- Perdón, Juez Dohko...- Se excusó Saga, una vez dentro del despacho y posicionado justo en medio de la reunión.- Lamento haberos hecho partícipes de una conversación estúpida y privada...

\- ¿Y bien? Usted dirá, señor Fiscal...- Le invitó Dohko, al momento que se recostaba en su asiento de piel y cruzaba las manos sobre el repleto escritorio.

\- Al grano.- Se convenció Saga a sí mismo para no dar rodeos inútiles.- Debido a diversos acontecimientos que un servidor y los inspectores Camus y DeathMask le detallaremos a continuación, en calidad de Fiscal en el juicio que nos une a todos, le ruego que nos conceda un aplazamiento para poder investigar con mejores recursos demasiados hechos que están en juego.

\- Ésto es muy osado por tu parte, Saga...- Le advirtió Dohko, frunciendo su mirada y paseándola de nuevo entre todos los presentes para acabar como siempre fija en el gemelo mayor.

\- Lo sé. Y por esta razón estamos todos aquí. Le ruego que nos conceda unos minutos y atienda todo lo que le vamos a exponer si no desea verse sorprendido durante la audiencia.

Dohko inspiró aire y paciencia, cerró los ojos y pensó durante unos breves instantes antes de desvelar su mirada y mostrarse atento pero cauto.

\- Sentaros todos donde podáis...y sed claros. Haced que el hecho de retrasar mi escapada de fin de año valga la pena.

Todos obedecieron en la medida de lo posible, aunque Kanon se quedó sin asiento gracias a la rapidez de acción de DM y Camus, claramente exhaustos después del ajetreado día vivido con anterioridad. Shura ya había sido el primero en aceptar la invitación del juez y a Saga no le importó seguir de pie. En el centro y con todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

\- Una semana le pido, nada más...- Puntualizó sin reprimir esa sonrisa de triunfo que tanto le gustaba esbozar.

\- Primero los hechos. Luego ya veré...


	5. De compras

 

_30 de Diciembre._

_En la Avenida Ermou de Atenas..._

Rhadamanthys andaba con aire distraído por la calle peatonal más concurrida de la ciudad. Sus pasos pisaban los adoquines sin mantener ningún rumbo predefinido, y su ambarina mirada se iba fijando en el sinfín de comercios que se desplegaban a su alrededor. La mayoría de los transeúntes caminaban arriba y abajo con las típicas prisas que asaltan a todas las mentes descuidadas cuando el tiempo de adquirir presentes y regalos para los seres queridos para celebrar la despedida del año comienza a agonizar en el calendario, y el inglés irremediablemente se hallaba atrapado en la misma espiral de consumismo que afectaba a gran parte de la población. O quizás era el aburrimiento que le consumía el que había decidido esa escapada comercial por él.

El Wyvern estaba aburrido, no lo podía negar. Tener el local clausurado por orden expresa del Fiscal, siendo éste convertido en temporal centro de operaciones legales y de investigación, contribuía con una eficacia detestable a ensalzar el estado del "no saber qué hacer" con el que el rubio y serio inglés no era capaz de lidiar. Kanon se había ido del apartamento antes que el reloj marcara las fatídicas ocho de la mañana, dejándole a él con plena disposición de la cama para poder seguir saboreándola a gusto, pero el indiscreto portazo que el gemelo menor despachó con su marcha hacia el encuentro de Saga en los Juzgados, le había arrebatado el sueño de golpe. Cierto es que había estado haciéndose el remolón durante un largo rato, hasta que el tedio y las cálidas sábanas consiguieron hacérsele demasiado pesadas. Rhadamanthys se levantó con su mañanero mal humor a cuestas, se preparó un café aguado sin tener que soportar las burlas de Kanon sobre su poco arte con la cafetera doméstica y decidió seguir poniendo orden a su nueva vida sin el engorro que suponía tener a Kanon y su dejadez de orden revoloteando por doquier. Acabó de reestructurar el armario a su gusto, ubicó sus libros y Cds dónde le vino en gana y finalmente optó por regalarse una larga ducha que consiguió despertarle del todo al nuevo día. Un día que se le presentaría extremadamente largo y sin quehaceres empresariales que atender, rindiéndose como todo preciado mortal víctima de las fiestas de conclusión de año al consumismo que tanto detestaba, pero que ese día en el que Kanon supuestamente trabajaba en el caso le ayudaría a pasar las horas fuera de casa. Acercarse al centro con la ayuda de su gran motocicleta fue la opción elegida, estacionándola cerca de las calles centrales para poder recorrerlas a pie. Con calma y con tiempo de pensar en qué podía regalar a Kanon para festejar la entrada al año nuevo.

No necesitó dar demasiadas vueltas de mente para decidirse. La opción estaba clara, tanto como que Kanon solo tenía una camisa digna de pisar un tribunal y que sus iniciativas para acompañarla de otras  _partenaires_  de altura brillaban por su absoluta ausencia. Aventurarse con la adquisición de un traje ya suponía un reto demasiado peligroso, dado que el gemelo menor ya se había apoderado de un par de los que habían estado engrosando la colección de Saga, y que en cuestión de cuerpos y cortes, en esa área la intuición del Wyvern quizás fallaba. Las camisas podía probárselas él mismo sin problemas, puesto que su tallaje de hombros y torso era muy parecido, pero no sucedería lo mismo con los trajes...Kanon era un hombre muy alto, casi tanto como él, pero también era cierto que Rhadamanthys no poseía un trasero tan contorneado y formado como el que lucían los gemelos y la gran mayoría de sus compatriotas griegos, aunque él no se podía quejar de la firmeza que seguía guardando el suyo.

Así pues, camisas. Como mínimo un par. Éste sería el regalo del Wyvern para aquél que siempre había estado arraigado en lo más profundo de su ser, y sería un presente ofrecido sin esperar nada a cambio, sabiendo de antemano que los milagros de los detalles era algo con lo que Kanon no acostumbraba a codearse muy a menudo.

No se fijó en el nombre de la gran tienda que sus ambarinos ojos eligieron al pasearse por sus luminosos y decorados escaparates. Tampoco le importaba que las prendas lucieran un sello en concreto, únicamente que fueran discretas y adecuadas para lucirse ante un juez. La moda masculina que apreció expuesta tras los amplios cristales le llamó la atención por su elegancia y sobriedad, y más aún por los precios moderados que identificaban todas y cada una de las prendas elegidas para la exhibición del producto almacenado en el interior de la tienda. Apenas se otorgó más tiempo para pensar, y cruzó la puerta de acceso con aires decididos, viéndose éstos apaciguados gracias al azote de la cortina de aire cálido que revoloteó sus rubios cabellos en el breve instante que pasó del frío exterior al confort del interior del establecimiento.

El Wyvern no prestó atención a nada más que no fuera hallar la zona de las camisas, y una vez la alcanzó, la elección fue tan rápida como sencilla: se llevaría tres ejemplares de corte idéntico pero distinto color, siendo los afortunados el típico negro que tanto le gustaba a Kanon, un azul celeste que combinaba a la perfección con cualquiera de los dos trajes de Saga y un gris perla elegante que se asemejaba mucho al que poseían sus propias camisas de fondo de armario, las que él mismo usaba en funerales y en alguna que otra celebración de calibre especial. Se las probó con rapidez por el simple hecho de asegurar el tiro y comprobar que se le ceñían bien al cuerpo, que no presentaban tiranteces ante los movimientos de brazos y lo más importante, evitando así el hecho de tener que regresar a la tienda para llevar a cabo algún cambio o devolución, cuestión que tratándose de Kanon, lo más probable sería que se acabara extinguiendo el plazo permitido para zanjar el desajuste de detalles que a veces aparece con los regalos de ropa de vestir.

Rhadamanthys pagó sin fijarse en el precio y salió de la tienda todavía con todo el día por delante y arrastrando otra vez la engorrosa cuestión del "¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?". Regresar al apartamento y comer solo no le apetecía en absoluto, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y encaminarse hacia la abandonada moto, el rescate para su aburrimiento de fin de año se presentó en forma de rubio médico forense, el cuál también parecía transitar la calle peatonal Ermou con intenciones altruistas.

Shaka se había detenido frente al escaparate de una librería. Su mirada parecía buscar insistentemente algún ejemplar novelístico en concreto, o quizás éso se le antojó al Wyvern, que no demoró ni un segundo en decidir asaltarle, éso sí, haciendo gala de su saber actuar y su innata discreción.

\- ¡Shaka! Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí...

El forense se sobresaltó, no tanto por el discreto y amable toque de atención recibido, sino porque sencillamente no esperaba coincidir con nadie, y menos con Rhadamanthys.

\- Hola Rhadamanthys...- Dijo a modo de saludo, sonriéndose con timidez al saberse sorprendido a solas con quién en realidad se sentía a gusto, pero que conocía muy por encima y casi siempre en compañía, al menos hasta ese momento.- ¿De compras de última hora?

El Wyvern se encogió de hombros y mostró su mejor sonrisa, reconociendo que él también estaba siendo víctima del falso espíritu festivo.- He aprovechado que Kanon estará todo el día fuera para comprarle camisas buenas que le hacen falta, y más ahora que están por empezar el juicio.- Se explicó, mostrando la bolsa por inercia, echándole una ojeada al contenido para corroborar su acierto en la elección.- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? ¿También de compras?

\- Al principio no era mi intención, pero en vez de quedarme todo el día encerrado en el Instituto de Medicina Forense he pensado en venir al centro y curiosear un poco. De paso comeré algo por aquí y si encuentro algún detalle que me llame la atención para Saga quizás lo compre, no lo sé...

Su mirada le traicionó con la intención de regresar a observar la exposición de libros, y los ojos de Rhadamanthys la siguieron, llegando al mismo destino que la curiosidad de Shaka.- ¿Le gusta leer a Saga? - Preguntó el inglés, con toda la intención de no soltar a Shaka por un rato y hacerse el día menos pesado y lento.

\- Sí, pero aquí estaba buscando alguna novela para Mu...Está muy decaído últimamente y me gustaría animarle un poco, aunque sea con un libro.

\- Ah...Pues si no te importa que te acompañe...- Dejó caer el Wyvern, a ver si tenía suerte.

\- No, en absoluto...

\- Es que desde que Saga me ha confiscado el pub para vuestras reuniones...pues me aburro. Ésta es la verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a no tener nada que hacer...- La sincera justificación de Rhadamanthys enterneció el espíritu de Shaka, que llevaba años sufriendo en sus propias carnes las decisiones del Fiscal, ésas que tomaban las riendas de las vidas de cualqueiera que orbitara a su alrededor cuando a él se le metía alguna idea entre ceja y ceja.

\- Sí, te comprendo. Sé que Saga puede llegar a ser tan testarudo que a veces no piensa en las consecuencias colaterales que acarrean sus actos. Puede parecer un poco egoísta, pero no lo hace con mala intención.- Inexplicablemente Shaka se había soltado a compartir sus impresiones con el Wyvern, sintiéndose cómodo a su lado y al mismo tiempo comprendiendo la impotencia que sufría el amable inglés.- Personalmente debo reconocer que me ha costado mucho llegar al punto de comprensión y tolerancia que necesita Saga y su ego profesional...Pero no me arrepiento de ello. Al fin todos somos como somos, con nuestras virtudes y defectos.

Rhadamanthys asintió mostrando otra pequeña sonrisa, y no pudo evitar lanzar a los cuatro vientos una reflexión que necesitaba compartir con alguien que también parecía compartir su misma cabeza fría.- Suerte que tú y yo, la mayor parte del tiempo, somos de mantener los pies en el suelo y la paciencia en alza, porque sino estos gemelos ya hubieran acabado con nosotros hace mucho.

Shaka se rió abiertamente, dando la razón a Rhadamanthys en cada una de las palabras compartidas, y sin dilatar más el momento del espontáneo encuentro, ambos accedieron a la librería. El joven hindú dio con una novela de un escritor estadounidense, de intriga y rápida acción que complementaría una colección que sabía Mu estaba leyendo, y el Wyvern se paseó por la sección de libros impresos en lengua inglesa, donde se hizo con un ejemplar que satisfacería su porción de protagonismo la noche de fin de año, ya que no esperaba que Kanon se acordara mucho de él, además de temer las elecciones en cuanto a libros que el gemelo menor pudiera hacer.

Una vez en la calle, un gran centro dedicado a la cosmética y perfumería también les reclamó atención, y allí fue donde Shaka adquirió un perfume para Saga, siendo su elección el refinado  _Terre d'Hermès._ No tuvieron que desviarse mucho para desembocar en un pequeño restaurante que ofrecía menús de mediodía, y una vez sentados al lado de la ventana que les facilitaba la vista de las bulliciosas calles céntricas, con una fresca cerveza y una Coca-cola en sus respectivas manos para amenizar la espera del primer plato, una conversación más cercana e imprevista comenzó a tener lugar.

\- Me alegra que Saga y tú estéis bien.- Soltó el Wyvern, consiguiendo que Shaka se pusiera instintivamente alerta, tal y como le sucedía cada vez que una conversación de cariz íntimo revoloteaba a su alrededor.- Pese a lo que hemos comentado antes sobre su carácter y forma de ser, es un buen tipo.

\- Sí, lo sé, Rhadamanthys...- Susurró Shaka, ayudándose de las vistas callejeras para diluir un poco la tensión que le ocasionaba abrirse emocionalmente ante alguien que tampoco era presto a hacerlo, pero que en ese instante parecía necesitarlo.- Yo también me alegro que tú y Kanon también hayas retomado el camino que Saga me contó dejasteis años atrás...- Le correspondió Shaka, deslizando su mirada hasta dar con la del Wyvern.

\- No fueron tiempos fáciles. Ocurrieron muchas cosas y quizás aún éramos demasiado jóvenes para comandarlas. Las situaciones nos controlaron a nosotros, no al revés.- Admitió el inglés, dejando el espacio de la mesa libre al percibir que el primer plato ya hacía acto de presencia.- Su padre hacía un par de años que había fallecido, y a partir de entonces Kanon se descontroló por completo. Tanto hasta llegar al punto de abandonarse a una vida desenfrenada que le estrelló ante sus narices el día que ocasionó el maldito accidente. Allí se hundió...y allí yo no supe estar a la altura que un amigo, amante, lo que fuera que siempre hemos sido él y yo, debía estar.

\- Yo no conocí a su padre, pero me parece que ambos tienen una percepción opuesta hacia lo que fue su persona...- Se aventuró a plantear Shaka antes de dar comienzo a la degustación del primer plato, siendo éste una sencilla ensalada griega.

\- Saga siempre le ha adorado...- Le confirmó el Wyvern, con la voz deformada debido al primer bocado de su idéntica elección.- Y Kanon afirma despreciarle...Pero éste es otro tema muy complicado y negro. Ambos crecieron sin madre, y las razones por las que sucedió algo así jamás las he aclarado.

\- Y tú que le conociste...¿a ti qué te parecía? - Inquirió el hindú, después de haber bebido un gustoso sorbo del oscuro refresco.

Rhadamanthys inspiró hondo ante la pregunta recibida, decidiendo responderla con toda la sinceridad que él tenía a mano, aunque ésta no pudiera ser del agrado de Kanon.- Aspros a mí siempre me trató bien. Era un hombre muy serio y sobrio en sus modales, excelente en su trabajo, pero si alguna vez había coincidido con él en su casa, siendo yo un adolescente como sus hijos...me trató con amabilidad. Jamás me sentí juzgado por él en lo que a la relación que Kanon y yo comenzábamos a "probar" se refiere, por ejemplo. Ignoro qué ocurrió en su familia, pero puedo asegurarte que él amaba a sus hijos por igual. Kanon no lo va a admitir nunca, pero Aspros se lo perdonaba todo...Y cuando digo todo, es todo: cada mala palabra, cada contestación desubicada, cada rebeldía ejecutada simple y llanamente para joderle...

\- ¿Y Saga? ¿Cómo se llevaba Saga con él?

El Wyvern sonrió antes de responder con las palabras más obvias que pudo encontrar.- Le idolatraba, ya de jovencitos. Y como supongo has podido comprobar, sigue haciéndolo.

Shaka asintió recordando todas las escenas vividas durante su tiempo compartido con el Fiscal, otorgándole al Wyvern una razón que el rubio inglés ya sabía que poseía.- Desde que le conozco, todo caso que afronta, todo interrogatorio que prepara, todo juicio al que se enfrenta..siempre lo hace basándose en el "¿qué haría mi padre ante un caso así?".

\- Lo dicho...- Suspiró Rhadamanthys.- Aspros es una moneda de la cuál cada uno de nuestros gemelos ve una sola cara. No buscan un punto intermedio, pero aquí ni tú ni yo podemos hacer mucho. Esto es algo que algún día deberían resolver ellos dos.

\- Tienes razón, Rhadamanthys...- Admitió Shaka, quién ya se sentía en plena confianza con alguien que podía considerar también su familia.

\- Pero ya basta de hablar de Saga y Kanon. Siempre acaban siendo los protagonistas de todo, y no es justo.- Soltó el Wyvern al tiempo que agarraba la servilleta para acariciarse los labios con ella.- Debo decirte que tengo muchas ganas de darte la oportunidad de tomarte tu revancha con el billar. Me encantó la partida que jugamos la tarde de Navidad.

Shaka se rió levemente ante la propuesta, y la aceptó sin dudar.- Cuando quieras. Me gusta jugar al billar.

\- Y a mí me gusta que haya alguien que pueda hacerme sudar sobre el tapiz.- Justo en este punto de la conversación, el rubor que asaltó a Shaka rápidamente se contagió en el Wyvern, que se dio cuenta al acto de lo mal elegidas que habían sido sus palabras, más teniendo en cuenta que ambos podían leerlas entre unas líneas no muy deportivas.- Bueno...quiero decir que...- Tres carraspeos tuvieron que acudir en su salvación antes que su mente pudiera arreglar el desbarajuste de imágenes arrancadas de los tórridos recuerdos de ambos sobre la misma mesa, aunque con diferentes, o no tan distintas, parejas.-...que no tengo la suerte de encontrar a alguien que sepa ofrecerme un partido de verdad. Kanon no sabe jugar, o no se lo toma en serio nunca...

\- Y a Saga no le gusta.- Añadió Shaka con un hilillo de voz y sin ser capaz aún de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Pues ya está decidido. Cuando quieras allí te espero.

\- Hecho.

Ambos siguieron compartiendo su momento de almuerzo como dos amigos más, hasta que las obligaciones profesionales de Shaka le reclamaran de nuevo y el fastidioso tedio recuperara la disposición de Rhadamanthys, el cuál agradecía haber amenizado su día de una forma tan inesperada como placentera.

###

_Restaurante de los Juzgados_

Horas había durado la reunión con el Juez Dohko. Unas largas horas que habían concluído con una decisión que no acababa de contentar al Fiscal, y que la defensa se empeñaba en criticar mientras dejaba la americana colgada del respaldo de la silla que acogería su revoltoso ánimo.

\- ¡Tres días, Saga! - Espetó Kanon, sin importarle que el tono de su voz atrajera un sinfín de miradas morbosas hacia ellos.- ¡Sólo tres miserables días de margen has conseguido!

\- ¡Mejor ésto que nada! - Se defendió Saga, que acto seguido buscó el apoyo que necesitaba en la presencia y opinión de los dos inspectores a su lado.- ¿Verdad Camus? ¿DeathMask? Tres días son beneficiosos para profundizar en la investigación.

\- Haremos lo que podamos, Saga...- Convino el fracés, tomando asiento sin hacer mucho ruido.- Pero tienes razón, mejor tres días más que nada.

DeathMask también se sentó, haciéndolo al lado del acallado Shura, que no había abierto boca en todo el rato que había durado la reunión, y Kanon tuvo que exponer su enfurruñamiento a diestro y siniestro mientras también se dejaba caer en la silla y agarraba la hoja del menú que les esperaba ante sí.- Lo que vosotros digáis...al fin y al cabo, aquí yo soy el novato...

Los cinco pastores reunidos para dar caza al lobo se dispusieron a compartir una comida profesional mientras a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en el aeropuerto de Boston, una maleta era facturada para cruzar el charco y un billete de avión daba permiso para iniciar un viaje, el cuál volaría directo a Madrid para zanjar una necesaria escala antes de consumarse con su llegada final a la capital griega.


	6. Charlemos

_Prisión de Korydallos, Atenas._

Después de llevar a cabo un almuerzo junto a Saga, Shura y los inspectores, Kanon se había visto obligado a acudir al centro penitenciario dónde permanecían recluidos Thane y Valentine a esperas de la celebración del juicio. La única opción para llegar hacia allí no había sido otra que el bus urbano, trayecto del cuál le recordó que acudir a algún concesionario como mínimo para avistar precios de coches, era otra tarea primordial a cumplir. El suyo definitivamente estaba pasando a mejor vida, y usar la moto de Rhadamanthys sería una misión más imposible que conseguir prestado el vehículo de Saga de tanto en tanto.

No fue un recorrido agradable. Los rostros de todas las personas que ocupaban los asientos alrededor del elegido por él parecían cortados por el mismo patrón de la tristeza, la paciencia agotada y la ilusión marchita. Sus verdes ojos se fijaron en una fiambrera que descansaba sobre el regazo de una mujer bastante mayor, la cuál estaba cuidadosamente envuelta en una bolsa de plástico arrugada y mil veces reutilizada. Fuera lo que fuera que llevase ahí dentro, no lo podría entrar. Así eran las normas, y así debía saberlas esa anciana apagada, aunque la esperanza de entregar algún pedazo de tarta, pastel o galletas a algún ser amado más allá de la ética, la justicia y la moral, aún palpitaban en el temblor que recorría unas cansadas manos.

Casi todos los usuarios de esa línea de bus descendieron en la misma parada, y Kanon se apresuró a conseguir una ventajoso adelanto gracias a las largas zancadas de sus piernas. No quería ver cómo una chica muy joven, que se había estado acicalando el cabello y maquillando justo antes de bajar, seguramente se preparaba para acceder a un pactado bis a bis. No deseaba ser testigo de cómo le advertían a la anciana que debía dejar el pastel antes de acceder a la visita, sabiendo de sobras que sería comido por los funcionarios de ese turno de tarde premiado con una tierna y jugosa merienda gratis. Ni quería imaginarse a Saga en las carnes de un hombre que rondaba su propia edad, el cuál había escuchado suspirar repetidas veces mientras se mentalizaba para afrontar la derrota de un amigo, pariente, hermano...alguien que seguro luciría una edad similar, que soportaba las consecuencias de sus errores sobre los hombros, y que esperaría saber que fuera de ese decadente y roñoso edificio alguien le aguardaba como si jamás se hubiera caído de bruces gracias a la gentileza de un bache aparecido ante sus miedos y necesidades mal comprendidas y peor manejadas.

Por supuesto que la inmensa mayoría de los internos de la prisión eran culpables de algo. Pero este triste hecho no restaba valor a las visitas que algunos pocos afortunados recibían, perdonándoles las malas decisiones propuestas por la vida.

Su condición de abogado le otorgó un acceso rápido que solo demoró el protocolo que le obligaba a pasar el control de objetos peligrosos y a dejar su móvil en temporal custodia. El despacho que le asignaron para mantener la reunión con su cliente era pequeño y destilaba un rancio olor a humedad que se incrustaría sin ningún tipo de decoro en toda su piel y sentidos, pero era mejor éso que tratar de hilvanar una charla a través de una gruesa ventana.

El funcionario que le había dirigido hacia allí desapareció en busca de Thane Sifakis. No fue más que un breve lapsus de tiempo en el que Kanon tomó asiento en una silla de plástico viejo que no le convenció, alzándose para catar la posadera de la otra silla, que no se auguraba más cómoda que la primera catada. También era la primera vez que acudía a entrevistarse con Thane él solo, y no se sentía a gusto. En absoluto. Justo en ese momento de eterna espera, Kanon comenzó a echar en falta la compañía de su colega Marin...su saber hacer, su saber estar...la dulce voz que conseguía tranquilizarle incluso a él mismo, aunque le costara horrores reconocerlo. Pero Marin no estaba, y él lo había decidido así. Sabía que esos días eran jornadas de vacaciones y cándida ilusión para su hijo, y ya comenzaba a ser la hora que él se pusiera a prueba sin el cálido respaldo de nadie.

Suspiró una vez. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz que hacía rato que no usaba y dejó que los dedos de su diestra repiquetearan la superficie de la mesa. Quiso hacerse pasar los nervios con un cigarrillo y de golpe recordó dónde estaba, y en posesión de quién había quedado su mechero. Volvió a suspirar, ahora más sonoramente y se alzó del asiento para dar un inútil rodeo a la mesa, rascándose por inercia la frente antes de despejarla de sus rebeldes mechones, sujetándolos hacia atrás al tiempo que intentaba pensar en cómo narices preparar una defensa que había ganado tres días más de margen de perfeccionamiento.

La apertura de la puerta a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, y más lo hizo la pálida tez que lucía Thane al aparecer ante sus ojos. Apenas un audible saludo emergió de los labios de ese hombre abatido, que mantenía la cabeza baja mientras esperaba con forzada paciencia a que el funcionario aflojara los grilletes que aseguraban sus muñecas tras la espalda para amarrarlas de nuevo sobre la parte delantera del cuerpo.

\- ¿En serio que es necesario que mi cliente permanezca esposado durante nuestra reunión?

No supo cómo se atrevió a preguntarlo, pero lo hizo. Quizás llevado por una oleada de compasión...o por la necesidad de apreciar a Thane con algo más de dignidad, la misma que lucía desaparecida gracias a la presencia de unos grilletes que para Kanon no hacían ninguna falta.

\- Abogado...ya sabe que son las normas...- Respondió el rancio funcionario sin siquiera mirarle, procediendo al reajuste de las fatídicas pulseras de metal.

Kanon llevó su mano hacia la parte trasera de sus jeans y extrajo la billetera, abriéndola para descubrir en sus entrañas un par de billetes que usaría a espaldas de la moral estúpida y preconcebida que habita entre todos los habituales de cualquier cárcel. Un billete de veinte euros se materializó ante la mirada del hombre que acompañaba a Thanatos, y por un esperanzador instante, sus ojos brillaron de avaricia.- Tómalo si le dejas las manos libres. No me estrangulará, te lo aseguro...No le conviene hacerlo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo, señor...- Expuso el funcionario, evitando caer en una tentación que le atraía demasiado.- Aquí hay normas...

\- Nadie tiene porque saber que ni tú ni yo las cumplimos, amigo...- Insistió Kanon, moviendo el billete ante sus narices.- Piensa en las cervezas que podrás tomarte cuando acabes con tu turno...

El hombre, de mediana edad y gastado por la tristeza que allí se respiraba, volvió a avistar el billete y de una arrebolada lo cazó, arrugándolo para meterlo dentro de su bolsillo y proceder a satisfacer los deseos de ese generoso abogado. Kanon sonrió ante su pequeña victoria, comenzando a pensar en conquistar una segunda, y Thane se mantuvo en silencio y a la espera de sentir como sus muñecas eran liberadas de los cercos que las ahogaban. Por puro instinto, sus manos se acariciaron ambas muñecas antes de dejar que los brazos cayeran al lado de su cuerpo y ver cómo Kanon se hacía con otro billete de veinte euros que el funcionario avistó al instante.

\- Eres un tipo inteligente...- Le agasajó Kanon antes de untarle otra vez los labios.- Seremos discretos con tu rebeldía...tanto como lo serás tú si aceptas esta otra propina a cambio del mechero que sé que llevas encima.

\- No está permitido fumar aquí, señor...El cartel que está viendo frente a sus ojos lo dice bien claro...

Kanon se sonrió de medio lado, observando con descaro el dibujo que le exponía un cigarrillo bien tachado.- Normas, normas, normas...- Soltó con un deje de su desfachatez innata.- Mañana es fin de año...unos euritos más seguro que no pesan en el bolsillo ¿verdad?. No es mucho, pero para comprar algunas flores a tu esposa creo que te alcanza...- Añadió después de fijarse en la alianza que adornaba el dedo anular de la mano del funcionario.- Te lo pido prestado, y luego te lo devuelvo. Prometido.

Thanatos no daba crédito a la escena que estaba presenciando, pero Kanon parecía muy seguro de conseguir sus deseos, ésos que ya se veían posibles en el brillo de los ojos de ese hombre contaminado por el ambiente penitenciario. El billete fue sujetado entre los dedos índice y corazón, y alzado hasta quedar en medio de la vista de los dos hombres en plena negociación.

\- Yo no fumo, abogado...

\- No me digas que el rectangular bulto que se te marca al lado de la entrepierna es una dotación natural...- Le rebatió Kanon, que ya se había fijado en los vicios que también acompañaban al funcionario.- Tú allí escondes un paquete de tabaco...o quizás soy yo que te pongo cachondo sin saberlo, pero aún así...jamás he visto una excitación tan cuadrada y peculiar...

Thane bajó la vista avergonzado ante las palabras que despachaba su abogado, y el cobarde funcionario incluso consiguió ruborizarse al saberse cazado en su vía de escape ante tanta desolación y soledad.

\- Si se enteran de ésto me puede caer una de buena...- Se justificó antes de ceder.

\- Yo no hablaré...él no hablará- Dijo, mirándose fugazmente al sorprendido médium -...¿y tú? ¿serías tan estúpido de delatarnos si añado diez euros más y me quedo de recuerdo con el mechero? - Propuso después de extraer el último billete que le quedaba en efectivo.- Con treinta euros incluso puedes permitirte un ramo de rosas rojas...ésas que huelen bien ¿qué te parece?.

El funcionario miró de reojo hacia la puerta semi abierta para cerciorarse que ningún colega suyo podía ser testigo de semejante soborno, y una vez hecha la comprobación se apresuró a dar caza a esos dos billetes que vio huir de su agarre.

\- No, no, no...Primero el mechero, luego la recompensa...- Le advirtió Kanon con graciosa cantinela, mostrándole su sonrisa más pícara.

El hombre suspiró, radiografió el sucio suelo con la mirada y sin alzarla introdujo la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su uniforme, el mismo que había llamado poderosamente la atención de Kanon, que se ensanchó su sonrisa al descubrir un paquete de tabaco medio arrugado que guardaba el objeto de sus deseos más bajos.

La compra-venta se llevó a cabo con destreza de traficantes, y una vez la puerta se cerró dejándoles a solas, a Kanon le faltó tiempo para prenderse un cigarrillo y ofrecerle uno a Thanatos, el cuál lo rechazó al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que el abogado había reservado mentalmente para sí mismo. Kanon se dejó caer en la silla que no le gustaba por su incipiente cojera, propinó una larga calada y exhaló todo el humo con una lentitud que denotaba un sumo deleite en el simple acto de vaciarse los pulmones. Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de las brumas alzadas por al vaporosa nicotina, y fue Thane el que rompió el tenso silencio.

\- No hacía falta que hicieras ésto...- Dijo, mostrando sus manos libres.- Estoy acostumbrado.

\- No me gusta hablar contigo en este estado. Sé que no escondes ningún cuchillo en el calcetín...o éso quiero creer.

\- Vienes solo.- Verbalizó Thane, exponiendo en voz alta una obviedad que a Kanon no pareció molestarle.

\- Marin está con su familia. Son días especiales y no quería molestarla para transmitirte lo que tengo que decirte.- Thanatos observó a Kanon largamente, aguantándose las ganas de saber qué novedad había personalizado a su abogado tan de imprevisto.- El Juez Dohko ha decidido aplazar tres días el juicio. Han surgido aspectos nuevos que deben ser investigados minuciosamente antes de exponerlos todos ante el tribunal. Así que...- Otra calada interrumpió las palabras de Kanon, que las recuperó al mismo tiempo que el humo iba escapando de sus labios y nariz.-...tenemos tres días más para armar tu defensa.

Thane tragó saliva con pesadez, y Kanon se alzó para dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta y pedir dos vasos de agua al mismo funcionario con el que habían saldado jugosos tratos.

Una vez la petición llegó sobre la mesa y la puerta volvió a ser asegurada, Thane bebió con ansias la mitad del contenido, aguardando escuchar lo que fuera que Kanon aún no decía, viéndose obligado a acelerar los acontecimientos que se debían tratar en su entrevista preparatoria para hacer frente al tribunal.

\- No es que dude de tus capacidades, pero no veo que vengas muy preparado...- Expuso después de fijarse que no había la existencia de ningún papel, esquema ni bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

\- Te seré sincero, Thane...- Kanon apuró el cigarrillo, tirándolo directamente al suelo a falta de cenicero, aplastándolo con el pie para extinguir toda reminiscencia de humo que de él pudiera seguir emergiendo.- No tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo encarar tu defensa.- Sentenció mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mesa para cruzar las manos en medio de la vieja superficie.- Todo está en tu contra...Todo.

El médium palideció todavía más, luchando internamente para asumir una injusta realidad que cada día percibía más acechante y mortífera.

\- Lo sé...- Admitió bajando la vista y sintiendo la derrota cernirse sobre sus esperanzas más vacías.

\- Así que hoy no vamos a preparar ningún interrogatorio. No repasaremos ninguna declaración ni pensaremos en qué estrategia seguir...No haremos nada de lo que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo.- Kanon habló con una calma que incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo, y Thanatos alzó su mirada teñida de incomprensión e incredulidad.

\- Entonces...¿con qué quieres gastar el tiempo que estas paredes nos ofrecen?

\- En charlar.

\- ¿Charlar?

\- Como dos amigos, Thane...Como dos viejos amigos que se encuentran por casualidad en un bar y recuerdan vidas y goces, pasados y errores...

Thanatos inspiró hondo, y se aventuró a despejarse el rostro de oscuros mechones, sintiéndose bien al poderlo hacer libremente. Agradeciendo en secreto el enorme detalle que su abogado había mostrado con él, descubriéndole un corazón más grande de lo que su desfachatez y falta de modales luchaban para ocultar a la perfección.

\- Charlemos pues...

Kanon esbozó una sonrisa que transpiraba cierta tristeza, se agarró a su turno de inspirar hondo y dejó que su espalda buscara apoyo contra el respaldo de la silla, aposentando una pierna sobre el muslo contrario, deseando asentar un mínimo ambiente de confort y relajación.- Cuéntame cómo eras de joven, tus inquietudes, cómo descubriste tu don...de quién te enamoraste, a quién odiaste...Cómo luchaste y cómo sufriste...y sufres...Y yo haré lo mismo.- Dijo Kanon, sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarle a los ojos.- Quizás no tendremos ninguna estrategia preparada para convencer a Dohko, pero nos conoceremos...Necesito conocerte para defenderte, y necesito que me conozcas para que confíes en mí ciegamente. Sin velos ni muros. No somos perfectos, pero tenemos una ventaja ante los que fingen serlo...- Añadió, refiriéndose a Hypnos sin necesidad expresa de mencionar su nombre de ensueño.

\- Y esta ventaja de la que hablas...¿cuál es?

\- Que nos asumimos tal y como somos. Imperfectos y humanos. Y que sabemos que la luz solo brilla porque hay una oscuridad más densa y profunda que le permite hacerlo.

Kanon calló, y Thanatos se tomó unos valiosos segundos que le urgieron para llevar a cabo una necesaria reflexión.- En este juicio...

\- Olvídate del juico y háblame de Pandora, Thane...háblame de ella con tus ojos de padre, no con las palabras que serán o no adecuadas ante el tribunal. Háblame de Bennu...aunque recuerde sin cesar que yo le arrebaté gran parte de su aire para respirar...Háblame del dolor...Y háblame de él, del Fiscal que consiguió robarte la juventud...y quizás yo le llegue a comprender, aunque sea por un suspiro que pronto olvidaré.


	7. Los hombres tras las máscaras

**7\. Los hombres tras las máscaras**

Thanatos desgranó su historia con la calma y tranquilidad que le otorgaba ser poseedor de un tiempo que para él se dilataba. Habló escuetamente de su juventud, tomando los atajos que inconscientemente le condujeron hacia ella, la luz de sus ojos, la lejana e inalcanzable estrella nacida de su propia sangre. Recordó en voz alta algunas escenas de escasa relevancia ante un tribunal justiciero, pero no importaba...Kanon le había invitado a conversar, y extrañamente se sentía bien haciéndolo.

Pese al dolor que de tanto en tanto se asentaba en algunas palabras en instantes. Pese a la tristeza que se imprimía en los nombres de sus dos amadas.

Kanon sencillamente escuchó. No presionó cuando la voz de Thane parecía querer apagarse. No intentó reconducir unos recuerdos que no pertenecían a nadie más que a quién se sinceraba con él en una proximidad que incluso pudo intuir cálida. Se había cruzado de brazos sin darse cuenta, y durante un incontable espacio de tiempo había permanecido inmóvil, en silencio y con su mirada fija sobre las facciones de aquél hombre que durante toda su vida había estado cumpliendo condenas que no merecía.

De tanto en tanto Thane se sentía con fuerzas de desviar la mirada de las profundidades de sus recuerdos más amables, topándose con la exclusiva atención que le profería su abogado, convertido en un extraño amigo en quién confiar los desvaríos más ultrajados. No hubo ninguna lágrima que escapara de la propia cárcel de esa mirada apagada, pero un intenso brillo se había asentado en ella para reflejarle una vida que en otra era, otros tiempos, quizás hubiera florecido.

\- No fui un buen hombre, Kanon...- Thane se estrujaba las manos, enlazadas sobre la usada mesa, cuando decidió omitir el relato de la última vez que vio a Pandora con vida, evitando afrontar la mirada de su abogado, la cuál seguía sintiendo fija sobre él.- Quizás es justo que me halle otra vez privado de libertad.

\- Nadie llega al final del camino siendo un santo, Thane.

\- Me enamoré de la mujer equivocada. Arriesgué aún sabiendo que no era correcto lo que hacía. Jugué con un fuego en el que ella...Violet...también deseaba quemarse. Y ambos fuimos castigados por los caprichos de un azar que nos unió en un tiempo erróneo y desubicado. Yo fui sentenciado con la lacra de la locura, y ella...ella ardió en su propio pecado.

\- No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos, o éso dicen los poetas...Sucede y punto.- Kanon descruzó los brazos para estirarlos levemente, con la intención de desentumecerlos, bajo la pierna que seguía manteniendo apoyada cerca de la rodilla opuesta y acto seguido empujó la silla que le recibía ayudándose de su propio peso, acabando más cerca de la mesa dónde también dejó que se apoyaran sus antebrazos.- Y sabes mejor que yo que no fueron los caprichos del azar los que acabaron con vuestra felicidad. Fue la repugnante amargura de un ser despreciable. Y aquí también podría incluir a mi padre. No fue justo contigo.- Le recordó Kanon, apuntándole con el mechero que había rescatado de su olvido y el cuál ahora se entretenía entre sus dedos.

\- Tú mismo has dicho que nadie llega vestido de blanco al final de su camino.- Rebatió Thanatos, con una calma y serenidad que se alejaba mucho de la ira y el resentimiento que les presentaron a ambos.- Sé que no recibí un juicio justo. Sé que tu padre no pudo obtener lo que realmente quería, debiendo conformarse con verme rodeado de enfermos mentales...Y ahora, después de tener más tiempo del necesario para pensar, veo que tu famoso padre, el infalible Aspros Samaras, era un hombre tan humano como tú y como yo, y en consecuencia, galardonado también con el don de la equivocación y la vulnerabilidad.

\- ¡Parece que ahora le defiendas! ¡Fue él quién dio veracidad a todas las mentiras que te rebajaron a las cloacas de los charlatanes y estafadores! - Exclamó Kanon, hallándose tremendamente sorprendido en este cambio de tornas en las impresiones del médium.

\- No le defiendo en absoluto, ni mucho menos justifico que utilizara semejantes subterfugios para quedar en lo más alto del pedestal que ya poseía, pero como te he dicho, lo bueno de la cárcel es que te recuerda que se puede pensar, analizar, recordar e intentar comprender qué se hizo mal...y por qué.

\- No me jodas que estando aquí te has dedicado a pensar en mi padre, Thane...- Cuestionó Kanon, dejándose caer otra vez contra el respaldo de la silla.- Al final pensaré que estás loco de verdad.

\- He pensado en muchas cosas, y sí...una de ellas es la figura de tu padre. Y que vosotros, por ese entonces debíais contar con catorce o quince años de edad y que éste detalle os convertía en su mayor vulnerabilidad, y en su punto débil más atacable.

\- Y ahora me dirás que también hablas con él cuando se apagan las luces del pasillo y que te cuenta todas estas chorradas antes de ir a dormir, ¿no? - Le replicó Kanon con sorna, dejando claro que merodear alrededor del recuerdo de Aspros Samaras no le apetecía en absoluto.

\- No voy a responderte por considerar tu apreciación ofensiva. Y no hagas que deba recordarte que aunque charlemos como dos colegas, sigues siendo mi abogado...- Le aleccionó Thane, con una dureza de voz que conjuntaba a la perfección con su fruncida mirada.

\- Perdón...perdón, tienes razón...- Admitió Kanon, alzando las manos en señal de disculpa antes de acercarse otra vez a la mesa, acortando la distancia que separaba sus miradas.- Te pedí que charláramos y te dije que yo también lo haría, pero es que hablar de mi padre me jode, Thane...Mucho.

\- ¿Tanto le has odiado siempre?

\- Que mi hermano y yo apenas recordemos qué rostro tenía nuestra madre en gran parte es su culpa, pero parece que Saga no lo ve así.- Comenzó a explicarse Kanon, tomándose su turno de desembuchar pasados y vergüenzas, sin ser consciente que también necesitaba hacerlo con alguien ajeno a él.- Y sí, le odio. Y lo que más me jode de todo, es que cuando falleció de esa forma, tan de repente, me obligué a estar feliz por lo que yo creía era su merecida derrota también. ¡Incluso fui capaz de fingirlo a la perfección! Y luego me maldecía por estar echando en falta sus constantes reprimendas, nuestras eternas peleas...Muy a mi pesar me había acostumbrado a él y a la insana relación que nos unía, siempre cargada de tensión, reproches y afrentas...siendo ésta quizás la única manera en que sabíamos tolerarnos...o sentirnos próximos, qué se yo...Ésto debería decírmelo un psicólogo.- Thane había estado escuchando sin pretender emitir ningún juicio, viéndose sorprendido a la última pregunta que quebró el rumbo del desahogo de Kanon.- Hablando de psicólogos...¿Te acuerdas de la rubiecita que os valoró a Valentine y a ti cuando pasasteis a disposición judicial?

\- Sí, claro...- Admitió Thanatos, sin acabar de comprender dónde quería dirigirse su abogado.

\- Pues es hija de Hyppolitos, Thane...

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Inquirió, tratando de encajar esa repentina e inesperada información.

\- Es una hija ilegítima de tu hermano. Jamás la reconoció como tal porqué nació en un burdel dónde explotaban a chicas muy jóvenes, y según lo que se ha podido ir averiguando, el "intachable" artista frecuentaba a menudo.- Thanatos recobró parte de su palidez perdida durante la distendida reunión, y su mirada reculó días en sus recuerdos más recientes, deteniéndose en el hermoso rostro de esa joven profesional de la psicología la cuál ahora sí se le presentaba con una mirada y un tono de cabellos familiar.

\- Phantasos...creo recordar que se llamaba...- Pensó Thane, aún rememorando la sesión de preguntas a la que le sometió, sacando unos resultados nefastos que remarcaban su desequilibrio interno.

\- Bueno...Phansy para los amigos. Podríamos decir que la tenemos de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Que insinúas con ésto? - La mirada del médium buscó encontrarse de nuevo con la de Kanon, dándose tiempo para asimilar ese retal de información que no había ni sospechado.

\- La muchacha, que supongo debe rondar los veinticinco o veintiséis años, sufrió abusos por parte de Hypnos cuando era una niña. Se lo confió a Shura, el asistente de mi hermano, ya que Hypnos siempre ha estado detrás de ella extorsionándola para conseguir todos sus deseos, y uno de ellos era corromper a la Fiscalía. Como mi hermano supuestamente estaba fuera de combate, el afortunado fue Shura, con tan mala suerte que resulta que ambos se han enamorado de verdad.

\- Podría ser una impostora, estar de lado de Hypnos, mentir...- Reflexionó Thane, negándose a creer que su gemelo hubiera cometido semejantes atrocidades con su propia hija biológica.

\- ¡Es lo que yo dije también!- Exclamó Kanon, acompañándose de su característico y enérgico lenguaje corporal.- Que era una farsante, pero nuestros colegas forenses le hicieron las pruebas de adn y le dan la razón, además que en la cama no se puede mentir...- Thane permanecía medio paralizado por estar siendo testigo de una información insospechada, tan terrorífica como dolorosa, y ante su solemne silencio Kanon se vio obligado a proseguir con su nuevo arranque de verborrea.- Quiero decir que...a ver cómo me explico...- Kanon volvió a dejar que su espalda se apoyara contra la silla y perdiendo su mirada en el mar de palabras bochornosas y desubicadas que le venían a la mente, se rascó la cabeza en un intento de hallar las que parecieran más limpias y menos vulgares para exponer sus suposiciones sobre temas íntimos.- Cuando uno practica el sexo con ganas y a gusto se nota, ¿verdad? - Expuso al fin, regresando a la proximidad de la mesa, donde sus codos se clavaron permitiendo que las manos alzadas gesticularan su explicación.

\- Sí, supongo...

\- ¡¿Cómo que supones?! A ver, Thanatos...Te confieso que durante un tiempo he sido bastante promiscuo, y a veces...cuando estás a punto de entrar en el tema, la cosa no se levanta...- Dijo, bajando la voz y hablando entre dientes al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía hacia la entrepierna para hacerse entender casi gráficamente.- En mi caso alguna vez me sucedió cuando sentí asco o repugnancia hacia el cuerpo que estaba a punto de tocar ¿me explico? - Inquirió Kanon, mirándole directamente con un toque pícaro que enterneció y descolocó al médium en idéntica medida.

\- Es una reacción natural deduzco...Aunque nunca me sucedió algo así...

\- ¡Porqué te gustaba Violet! ¡Porqué seguro te ponía a cien! ¡Porqué la amabas y si tenía algún defecto o particularidad física no muy agradable, no se la veías!

Estas palabras tan espontáneas del gemelo menor consiguieron imprimir un sano rubor en unas mejillas que lo necesitaban imperiosamente, empujando al médium hacia un laberinto íntimo que no deseaba compartir en una charla que ya no sabía cómo narices calificar o definir.

\- Kanon, de verdad, ignoro cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero en este punto de la conversación no me siento cómodo...- Le advirtió Thane, retomando su compostura y sobriedad.

\- Vale, vale...Admito que me he liado un poco...- Aceptó Kanon, dejando que sus manos descansaran completamente abiertas sobre la mesa.- Cuando estás enamorado y alguien te gusta se te pone dura. Hasta aquí estamos de acuerdo ¿no? - Thanatos asintió notando cómo el rubor comenzaba a subirle otra vez, a lo que Kanon carraspeó y prosiguió con una naturalidad envidiable ante temas que normalmente enmudecen a la mayor parte de la población.- Supongamos que una mujer algo parecido debe sentir, no me hagas imaginar mucho, pero se notará que tiene ganas también...y aquí Phansy falló. Si realmente se había enamorado de Shura, y él de ella...¿Por qué el sexo entre ellos fallaba? ¿Por qué, según le confió Shura a mi hermano, resultaba algo frío, mecánico y vacío? ¿Porqué Shura es feo?...No, en absoluto. No es mi tipo, pero no me faltan ojos para apreciar que es un buen ejemplar de hombre...¿Porqué Phansy es desagradable?...Menos aún, admito que parece una muñeca, es hermosa...Entonces ¿qué fallaba?...- Thane enarcó las cejas en clara señal de estar esperando la respuesta a tanto rodeo inútil, temiendo tener que sufrir algo parecido ante el tribunal.- El miedo, Thane. Las heridas internas que Phansy lleva consigo clamaron ayuda ante Shura. Se puede mentir en algo tan escabroso e ignominioso, pero no se puede fingir cuando debes enfrentarte a tus propios miedos...Simplemente no se puede. Y aquí fue donde el sobrio y siempre elegante Shura se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a la muchacha, hasta que ella no supo hacer frente a la presión de sus miedos y a la urgencia que tenía de superarlos, y hacerlo quizás con la ayuda de un hombre que podría llegar a comprenderla y respetarla sin ofrecerle una respuesta de rechazo o asco.

\- Pobre criatura...- Murmuró Thanatos, entristeciéndose al conocer la desgraciada historia de otra alma inocente que había sufrido un infierno sin apenas merecerlo.- ¿Cómo un padre puede hacer algo así? Es simplemente inconcebible...

\- No para una mente malvada y enferma.- Respondió Kanon, relajándose en su posición.- Pero si te preocupa la muchacha, debo decirte que lo confesó todo a la policía y ahora se halla protegida y de nuestra parte.

\- Me reconforta saberlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en si Pandora también sufrió lo mismo, Kanon...¡Era mi hija!

\- Tú mismo me has relatado que ella te confiaba con total naturalidad que se veía con chicos, con el primer procesado Ikki Kido, y que se había enamorado de Rhadamanthys...

\- Sí, cierto, pero_

\- No temas por este lado, Thane...Pandora no sufría este tipo de miedo. De lo contrario sus experiencias personales hubieran sido otras, y muy distintas.

\- ¡Pero ya sabes cómo acabó, maldita sea! - Se exasperó Thanatos, alzando peligrosamente una voz que rebajo al ver la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Kanon, temeroso que los funcionarios cesaran con su reunión.

\- No pienses en su final, hoy no. Te lo ruego.- Le aconsejó con una seriedad que sin saberlo le otorgaba incluso una sobria credibilidad.

Ahora fue Thane el que decidió recostarse contra la silla, respirando hondo y cruzándose de brazos con una libertad de movimientos que agradeció.- Hyppolitos es un maestro de la maldad y la manipulación, y con tu relato deberías poder comprender que quizás tu padre se vio obligado a actuar como lo hizo por su culpa.

\- Esto no borra el hecho que cuando se supo cornudo decidió joder la vida de todos los que estábamos a su alrededor, incluyendo dos críos pequeños como éramos Saga y yo. Y tampoco quita de la faz de la tierra las dudas que mi hermano y yo tenemos de su paternidad, aunque Saga sea reticente a hablar de ello.

\- Pero si sois iguales a él...

\- Y él era igual a mi tío, el cuál no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que interponerse entre la vida de mis padres. Si ese desgraciado no hubiera existido quizás a día de hoy todo sería distinto. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? - Thanatos negó con la cabeza ante otro arrebato de confesión que estaba atravesando a su abogado, y a Kanon le faltó tiempo para vomitar todo el resentimiento que llevaba años incubando dentro.- ¡Que jamás sabremos quién fue nuestro padre de verdad! ¡Porqué él y mi tío también eran gemelos idénticos, y gracias a este condenado juicio que nos une a todos, hemos sabido que las pruebas de adn son inútiles en estos casos! ¡Inútiles, Thane! ¡Solo mi madre tendría la respuesta a este enigma, y a saber dónde está! ¡O quizás esté muerta también! Y...y a veces creo que sería mejor así...- Continuó Kanon, evadiendo la mirada que inesperadamente comenzaba a notar asaltada por una profunda rabia y tristeza jamás superada.- ¡Porqué...¿qué madre desaparece de un día para otro, dejando a dos críos con un hombre que solo ella sabía si era nuestro padre o no y no aparece nunca más?! Es que...es que incluso puede que Saga tenga razón...- murmuró con la voz a punto de quiebre y la mirada anegada por completo.-...quizás la tenga cuando alguna vez ha insinuado que jamás nos amó...- prosiguió, arrepintiéndose de estar expresando unas ideas que jamás dejaba que vieran la luz.- Y...y ya basta de confesiones y de charla por hoy.- Sentenció mientras se restregaba los ojos con ambas manos. Un necesario suspiró acudió a colmar sus pulmones de cargado aire a desolación y dolor, y sin más se alzó de la silla, ocasionando que ésta se arrastrara hacia atrás sin ninguna delicadeza.- Mañana regresaré, Thane. Todavía debemos charlar sobre Kagaho Bennu, quién te informo que ha salido del coma y la policía está esperando hablar con él. Es posible que mañana hayan avanzado en su investigación alrededor de uno de tus secuaces, el tal Aiacos, que afirma haber seguido siempre órdenes tuyas...- Thanatos abrió los ojos ante esta nueva oferta de información, reflejando en su perpleja mirada su estado de incomprensión.- Pero dejémoslo para mañana...primero que le aprieten más las tuercas, a ver si se contradice en sus declaraciones y si no ya me aclararás el asunto tú. Al final...tres días más de margen vienen bien...- Dijo Kanon, cada vez con el tono de voz más apagado y la mirada más vacía de motivación.

\- De acuerdo, pero...¿y tú? ¿Estás bien, tú? - Preguntó el médium antes de alzarse de la silla donde había permanecido en un bar virtual durante un par de horas.

Kanon demoró unos instantes a devolverle la mirada, ocupándose en guardar su paquete de tabaco y el mechero que había comprado por un precio excesivo al celador que debía seguir tras la puerta.- No, Thane...Hace años que no estoy bien, aunque a veces me olvide de ello...

\- Debes seguir adelante con tu vida, y lo estás haciendo bien.- Intentó animarle Thanatos, sabiendo que la mitad de su dolor era forjado por el recuerdo del maldito accidente que robó la vida a dos niños pequeños, hermanos de su protegido Bennu.- Kagaho ya no te guarda rencor...y tú debes superarlo también.

\- Yo debería haber estado aquí donde estás tú, y no fue así...Allí comenzó todo a torcerse aún más, y ésto es algo que cuesta mucho de asimilar. Al igual que hizo mi padre, yo también jodí muchas vidas que por bien o por mal se cruzaron en mi camino, que lo compartieron y que estaban innegablemente ligadas a él. Y aquí incluyo a mi gemelo Saga...Hice que se corrompiera cuando aún no había tenido ocasión de brillar, y casi se le va la vida en esa espiral de corrupción y favores que gracias a mí le atrapó.

\- Kanon...

\- Gracias por la charla, Thane...- Le cortó Kanon, que yo tenía ánimos de seguir sincerándose a ese nivel de desnudez.- Mañana espero regresar con las energías renovadas, pero ahora debo pedir visita con Valentine. El Juez Dohko está tramitando su libertad con cargos y está previsto que la orden llegue esta misma tarde, aunque él no lo sabe. Y a pesar que el muchacho me repatee el culo debo estar con él, para poder proceder a llamar a su padre y verificar su salida de manera satisfactoria.

Kanon no esperó ninguna respuesta que pudiera ofrecerle el médium, que respetó su visible necesidad de espacio emocional y se mantuvo dos pasos por detrás de él, aguardando la apertura de la puerta y su consiguiente esposado de manos hasta que no fuera acompañado a su celda.

El abogado salió arrastrando un evidente agotamiento psíquico, pero antes que sus respectivos caminos se alejaran Thane sucumbió a la necesidad de mostrar su apoyo y confianza en él con un sencillo toque de atención. Kanon se volteó al escuchar su nombre y sonrió en respuesta de un sentido "Cuídate" que el médium le deseó de corazón.

Aún faltaban horas para que un día eterno llegara a vislumbrar su extinción, pero pese al agotamiento que sufría, Kanon caminaba algo más liberado y comprendido.

Unos gramos menos de resentimiento fluían por su sangre, aunque el debate entre la auténtica verdad y las ganas o no de saber seguían colmándole el alma.


	8. De regreso al origen

_30 de Diciembre. Aeropuerto Adolfo Suárez Madrid - Barajas._

Las manos formaron un cuenco por segunda vez, llenándose de agua que rápidamente fue aplicada sobre un rostro cansado que apenas había pegado los ojos durante todo el transcurso de un agotador y tenso vuelo.

En realidad, el viaje en avión se había presentado plácido y sin demasiadas turbulencias destacables, pero la tensión que almacenaba el cuerpo de Defteros se debía a un sinfín de pensamientos y temores que no dejaron de acecharle la mente desde el preciso instante que se había despedido de Sasha con una terrible sensación de abandono envenenándole por dentro.

¿Cómo procedería una vez llegara a Atenas? ¿Cómo daría con Saga y Kanon? ¿Cómo se presentaría? ¿Qué les diría?

Qué les diría...

Ésta era la cuestión que había conseguido arrebatarle cualquier mínima posibilidad de distraerse con las películas ofrecidas o dormirse de aburrimiento. Ésta era la pregunta que veía inscrita en su mirada remojada, cansada y enrojecida que le era devuelta por el vasto espejo desplegado ante sí. La hora actual de Madrid rondaba las once de la noche del día 30 de diciembre, y el reloj que adornaba su muñeca le recordaba que Sasha aún estaba viviendo de lleno un día al que él le había robado unas cuántas horas de vida.

A sus espaldas desfilaban varios hombres que acudían a saciar sus urgencias más básicas y algún que otro individuo también cedía a la necesidad de refrescarse el anquilosamiento de espíritu con copiosas dosis de agua. Incluso hubo alguien que le ofreció un formal saludo cuando se personó a su lado para secarse las manos con el dispositivo preparado para ello, consiguiendo que Defteros dejara de ver tantas incógnitas asentadas sobre su reflejo, que también saludara en respuesta y que decidiera acercarse a una de las varias cafeterías sin procurarse un adecuado secado de rostro y manos. La parte inferior de la camisa medio secó su rostros y los jeans fueron su toalla accidental para las manos una vez hubo recuperado la pequeña mochila dejada en el suelo, entre sus piernas, para colgársela de un solo hombro y avanzar con toda la dignidad que sus agarrotados músculos le permitían.

En Madrid transcurría una buena hora par dar cuenta de algo parecido a una cena, pero a Defteros le apeteció repetir desayuno. No tenía mucha hambre, de modo que mientras avanzaba lentamente, respetando la fila y deslizando la bandeja aún vacía sobre los raíles metálicos dispuestos para tal uso, tomó un par de pequeños bocadillos rellenos del típico jamón crudo español y ordenó un zumo de naranja natural que acompañaría con un pequeño e intenso café solo, bendiciéndolo como si la ofrenda a un dios se tratara después de haber tenido que acostumbrarse durante años a sucedáneos que apenas conseguían replicar el fuerte y amargo sabor que recordaba su lejana juventud. Pagó con unos billetes nuevos para él, y al recibir el cambio necesitó ceder a la infantil tentación de observar las monedas asentadas en su mano, buscando entre sus diseños alguna que ya le acercara a Grecia. No tuvo suerte. Suspiró resignación y guardó dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans una pequeña colección de euros acuñados en la misma España, uno de Francia, otro de Italia, y ninguno procedente de algún compatriota suyo.

Tomó asiento en el lugar más apartado y temporalmente solitario que halló, deseando para sus adentros que a nadie se le ocurriera ocupar el espacio contiguo, o lo que sería peor, aprovechar los tres asientos libres que yacían a su alrededor.

Cinco horas estaría perdido en tierra de nadie. Cinco horas que no podía aprovechar distrayéndose en las calles de una ciudad que no dormía, pero que tampoco ofrecía un plan alternativo para alguien que se consideraba viejo y cansado. Entre bocado y bocado, sorbo de zumo y degustación de café aeroportuario, exquisito para sus sentidos añorados, avistó la hora de su reloj. Sasha estaría viviendo sus sies de la tarde en ese momento, y las ganas de perpetrar una llamada para escuchar su voz se presentaron de improviso. Pero en Massachusetts eran las seis de la tarde, y el turno de Lisa, la gentil enfermera y cercana confidente, aún tardaría un tiempo en dar comienzo. Quizás antes de embarcar en el definitivo vuelo podría intentarlo. Llamar al centro hospitalario y hablar con Lisa, tranquilizarse sabiendo que Sasha estaba bien, o dejándose engañar por esa joven voz que le había prometido cuidar de ella como si su propia madre fuera.

Acabó con su desayuno a deshoras sin prisas. Compró uno de sus periódicos griegos favoritos en un quiosco que almacenaba prensa de todo el mundo, y pasó algunas de las horas nocturnas sentado en un asiento que acabó clavándosele en todo el esqueleto, leyendo noticias que ya estaban a punto de caducar, siendo acechadas por las que pronto relatarían las tribulaciones de un nuevo día. Paseó entre tiendas cerradas y alguna que otra abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, y finalmente el número de su vuelo hacia Atenas comenzó a aparecer en todas las pantallas que informaban sobre las próximas salidas. Cierto era que se podría haber ahorrado tantas horas de escala perdidas, pero le hubiera resultado infinitamente más caro. Todos sus ahorros se estaban consumiendo con las atenciones médicas de Sasha, y su sueldo como operario en una fábrica automovilística no era escaso, pero tampoco relucía por su abundancia. Era, simple y llanamente, aceptable. Así que cuantos menos lujos se procurara para él mismo, más caudal podría destinarse a los cuidados que Sasha necesitaba.

Caminó con pasos cansados hacia la puerta anunciada, y entonces sí que sacó su móvil y accionó la llamada que había estado deseando ejecutar desde poner medio pie a la capital española. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz que presentía tan anquilosada como todos sus músculos e inspiró hondo repetidas veces ,aguardando que su llamada fuera atendida.

\- Hola...Buenas noches, soy Defteros Samaras...sí, sí, el marido de Sasha...¿Está la enfermera Lisa por aquí?...De acuerdo, espero. Gracias...¡Lisa! ¿Cómo está Sasha?...Ah, sí, bien. Un poco aburrido...Ya queda menos, lo sé. Gracias por los ánimos, pero y ella, ¿cómo está?...- En este punto de la nerviosa y acelerada conversación los latidos de su corazón también aumentaron su ritmo, oprimiéndole el pecho cuando escuchó la voz de Lisa al relatarle la situación de quién allí todo el mundo consideraba su bella esposa.- Me echa en falta...¿pero me nombra a mí? ¿todo el rato?...Joder, Lisa...lo siento...Me siento tan miserable haciendo ésto, dejándola sola...Ya, ya sé que tú cuidarás muy bien de ella, y te lo agradezco enormemente, lo sabes...Dile, recuérdale que regresaré tan pronto como pueda, y...uf, vaya, me da vergüenza pedirte ésto...Dile que la amo, muchísimo, y que...que me perdone la ausencia...Ya sé que lo sabe, pero necesito que se lo recuerdes, cada día. Y yo prometo llamar también cada noche para dar con tu turno...¡No! No me importa en absoluto madrugar para poder hacerlo...es más, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer desde tan lejos...- Lisa seguía hablando, y Defteros cerró los ojos y se restregó dos dedos sobre ellos, abriéndolos enrojecidos y dolorosamente emocionados.- Yo estoy bien...Ahora en Madrid, España. Estoy esperando para embarcar en el vuelo de Atenas...No, no me alojo en el centro...En Piraeus...¡Jajaja! No es tan cerca como parece de la famosa Acrópolis, aunque para vosotros que estáis acostumbrados a tan vastos horizontes os parecería que está a tiro de piedra...De acuerdo, te traeré un imán para la nevera, descuida...- Como siempre, la empática enfermera Lisa consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a ese rostro que había lucido una gran belleza, y que aún a día de hoy conservaba el reflejo de ello.- Gracias por los ánimos, te aseguro que los necesito...Bueno, debo colgar, que ya están abriendo el embarque...Reitero mi agradecimiento por todo lo que haces, y por lo buena que eres con Sasha...y conmigo. Cuídate, y mañana llamaré otra vez...Adiós Lisa...Adiós.

Defteros cesó con la llamada, guardó el teléfono móvil después de haberle accionado de nuevo el modo avión, se reacomodó la mochila sobre su hombro y se hizo con el pasaje y el pasaporte que seguía conservando griego. La comprobación de billete e identidad se ejecutó sin problemas y después de cruzar la manga que desembocaba directamente al avión de una compañía de bajo coste que culminaba su viaje, su estómago se contrajo al saber que solo le quedaban tres horas y media de incertidumbre antes de lanzarse de lleno al vacío más oscuro e imprevisible de toda su larga vida.

Durante ese tiempo, el cansancio pudo más que él, gratificándole con un par de horas de sueño que acabaron junto con el aviso que todo el pasaje debía abrocharse el cinturón ante el inminente aterrizaje en el aeropuerto internacional Elefthérios Venizelos, que se llevaría a cabo rondando las nueve de la mañana del día 31 de Diciembre con datos locales.

Caminó con prisas los largos pasillos que no recordaba tan infinitos hasta llegar al punto de recogida de equipaje y el alma le tembló al alzar la única maleta que había viajado con él, una de las primeras al ser paseadas por la cinta transportadora. Y se estremeció con una extraña mezcolanza de temor, emoción y melancolía cuando sus sentidos se despertaron lo suficiente para apreciar que la lengua desplegada a su alrededor le embelesaba los oídos, dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante de lo mucho que la había extrañado durante los largos y dolorosos años de su vida envejecida lejos de sus tierras natales.

A partir de ese punto, ya no existía plan, ni palabras, ni mucho menos certezas o esperanzas de éxito en nada. Sólo le rodeaba una pesada incertidumbre, un interno miedo que se palpaba en el leve temblor que no podía borrar de sus manos y un agotamiento tan tedioso que le exigía poner fin a su largo viaje lo más pronto posible.

Descartó el uso del transporte público, pese hallarse todavía a kilómetros de distancia de su destino en el barrio del Piraeus. Tomó un taxi asumiendo el riesgo del presumible elevado importe, se acordó al instante del viejo arte de regatear el precio de la tarifa, y sintió cómo su marcado acento local le ayudaba en el trance de no dejarse engañar. Se le encogió el estómago al avistar de cerca la magnificente Acrópolis, se emocionó al cruzar por Plaza Syntagma y sintió un intenso dolor al atravesar una inmensa urbe que halló tan vieja y apagada como él.

El paso de los años no había favorecido el rosto de su amada Atenas, la cuál se le presentaba con la cara lavada y sin un falso maquillaje que ocultara el sufrimiento económico soportado durante los últimos años. Y que aún seguía soportando.

La zona del puerto tampoco presentaba un aspecto mucho más alentador, pero ya nada importaba. El lejano y humilde hotel Anita Argo, elegido junto con la combinación de vuelos por una página de internet que prometía el mejor precio, era todo lo que en ese momento el gemelo mayor Samaras deseaba pisar. Pagó al taxista al cuál no tuvo ánimos de ofrecer ninguna banal conversación, presentándose como el hombre arisco y distante que fingía ser cuando no le apetecía socializar, y después de efectuar un sencillo check in, sentirse bien recibido y conquistar una cómoda habitación asentada en el último piso de un decadente edificio con entrañas bien acicaladas, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama y se rindió a un pesado sueño que le urgía con desesperación.

Ni se cambió de ropas, ni tan sólo se metió dentro de la cama...

Defteros solo durmió, hasta que la negrura cubrió el horizonte, y lo hizo soñando en las palabras que sabía le abandonarían ante la realidad, maldiciéndolas tanto como maldijo la triste sonrisa que descubrió en su ciudad.

Esa noche era fin de año...El primero de muchos que pasaba lejos de Sasha, y que lo hacía amparado por una angustiosa soledad.


	9. Oportunas coincidencias

La larga ducha que Defteros tomó una vez amaneció en plena tarde le resultó más que reparadora. Deshacerse del vello facial aparecido durante los dos últimos días también sirvió para otorgarle otro aspecto más amable, y enfundarse ropas limpias le hizo sentir algo más revivido y respetable.

La mente le seguía hirviendo en preguntas que no podría ni siquiera empezar a responder en las pocas horas que quedaban de vida al año que estaba a punto de ser historia, y su decisión fue sencilla. Bajó a la recepción para informar que deseaba tomar la cena allí mismo, en tranquila soledad, antes de salir a las calles y proceder a regalarse un nostálgico paseo que deseaba fuera capaz de reconfortarle el espíritu y la punzante melancolía que había despertado en su corazón con tan solo pisar sus orígenes.

No fijó ningún destino a sus pasos. Dejó que fueran ellos los que eligieran el rumbo, que inexorablemente le iba acercando al mar...a su añorado Egeo, el aroma del cuál le acariciaba los sentidos con cada soplo de brisa húmeda que acudía a revolotearle su salvaje cabellera, algo más corta que la lucida en su juventud, pero aún así todavía abundante, rebelde y más azulada que gris. Un fino cigarrillo de tabaco de liar se iba extinguiendo lentamente entre sus dedos, y decidió no pensar más en el incierto mañana durante las horas que avanzaban arrebatando suspiros al último aliento de año. Esas horas se las dedicaría a sí mismo, a sus recuerdos y a sus melancolías, andando con la calma del que sabe qué terreno pisa, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de una atmósfera que en cierto modo conseguía sosegarle un poco el alma.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la zona más cercana al mar, donde varios restaurantes y locales de música y copas comenzaban a desplegarse antes sus ojos. Algunos de ellos anunciaban su cierre temporal por festividades navideñas...Otros se estaban preparando para ofrecer una noche de alegría y diversión a todos aquellos que decidieran vivirla y festejarla fuera de sus hogares. Defteros siguió avanzando con calma y un con un tranquilo ánimo distraído, fijándose con indolencia en la fachada de un pub de estilo inglés y curioso nombre. "The Wyvern's Cave" rezaba el elegante cartel dispuesto en la fachada, pero permanecía cerrado indefinidamente por "asuntos personales", según informaba el papel impreso en Word y pegado en la puerta de acceso que se avistaba tras el enrejado de la persiana.

\- Lástima...- Susurró Defteros, hablando para sí mismo mientras espiaba lo poco que se podía apreciar del interior, debiendo hacer gran uso de su imaginación para armar en su mente un agradable y acogedor espacio.- Podría ser un buen lugar para venir a embriagar un poco la soledad...

Sin ser esclavo de ninguna prisa, propinó la última calada a un cigarrillo que le había ayudado a estabilizar un poco su atribulado interior, y sin pensárselo más emprendió su indescifrable camino otra vez, guardándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y avanzando con la cabeza menos erguida de lo que su abrumador porte le agradecería.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando le sobresaltó el repentino estruendo del motor de una moto de gran cilindrada. El potente vehículo se estacionó justo delante del pub sometido a inspección, y Defteros no dio más importancia a la escena hasta que a sus oídos le llegó una conversación hilvanada entre los dos hombres que bajaban de la moto y que se disponían a acceder a dicho local.

Fue escuchar la pronunciación de un único nombre la que le congeló la sangre y le aceleró el corazón. Y fue un fuerte instinto de protección el que le aplastó entre las sombras de un portal contiguo, arrebatándole por completo la respiración. En ese momento Defteros deseaba poner en duda el nombre que había escuchado a través de una voz ahogada por la protección de un casco, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su temor e indecisión, permitiéndole sacar ventaja de las sombras que cultivaba la escasa luz de la calle. Se mantuvo refugiado y oculto, pero sus ojos buscaron corroborar su sospecha con un cuidado barrido visual, palideciendo de terror al descubrir cerca de él al que solamente podía ser el menor de los hijos de su amada Sasha.

Kanon no era un nombre común, y ver su propia juventud reflejada en un rostro demasiado familiar fue toda la prueba que Defteros necesitó para permanecer escondido y a la expectativa de lo que pudiera descubrir, todo gracias a la solidaridad de un azar más caprichoso y juguetón que el propio destino fanfarrón.

...

...

\- Kanon, entra conmigo, necesitaré que me ayudes con las botellas y las latas...

La voz se escuchó deformada por gentileza de la protección del casco que Rhadamanthys seguidamente se quitó, dejándolo sobre los asientos de su motocicleta, y en cuestión de segundos abrió el cerrojo de la persiana y la elevó hasta la mitad de recorrido, permitiendo suficiente espacio para abrir la puerta y entrar agachándose un poco.

\- No, te espero aquí, Rada...Alguien debe vigilar los cascos y la moto.

\- ¡Kanon! Es sólo un momento...

\- Por éso mismo Wyvern...Es sólo un momento en el que podrás tú solo con las botellas y demás.- Kanon apoyó su trasero contra la moto, sujetando el casco sobre su regazo y mostrando una mirada que evidenciaba sincero agotamiento.- Además, sólo seremos nosotros tres y Saga no puede beber alcohol, asi que no hay mucho que elegir...Con todas las drogas que debe meterse todavía supongo que él va a tomar refrescos...

\- ¡Pero hay que cogerlos también! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys antes de decidirse a entrar.- ¿Y qué le gusta a Saga de refrescos? ¿Cola? ¿Naranja? ¿Limón? ¿Tónica?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Cógele lo que te parezca.

\- Es tu hermano, Kanon. Se supone que debes conocer sus gustos mejor que yo.

Kanon emitió un gruñido acompañado de un palpable bufido antes de reafirmarse en su decisión de permanecer a la espera.- Rada...estoy agotado, créeme. Las visitas a Thanatos me están dejando ko, y ahora encima quieres que piense en los putos refrescos que bebe Saga...- Dijo Kanon con una voz tan cansada como parecía su rostro.- No sé...agárrale tónicas y limonadas...Pero yo te espero aquí.- Se consolidó en su cabezonería, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba esa media sonrisa que inconscientemente había cultivado desde que era un infante.

El Wyvern refunfuñó con resignación, murmuró alguna blasfemia en inglés y desistió en el milagro de esperar ayuda. Su presencia se evaporó y Kanon inspiró profundamente a la vez que cerraba la mirada y se despejaba la frente de indomables cabellos. Así permaneció todo el tiempo, procurándose un urgente paréntesis de relajación, hasta que la eficacia y rapidez de Rhadamanthys se volvió a presentar frente a él, tendiéndole un par de bolsas de plástico para que fueran sujetadas mientras abría el asiento para hacerles lugar. Una perspicaz mirada tendió la invitación para que el gemelo apartara el trasero de allí, y Kanon emitió un medio quejido de rigor cuando cedió a la muda orden del inglés, colgándose el casco integral del brazo mientras tomaba las bolsas y espiaba su contenido.

\- Vale, te olvidas del vino pero te cuerdas de las cervezas, tónica, limonadas y...¿Ouzo?

\- Vino hay en el piso, y el Ouzo...pues lo he agarrado porqué sé que te gusta.- Contestó el inglés sin mirarle, dedicándose a lo suyo.

\- Rada...

Rhadamanthys se forzó a mantener su incipiente sonrisa a ralla, centrándose en recuperar las bolsas de las manos de Kanon para meterlas dentro del compartimento ubicado bajo el asiento de la moto, el cuál cayó emitiendo un duro sonido al cerrarse de golpe.

\- Y porqué quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Valen...- Continuó el Wyvern, fingiendo una pésima seriedad al tiempo que permanecía quieto y muy próximo a Kanon.- No sé si te imaginas lo feliz que estaba esta mañana cuando le he visitado en casa de su padre. Estar recluido lo había destrozado por dentro...

\- Yo no he hecho nada. Fue Saga, y su capacidad para convencer al juez que era absurdo mantener al chaval preso.

\- Igualmente, Kanon...- La mano del Wyvern no dudó en colarse entre los cabellos de Kanon, afianzándose a su nuca para acortar distancias y regalarle uno de esos profundos besos que siempre se presentaban de improviso y cargados de un alto voltaje electrizante.- Gracias...- Murmuró una vez sus labios se separaron, mirando dentro de ese color aguamarina que se le antojaba tan infinito como el mar.

\- Joder, Wyvern...¿ya empiezas a calentarme el motor para esta noche? - Susurró Kanon, relamiéndose los propios labios con deseo contenido.

\- Ni lo dudes.- El guiño que le ofreció Rhadamanthys ensanchó esa pícara sonrisa que tan bien sentaba al gemelo menor, que ya comenzó a imaginarse cuál sería su colofón de fiesta para dar inicio a un nuevo año que deseaba fuera bendecido con mejor fortuna y más calma sobre una vida demasiados años descontrolada.- ¿A qué horas has citado a Saga? - Inquirió, antes de colocarse nuevamente el casco.

\- Sobre las nueve, nueve y media...y Saga acostumbra a ser puntual, así que no podemos entretenernos más.- Puntualizó Kanon, imitando la acción del inglés y esperando a que éste tomara asiento sobre la moto para hacer lo mismo ocupando el espacio libre a sus espaldas.

\- Pues rumbo a casa.

\- A casa...- Susurró Kanon, sonriéndose para sus adentros.- Suena bien dicho así.

Rhadamanthys también sonrió, pero Kanon no pudo verlo. El inglés puso en marcha la moto y en cuestión de nada conquistaron la calle, pasando como una exhalación frente a una mirada que les había estado espiando bien protegida por las bienvenidas sombras nocturnas.

Defteros inspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizar el desbordado ritmo que seguían manteniendo los latidos de su corazón. Acababa de obtener una valiosísima información que ni tan siquiera había soñado tener en su poder minutos atrás, y en ese instante no sabía si alegrarse de ello o comenzar a arrepentirse de la arriesgada aventura que oficialmente se acababa de inaugurar.

Kanon...Su sobrino pequeño parecía estar bien, gozar de buena compañía de vida y aparentemente seguir manteniendo un estrecho lazo fraternal con su mitad llamada Saga, algo que él y Aspros perdieron cuando sus propias juventudes tomaron caminos opuestos con un mismo destino: batirse en insano duelo por el amor de la misma mujer.

El mayor del linaje Samaras ya sabía dónde podía ubicar al menos a uno de los dos hijos de Sasha. Ahora era solo cuestión de días y suerte que ese pub de excelso estilo británico le ofreciera la posibilidad de poner a prueba su coraje, tentando el azar y culminando su locura con un encuentro que obviamente ninguno de los dos jóvenes Samaras podía siquiera imaginar.

###

_21:15 horas del día 31 de Diciembre, en las inmediaciones del apartamento de Kanon y Rhadamanthys..._

Hacía casi diez años que Saga no pisaba el apartamento de Kanon. Diez largos años en que la entrada a él le había sido literalmente prohibida. Una década durante la cuál Kanon se había cuidado de sumirse en una autodestrucción personal y anímica que por fin parecía estar vislumbrando su extinción.

La dirección no la había olvidado nunca, y allí se encontraba ahora el Fiscal, bandeja en mano y sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso antes de accionar la llamada al timbre correspondiente. Según su gemelo, a él le recaía la obligación de colaborar con la cena aportando el plato principal, el cuál Saga había encargado en un catering de prestigio, siendo su elección una buena oferta de pescado, cocinado al horno y condimentado con una buena dosis de especias que deleitaban el olfato de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Kanon y Rhadamanthys debían encargarse de las bebidas, aperitivos que asumía serían básicos y sabrosos y algún postre que no se alejaría mucho de los típicos a los que estaban acostumbrados desde pequeños.

Saga inspiró por enésima vez antes de darle al timbre, y en cuestión de pocos segundos la puerta se desbloqueó ante él sin escuchar ninguna voz que reclamara su identificación.

Al salir del ascensor, la puerta del piso estaba entornada esperando su llegada, y allí el mayor volvió a dudar. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto dar un paso hacia esa dimensión que le había estado firmemente vetada cada vez que él había ofrecido ayuda para mantenerla decente, y tuvo que ser la aparición de Kanon el que le arrastrara dentro con su habitual proceder.

\- ¡Saga, entra joder! ¡No te quedes ahí pasmado! - Exclamó a modo de saludo, abriendo la puerta de par en par y sin poder evitar cerciorase que entre las manos de su gemelo viajaba el resto del plan culinario pactado.

\- Hola hermanito...Parece que ésto de saludar no se te va a dar nunca bien...- Se medio quejó Saga, entrando aún con algunas reservas que le detuvieron en el pequeño vestíbulo.

Kanon cerró la puerta y se avanzó a Saga, que seguía inmóvil mientras se iba dando tiempo para asimilar una realidad que le acogió con mejor cara de la que esperaba.

\- ¡Entra! ¡No te voy a morder! ¡Y el piso tampoco se te va a tragar! - Insistió Kanon, alentándole con un enérgico gesto de su mano.

\- Ya voy, pero compréndeme...Se me hace raro pisar tu casa después de tantos años sin que me dejaras subir...

\- Deja de quejarte y pasa. Rada está en la cocina, acabando con los aperitivos...y déjame ver qué traes al final...- Kanon se acercó de nuevo a su hermano, casi arrancándole la bien cubierta bandeja que llevaba entre manos, la cuál olfateó con deleite antes de acercarse al cuello de Saga, pegar su nariz sobre su piel e inspirar como si de una bestia acechando su presa se tratara.- Hostias Saga...qué bien que hueles tú también. ¿Es un perfume nuevo?

\- Siiií...Es nuevo. Me lo ha regalado Shaka antes de irse al trabajo...- Expuso el Fiscal, incomodándose ante los escalofríos que el olfateo de Kanon le esparcía sobre el lienzo de su piel.

\- ¿Sólo el perfume? ¿O un buen revolcón también? - Susurró el menor, cambiando de zona el particular acecho del cuello de su gemelo.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Estás obsesionado con el sexo! - Exclamó Saga, tensándose ante la actitud de su hermano.

\- Me gusta mucho, no puedo remediarlo...- Continuó molestándole Kanon, regocijándose internamente con ello al ver cómo hacía sufrir a Saga.

\- ¡Ya vale! ¡Apártate de una vez! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! - Exclamó el mayor sin poder aguantarse más, propinándole un medido empujón.- A ver si te ve Rhadamanthys haciendo ésto y cree que nos van las filias raras...

Kanon se separó de él, riéndose abiertamente y contagiando su risa en Saga, que se despojó del abrigo mientras cedía a la tentación de apreciar con buenos ojos el limpio y ordenado entorno que le acogía después de tantos años de alejamiento.

\- Lo siento Saga, sabes que no eres mi tipo, y yo tampoco el tuyo...Aunque en algo nos parecemos también. A ambos nos van los rubios.- Kanon le guiñó el ojo, y no demoró más en llevar parte de la cena a la cocina, siendo seguido por Saga que se apresuró a saludar con cortesía y educación al ocupado Wyvern.

\- No hacía falta que prepararais tanto aperitivo...- Dijo el Fiscal, fijándose en el despliegue de platitos que el inglés estaba acabando de completar.

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez?! ¡Ha sido idea de Rada, así que déjale hacer! - Exclamó Kanon otra vez, abriendo el horno para guardar el surtido de pescado que calentarían allí miso antes de comerlo.

\- Es verdad, Saga...- Se justificó Rhadamanthys.- Eres un invitado y me gusta ser un buen anfitrión.

\- De acuerdo, así no digo nada más...

\- ¡Éso, éso! ¡Calla y haz algo! - Le ordenó Kanon.- Pon la mesa.

\- Rhadamanthys acaba de decirme que soy un invitado y tú me pones a trabajar...¡¿Me puedes decir cómo se entiende ésto?! - Saga se iba relajando poco a poco, y así lo denotaba la sana sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro libre de gafas y las ganas de hacer humor que se apreciaban en sus palabras bien intencionadas.

\- Se entiende de una manera muy fácil...- Kanon se plantó frente a Saga, mirándoselo de frente, mal fingiendo contrariedad y sin poder aguantarse su propia sonrisa.- Él es todo un "gentleman" y yo tu gemelo. Así que, ¡a colaborar con la causa! - Saga asintió y se dirigió hacia el salón, comenzando a abrir varios cajones del mueble asentado en él hasta dar con el que contenía el mantel y las servilletas.- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba...- Dijo Kanon, que había seguido a Saga sin intención de prestarle mucha ayuda.-...dos cosas: para beber tú tienes limonada o tónica, o agua del grifo...No voy a ser yo quién te conduzca a mantener conductas inapropiadas ante tu convaleciente estado de salud, y menos aún sabiendo que convives con un médico de difuntos al que no se le pasa ni una...- Saga aceptó las primeras condiciones impuestas, y aguardó a saber las segundas.- Y nada de hablar del juicio...al menos durante un rato...Estoy mentalmente colapsado. Entrevistarme con Thanatos me ha dejado seco, por lo que yo sí que voy a dar buena cuenta de jugosas cervezas.

\- Me parece justo, Kanon...- Convino Saga, asimilando los términos mientras se dedicaba a vestir la mesa.

\- Pues nada...Cuando queráis, empezamos a comernos lo poco que queda de año.- Rhadamanthys emergió de la cocina acarreando varios platitos entre sus manos, derrochando sus dotes profesionales en lo que al mundo del servicio y atención al cliente se refería, dipositándolos sobre una mesa en la que aún le faltaban los cubiertos y los vasos.

Acatando una severa orden visual del inglés Kanon fue a por ellos, apareciendo al cabo de nada con los tres vasos en una mano y los cubiertos en la otra. Todo fue repartido sobre la jugosa mesa y los tres se sentaron alrededor de ella, formando una familiar y tranquila reunión que se disponía a despedir un año que se había presentado muy ajetreado y convulso para todos.

Deseando inaugurar otro que les hiciera soñar con un porvenir mejor, o como mínimo, más alegre, calmado y prometedor.


	10. Noche Vieja en casa de Kanon

\- Yo no soy así.

Saga se cruzó de brazos, frunció el entrecejo y se focalizó en Kanon y en su presencia de pie en medio del pequeño salón.

\- ¿Como dice, Fiscal? Debería mostrar más respeto a la audiencia...Éstas no son formas de dirigirse a un tribunal...

Kanon cambió el tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro, ahora con la pretensión de asemejarse al buen Juez Dohko en una de las imitaciones que espontáneamente habían surgido para dar por inaugurado el nuevo año.

\- ¡Ésto Dohko te lo dice a ti! ¡Fue él mismo el que sugirió muy enérgicamente que te ofreciera clases de protocolo!

Rhadamanthys se mantenía como espectador de escena, incapaz de contener la risa que la actuación de Kanon le estaba arrancando, pese a sus esfuerzos para parecer sobrio y sereno. Su ambarina mirada iba de un gemelo al otro, procurándose no perder ningún detalle de esa infantil batalla que distaba mucho de la librada con anterioridad en el Juzgado. Entre su mano jugaba una botella de cerveza; la degustación de su exquisito whisky había sido descartada, así como el vino durante la cena, sin otra intención que no hacer desear a Saga, quién sabía que era un buen amante de ambos elixires, los cuáles seguían vetados para él y su corazón en prometedora recuperación. Un abundante sorbo regó su garganta mientras se fijaba en cómo Kanon fingía de forma muy teatral una contrariedad que era obvio que no sentía.

\- Señor letrado, le aconsejo que se modere en sus palabras.- Kanon avanzó hacia Saga, que seguía sentado alrededor de la mesa, de brazos cruzados y esforzándose inútilmente en parecer ofendido.- La defensa está en plena posesión de todo lo que hace falta para desenvolverse de forma correcta ante un tribunal...

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kanon! - Le espetó Saga, tragándose a duras penas la risa al tiempo que decidió deshacer el cruce de sus brazos para poder empujar el hombro de Kanon y lograr que éste se apartara de él.

\- ¡¿Pero qué hace, señor Fiscal?! ¡¿Acaba de agredir a la defensa o es lo que me ha parecido?! - El Wyvern luchaba para morderse la incipiente risa y Kanon se apartó un par de pasos, se miró por debajo de sus contraídas cejas a Rhadamanthys y continuó con su amateur imitación de lo que todos suponían era el Juez Dohko.- ¡Silencio en la sala! - Ahí el Wyvern ya no pudo contenerse más. Una sentida carcajada se apoderó de todo su ser, obligándole a dejar la cerveza sobre la mesa para borrarse las incipientes lágrimas que su ataque de risa conseguía hacer brotar de sus ojos, todo mientras el estómago le comenzaba a doler de tanto reír y recobrar una acompasada respiración se apreciaba urgente en los leves quejidos que emitía entre asalto y asalto.- ¿Alguien me puede decir quién cojones deja entrar en la sala a personas ebrias? - Kanon fingió buscar entre un supuesto montón de gente a su alrededor al culpable de permitir que Rhadamanthys estuviera ahí, armando un alboroto que no podía tener lugar durante un serio proceso judicial.- Que alguien me traiga un ibuprofeno y una tila porque no hay quién aguante semejante circo...- Añadió, llevándose una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos y hablando con una voz afligida que nada tenía que ver con la que ostentaba el conocido juez, pero que en ese punto de la noche ya no importaba en absoluto.

El Wyvern volvió a reírse a gusto y con ganas, rodeándose el estómago con un brazo mientras su cuerpo se echaba hacia atrás, buscando apoyarse en la silla que levemente se balanceó hacia atrás antes de tocar tierra otra vez.

Saga también se sentía a punto de ceder, pero su orgullo le impedía perder el supuesto saber estar que su gemelo no había tenido nunca y que el Wyvern parecía haber dejado abandonado junto al año que acaban de superar. Únicamente se le ocurrió hacerse con una arrugada servilleta y lanzarla con toda la intención de estamparla contra el rostro de Kanon, distraído fijándose en el derroche de buena energía que se estaba cebando con el rubio y relajado inglés.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojon_

\- ¡Ya vale, Kanon! ¡Para de imitarnos a todos! - Exclamó el serio de los dos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se comenzaba a convulsionar, rogándole que también cediera al momento de reírse a pulmón y pasárselo bien.

Kanon devolvió la servilleta hecha pelota hacia Saga, quién aún tuvo el acierto de agarrarla al vuelo, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que Kanon estuviera otra vez plantado frente a él, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cadera y la afilada mirada controlada y clavada en la distensión que le devolvían los ojos de Saga.- ¿Quieres que te imite bien, hermanito? - Le amenazó, disfrazando la intención con una oportuna pregunta que no admitiría negación.

\- ¡No! ¡No, por favor! No hace falta...- Las manos de Saga se atrevieron a posarse sobre los hombros de Kanon, ejerciendo una presión que no conseguía hacer que su gemelo dejara de violarle el espacio vital que se esparcía alrededor de la silla que ocupaba el Fiscal.

\- ¡Sí, sí, Kanon! ¡Hazlo! Por favor...

La mirada de Kanon viró de dirección, y Saga ladeó su rostro buscando el gracioso que se atrevía a alentar a Kanon en contra de su dignidad. Rhadamanthys se hallaba con la frente apoyada en la mano del brazo que se soportaba sobre la mesa, los ojos completamente llorosos debido a la risa y con todo el cuerpo siendo todavía víctima de una flojera a la cuál no se le auguraba fin.

\- ¡Rhadamanthys! - Exclamó Saga, sintiéndose sorprendido de verdad.- Siempre creí que eras un tipo serio...

El Wyvern volvió a reírse, ya más por inercia que por otra razón que justificara su estado de sana exaltación, y fue la voz de Kanon y sus nuevos movimientos los que captaron la atención de los dos hombres que aún permanecían sentados alrededor de la mesa.- El público manda, Saga...

\- Ni se te ocurra...No me gusta que se mofen de mí...- Le advirtió Saga, poniéndose serio de repente. Señalándole con un dedo que Kanon no quiso ver. Luchando para no seguir escuchando al Wyvern reír.

Kanon rebuscó algo en un cajón, y acabó extrayendo una goma con la que se ató el cabello a la altura de la nuca, ofreciendo la explicación que la licuada mirada de perplejidad que le envió el Wyvern demandaba en silencio.- No me voy a engominar el cabello...ni ahora ni en el juicio, pero como Saga siempre lo luce tan impoluto, tan a sitio, tan elegante...Que por cierto, no sé que te ha pasado hoy...incluso te pareces a mí...

\- Kanon, te estás pasando...- Volvió a advertirle Saga.

\- Sigue, sigue...- Le animó Rhadamanthys, quién consumía grandes bocanadas de aire para conseguir ir apaciguándose poco a poco.

El menor de los gemelos desapareció rumbo a la habitación, dejando a Saga y Rhadamanthys a la espera de lo que se le ocurriera hacer, a lo que el mayor interrogó al inglés con su fruncida mirada, recibiendo como toda respuesta un encogimiento de hombros, un suspiro de recuperación y el consiguiente mal borrado de las lágrimas que habían copado la mirada del supuesto hombre más serio de los tres.

Kanon apareció de nuevo ataviado con una de las americanas robadas a su gemelo, y antes que Saga dijera algo al respecto, se dirigió hacia la chaqueta de éste y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos interiores hasta dar con las gafas que el Fiscal usaba de forma intermitente, colocándoselas con una rapidez que le hizo ceder a un repentino mareo que por desgracia del mayor, nada coartó.

\- Joder, Saga...eres miope de cojones...¡La leche! ¡Cómo marea ésto! - Dijo, una vez hubo recuperado su posición en medio del improvisado escenario.- En verdad eres un desecho de virtudes...

\- ¡No soy miope! Solo tengo astigmatismo e hipermetropía...

\- ¡Peor aún! ¡Ésto no sé ni lo que es! - Exclamó Kanon, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para servirse un chupito de Ouzo que apuró de golpe.- A lo que iba...- Su voz tuvo que ser aclarada con un carraspeo, y una fuerte inspiración fue necesaria para ganar tiempo y poder pensar en cómo hacer de su actuación un digno plagio de su gemelo mayor.- Señor Rhadamanthys del Wyvern...- Dijo, moldeando la voz con la sobriedad y dignidad que Saga siempre deleitaba a los tribunales que pisaba...- ¿Me puede usted aclarar por qué en su negocio, un distinguido pub británico ubicado en la zona portuaria, no ofrece este sabroso licor a sus clientes?

Kanon andó pausadamente, calculando todos sus movimientos para rodear con elegancia la mesa, donde se permitió apoyar la diestra al tiempo que la zurda se apartaba la americana y se enfundaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Saga negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículo al verse reflejado en las acciones de su hermano, el cuál parecía mantener una buena concentración escénica. Y el Wyvern se quedó observando a Kanon directamente, conectando sus respectivas miradas, sosteniéndolas el tiempo prudencial para conseguir mantener otra oleada de carcajadas a ralla, pero no pudo. Sencillamente, descubrir a Kanon tan serio, mirándole por encima del mareo que le proporcionaba la graduación de las gafas de Saga, esbozando a la perfección esa pose gestual tan genuina del Fiscal, hizo que el inglés estallara otra vez en estridente risa, chocando con el bochorno que era evidente que estaba masticando el gemelo mayor.

\- ¿Repito la pregunta de otra forma para que usted pueda entenderme con más claridad quizás? - Insistió Kanon, mordiéndose los labios para no caer él también.

\- No...no, por dios...no hace falta...- Dijo Rhadamanthys como pudo.

\- ¡Ya está bien de burla, ¿no?! - Comenzó a enfadarse Saga de verdad.

\- Entonces responda, señor Wyvern...¿por qué no ofrece Ouzo a sus clientes? ¿Por qué lo tiene oculto en el almacén? ¿Acaso tiene algo contra las costumbres griegas? ¿Contra los griegos en general?

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Contra los griegos es obvio que no! ¡Si fuera así no viviría con uno de ellos! ¡Jajaja! Pero con su licor por excelencia...simplemente no encaja en un lujoso pub inglés...¡Jajaja!

\- No se exceda en sus explicaciones, señor Wyvern. Recuerde que es un testigo, y si su pub es lujoso, o su gusto por los griegos obvio...obviamente ésto es algo que usted no está en condiciones de afirmar por la sugestión a la que está sometiendo su opinión...- Kanon se apartó de la mesa, dio un pequeño rodeo y se reacomodó las gafas tal y como Saga lo acostumbraba a hacer siempre, volviéndose otra vez hacia Rhadamanthys, que ahora se había medio cruzado de brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa y apoyaba la frente en ellos mientras sucumbía a otro ataque de diversión.- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó Kanon de repente.- He repetido una palabra demasiado seguido...He sido demasiado recurrente como diría mi mentor...- Añadió mirándose a Saga, que le devolvió el gesto vestido con una seriedad extrema y un nuevo cruce de brazos que no auguraba comodidad momentánea.- Debí atender mejor mis clases de protocolo...- Ambas manos apartaron la americana, dejando el pecho en cuerpo de camisa a la vista mientras se enfundaban otra vez dentro de los bolsillos, ofreciendo una expresión corporal erguida y segura, orgullosa y sabedora del dominio de la escena.

\- ¡ _Obvio_  que debiste atender mejor! - Le espetó Saga, descongelando su posición y alzándose de la silla para sorpresa de todos.- ¡Y devuélveme las gafas! A ver si al final con tanta broma las vas a romper...

De una arrebolada se las arrebató, doblándole las patillas para guardarlas en el estuche que Kanon había desechado en algún lugar sobre el sofá y acto seguido en su cobijo seguro dentro de la chaqueta.

\- ¡Uy! ¿El Fiscal se ha ofendido o sólo me lo parece a mí?

\- ¡No me gusta que me imiten, Kanon! ¡Te he avisado!

\- ¡Venga, Saga! Era una broma...- Intentó excusarse Kanon, que quizás sí que admitía haberse sobrepasado un poco.

\- Yo me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo...y éste tipo de bromas me ridiculizan...

\- Saga...- Ronroneó Kanon, despojándose de la americana antes de posar una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.- Venga, ríete un poco al menos...Dime que no lo he hecho tan mal...

\- ¿Quieres que te imite yo? ¿Te gustaría verte reflejado en mí? ¿Eh? - Contraatacó Saga, armándose de valor para disponerse a hacer el ridículo de su vida, aunque fuera en pequeño e íntimo comité.

\- ¡No serás capaz de hacerlo! - Le afrentó Kanon, muriéndose de ganas de ver a su hermano rendirse un poco a la espontánea y sana diversión.

\- ¿Que no? Ya verás...

Saga se alborotó el cabello todo lo que pudo. Se sacó la camisa del cerco a la que la mantenían digna sus jeans de marca buena. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó un cigarrillo de los que Kanon hacía rato tenía olvidados, y ante el temor que despertó dicho gesto en sus dos anfitriones, solamente se lo llevó a los labios pero no lo prendió. Lo que sí hizo fue servirse medio chupito de Ouzo en el mismo vaso que anteriormente había usado Kanon y se lo bebió después de rescatar el pitillo con su zurda y mantenerlo allí, entre sus dedos poco acostumbrados a ello.

\- Nadie dirá nada de ésto a Shaka, que quede claro...- Dijo, mirándose tanto a Kanon como al Wyvern con ojos amenazantes.- Y en algo concuerdo con mi hermano, Rhadamanthys...

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué? - Se interesó el inglés, completamente divertido y a gusto con la situación.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Que es un puto crimen no ofrecer Ouzo en tu bar! - Exclamó Saga esforzándose al máximo para imitar la dejadez de modales que siempre había enarbolado su gemelo.

No hizo falta que el Fiscal dijera nada más. La contagiosa risa del Wyvern estalló otra vez, y Kanon se dejó caer sobre el sofá sufriendo el mismo ataque que su amante.

\- ¡Cuando quieres eres la hostia, Saga!

Kanon se reía con ganas al ver el aspecto que ofrecía su hermano mayor, y Saga finalmente también se rindió, explayándose con ganas al tiempo que dejaba el cigarrillo sobre la mesa y desistía de guardarse la camisa dentro de los pantalones, pero sin olvidarse de ofrecer ayuda para levantar la mesa repleta de platos y vasos vacíos.

\- Déjalo, Saga...Ya lo haremos nosotros...- Le informó el Wyvern, leyéndole las intenciones de ponerse a ordenar todo el desbarajuste de cacharros que había dejado tras de sí la sabrosa cena.

\- Déjame hacerlo, Rhadamanthys...Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento por haberme dejado venir con vosotros.

\- ¡No jodas, hermano! ¡Tonterías! - Se unió Kanon, quién se materializó a su lado, le alzó la muñeca y le comprobó la hora.- ¿Ya te vas? Solamente son las tres de la madrugada...

\- Estoy un poco cansado y necesito dormir bastante antes que mañana recuperemos el trabajo.

\- Mañana...o sea, hoy, es uno de enero...

\- Ya lo sé, pero los tres días de margen que nos ha dado Dohko debemos aprovecharlos...- Recordó Saga, entre plato y plato de los que iba apilando.- Recuerda que quedamos con todos en el pub por la tarde...Así que no solo te vas a joder tú, Kanon...

\- ¡Era un hablar! ¡Ya sé que nos debemos reunir! Y te lo perdono porque me dejas la mañana entera para dormir, si puedo...- Concluyó, ofreciéndole un guiño de ojo que secundó con una extraña ayuda que Saga no supo de donde cayó.

\- Yo creo que he bebido demasiadas cervezas...- Informó Rhadamanthys al tiempo que abandonaba la proximidad de la mesa.- Voy al baño a cambiar las aguas...

Con el Wyvern camino del único baño de la casa, los gemelos apilaron todo lo que pudieron y ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina, depositando los platos y vasos sobre la encimera.

\- Deberías comprarte un lavaplatos, Kanon...Ahora mira el trabajo que os queda...- Su verde mirada se paseó por todo el campo de batalla que dejaba la platería y cubertería, sintiéndose mal por irse sin lavar nada.

\- ¡Déjalo! No te preocupes...- Kanon se quedó observándole con una nueva seriedad adquirida, la cuál trató de disimular en un último intento de frivolizar el acto que internamente estaba deseando llevar a cabo.- Parece que las manías de Shaka se te están pegando...

\- No son manías de Shaka, es más desordenado de lo que todos os pensáis...Pero es que me sabe mal dejaros todo este marrón a vosotros solos...- Se justificó Saga, girándose para encarar el extraño escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo Kanon.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Kanon no supo cómo pasó. Solo que pasó. Que de repente sintió un escozor invadirle la mirada y un impulso que le abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Con firmeza y silencio. Con un sincero y fraternal amor que sorprendió al mayor, pero que correspondió con otro silencioso abrazo de idéntica intensidad.

Largos segundos pasaron así. Notándose los propios latidos de sus corazones, y también los ajenos. Los que se habían formado al mismo día, en el mismo lugar...Dos corazones que latían al mismo son desde el preciso instante de su concepción, y que jamás habían dejado de hacerlo, pese al empeño que de vez en cuando había sido impuesto por los dos.

\- Kanon...¿estás bien? - La voz de Saga se ahogó contra el hombro de su gemelo, el cuál primero respondió con una afirmación asentada sobre el cuerpo del Fiscal.

\- Sí...solo que recordé que Rada me dijo no hace mucho que abrazar sana...Y que yo me había olvidado de sanarme así durante mucho tiempo...

Estas palabras golpearon a discreción el lado sensible de Saga, que se atragantó con el suspiro que le asaltó, y que intentó disimular estrechando aún más un sincero, y por qué no admitirlo, muchas veces añorado lazo fraternal.- Kanon...

\- Este año que estrenamos...Ni en ninguno de los muchos que espero nos queden por vivir...- Susurró el menor, sin soltar el abrazo que les seguía manteniendo unidos y próximos.-...prométeme que no me asustarás como hiciste el pasado...Prométemelo, por favor...- Ambos sabían a qué se referían las palabras del menor, y Saga únicamente fue capaz de asentir con su cabeza.

\- Te lo prometo...- Susurró al fin, sintiendo su voz maliciosamente quebrada por una oleada de emoción inesperada.

\- No...no soportaría perderte de la misma manera que perdimos a papá...

Kanon jamás había verbalizado algo así, y tanta transparencia de sinceridad vilmente vetada durante años se fue filtrando lentamente por cada célula del cuerpo del mayor.

\- Ésto no va a pasar...- Saga se forzó a aflojar el abrazo, separándose lo mínimo y suficiente para poder admirar una mirada idéntica a la suya, bañada en silenciosas lágrimas.- Soy fuerte Kanon...Y aunque no os lo parezca, me cuido...¡Si entre todos no me dejáis otra opción! - La sonrisa que delineó sus labios consiguió una magistral imitación en los labios de Kanon, quién se mantenía firme en su inesperado acto de aproximación.

Una profunda inspiración fue todo lo que a Kanon le urgió para armarse del valor necesario que requerían sus próximas palabras, que fueron soltadas sin darse más tiempo a pensar.- Te quiero Saga...Muchísimo...Pese a lo insoportable, pedante y altivo que eres a veces...- Confesó con una claridad brutal.- Eres mi mitad...me guste o no...eres mi jodida mitad...

\- ¿Pero por qué lloras, idiota? - Inquirió Saga, sabiéndose víctima de una idéntica y extraña aflicción acudiendo inundar su mirada.

\- ¡Y yo que sé!

Kanon intentó reírse en la corta distancia que separaba sus frentes, y Saga perpetró una acción que no recordaba los años que no se atrevía a ejecutar con él, con su hermano...

Con su mitad.

Sin tampoco pensarlo le besó la mejilla y volvió a amarrarse a Kanon, abrazándole con fuerza al tiempo que confesaba la misma afección que padecía su corazón.- Yo también te quiero mucho, hermano...Aunque me saques de mis casillas a veces...Aunque te burles de mí...Aunque de tanto en tanto me odies...

\- Sólo lo finjo, Saga...

\- Demasiado bien, cabrón...

Kanon le pellizcó el costado de su cuerpo, hallándole por un instante las cosquillas que de niños siempre jugaban a encontrarse, y Saga sintió su asalto de inmediato. Un asalto que cesó en el mismo momento que su abrazo se consolidó.

Desde el umbral de la cocina, unos ambarines ojos también tuvieron que ceder a la emoción que se había adherido sin remedio a esa urgida escena. Una escena a la que dejó el tiempo necesario de vida antes de verse obligado a hacer notar su presencia de alguna manera que no se supusiera demasiado intrusiva.

Fallando en su intento.

Al inglés no se le ocurrió otra cosa que inmortalizar esa estampa con una foto sacada con el móvil. Al saberse descubiertos y espiados, ambos gemelos se separaron de inmediato, apartándose el uno del otro como si sus cuerpos se hubieran quemado en el intento, acuchillando al Wyvern con sus mejores y afiladas miradas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenía que guardar un recuerdo de esta visión! ¡¿Os imagináis la de años que hacía que no había visto algo así entre vosotros?! Es que en realidad...¡nunca lo había visto! - Se excusó Rhadamanthys como pudo, guardándose el móvil antes que alguno de los gemelos quisiera arrebatárselo.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Wyvern!

Exclamaron al unísono los dos.

\- Perdón...perdón...pero comprendedme...¡Acabo de presenciar algo inaudito!

Saga esbozó una media sonrisa que Rhadamanthys no supo cómo descifrar, ni mucho menos el acercamiento que hacia él perpetró el Fiscal. Un acercamiento que acabó por afianzar al inglés del hombro y regalarle otro abrazo que terminó uniendo a los tres.

Como los amigos que jamás dejaron de ser.

 


	11. Estrenando año

_1 de Enero._

_Piso de Saga y Shaka._

Justo estaba amaneciendo cuando Shaka abrió la puerta de casa con sigilo. La tranquilidad reinaba en el ambiente y cuando sus pasos le condujeron hacia la habitación, Saga estaba durmiendo plácidamente, ocupando su lugar en la cama, como si no deseara pisar el espacio que pertenecía a quién estaba a punto de unirse a él. Shaka se regaló unos segundos de placentera observación antes de internarse al baño del dormitorio y proceder a su puesta a punto para disponerse a dormir todo el sueño que le había sido vetado en una larga noche que tampoco se había presentado tan tediosa como en un inicio había augurado.

Sin desprenderse del mismo sigilo que había gobernado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos desde el preciso instante de conquistar su morada, apartó las sábanas y se coló bajo ellas, rindiéndose a la necesidad de abrazarse a Saga y mantenerse próximo a él. No deseaba despertarle, pero sabía que su cálida cercanía lo haría por él, percibiendo de inmediato cómo la respiración del fiscal cambiada de intensidad y cómo su cuerpo parecía moverse bajo el influjo del lazo que le cercaba la cintura y de la añorada respiración que se vertía sobre su hombro.

\- Buenos días...Shaka...- Ronroneó Saga, tratando de darse media vuelta para quedar tumbado panza arriba, luchando con esfuerzo para desvelar levemente su soñolienta mirada.- ¿O debería decir buenas noches...?

\- Sigue durmiendo, Saga...No quería despertarte...- Susurró el forense, besando por impulso el desnudo hombro donde se medio apoyaba su cansado rostro.

\- No importa...¿Cómo pasaste la noche...? - Saga bostezó, se frotó la entrecerrada mirada y al fin se conectó con los azules y agotados ojos de aquél al que ciertamente había echado en falta.

\- Bien, tranquila...No debimos atender ninguna emergencia...- El forense se reacomodó, estrechando más el suave abrazo que seguía manteniéndole firme y atado a Saga.- ¿Y cómo fue para ti? ¿Sobreviviste a tu hermano?

Saga se sonrió, inspiró hondo y se tragó un nuevo bostezo.- Sí...sobreviví a él...Y te extrañé...- Respondió, regalándole una sincera mirada de devoción.- ¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañaste, aunque fuera sólo un poquito?

Shaka le sonrió en respuesta y cedió a la tentación de besarle los labios antes de volver a acurrucarse pegándose mejor a su cuerpo, sin deshacer el abrazo que le estaba regalando para confirmar las palabras que susurraron sus labios.- Sabes que sí...

Saga dejó que una de sus manos se posara sobre el brazo de Shaka, acariciándolo hasta decidir cercar su muñeca.- Llegué sobre las cuatro...tengo sueño todavía...- Murmuró el gemelo, quién seguía hallándose más dormido que despierto.

\- Duerme un poco más, Saga...Es pronto aún...

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las ocho y media.

Esta revelación satisfizo enormemente al fiscal, quién vio la posibilidad de seguir catando cama, ahora acompañado.- ¿Me sigues abrazando?

Shaka asintió, sonriéndose y permitiendo que Saga volviera a darse media vuelta sobre el colchón, quedando tumbado sobre su costado y ofreciendo la espalda al forense, quién también buscó una cómoda posición que le permitiera caer dormido sin dejar de rodear el cuerpo de Saga con uno de sus brazos, llevando el otro bajo la protección de la almohada.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que ambos cayeran rendidos al sueño, pese a que el sol ya amenazaba con rasgar por completo la negrura del horizonte. La reanudación de las obligaciones profesionales no se daría hasta la tarde, de modo que aún disponían de toda la mañana para recargar las baterías que la primera noche del año había consumido en ambos.

###

_Apartamento de Kanon y Rhadamanthys._

En la cocina todavía se avistaban las consecuencias de la cena transcurrida la noche anterior. Después de la marcha de Saga, no hubo energías ni ganas para poner orden en algo que podía esperar mucho más que el ardor que últimamente consumía a los rescatados amantes. Toda la sobriedad de carácter que ostentaba el inglés se veía vapuleada sin compasión por el intenso influjo que Kanon siempre había sabido verter sobre él, y esa noche no había sido distinta. La primera batalla se libró en el salón, dónde todavía se apreciaban las implacables pruebas de pérdida total de ropa, y la revancha fue tomada en la habitación con una pasión que no parecía menguar con los años, consiguiendo tornarse más incisiva, experta y satisfactoria para ambos. Lo que sí que no había conseguido mutar desde su exploradora adolescencia era ese tinte brusco, casi salvaje, que acostumbraba a impregnar sus encuentros sexuales, uniéndoles en una vorágine de deseo y placer que poco espacio dejaba para ciertas palabras que ambos consideraban cursis e innecesarias.

Las diez de la mañana era la hora que transcurría en todos los relojes que mantenían controlado el nuevo día, y ambos se hallaban todavía completamente desnudos, dormidos y desconectados de la realidad. Que el Wyvern durmiera como un lirón no era ninguna novedad, pero que lo hiciera el abogado, que durante años había lidiado, e incluso se había acostumbrado a la falta de sueño, éso era una inequívoca señal que al fin su espíritu parecía estar hallando la calma y el equilibrio que había perdido durante demasiado tiempo de su vida. Pero este detalle no recaía en un acontecimiento fortuito o espontáneo, sino gran parte de la culpa de esa inesperada y bienvenida calma yacían en la rubia presencia que aún dormida intentaba moverse bajo la presión de una pierna asentada entre las propias, y la cuál poco le facilitaba el inconsciente proceso.

Sobre una silla se habían olvidado las tres camisas que Rhadamanthys había podido ofrecerle a Kanon como presente de año nuevo. En la mesa del salón, un reproductor de discos de vinilo aguardaba paciente que alguien que amara los viejos tiempos musicales se dignara a probar la exquisita afinación de su aguja. El inglés no había esperado ningún detalle por parte del gemelo menor, de modo que verse agasajado con esa relíquia consiguió ensancharle el corazón sin medida. Kanon también había pensado en él, en su amor por la música y en complacerle con un objeto que sabía que iba a adorar. El intercambio de regalos se produjo una vez se marchitó el primer asalto de pasión, siendo el inevitable desencadenante de una segunda ronda que culminó en su habitación compartida, arrebatándoles todas las energías que aún les podían quedar después de un largo día y de una más que placentera bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo de vida.

El Wyvern intentó moverse de nuevo, cambiar su posición...acabando por propinar un empujón a aquél que se anclaba a él cuál tozuda garrapata. Kanon se quejó entre sueños, maldijo algo en sílabas ininteligibles, pero al fin acabó dándose la media vuelta que liberó a Rhadamanthys de su presión. El abogado siguió durmiendo, pero su acompañante ya se había desvelado, aprovechando ese momento para dedicar una larga e intensa inspección al cuerpo que descansaba plácidamente a su lado.

Kanon dormía...Completamente desnudo y sin pudor alguno, igual que había hecho el mismo Wyvern, quién decidió abandonar la cama con precaución para no romper ese extraño hechizo, vistiéndose solo los canzoncillos y deslizándose hasta el comedor, dónde el niño que aún residía dentro de él le instó a buscar uno de sus viejos , y hasta ese preciso instante inservibles vinilos, y poner a prueba el sonido de ese precioso tocadiscos nacido en otro siglo. Conectó el cable a la corriente, separó un poco los bafles que completaban el equipo, puso en marcha el plato y lo limpió con sumo tacto sirviéndose del rojo paño que también venía con el conjunto. Sus ambarinos ojos brillaban de emoción, e incluso se sintió torpe y asustado cuando colocó el disco, repitiendo la acción de limpiarle las motas de polvo que el tiempo había adherido a su superficie. Observó cómo éste rodaba y rodaba, e inspiró profundamente, reteniendo la respiración mientras buscaba el pulso necesario para bajar la aguja.

The Beatles siempre había sido una de sus mayores debilidades, y escuchar "Hey Jude" con ese sonido sucio y añejo fue un deseo que no pudo esperar. Las primeras notas no se hicieron de rogar, y el Wyvern se halló sentado frente al aparato, observando embelesado el constante girar del vinilo...escuchando la voz de Paul McCartney como si estuviera grabando la pieza justo a su lado...y siendo sobresaltado por la tomada voz de Kanon asentada en el umbral del pequeño salón.

\- Veo que te gustó el regalo...

Rhadamanthys asintió como un chiquillo, sintiéndose incapaz de desviar a vista del girar y girar de la negra pieza, sonriendo sin poder hacer otra cosa que éso...sonreír y al fin admitir que sí, que ese presente le había fascinado.- No me lo esperaba, Kanon...Sinceramente...Es un regalo magnífico...

\- Supe que te gustaría en cuanto lo vi expuesto en una tienda de antigüedades...- Dijo Kanon, rascándose sin disimulo una de sus ingles antes de acomodarse bien los calzoncillos recién rescatados.

\- Debió costarte una pasta...

\- No tanto. Regateé.- Admitió el abogado, acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado y rendirse también al giro hipnótico del disco.- Ahora te toca a ti volver a comprar vinilos...Se están poniendo de moda otra vez.

\- ¿Sabes que una de las historias que envuelve esta canión es que McCartney la compuso como regalo para el hijo de Lennon, cuando sus padres se divorciaron? - Kanon negó con la cabeza, bostezó y se desperezó vistosamente, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de dejarlos caer y cruzarlos sobre la mesa.-  _"And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain...don't carry the world upon your shoulders..."_ dice...- El Wyvern viró su mirada hacia Kanon, conectándose con ese color verde marino infinito y aún soñoliento.- Cuando sientas dolor, abstente Kanon...No cargues con el mundo sobre tus hombros...Nadie puede hacerlo...

Tanta inesperada desnudez de sentimientos y revelaciones incomodó a un Kanon que se hallaba con las guardias bajas, más aún después de haberse abierto sin saber por qué a Saga, confesándole palabras que ahora se le antojaban ñoñas y desubicadas, pero experimentando todavía un efecto sedante y reparador que le ponía la mirada al servicio de la emoción mejor enterrada. Así que era el momento de rescatar al Kanon de siempre, al que le protegía de cualquier vulnerabilidad emotiva, al que hacía honor a una desfachatez que cada día menos existía...

\- Me gusta más "Help!" - Sentenció, alzándose de la silla con prisas para procurarse el primer cigarrillo del día.- ¿Café? - Inquirió seguidamente, manteniendo el pitillo entre sus labios aún sin prender.

Rhadamanthys asintió y volvió a concentrarse en la melodía de esa canción mítica, y Kanon se refugió en la escueta cocina, haciéndose espacio entre todos los cacharros sucios para poder preparar dos buenos y cargados cafés que inaugurarían mejor el día.

La primera reunión del año en "The Wyvern's Cave" se desenvolvería por la tarde, de modo que quedaban unas horas para que todos los citados pudieran irse haciendo a la idea que el tiempo de relax y diversión debía darse por finalizado.

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave", primeras horas de la tarde._

Todos los reclamados en dicha reunión profesional fueron llegando con más o menos puntualidad. Saga fue el primero en comparecer, acompañado de un reticente Shaka que no acababa de comprender porqué el fiscal insistía en tenerle cerca, siendo más un capricho de cercanía que una necesidad en sí lo que propiciaba que Saga decidiera y dispusiera de esa forma.

Shura llegó solo, con su acentuada seriedad a cuestas, y en lugar de Camus compareció el sub-inspector Milo. DeathMask acudió junto a su padre Manigoldo, quién parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo vivido y hablado desde su llegada a Atenas, sonriendo embobado y comentado a todos los presentes que al fin iba a ser abuelo. Era evidente que DM no había podido mantenerse prudente y callado, tal y como era el deseo de su esposa, pero parecía que la revelación de esa noticia había conseguido suavizar el corazón y la predisposición a colaborar del jubilado inspector.

La última en llegar fue Marin. Su rostro lucía radiante, y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios nada tenía que ver con la reunión laboral que estaban a punto de estrenar entre todos. Algo había pasado esa noche, y a Kanon no se le perdió detalle ni ocasión de acudir a indagar en asuntos banales, íntimos y ajenos a él, pero que también servían para ir consolidando una buena base de confianza y amistad con esa chicha avispada y entregada a todo lo que sustentaba su vida.

\- ¡Joder, Marin! ¡Qué buena cara que tienes hoy! - Le espetó Kanon, acercándose a ella con ánimos divertidos.

\- ¡Qué dices! La verdad es que estoy agotada...- Se explicó ella, incapaz de asumir la seriedad que la inminente reunión requería.- La mañana con Regulus ha sido agotadora...Los regalos, montar algunos juguetes, probarlos todos...

\- ¿La mañana solo? ¿O ya llegaste a ella agotada? - Insistió Kanon, regalándole un pequeño codazo de complicidad.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Ya estamos como siempre?! - Exclamó ella, haciéndose la ofendida sin ningún tipo de éxito.

\- Cuenta, cuenta...¿Cómo inauguraste el año?

\- ¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! ¡No te incumbe!

Kanon soltó una carcajada que por un momento captó la atención de los demás presentes, empequeñeciendo a Marin ante el inesperado escrutinio, pero sin surtir ningún tipo de efecto sobre las pícaras intenciones del abogado.

\- Éso quiere decir que te lo pasaste en grande...

\- Fuimos a cenar a casa de los padres de Aioria, junto con su hermano, y luego salimos a bailar un poco...

\- ¿Con Regulus? - Preguntó Kanon para ir forzando la confesión que deseaba escuchar.

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Regulus se quedó a dormir en casa de sus abuelos...

\- Y tú encantada que así fuera, ¿me equivoco? - Insistió Kanon.

\- Pues claro...- Confesó Marin, sonrojándose hasta no poder más.- ¿Sabes la de tiempo que hacía que Aioria y yo no estábamos solos en casa? Adoro a Regulus, es mi mayor tesoro, pero_

\- Pero tu Aioria es otro al que te morías de ganas de hacerle mil maldades juntas con la libertad que hace falta.

Kanon acabó la frase por ella, sabiendo que había acertado de lleno, y rubricando el momento de confesión con un guiño de ojo que Marin aceptó, y al cuál incluso se rindió a sonreírle en respuesta.- Exacto. Y no hablemos más de intimidades...¡Y no me cuentes las tuyas, que te veo venir! - Le advirtió, alzando su dedo índice en plan amenazante.

\- No, tranquila...Solo te digo que Rada y yo libramos un partido de dos partes al que únicamente le faltó la prórroga, ya que quedamos en tablas.- Se explayó Kanon, arrancando una mirada cargada de fulgor al Wyvern, que ya temía ver aireados los entresijos de su ardiente noche.

\- ¡Kanon, por dios! - Exclamó Marin, golpeándole el hombro en señal de amistosa reprimenda.- ¡No quiero saberlo! Que luego mi mente corre...se imagina...y te pierdo el poco respeto que puedo tenerte...

\- ¡¿Me tienes respeto?! ¡Joder, celebrémoslo!

Marin negó con la cabeza, completamente rendida ante el descaro del Kanon de siempre, y se rió. Con ganas y abiertamente al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban y se reconocían amigas.

Saga había estado charlando con Milo, poniéndose al día de los avances cosechados en el hospital con Bennu, interesándose por la ausencia de Camus y disponiéndose a poner orden en una sala que albergaría sus nuevos progresos.

Fuera del pub, ocultos entre portales y ángulos muertos, unos ojos azules habían estado todo el día desempeñando una absurda guardia que ignoraba qué resultado podría recibir, hallándose recompensados en la espera al descubrir que ese pub cerrado al público bullía de vida en su interior.

Comprobando que no sólo su sobrino menor acudía allí, sino que el mayor también.

Y entonces debatiéndose con urgencia en cómo proceder, qué hacer...cómo atreverse a irrumpir en una reunión que por supuesto a él no le esperaba...

Pensando, pensando y pensando en el nocivo y acechante...¿Qué decir?

_"Qué decir, qué decir, qué decir..."_

Éstas eran las únicas palabras que la mente de Defteros repetía sin cesar.

Palabras ahogadas por los latidos de un corazón sin descanso y lleno de temor.

Desbordado de incertidumbre y de falta de valor...

* * *

_Si alguien desea conocer cómo fue el fin de año de los forenses Shaka y Mu puede hacelo en el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades"_


	12. Un invitado inesperado

\- ¿Por qué no ha venido Camus? - Saga lo preguntó directamente a Milo, el sub-inspector que siempre acompañaba al francés, fijando seguidamente su atención hacia DeathMask, que se había acercado al Fiscal para compartir con él los nulos avances con el detenido Aiacos.

\- No lo sé.- Dijo Milo, haciendo gala de un proceder casi tan desenfadado como el que poseía Kanon.- A veces no me comparte todo lo que le ronda por la mente. Sólo me ha dicho que necesitaba la tarde para él...

\- Querrá escaquearse...- Convino DM, prendiéndose uno de sus cigarrillos de tabaco negro.

\- No...el jefe no se escaquea ni cuando podría hacerlo.- Milo habló con seriedad, apoyando su trasero en uno de los taburetes próximos a la barra.- En mi opinión, y conociéndole ya un poco, creo que quiere proceder con alguna idea de las suyas, una de ésas que se podrían llamar..."extra-oficiales".

\- Bueno, no importa...- Saga apoyó ambas manos sobre su cadera, sumiéndose en un estado pensativo que mantenía su mirada paseándose por el suelo, hasta que una inspiración dio por finalizado ese lapsus de reflexión y sus ojos se fijaron en ambos policías presentes frente a él.- Estoy convencido que cuando llegue el momento nos pondrá al corriente de sus intenciones y pesquisas. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué traéis de nuevo?

\- Bennu afirma no recordar nada del ataque que sufrió. Únicamente que le agredieron dos tipos con el rostro cubierto. Pero el chaval todavía está muy débil para forzarle más, a parte que el equipo médico que le atiende tampoco deja mucho margen de maniobra.- Se explicó Milo.

\- Es comprensible...- Murmuró Saga.- ¿Y tú DM? ¿Algo que aportar? - Preguntó, ahora fijándose exclusivamente en el italiano.

\- ¡Que va! - Exclamó, exhalando una bocanada de humo sobre el rostro del Fiscal, quién intentó esparcirlo con un exagerado revoloteo de su mano para ver si daba a entender que el humo fuera desechado hacia otro lado.- El Aiacos ése es un estúpido que no suelta más prenda de la que ya nos ofreció cuando fue detenido. Él sigue erre que erre en que cumplía órdenes de Thanatos.

\- ¿Miente?

\- En un principio creímos que sí...- Continuó colaborando DeathMask, entre calada y calada al cigarrillo.-...pero ahora, personalmente pienso en que si miente lo hace convencido de ello.- Saga enarcó las cejas en señal de incomprensión, a lo que el inspector se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.- Quiero decir que es posible que mienta sin saberlo. Que realmente crea que seguía órdenes de Thanatos, sin éstas ser dadas por el médium que tenemos entre rejas.

\- Como que "alguien" hubiera usurpado la identidad de Thane para actuar en su nombre...- Pensó Saga en voz alta.

\- ¡Exacto! Y aunque no hay pruebas de ello, ya nos imaginamos todos quién puede haber actuado así ¿no?

Saga asintió para sí mismo, pero en algo DeathMask tenía razón. Una cosa era lo que pudieran pensar todos, y la otra conseguir unas pruebas que parecían tan volátiles como el humo del tabaco que tan rápidamente desaparecía.

\- Bueno...- Dijo el sub-inspector, bajándose del taburete.- Yo no puedo aportar más en esta reunión. Regreso a la Comisaría para esperar al jefe y de paso seguir investigando.- Se excusó.- ¿Estás seguro que tu viejo quiere acompañarme? - Le preguntó a DeathMask, echando una rápida ojeada al jubilado inspector, quién parecía avasallar al serio Shura con mil explicaciones sobre también su supuesta futura nieta.

\- Sí...Aprovecha a llevártelo ahora que está tierno y con la cabezonería baja...- Sugirió DeathMask, que incluso sintió un atisbo de compasión por el derrotado Shura, víctima circunstancial de la vitalidad y la desatada verborrea del viejo Granchio.

Milo asintió, esbozó una media sonrisa y caminó hacia el ex-inspector, tomándole del hombro para llamar su atención.- ¡Abuelo Granchio! Me han informado que me acompaña a Comisaría para echarme un cable con todo este percal.

\- No te confundas, muchacho. Te acompaño solamente para que mi hijo se calle. Y te ayudaré a dar con los archivos de tiempos pasados que os empeñáis todos en desenpolvar, pero nada más. Luego regresaré a consentir todo lo que pueda a mi nuera, y a rescatarla de las garras de mi incansable esposa antes que la joven enloquezca a su lado.- Informó Manigoldo, que no cabía en sí de gozo desde que la noche anterior la feliz noticia le había caído del cielo como agua bendita.

\- Me parece bien.- Aceptó Milo, tirándole del brazo para sacarlo del pub.

Ambos abandonaron el local, aunque lo hicieron después que Manigoldo se acercara a DM, que le recordara que no debía faltar a la cena que prepararía su madre y que le apretujara esos mofletes sin afeitar que al fin habían conseguido dejar la palidez atrás, soltando un bochornoso  _"¡qué espavilado que es mi hijo cuando quiere!"_ que hizo encolerizar al inspector, sonreír a Saga y resoplar a Milo.

\- ¡Qué pesado que es el viejo! - Se quejó DeathMask una vez su padre su hubo ido, aplastando la colilla en un cenicero y frotándose las sufridas mejillas para aliviar el dolor despertado con tanto apretujón seguido de una palmadita un poco pasada de fuerza.

\- Ya he notado que le diste la buena nueva sobre tu futura paternidad.- Dijo Saga, sonriéndose con sincera alegría.

\- No me pude aguantar...

\- Aunque es pronto aún ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Saga! ¡Y Helena casi me mató por boca suelta cuando nos fuimos a dormir! Pero es que estoy feliz...- Confesó el italiano, mirándose a Saga a través del renacimiento de su vieja amistad.- ¿Sabes la de tiempo que hacía que no me sentía así? - Saga asintió, posando una amical mano sobre su hombro, amañagádolo levemente mientras sus miradas se mantenían enlazadas.- El que parece cada día más infeliz es tu lacayo...- Susurró DM, observando de reojo al solitario y cabizbajo Shura, que había optado por sentarse en uno de los bancos de las mesas adosadas a la pared.

\- Es culpa mía que se encuentre así...- El Fiscal también le dedicó una reservada inspección, vestida con un deje de tristeza y culpa que debía ser superado más pronto que tarde.- No encajó bien que haya decidido volver a hacerme cargo de nuestra parte en el juicio.

\- Sinceramente, Saga...- DeathMask se prendió otro cigarrillo con calma, prestando de nuevo su apartada atención al asistente del Fiscal.- Es un poco ruin por tu parte haberle puesto la miel en los labios y arrebatársela de repente. En cierto modo comprendo que se sienta jodido.

\- Este caso se ha convertido en una cuestión demasiado personal para él. Ahora mismo no ostenta la sobriedad anímica ni mental que hace falta...

\- Aún así le has jodido la ilusión.- Sentenció DM, que se apartó de Saga para acercarse al corrillo que habían formado el Wyvern, Kanon, Shaka y Marin, con la toda la intención de procurarse una bebida que si le salía gratis todavía le sabría mejor.

Saga se quedó solo, inspiró con fuerza y siguió observando al ausente Shura, procurándose las fuerzas necesarias para dirigirse hacia él y tomar asiento en el banco de enfrente.- Shura, cambia la cara, por favor...Somos un equipo tú y yo...

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo somos? - Le espetó el español, tratando de no alzar la voz, pero permitiéndose la necesidad de acuchillarle con la profundidad de su rasgada mirada.- ¿O únicamente me necesitas para que te pase papeles y te busque el bolígrafo cada vez que lo pierdes?

\- ¡No pienses así! Sabes sobradamente que te valoro mucho como abogado...- Replicó Saga, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa que les separaba.

\- Ya se nota, Saga...ya se nota...- Los ojos de Shura rehuyeron la mirada que le ofrecía el Fiscal, no sabiendo muy bien qué punto buscar para mantenerse alejado del escrutinio que estaba sufriendo.

\- Comprendo que estés cabreado conmigo, pero también eres un hombre suficientemente inteligente para saber que estás siendo afectado a nivel personal.

\- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy! - Exclamó el asistente, despachando un repentino golpe de su puño cerrado sobre la mesa.- Me estás ninguneando.

\- No es así.

Shura emitió una ácida carcajada que a Saga le dolió más que cualquier insulto que hubiera podido recibir, pero dejó que pasaran los segundos, preparándose para recibir todo el resentimiento que Shura parecía presto a derrochar.

\- No puedes soportar que nadie brille más que tú. Siempre ha sido así. Tu ambición y tus ansias de protagonismo te consumen.- El español se armó de un urgente valor para volver a afrontar la paciente mirada que Saga seguía vertiendo sobre él, y sin pensarlo, continuó.- A ti ya te va bien que yo no haya sentido nunca la necesidad de sobrepasarte, es muy cómodo trabajar con alguien como yo, con un perrito fiel...

\- No hables así, por favor...Me duele que lo hagas...

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- ¡Y una mierda! No me equivoco, Saga...Y por una vez que creí que confiabas de verdad en mí, me arrebatas la posibilidad de demostrar que yo también valgo para ejercer de fiscal.- Los ojos de Shura se estaban tornando borrosos, pero el asistente no iba a sucumbir a su emoción...no ante aquél que según su orgullo herido le seguía considerando débil.

\- ¡Pero no debes demostrar nada a nadie! Tú eres muy valioso, Shura...

\- ¡No ante un tribunal por lo que parece!

\- ¡Pero sí ante la vida de una mujer joven y vencida por ella! - Le contraatacó Saga, alzando la voz sin ser consciente de ello.- ¡Date cuenta de una jodida vez de lo que has logrado con Phansy! - En ese punto de la discusión Shura enmudeció, se retrajo sobre su asiento e intentó levantar su acuosa mirada con toda la dignidad que deseaba mostrar.- ¡Sé consciente de lo que ha sufrido durante gran parte de su vida, y asume como propio el mérito que en ti recae! ¡Has conseguido enamorarte otra vez! ¡No la juzgas como han hecho un sinfín de hombres que han pasado por sus tristes días! ¡La respetas y la amas como probablemente no haya hecho nadie antes! ¡La has rescatado, joder! - Le despachó Saga, ajeno a las miradas que los demás presentes trataban de no focalizar sobre ellos dos. Shura iba a replicar cualquier sandez armada por las llagas que manchaban su necesidad de saberse importante, pero la incisiva mirada del Fiscal no le ofreció tal posibilidad.- ¿Acaso todo ésto que has hecho desde lo más hondo de tu corazón no te hace importante? Yo jamás he hecho algo así, Shura...jamás...Y tú sí. Ahora mismo eres lo más preciado que este chica puede tener cerca...Acudió a ti extorsionada, amenazada y asustada, y tú...sí tú, no me mires así, sólo tú has sido capaz de saber descubrir qué atrocidades yacían tras ella. Tú la has salvado, amigo...y ésto sí que te hace importante. Y vulnerable a la vez. Y porqué te quiero, porqué eres mi amigo y porqué te profeso un respeto que ahora no eres capaz de apreciar, por todo ésto es por lo que he decidido liberarte de esta batalla. Tu batalla real está al lado de Phansy, y la estás librando con una excelencia envidiable, Shura...¡Date cuenta de ésto de una puñetera vez! - Acabó Saga, propinando un medido golpe contra el hombro del español, con la intención de conseguir como mínimo una pequeña muestra de reacción.

\- Joder Saga...- Murmuró Shura, desviando su mirada cada vez más anegada.- Es que me hierve hasta el alma cuando la veo agitarse en sueños, cuando se sobresalta ante cualquier roce que no se espera, cuando...cuando pienso en todo lo que le han hecho siendo sólo una niña...¡Su propio padre, joder! Su propio padre...

\- Una niña herida que contigo al fin se siente segura, Shura...y ésto sí que es valioso de verdad. Tú dedícate a ella y la mierda gorda déjamela a mí.

Shura se restregó la mirada antes que ésta le venciera la dignidad que no deseaba perder, inspirando profundamente...asimilando poco a poco todo lo que Saga, su superior y amigo desde hacía años, le había expuesto frente a sus narices.

\- Quizás tengas razón...- Admitió el español.-...pero ésto no quita que profesionalmente me sienta incompleto a veces...

\- Todos tenemos nuestro tiempo, Shura. El tuyo llegará, estoy convencido de ello.- Saga volvió a tantear el cuerpo de su asistente, alargando el brazo para poder asentarlo sobre un hombro que sintió tenso y sobrecargado.- Como lo estoy que sin tu ayuda yo no sería nadie ante un tribunal. Nadie. Somos un equipo...y uno de muy bueno me gusta creer.

\- Lo que tú digas...- Se resignó el asistente, todavía un poco reticente a aceptar la situación.

\- Y ahora escuchemos lo que Kanon nos tiene que compartir de sus charlas con Thane...

Saga se alzó y se unió al grupo que ya estaba dando cuenta de algunas bebidas por generosidad del Wyvern, y todos respetaron un tiempo prudencial para que Shura fuera recobrando la compostura.

Casi la totalidad de la tarde transcurrió alrededor de dos altas mesas que se juntaron para la ocasión, donde fueron a parar las bebidas que iban suavizando la puesta en común de novedades e ideas que aportaban los reunidos. Saga no se frenaba a la hora de añadir anotaciones al garabateado lienzo que anteriormente había sido algo parecido a una pantalla que ofrecía partidos de fútbol o videoclips, ahora sustituídos por nombres, fechas, flechas y probabilidades terminadas con interrogantes.

Ya era negra noche cuando se dio por zanjada la reunión que daba por inaugurado el año profesional, y el primero en desaparecer fue DM, que ya era reclamado en su casa, seguido de un Shura más sereno que incluso se ofreció a Marin para acopañarla a su domicilio.

Solamente restaban por abandonar el pub los gemelos y sus respectivas parejas cuando unos indecisos golpes resonaron contra la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será? - Preguntó Shaka, extrañado.- Si la puerta no se ha cerrado con llave...

\- ¡Seguro que es el jodido DM que se ha dejado el tabaco o algo! - Expuso Kanon, que ayudaba al Wyvern a recoger todas las botellas y los vasos para otorgarles un rápido lavado antes de partir.

Los golpes se volvieron a repetir, con la misma timidez que había gobernado los primeros, a lo que Kanon refunfuñó y maldijo otra vez al italiano, Saga siguió poniendo orden a sus rotuladores y papeles y Shaka se quedó en medio del pub sin saber qué hacer, mirándose la puerta, una sombra apostada tras ella y sin comprender el pasotismo que exhibían sus tres acompañantes.

Por tercera vez el cristal retumbó, y el forense ya no pudo contenerse más.- ¿Qué hago?

\- ¡Ábrele, joder! - Gritó Kanon, que seguía enfurruñado pensando en que era DeathMask quién seguía molestando, quizás adrede.

\- Sí, abre por favor...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, siendo esta voz la que Shaka decidió obedecer.

El hindú se aproximó a la puerta y tiró de ella sin esfuerzo, corroborando que la persiana seguía a media asta y que tras ella se avistaba un cuerpo masculino vestido con ropas que sus ojos no habían apreciado durante toda la tarde.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo con precaución mientras su mente luchaba intensamente para tratar de ubicar esos jeans y ese calzado en algún participante de la reunión.

La presencia tras la persiana se mantenía muda, dudosa y visiblemente nerviosa, tanto como consiguió poner al forense que cediendo a un extraño impulso se agachó para salir a la calle. Congelándose de estupor al descubrir frente a él a un hombre que no conocía, que no había visto nunca y que irónicamente se le antojaba extremadamente familiar.

\- Hola...- Musitó la presencia, sorprendiéndose también al no hallarse frente a ninguna de las dos personas que esperaba.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - Preguntó Shaka, observándole intensamente y comenzando a calibrar mil y una posibilidades en su interior que le aceleraron el corazón, dotándole casi de la misma velocidad que latía el del enigmático visitante.

\- Mi nombre es Defteros...Defteros Samaras. ¿Puedo entrar?

Shaka no asintió de inmediato. Sólo pudo tragar saliva con esfuerzo dándose cuenta de inmediato de la importancia de esa inesperada aparición.

Y Defteros no dijo nada más. Únicamente aguardó, escondiendo ambas manos cerradas en puño en las profundidades de su chaqueta.

Arrepintiéndose al acto de estar llevando a cabo una locura que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el corazón.

 


	13. No eres bienvenido

\- Sé que no debería estar aquí...que nadie me espera...- Se excusó Defteros, ante la inquietante mudez que se había apoderado de ese muchacho rubio aparecido ante sí.- Si crees que es mejor que me vaya, lo haré...

Alguna voz reclamó desde el interior a Shaka, y no lo hizo de forma amable. Pero el joven forense no la escuchó. Shaka dedujo muchas cosas en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y su propio nerviosismo le impedía actuar con la claridad que requería ese inimaginable momento. Defteros bajó la mirada, se encogió de hombros e inspiró con fuerza antes de volver a alzar sus azules ojos y buscar la mirada de ese joven que seguía estupefacto frente a él.

\- No...no...- Balbuceó Shaka.- No sé, la verdad...¿Puede esperar aquí un momento? - Atinó a pronunciar al fin.

\- Si espero más es posible que desaparezca...Ésto no tiene ningún sentido. No lo tiene desde que decidí subirme a ese maldito avión...- Musitó el recién conocido, llevándose una de sus manos al rostro, la mirada del cuál se frotó con ansias antes de agarrarse a los mechones que cubrían parte de sus facciones.

\- Entonces entre...y dele un sentido...- Le invitó Shaka, atreviéndose sin saber porqué a posar su mano sobre el brazo que Defteros mantenía en alto, despejándose el rostro de cabellos que aún lucían un claro tinte azulado. El forense esbozó una extraña mueca con sus labios, algo que quizás hubiera querido emular una sonrisa que se quedó atragantada en mitad de unos indescifrables nervios que se presentaban como el preludio de un prometedor cismo emocional.- Supongo que quiere hablar con Kanon y Saga...

Un apocado asentimiento fue todo lo que Shaka recibió en respuesta antes de agacharse para entrar de nuevo en el pub, y Defteros se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, no sin procurarse volver a inspirar varias veces y exhalar el aire a dolorosos trompicones.

\- ¡¿Quién se empeña en tocar las pelotas así, Shaka?! - Exclamó Kanon desde la lejanía y protección que le confería la barra.

\- Creo que tenéis visita...

No hizo falta decir nada más.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron por inercia sobre la figura que hacía aparición tras la presencia del forense, y en ese preciso instante la amable atmósfera de "The Wyvern's Cave" mutó. Algo se espesó en ella. Algo la tornó densa e irrespirable. Confusa y asfixiante...

...Incomprensible e inimaginable.

El Wyvern cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, temiendo dirigir su mirada hacia Kanon, quién percibía erguido a su lado. Paralizado y sin mostrar ningún síntoma que evidenciara que seguía respirando.

Los papeles que Saga mantenía entre sus manos se deslizaron a través de unos dedos que habían perdido todo control sobre sus acciones.

Los pasos de Shaka se habían atascado justo al lado del visitante, a quién observaba a la vez que éste observaba con un mal controlado pavor a ambos gemelos. Hieráticos los dos.

Pálidos...

Y atragantados con la voracidad que comenzaron a rugir sus dos corazones.

\- Hola...chicos...

Defteros tuvo que carraspear antes de poder ser capaz de pronunciar con terror esas dos palabras mal elegidas. Pero en ese momento ¿qué palabras eran las correctas? ¿Qué formalidad usar cuando la formalidad misma era algo que allí no tenía lugar? ¿Cómo proceder?

Y ¿qué decir?...

\- Saga...- Murmuró Kanon, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse, siendo únicamente su mirada la que consiguió despegarse de ese rostro que le traía a su padre de regreso.- Dime que coño está pasando...

\- No lo sé...- Saga intentó tragar saliva, maldiciendo la aridez que de repente había conquistado su garganta, sintiéndose el pecho a punto de estallar.

\- Joder, Saga...Dime que no eres responsable de ésto...- El Fiscal negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada achicada y clavada sobre aquél hombre que apenas se sentía con fuerzas de soportar esa oleada de estupor y resentimiento para la que había estado tratando de mentalizarse...fallando rotundamente en el intento.- ¡Saga! ¡Júramelo!

\- ¡Que no Kanon! - Exclamó el mayor, desviando su atención hacia su gemelo, tan pálido y aterrado como se sentía él.

\- Tiene razón...- Se atrevió a intervenir Defteros, dando un paso al frente que la voz de Kanon coartó en seco.

\- ¡Tú cállate! - Le ordenó, vomitando un grito que sobresaltó a todos los presentes.- ¡No te acerques más!

Shaka no cesaba de observar a ese hombre visiblemente asustado, y una altruista compasión conseguía que se mantuviera cerca de él sin poder explicarse el por qué, hasta que su razón le hizo modular unas palabras que tampoco lograron suavizar ni un ápice la situación.

\- Rhadamanthys...quizás deberíamos irnos tú y yo...

El inglés asintió, pero cuando estuvo a punto de satisfacer la sugerencia del forense, unas tensas garras se afianzaron a su brazo, impidiéndole tal acción.

\- Tú de aquí no te vas, Rada...- Masculló Kanon.- Quién se irá ahora mismo es este desgraciado salido de la nada.- Amenazó Kanon como pudo, sintiéndose cada vez más esclavo de una respiración furiosa y fragmentada.

Shaka expiró una bocanada de ansiedad que poco a poco también le estaba ganando terreno a su espíritu casi siempre sereno, y ahora temeroso de la reacción que estaba incubando Saga.

Saga y su achicada mirada, fija en un blanco inesperado...

Saga y su peligrosa mudez, preludio de inimaginables tempestades...

Saga y su atribulada respiración, tan acechante como el joven hindú la sintió la fatídica noche de su nefasta confesión.

\- Treinta años.- Afirmó el Fiscal con la voz agravada y su mirada lacerada por la incomprensión.

\- Lo sé...- Admitió Defteros con un hilillo de voz que le empequeñecía aún más ante los sabidos juicios que sus dos sobrinos estaban vertiendo sobre él.

\- No le hables, Saga...- Le advirtió Kanon, mirándose a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Sé quién eres sólo porqué por un segundo he sentido a mi padre frente a mí.

\- ¡Que te calles, Saga!

\- Treinta años son muchos años.

\- Demasiados...Lo sé. Injustificados antes vuestros ojos, también lo sé...

Saga y Defteros se mantenían las miradas a duras penas. La del mayor ya se estaba rindiendo a la malsana emoción que le había embargado durante todo su largo viaje hacia sus tierras natales, y la del Fiscal brillaba de furia. De rabia. De incomprensión...

...y de ganas de poder comprender.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? - Insistió el Fiscal, que sin darse cuenta había cerrado ambas manos en tensos puños que retenían los torrentes de confusión que surcaban sus venas.

\- ¡Ya basta, joder! - Se desesperó Kanon, eludiendo el contacto tranquilizador que el Wyvern intentó proyectar sobre su brazo, tan rígido como se percibían los puños de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Por qué ahora?! - Sus pasos le acercaron a Defteros mientras sus miradas no se dejaban tregua. Y lo hicieron lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones agitadas pudieran llegar a mezclarse en el ambiente.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Treinta años, joder!

\- Cálmate Saga, por favor...- Intervino Shaka, con ánimos de poner paz donde no podía haberla de ninguna manera.

\- ¿¡Que me calme?! ¡¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?! - El Fiscal fulminó con su mirada a Shaka, que aceptó el hecho que allí cualquier palabra que pudiera ser armada por su buena intención sobraba.

\- El muchacho tiene razón...Saga...

\- ¡Tú no hables de él como si le conocieras! - Le espetó a Defteros al tiempo que señalaba la presencia de Shaka con un dedo extendido y muy a su pesar, tembloroso.- ¡Y no me llames a mí por mi nombre! ¡Tampoco me conoces!

\- Soy tu tío...ésto no ha cambiado...

\- ¡Lo fuiste una vez! ¡Y yo era tan pequeño que apenas lo recuerdo!

\- Lo sé...todo lo que me puedas decir...lo que me podáis decir los dos...- Añadió, mirándose a Kanon a través del velo de su dolor.-...tendréis razón. Pero necesito hablar con vosotros...

\- ¡Ya has escuchado a mi hermano! - Exclamó Kanon al tiempo que escapaba de la barra para unirse a Saga.- ¡Treinta años han pasado! ¡Los mismos que hace que no tenemos madre! ¡Y fue por tu culpa, joder! ¡Así que largo de aquí! ¡Desaparece como ya hiciste una vez!

\- Entiendo que sintáis este odio hacia mí, pero necesito deciros que yo...que yo...

\- ¡¿Que tú qué?! - Le cortó Kanon, manteniéndose firme al lado de su gemelo.

Defteros quería responder, pero no podía. Su vista se hallaba nublada, sus frágiles defensas las había perdido en el mismo momento de agacharse para cruzar esa persiana medio bajada, y hablarles de sentimientos ahora se le antojaba una soberana estupidez que no justificaba nada.

Saga, el mayor de los dos, tenía razón...

Habían pasado treinta años. Tres largas décadas durante las cuáles él había luchado día sí y día también en demasiados frentes que sus sobrinos no se hallaban en disposición de comprender.

No allí...

No después de perpetrar una de las mayores locuras de su vida al ir a su encuentro tardío...

No sin la predisposición que su alma necesitaba, y que los jóvenes que le acuchillaban con la mirada, esa mirada tan de ella, tan de Sasha, no estaban preparados para brindarle.

Sentía el peso de su propia culpa aplastarle los hombros, y la falta de locuacidad le hacía parecer endeble y fracturable...Ruin y vulnerable...

Tanto que sólo pudo agachar el rostro, perder la mirada por las bajezas del suelo e inspirar todas las cenizas dek coraje consumido.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente...- Masticó Kanon con rabia, notando el amargo sabor de su propio resentimiento escalándole por la garganta. El mismo que se concentró en unas manos que se atrevieron a tocar el abatido cuerpo frente a él para regalarle un fuerte empujón que le hizo trastabillar tres pasos hacia atrás.- ¡Fuera de aquí!

\- ¡Kanon! - Exclamó Shaka, que amparó el retroceso de ese hombre que no percibía ni pernicioso ni malvado.

\- ¡Que te largues, joder! - Insistió el menor, acercándose a Defteros para tomarle del brazo y arrastrarle hasta la puerta, la cuál abrió de par en par.- ¡Desaparece!

\- De acuerdo...está bien...me iré...- Balbuceó Defteros, manteniendo su mirada baja mientras trataba de hallar alguna forma de poder repetir un encuentro más calmado y sosegado después de la primera impresión.

\- Te pido que obedezcas a mi hermano.- La frialdad con la que Saga pronunció dicha sentencia congeló incluso la sangre de Kanon, que se lo miró con asombro.- No queremos saber nada de ti.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente...- Dijo Defteros, alzando la licuada mirada antes de agacharse para cruzar el limbo que marcaba la persiana.- ¿Pero tampoco de vuestra madre? Entonces deberé respetar que así sea...

No hubo más palabras por parte de Defteros. Tampoco esperó obtener ninguna respuesta que no le iba a llegar. No al menos en ese instante de arrojase al exterior, momento dónde el tiempo pareció detenerse para los gemelos menores, y el espacio achicarse peligrosamente a su alrededor, amenazando con estrujarles por completo unos corazones que ya no podían bombear con más virulencia.

Shaka no supo qué pasó justo después dentro del pub. Y no lo supo porqué algo en su interior le empujó hacia la calle para dar caza a ese hombre que acababa de conocer. Las largas piernas de Defteros le proporcionaron las zancadas necesarias para conquistar enseguida el primer cruce de calles, eligiendo el tumbo hacia la izquierda. Hallando un trecho de edificios sin vida y tenue luz en cada esquina.

Y allí se rindió.

La falta de valentía, esbozada en el temido llanto que ya sentía empujar desde su interior, le robó las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado. Sus ojos se rindieron a las lágrimas que tanto odiaba por su empeño en visitarle más a menudo de lo que cualquier hombre se dignaría a admitir, y sin discernir cómo, acabó hallándose sentado en un portal, con las manos cubriendo su rostro y un sinfín de maldiciones hacia sí mismo traspasando la frontera de sus labios.

Shaka había conseguido ver qué dirección tomaba, y su carrera se frenó en seco al dar el tumbo a la calle y toparse con unas largas piernas que se presentaban como una barrera cruzada en medio de la acera.

\- Lo siento...- Susurró, quedándose de pie al lado de la visión de una derrota ajena que le ofrecía la vida.- Si hubiera podido imaginar que acabaría así no le habría permitido entrar...

Una irónica risa asaltó a Defteros, que descifró la voz que llegaba a tranquilizarle sin esperar nada a cambio, más que un sinfín de reproches seguros por permitirse tal tipo de licencia.- No tienes la culpa, muchacho...- La voz de Defteros se escuchaba tomada y deformada por la pantalla que suponían ambas manos ocultando su emocionado rostro.- Perdóname...no recuerdo tu nombre...- Añadió después de tragar una buena dosis de aire y de restregarse los ojos lo suficiente para abrirlos ofrecerlos con un mínimo de decencia.

\- Yo no se lo he dicho...Mi nombre es Shaka.

\- Extraño...

\- Extranjero.- Convino el forense, delineando una tímida y amable sonrisa.- Soy hindú.- Defteros enarcó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, a lo que Shaka suspiró antes de exponer la aclaración de rigor que jamás aclaraba nada.- Sí, lo sé. Mi aspecto físico no es el de una persona hindú precisamente, pero nací en la Índia.

\- Gracias por la aclaración...- Milagrosamente, esa conversación en apariencia banal y estúpida, se estaba presentando como un remanso de calma y cercanía que Defteros necesitaba tanto como ansiaba, y sus años de andar por los senderos de la vida le advertían que ese joven también lo sabía, y que nada de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo respondía a alguna casualidad espontánea, sino a una madurez que agradecía.- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?...A veces me siento viejo, y el portal éste está muy bajo...- Shaka observó la mano que se extendió frente a él, y sin dudar se afianzó a ella para tirar del lazo y colaborar en la petición recibida.- Y gracias por ésto...

\- No hay de qué...- Shaka se miró a Defteros, se incomodó ante la inspección que le dedicaba intentando plasmar en ese rostro el del hombre que tanto había admirado Saga, y lanzándose a uno de esos vacíos esporádicos e inusuales, fue directo y franco.- No le conozco...y tampoco conocí al que supongo era su hermano, el padre de Saga y Kanon...- Defteros poco a poco se fue sintiendo más sosegado, y la amabilidad de trato que sentía le hacía experimentar una conexión singular con ese joven hindú también extraño, de modo que asintió ante las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos al tiempo que seguía pretendiendo adecentarse las consecuencias que le había dejado el derroche de emoción sufrido.-...pero a pesar de no conocerle, y de no saber mucho de esta parte del pasado de Saga...usted no me parece un mal hombre.

\- Tampoco soy bueno, Shaka.

El forense se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se sostenía la respiración unos pocos segundos, antes de soltarla y pronunciar la conocida sentencia que a muchos tranquilizaba.- En realidad nadie lo es al cien por cien, todos tenemos nuestras sombras...Y de verdad, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido...Si puedo hacer algo por usted, dígamelo, por favor...

Defteros también se otorgó el turno de poner nervioso al joven con su inspección, más tierna que inquisidora, y aceptando la ayuda ofrecida, sacó la billetera y buscó una tarjeta que tendió a Shaka.- Me alojo en este hotel desde ayer. Está muy próximo aquí, y si di con un lugar donde ubicar a mis sobrinos es porqué ayer la casualidad acudió a mí.

\- De acuerdo...- Shaka leyó la dirección y efectivamente corroboró que no estaba lejos de la ubicación del pub.

\- Y por favor, trátame de tú...

El rubio hindú se sonrió con discreción y aceptó la oferta.- Está bien...lo intentaré. Como intentaré hablar con Saga cuando haya superado esta primera oleada de rabia. Pero con Kanon no puedo prometerte nada.

\- No tienes por qué hacer nada de ésto, así que mi gratitud va por delante, Shaka.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle...preguntarte algo? - Inquirió, rectificando al momento de haberse dado cuenta del uso formal del "usted".- Defteros asintió, sabiendo que podía guardarse para él el hecho de responder o no.- ¿Sabes si su madre sigue con vida?

\- Ésto es algo que debo tratar con ellos.- La respuesta fue clara y contundente, aún así amable pese a la presunta rudeza del primer impacto, suavizado por la claridad de un azul profundo y sembrado de los mismos claroscuros que se adherían a su alma gastada.

\- Comprendo...

\- ¿Y puedo preguntarte algo yo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Estás muy unido a Saga, ¿verdad?

\- Sí...Comparto mi vida con él desde hace un tiempo.

\- Me alegro de saberlo. Que ni él ni su hermano están solos.- Dijo Defteros con sinceridad.- ¿Y cómo está de salud? Supe lo de su infarto por la prensa...Y en parte este detalle fue uno de los desencadenantes que ha hecho que hoy esté aquí...

\- Está bien...Fue un susto terrible, pero por fortuna se llegó a tiempo.

\- No como con mi hermano Aspros...- La voz de Defteros se apagó al recordar a su fallecido gemelo, pero no iba a dejar que la inevitable emoción le ganara terreno de nuevo.- Bueno...gracias otra vez, Shaka...

\- Te ruego paciencia. Haré todo lo posible para que Saga recapacite y te haga una visita al hotel...- Shaka se releyó la tarjeta antes de ponerla a buen recuado, y con un cordial "Cuídate", se despidió.

Dejando a Defteros entre las sombras de la calle.

Despidiéndose de él con un atisbo de esperanza que el gemelo mayor atesoró, sintiendo la falta de juicio de ese muchacho como el ancla que le urgía para no abandonarse a las verdaderas sombras que le consumían.

Las de su alma...

Las del pasado...

Las que ya vivían siempre dentro de él.


	14. Enfrentar otro pasado (I)

****

**14\. Enfrentar otro pasado (I)**

_Piso de Saga y Shaka, bien entrada la noche._

\- ¿¡Pero cómo te has atrevido a ir tras él!? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me lo puedes explicar?!

El estado con el que Saga llegó a sus dominios no era muy esperanzador. Como tampoco lo era el que se estaba cebando con Kanon en el momento de separarse. La aparición de Defteros en "The Wyvern's Cave" se había presentado como el peor regalo de año nuevo que ambos gemelos pudieran tener, y Shaka era consciente de ello. Tanto como que su decisión de prestar cercanía al recién llegado no sería bien aceptada por casi nadie.

Y Saga no era la excepción.

\- Lo haré si te relajas un poco, Saga...- Propuso Shaka, que mentalmente luchaba con intensidad para mantenerse calmado pero firme.

\- ¡Y una mierda! - Los papeles que llevaba el Fiscal entre manos se estamparon contra la mesa del salón, cayendo esparcidos aquí y allá mientras su dueño daba rodeos sin sentido con pasos que comandaba la furia interna que sentía.- ¡No puedo relajarme! ¡No estás en disposición de pedirme ésto! ¡No tú! - Le soltó, enfurismándose aún más al ver cómo Shaka se agachaba para ir recogiendo todo el desecho de anotaciones que acababa de ocasionar el gemelo mayor.- ¡Y deja éso, joder!

\- Son tus estrategias para el juicio...

\- ¡Me importan una mierda ahora mismo!

Shaka inspiró con cautela. Trató de no mirarse a Saga, pero no podía evitar ser partícipe de los insanos rodeos que éste no cesaba de dar entorno a su figura aún agachada. Se obligó a no contestar, a no rebajarse al nivel de nociva exaltación que estaba propiciando el Fiscal. Y odió con todas sus fuerzas tener que estar enfrentando una batalla dialéctica sin sentido con alguien que en ese momento no parecía presto a recapacitar.

Así que apiló los papeles, hizo caso omiso de más palabras que sus oídos rehusaron de atender y se alzó con la intención de acomodar bien todas las anotaciones para volverlas a insertar dentro del dossier que había corrido la suerte de quedarse atrancado entre la mesa y una silla bien arrimada a ella. El orden no le importó, pero los guardó, y lo hizo sin aceptar su parte en la batalla...de momento.

\- Saga...Te lo digo en serio.- Expuso al fin, mirándose a su compañero de vida a través de la graduación de su sobria seriedad.- Debes calmarte. Y sabes porqué. Llevas con el ritmo cardíaco muy acelerado demasiado tiempo seguido. Podrías llegar a encontrarte mal, sufrir alguna bajada de tensión o un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¿Ahora sí que eres cardiólogo? - Inquirió Saga con una sorna que no era consciente de la intensidad con la que podía herir dándole un sobrante uso.- ¡Qué curioso! ¡Solo entiendes de cosas del corazón cuando te interesa! ¡Menudo médico estás hecho! ¡De conveniencia! - La mirada que le dedicó Saga antes de dirigirse hacia el amplio sofá dolió tanto como las palabras derrochadas sin sentido, pero Shaka siguió impasible. Al menos por fuera, aunque por dentro todo su ser temblara ante la inminente explosión de una de sus peleas míticas y terriblemente aborrecibles. El Fiscal le dio la espalda, alzó un cojín que el forense creía que solo apartaría para al fin, tomar asiento, pero vio como dicho objeto era arrojado con fuerza sobre el mismo sofá, acompañando este desubicado y rabioso gesto de un gruñido que no auguraba ningún estado de calma cercano.- "Ahora no entiendo de temas médicos del corazón, ahora sí..."...- Gruñó Saga con descaro, rodeando el sofá y fijándose en qué otro objeto podía caer víctima de su insalvable frustración. Shaka tragó saliva con pesadez, cerró los ojos por un largo segundo e inspiró...todo lo que pudo.- A fin de cuentas, ¿qué vas a saber tú de corazones? A los muertos que tienes como pacientes ya no les sirven de nada...

\- Te estás pasando, Saga. No es mi culpa que Defteros haya decidido aparecer en vuestra vida justo ahora.

Saga enmudeció. Tan peligrosamente como solía hacer antes de desatar una de sus más candentes explosiones, y Shaka se mentalizó para ello. Para recibir el ataque y contrarrestarlo como buenamente pudiera.- ¿Cómo dices? - Inquirió Saga, avanzando unos preciosos pasos que le personaron frente al forense.- ¿Defteros? ¿Le nombras como si os conocierais de toda la vida y te quedas tan tranquilo?

\- Él mismo me confió su nombre. No sé por qué razón no debería llamarle así.

\- ¡Traicionó a mi padre, joder! - Exclamó el mayor, abriéndose de brazos para evidenciar aún más un detalle que ambos ya sabían.

\- Sus razones tendría...y quizás está aquí para contároslas.

\- Las razones que pueda tener me importan una reverenda mierda. Ahora ya es así. Las necesitaba cuando era un chiquillo. Cuando era un adolescente que apenas recordaba a su madre, una mujer desaparecida el mismo día que Kanon y yo dejamos de verle a él.- Expuso Saga, re-equilibrando una serenidad que Shaka presentía poco duradera.- Entonces las necesitaba...no pasados treinta años.

\- Nunca es tarde para saber. Para escuchar. Para intentar comprender...

\- ¡Cállate, Shaka! ¡Por favor! - Saga se agarró de los cabellos con desesperación, y sus pies seguían guiándole por rumbos circulares e indecisos mientras el joven hindú parecía anclado en el mismo punto hallado al inicio de la inevitable discusión.- ¡No hay nada que comprender! - Gritó, volviendo a posicionarse frente a Shaka, y consiguiendo que éste le eludiera la mirada un instante que aprovechó para rearmarse la defensa.- ¡Él y mi madre traicionaron a mi padre! ¡Le engañaron! ¡Y luego desaparecieron! Y yo...yo entiendo el dolor que sintió mi padre, Shaka...yo ahora lo entiendo, porqué lo he experimentado. Lo que no estoy tan seguro es que lo entiendas tú. Porqué en ésto tú has estado del otro lado...

Ahí había llegado el ataque que el joven forense había estado esperando. El recordarle su error. El mezclar demasiadas cosas que confundían el contexto claro y simple que se podía apreciar con tan solo alejarse unos pocos pasos del nefasto agujero negro que el Fiscal estaba extendiendo a su alrededor. Saga aún estaba relamiéndose la herida que Shaka y Kanon le habían abierto meses atrás, y esa noche la herida escocía con un fulgor heredado y lejano.

Renacido y reavivado.

\- Puedo comprender la culpa y la repugnancia hacia sí mismo que es probable que sintiera Defteros...

El ardor que consumía a Saga por dentro se mezcló en una carcajada ácida que retumbó en todo el salón, pero Shaka la resistió. Sabía que el Fiscal atacaba a herir con precisión milimétrica cuando la cólera se cebaba con él. Sabía que luego se arrepentiría...Y sabía que en parte tenía razón; en su caso, él había desempeñado el papel de traidor.

\- No debió sentirse muy culpable después de robarle la esposa a su hermano y la madre a sus sobrinos...Y ella tampoco, así que para mí ya puede irse por donde ha venido.- Murmuró Saga, que había comenzado a notar como un sudor frío se asentaba en su frente y las fuerzas se le escurrían por cada poro de su piel.

\- Escúchale, Saga...Ve a verle, y deja que se explique, que te de su versión de los hechos, y quizás así comenzará a sanar algo de vuestro pasado...- Shaka no perdía detalle de los cambios que se estaban asentando sobre el rostro del Fiscal, y muy a su pesar dedujo que sus predicciones comenzaban a hacerse realidad, viéndose plasmadas en la repentina palidez que comenzaron a mostrar las facciones de Saga, que poco a poco se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el sofá, donde se dejó caer sentado, respirando con visible dificultad.- Saga...¿te encuentras mal? - Se aventuró a preguntar, cortando con el hilo conductor de la discusión.

\- No...Déjame, Shaka...- Musitó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Secándose el sudor con ellas.

\- Saga, por favor...Dime qué te ocurre...- Insistió el joven rubio, olvidándose de todo el infantil daño que Saga se había propuesto derrochar sobre él. Sus pasos le acercaron hacia la posición que ahora ostentaba el Fiscal, y sin dudarlo se agachó frente a él, tomándole una de sus muñecas para comprobar el pulso, el cuál seguía un ritmo peligrosamente frenético.- Joder, te lo advertí...estás sufriendo una bajada de tensión...

\- ¡Que me dejes! - Exclamó Saga, zafándose del agarre de un brusco tirón al tiempo que cerraba su mirada, inspiraba con problemas y recostaba su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- No te voy a dejar, Saga. Nunca. ¡Y ya no sé cómo narices tengo que demostrártelo! - Exclamó Shaka, que seguía con las piernas flexionadas ante Saga, atreviéndose a posar ambas manos sobre cada una de las rodillas del gemelo mayor.- Túmbate, estarás mejor...Necesitas recuperar un ritmo cardíaco más suave...

\- No...No me voy a tumbar...y no voy a ir a verle al hotel, así que ya puedes tirar la tarjeta a la maldita basura...

Saga volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, y entre ellas se notaba cómo el simple hecho de respirar le estaba costando un mundo, y Shaka solo pudo exhalar resignación al momento que se alzaba y se internaba en la cocina, emergiendo de ella con un vaso de agua fresca que tendió a Saga, y que éste tomó milagrosamente sin rechistar. La mano le temblaba con el sencillo acto de sostener el vaso, y fue Shaka quién lo rescató vacío de ella para dejarlo al buen recaudo de la pequeña mesa asentada frente al televisor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en lo que duró el tiempo que las mejillas de Saga demoraron en volver a cobijar algo de color. Shaka había tomado asiento sobre la misma mesa donde ahora reposaba el vaso y sus manos se habían cruzado entre la obertura que dejaban sus piernas encogidas mientras su mirada no dejaba de observar a Saga, a su inexcusable carencia de fuerzas y a todo el cúmulo de emociones que le estaban envenenando por dentro, y que seguirían haciéndolo si no le ponía remedio.

\- Eres fuerte, Saga...- Dijo con un tono calculado y calmado, sin pretender conseguir una conexión de miradas que en cierto modo también necesitaba.- Y lo que sea que pueda contarte tu tío no tiene porqué hundirte, pero sí ayudarte a cerrar una etapa demasiado larga de tu vida...Los ciclos deben ser cerrados...

\- No...tú no lo entiendes, Shaka...- Balbuceó el Fiscal, notando como irremediablemente sus ojos alejados de aquél al que amaba comenzaban a licuarse.

\- Pues cuéntamelo. Confía en mí para lo malo también...

Una inoportuna lágrima se atrevió a surcar una de las mejillas del Fiscal, quién se la borró sin mucho éxito, dado que otra osaba asaltarle la mejilla contraria. Su mirada seguía focalizada en un punto impreciso y lejano, y un atrancado suspiro traspasó su pecho antes de poder ofrecer una voz que distaba mucho de ostentar la fuerza y la maldad que fue exhibida instantes atrás.

\- Es que...me sentiré ridículo si lo hago...

\- ¿Por qué? No digas éso...

Saga inspiró otra vez, dejó que otra lágrima fluyera con la libertad que no conocieron las anteriores y finalmente se forzó a buscar refugio dentro de ese azul que a veces se le antojaba tan necesario como infinito.

\- Tengo miedo, Shaka...Mucho miedo...

\- No debes tenerlo.

\- ¿Y si resulta que todo en lo que he creído durante años es una falacia?

Shaka recibió la pregunta sin comprenderla del todo, necesitando unos segundos de análisis que culminaron con otra pregunta.- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Y si me afirma que Aspros nunca fue mi padre? ¿Entonces qué? Estaré perdido...Muy perdido, Shaka...

\- Hey, no debes pensar ésto...Aspros fue tu padre. Creciste con él. Él te educó, el te procuró una vida repleta de todo lo que tú y Kanon pudierais necesitar...él estuvo con vosotros, contigo...

\- ¿Pero y si no lo es? ¿Y si nunca lo fue? ¿En qué he basado yo toda mi evolución como persona? ¿En una ilusión?

\- En un hombre real, Saga. Aspros fue real...Y no debes avergonzarte de haberte sentido atraído por el magnetismo que pudiera tener su personalidad, sus aptitudes profesionales y todo lo que siempre me has confiado que has admirado de él...¿Qué más debe importarte a parte de todo lo que sientes por él?

\- Soy consciente que tuvo sus sombras...que no fue modélico en muchos sentidos...pero yo le quería, Shaka...- Saga desvió la aguada mirada, posándola sobre el cruce de manos que Shaka mantenía entre sus piernas, y sin retenerse las disculpas que necesitaba procesar, dejó que una de sus manos acudiera a la unión de las de Shaka y la acariciara con delicadeza.- Perdóname...

\- No pasa nada...- Le tranquilizó el forense, desarmando la unión de sus manos para tomar la de Saga con su diestra.

\- Sí, sí que pasa. Cuando me hundo...Cuando me ofusco puedo llegar a ser muy venenoso con todo lo que digo. Y lo que me jode es que no siento la mayoría de las cosas que escupo...lo digo solamente para dañar...para hacer que quién está del otro lado se sienta más miserable que yo...

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Me tienes demasiada paciencia. Otro no lo aguantaría...

\- Bueno...a veces resulta un poco complicado hacerlo...- Dijo Shaka, estirando los labios en una media sonrisa que deseó ir calmando la tensión que había reinado en el ambiente desde su llegada a casa.

Saga también se sonrió. O lo intentó entre las tímidas lágrimas que se iban formando sobre su verde mirada, y sin tener en cuenta la voluntad propia de sus instintos se incorporó del sofá todo lo que necesitó para abrazarse a Shaka con fuerza y en emotivo silencio.

\- Ve a verle, Saga...- Susurró el joven contra el hombro del gemelo mayor al tiempo que sus brazos también le rodeaban la espalda y una de sus manos la acariciaba con devoción.- El "no" a todo ya lo tienes, pero no sabes lo que te puede ayudar hablar con él...Solo hablar...

\- No me siento capaz de ir solo.- Confesó el Fiscal, sintiéndose vulnerable como un niño perdido que necesita guía y protección.- Ven conmigo, por favor...

Shaka meditó rápidamente la proposición, y con tan solo el boceto de un asentimiento ya pudo percibir cómo Saga inspiraba más tranquilo.- De acuerdo. Vendré, pero te esperaré en un lugar alejado de vuestro encuentro. Lo que os tengáis que decir es cosa de dos...o de tres. Kanon también debería acudir.

\- Lo sé...- Saga fue aflojando el abrazo poco a poco, hasta quedar separados pero aún próximos.- Pero quizás prefiero hacerlo primero sin él.

\- ¿Y cuando quieres ir?

\- Ahora.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- O voy ahora, o si lo dejo para mañana ya no me voy a atrever.

\- Kanon lo tiene que saber...Que vas a ir. No le ocultes nada de lo que hagas con este tema...

\- Conduce tú y por el camino se lo digo.- Propuso, con un poco más de serenidad en su voz.

\- Me parece bien.

Saga inspiró por enésima vez, presentando una respiración más pausada y acompasada. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos y rindiéndose a otro impulso tomó a Shaka del rostro y le besó.- A veces no sé qué haría sin ti...- Añadió después, acariciándole la quijada con el pulgar.

\- Va, Saga...Ve a lavarte la cara. Recuerda que eres fuerte, y justo ahora pareces el soldado más derrotado de una batalla.

El Fiscal sonrió a duras penas, pero debía admitir que su joven amante hacía todos los posibles por ir sembrando una armonía de espíritu que él perdía con demasiada facilidad, y sin contradecir sus sugerencias se alzó del sofá con cautela, comprobó que el mareo ya se había ido y se internó en el baño para llevar a cabo su rápido cometido.

En el salón, el rubio hindú se enfundó la chaqueta, buscó las llaves de su coche y recuperó la tarjeta que Defteros le había dado un par de horas atrás.

El hotel Anita Argo residía a cuatro o cinco calles de "The Wyvern's Cave", pero a él, ese trayecto ahora también se le antojaba largo y espinoso.

Urgente...

Y por el bien de los gemelos, necesario.


	15. Enfrentar otro pasado (II)

_Apartamento de Kanon y Rhadamanthys._

Kanon dejó el teléfono móvil al lado del plato de pasta que apenas había probado para cenar. El estómago lo presentía cerrado desde hacía unas horas, y pese a los esfuerzos de Rhadamanthys para preparar una rápida cena en un día que no se podía acudir a comprar nada más saludable que los espaguetis que se morían de aburrimiento frente a la ofuscada mirada del gemelo menor.

\- Era Saga, ¿no? - Preguntó al tiempo que masticaba con esfuerzo, dado que el apetito también había abandonado un poco al inglés.

\- Sabes que sí. Lo has escuchado todo, así que no sé por qué lo preguntas.

Kanon seguía con la mirada fija en su plato, y el tenedor fue rescatado solo para revolver una cena que no iba a comer.

\- Lo pregunto para romper la tensión, Kanon. Desde que hemos salido del pub no has articulado palabra...

\- Y ni falta que hace.

\- Yo creo que sí.- Insistió el Wyvern, tanteando un terreno tan peligroso como pantanoso.

\- ¡Ya vale, Rada! - El tenedor se estampó contra la mesa, y la mirada de Kanon acuchilló a Rhadamanthys como si éste fuera el culpable de su inesperado malestar interior.- No busques cabrearme todavía más. Con Saga ya he tenido suficiente.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha dicho exactamente?

\- ¡Pues que va a verle! ¡Joder! - Exclamó, desesperándose por momentos.- ¡El muy capullo ahora se dirige al hotel "para escuchar lo que tenga que decir"! - Soltó con retintín, reproduciendo con sorna las palabras que le había confiado su gemelo.- ¡Y seguro que ésto es obra y milagro del estúpido de Shaka! Por qué, a ver...¡¿quién cojones le mandaba salir tras él?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién le ha dado vela en este entierro?!

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho Shaka, habría sido yo el que no le hubiera dejado marchar sin más...- La afirmación del inglés daba un apoyo directo a la acción llevada a cabo por el forense, detalle que todavía enrabietó más a Kanon.

\- ¡Cojonudo, Rada! ¡Cojonudo! - El puño del abogado golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que hizo estremecer los platos y las cervezas, pero el Wyvern no se dejó abochornar por un derroche de rabia que llevaba rato esperando.- ¡Ahora hasta afirmas que estabas dispuesto a conspirar contra nosotros junto a Shaka! ¡¿Pero del lado de quién estás tú?!

\- Del tuyo, ya lo sabes...- Respondió, dando otro bocado sin ganas a los espaguetis que ya se estaban enfriando.- Y creo que también deberías ir.- Añadió, con la boca medio llena y los modales que siempre ostentaba olvidados en el rellano.

Kanon no respondió enseguida, pero su mirada sí que aún pudo achicarse más, volverse más incisiva e inquisidora, hasta que su voz dio por inaugurada la crisis que a él también le tocaba traspasar.- ¿Qué? ¿Lo he escuchado bien?

\- Perfectamente. Opino que también deberías ir a hablar con tu tío.- El Wyvern tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, y dejó la botella sobre la mesa mientras se forzaba a mantenerle la mirada a Kanon.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo puedes estar diciendo ésto?

\- Porqué así lo creo...Comprendo que esta situación os esté sobrepasando a ti y a Saga, pero_

\- ¡Tú no comprendes nada, joder! - Le espetó Kanon, cortando en seco una explicación que no deseaba escuchar.

\- ¡Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu hermano y tú, pero veo que se os está presentando la ocasión de esclarecer muchos puntos negros de vuestro pasado!

\- ¡Se me han encogido hasta las entrañas cuando le he visto aparecer! Por un momento he creído ver a mi padre, pero claro...no podía ser...¡Por qué mi padre hace años que murió, y ni entonces Saga pudo dar con el paradero de este desgraciado para comunicarle su muerte! ¡¿Por qué aparece ahora?! ¡¿Justo ahora?! ¡¿Y por qué solo?! ¡¿Por qué no ha venido con nuestra madre, suponiendo que aún viva, cosa que ya no sé?! ¡¿O será que ella se olvidó de todos muy rápido y se labró otra vida vete a saber tú dónde?!

\- ¡Tú mismo me estás dando la razón, Kanon! - Le replicó Rhadamanthys, subiendo el tono de su voz para equipararlo a la intensidad expuesta por el abogado.- ¡Me preguntas a mí y...¿y qué respuestas te puedo dar yo?! ¡Ninguna! ¡No las tengo! ¡Pero tu tío quizás sí!

Kanon bajó la mirada. La perdió por encima de la mesa y cerró los puños que sobre ella descansaban. Con tanta fuerza y tensión que los nudillos se percibían blanquecinos, y todos sus nervios agarrotados. La respiración también se percibía alterada, saliendo expelida con sonoridad por la nariz cada vez que sus pulmones decidían cambiarla.

\- Durante muchos años he creído odiar al venerado Fiscal Aspros Samaras...- Masticó con rabia al fin, sin alzar la vista de los entresijos de su propio dolor.- Y esta tarde me he dado cuenta que ya no sé a quién odio más...Al menos mi padre siempre estuvo aquí, hasta que un infarto decidió que había llegado su temprana hora de partir.

El Wyvern suspiró entre sus propios recuerdos, ésos que le traían a la memoria la imagen del hombre que él sí conoció. El hombre que nunca le negó la entrada en su casa, y que incluso alguna vez hasta con él bromeó. El inglés no podía guardar un mal recuerdo del fallecido Aspros Samaras porqué en su propia experiencia con él, sencillamente no tenía nada que alegar en su contra. Pero había oscuridades, claro que las había. Rhadamanthys las encaró en el preciso instante de conocer a los gemelos cuando su familia se mudó a la ciudad y una nueva escuela de secundaria pasaría a ser el lugar donde viviría largas horas de su nueva vida lejos de su tierra natal. Los chicos que le recibieron en su primer día de clase, los que ostentaban asientos cercanos a él gracias a la disposición que decretaban las iniciales de sus apellidos, esos chicos, hermanos gemelos, no tenían madre. Primero creyó que había fallecido, pero no tardó mucho en comprobar que ese tema era un tabú que no se podía ni nombrar por encima. Entonces supo que no había ocurrido tal cosa, pero no estaba con ellos, ni tan solo un fin de semana de cada dos...Simplemente no estaba. Saga y Kanon eran los únicos del curso que vivían una situación tan inusual como ésa, pero sí tenían padre. Y famoso dentro del mundo de la ley. Apreciado por todo el colectivo de abogados que no debían luchar contra él, temido y respetado por los que se enfrentaban a su eficacia, admirado por su hijo mayor...y repudiado por el menor.

Mucha oscuridad había reinado siempre alrededor de Aspros Samaras, y quizás su también hermano gemelo era la luz necesaria para alumbrar tanto dolor camuflado.

\- No pierdes nada en ir a hablar con él también. Pregúntale todo lo que te carcome...dile todo lo que te escuece...- Insistió el Wyvern, después de haberse regalado esos necesarios segundos para recordar.- Y creo que, por la honda tristeza que vi en su mirada, él está preparado para responder...

\- ¿Ahora eres psicólogo también? ¿Tantas cosas pudiste ver y saber desde detrás de la barra? - La acidez de esas palabras pretendió herir a Rhadamanthys, pero el inglés no pensaba dejarse atrapar en una espiral de burlas que no servían para nada más que escudar el terror que sentía Kanon.

El abogado se olvidó del plato de pasta y decidió que le llenaría más uno de sus cigarrillos, detalle que sí logró fastidiar al Wyvern.- No hemos terminado de comer...

\- Yo sí.

\- Pero yo no. Me molesta mucho el humo cuando estoy comiendo...

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Tú fumas de vez en cuando, ¿o debo recordártelo?! - La primera exhalación de humo atacó al inglés de lleno, siendo otra provocación de las que tiraba Kanon para lograr ensalzar una discusión que le permitiera liberar toda la tensión que le agarrotaba hasta el mismo sentido común.

El Wyvern masticó con furia el último bocado que se atrevió a probar y sin pensárselo más estampó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.- ¡Se acabó, Kanon! ¡Si te empeñas en regocijarte en tu desgracia otra vez sin hacer nada, no cuentes conmigo!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no me regocijo en nada!

\- ¡Noooo, claro! Nunca lo has hecho, ¿verdad? - Inquirió Rhadamanthys, devolviéndole la misma dureza de mirada que Kanon no se ahorraba en dedicarle a él.

\- Hostias, Wyvern...No es lo mismo...

\- Es exactamente lo mismo. Siempre victimizándote, y vale, no te falta razón a veces...- Señaló el inglés antes que Kanon pudiera replicarle con más razonamientos absurdos e infantiles.-...pero para bien o para mal, el hermano de tu padre está aquí. Solo un necio no sacaría provecho de ello.

\- ¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que cuesta ésto?! ¡Que son muchos años, joder! - Exclamó Kanon, perdiendo poco a poco toda la furia que había vestido su voz, sustituyéndola por una emoción contenida e indescifrable.

\- Como si fueran tres vidas.

\- Pero es que_

\- Saga es más valiente que tú.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡No me compares con él! - Se enfadó el abogado, que aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero haciendo uso de una excesiva rudeza.- ¡Sabes que no soporto que lo hagas! ¡Ni tú ni nadie!

\- ¡Pues compórtate como un adulto! ¡Ya no eres un crío! ¡Trágate el orgullo y todo el resentimiento que te envenena y únete a Saga! - Rhadamanthys se alzó, apartado la silla de un empujón propinado como consecuencia de la propia acción, y sin decir nada más dejó a Kanon solo en el comedor, desapareciendo directamente en su habitación.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! - Kanon se giró sobre su asiento, sorprendido por el desplante del inglés e intrigado en saber por qué había osado dejarle con las infantiles ganas de discutir plantadas ahí mismo.

\- ¡A darme una ducha!

\- ¡Ya te duchaste hoy!

\- ¡¿Y qué?! - Le espetó el Wyvern, asomando la cabeza en el salón y propiciando que Kanon se fijara en las toallas que llevaba entre manos.- Me relaja hacerlo. Y tú también deberías relajarte, considerar con perspectiva todo lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde y recapacitar...Hay trenes que solo pasan una vez. Este que se ha detenido en Piraeus es posible que no vuelva a pasar por aquí. Tú verás lo que haces con él. Pero luego...- Prosiguió, señalándole con un dedo amenazante.-...luego no te atrevas a juzgar a Saga, a decir que "claro, como él es el mayor, el mejor, el ésto y lo otro..."

\- Yo no hablo así de mi hermano...- Le replicó Kanon, sintiéndose herido por el tono burlesco que Rhadamanthys había utilizado.

\- Sí lo haces a veces. Así que piénsatelo bien antes de quedarte en casa sin intentar descifrar la verdadera razón de un pasado que te aterra descubrir.

\- ¡Pues claro que me aterra, Rada! Y más ahora, justo antes de un juicio horroroso que está aquí no más...

Rhadamanthys no dijo nada más. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de rendición, y sin darle más vueltas de tuerca, se internó en el baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco.

\- ¡Joder! - Se quejó Kanon, agarrando el paquete de tabaco de una arrebolada.- Joder, joder, joder...

Otro cigarrillo fue víctima de su atada ansiedad, pero el silencio que había quedado guardando la soledad del salón le invitó a pensar. A valorar las palabras del Wyvern entre calada y exhalación...a armarse de un coraje que le hacía mucha falta...y a convencerse que quizás sí que estaba equivocado...Que quizás ese tren era el primero y el definitivo...

Pasados unos necesarios minutos de reflexión, finalmente se alzó y con una inusual timidez entreabrió la puerta del baño, descubriendo a Rhadamanthys restregándose una toalla por sus rubios cabellos.

\- ¿Y según tú, qué es lo que tengo que decir? - Preguntó, sabiéndose preso de un temor que no distaba mucho del que embargaba cada célula del cuerpo de Saga en ese mismo momento.

\- Más que decir, lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar, Kanon...

\- Solo no voy a poder enfrentarle, Rada...- Admitió al fin con un quiebre en su voz que auguraba la total rendición al sentido más común de todos.

\- Pero vas a permitir que lo haga Saga, tan solo como te sientes tú ahora...Me parece cojonudo.- Sentenció el Wyvern, emergiendo del baño vestido únicamente con unos bóxer oscuros, y sin evitar que su hombro chocara contra la rendida presencia del gemelo menor.

Kanon le vio pasar a su lado con pensada indiferencia, y aún sabiendo que ese comportamiento era fruto de unos pensamientos muy calculados, no pudo evitar sentirse herido.

Y vencido por una claridad mental que muchas veces él perdía, pero que el Wyvern siempre poseía.

\- Ven conmigo, por favor...- Claudicó, con un hilillo de voz que se asentó en el umbral de su habitación mientras una nublada mirada observaba tontamente cómo el Wyvern se vestía con rapidez.- Hasta la puerta del hotel...No te voy a pedir que hagas más...Pero ven...

\- Te ha costado recapacitar, ¿eh? - Soltó Rhadamanthys, dejándose caer de culo sobre la cama para alcanzar sus zapatillas deportivas y enfundárselas sin siquiera deshacer los lazos.- Aunque pensaba que ibas a necesitar más tiempo del que requiere una ducha...

\- ¡¿Serás cabrón?!

El Wyvern se aproximó a Kanon y por instinto le agarró de la nuca y le robó un beso que ciertamente el gemelo no se esperaba, quedándose con los rostros muy próximos y las miradas conectadas mientras el inglés mantenía su mano tomando el cuello de Kanon y acariciándole la tensa quijada con el pulgar.- Vamos Kanon...Es mejor arrepentirse de algo que se ha hecho y ha salido mal que quedarse con la jodida incógnita que siempre hay tras el maldito "¿Y si...?"

Kanon asintió, tragó saliva y dejó que Rhadamanthys se pusiera al frente de esa decisión. Agarró la chaqueta al vuelo cuando ésta fue lanzada directa hacia él, y después de vestírsela tomó el casco que ya llevaba adherido su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde ir? - Preguntó mientras ambos aguardaban la llegada del ascensor.

\- Shaka me dijo la dirección. La calle en cuestión está bastante cerca del pub.

\- Shaka...¿cómo no?. Sois un par de jodidos. Los dos...- Farfulló Kanon, decidiendo mirar los cables que se movían tras el oscuro cristal de la puerta del elevador, pasando por alto la sonrisa de Rhadamanthys que éste mismo le devolvía con timidez.

\- Dos jodidos que nos preocupamos por vosotros. Dos jodidos que para bien o para mal, os amamos.

\- ¡Rada! No seas cursi, por favor...- Le reprendió Kanon, dándole un codazo y al fin esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa que el Wyvern apreció.

###

_Hotel Anita Argo._

_-_ Es aquí.

Shaka estacionó su vehículo casi al frente de la puerta del hotel. En la esquina se avistaba un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, pero no era ése el que había elegido Defteros para hospedarse, sino uno que ofrecía una fachada gris y apagada, y únicamente dos estrellas le dignificaban un poco la sobriedad que pudieran albergar sus entrañas.

El freno de mano fue alzado y el motor apagado, pero Saga no mostraba la determinación que tanto le caracterizaba cada vez que conquistaba cualquier sala.

Lo que tenía en frente no eran unos tribunales, sino algo peor. Un decadente edificio que quizás escondía más juicios y perjuicios de los que el Fiscal ya llevaba superados tras sus espaldas.

\- Cuánto más tardes, peor será Saga...

\- Lo sé.

El gemelo observaba la iluminada entrada, y al fondo se podía avistar la solitaria recepción, guardada por un hombre que parecía mayor.

La mano de Shaka tentó el muslo del Fiscal, y se quedó allí, deseando reconfortarle con un gesto que fue agradecido en silencio, y con el posterior contacto de una temblorosa mano sobre otra que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba acostumbrada a dominar el pulso con precisión quirúrgica.

\- ¿Dónde me esperarás? - Preguntó, virando su mirada hasta toparse con la de Shaka.

\- Preguntaré si supone alguna molestia que me quede en alguno de esos sillones que se ven en el vestíbulo de la recepeción.

\- No sé lo que tardaré...

\- No importa, Saga. Por mí no sufras. Leeré...escucharé música...Algo haré.

Saga sonrió a duras penas, y antes de bajar del coche se afianzó con ambas manos sobre el rostro de Shaka para atraerlo hacia él y besarle los labios con ternura antes de volver a demandar un sentido perdón por la nociva escena que ambos habían vivido en su casa.

\- Ve antes que te arrepientas...- Susurró Shaka, posando sus manos sobre las muñecas de Saga, acariciándolas con intención de aceptar las disculpas ofrecidas por enésima vez en poco tiempo.

Saga inspiró, y antes de soltar todo el aire acumulado abrió la puerta y salió del coche, sintiéndose seguido y amparado por Shaka, que entró tras él y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial.

\- Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Tienen alguna reserva? - Preguntó el curtido recepcionista, esbozando una sonrisa que no delataba ningún atisbo de cansancio, pese estar acercándose el limbo de la media noche.

\- No...- Dijo Saga, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la superficie de la recepción.- Un familiar mío se aloja aquí, y vengo a visitarle.

\- ¿Nombre?

Saga iba a decirlo, pero el nombre en cuestión se atascó en mitad de su garganta, viéndose obligado a carraspear para poder lograr que surgiera en forma de susurro apenas inteligible.- Def...Defteros Samaras. Yo soy su sobrino, Saga Samaras.- Dijo, mostrando su documentación.

Un rápido tecleo en el ordenador dio con el resultado adecuado, y el afable hombre sonrió al tiempo que acercaba al Fiscal hacia su destino final.- Planta seis, habitación dos. El señor Samaras me informó que era posible que alguien acudiera a visitarle.

\- ¿Así...puedo subir?

\- Sin problema.

Saga asintió. Bajó la mirada e intentó tragar saliva sin éxito. La garganta la sentía completamente árida debido a los nervios que no podía mantener a ralla, y dándose media vuelta encaró a Shaka y le observó intensamente.

El hindú asintió, y con un leve alzamiento de mentón le invitó a tomar el camino hacia el elevador.

\- No te vayas, por favor...

\- Aquí estaré.- Se reafirmó, cambiando el ángulo de su mirada para fijarse en el amable señor y aclarar sus dudas sobre la espera.- Perdone...¿Hay algún inconveniente en que yo me quede aquí abajo?

\- No, claro que no, joven...Allí hay algunos sillones, revistas y un par de máquinas dispensadoras de bebidas y snacks.

\- De acuerdo, gracias.- Dijo, para seguidamente volver a centrar su atención a quién más la necesitaba.- Sube, Saga. No lo demores más.

Saga se agarró de los cabellos por inercia. Se despejó el rostro y se fijó en los pocos pasos que le sepaban del ascensor. Todo ésto al tiempo que Shaka se avanzaba a él y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones indicados, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y conectándole los cables que le proporcionarían una banda sonora a la carta durante la espera.

Y entonces, al Fiscal ya no le quedó otra opción que dirigirse hacia el ascensor y perpetrar su llamada, con la suerte que la puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando paso libre a su indecisión y a su temor.

Seis pisos eran menos de los que subía cada día cuando acudía a su casa.

Pero esa noche el ascenso se le antojó eterno y angustioso, poniéndole de nuevo el corazón a mil con la misma intensidad que se desbocó el de Defteros cuando unos suaves golpecitos contra la puerta le dilataron las pupilas y le aceleraron la respiración.


	16. Cara a cara

La temperatura de la habitación asignada era reconfortante.

El espacio, acogedor.

A Defteros le habían ubicado en la "suite", debido que su estancia se presentaba indefinida y ese hotel, muy próximo al puerto turístico del Piraeus, estaba más acostumbrado a estadías de una noche que esperaban las salidas de los diversos ferris hacia las islas, que a huéspedes que decidieran gozar de su amabilidad más tiempo del mínimo indispensable que suponía un simple alto en el camino del viajero.

Realmente, la curiosa "suite" era más de lo que Defteros necesitaba, aunque muy humilde en prestaciones. La cama de matrimonio se le antojaba tan inmensa como la de su casa en Estados Unidos. El pequeñísimo salón que daba la bienvenida estaba presidido por una televisión de pantalla plana que en las horas que llevaba allí todavía no había prendido, y el sofá-cama que lo amueblaba parecía cómodo, pero tampoco lo había probado. En un costado residía una pequeña nevera, vacía a su llegada y acorde a las dos estrellas que le facilitaban el descanso. Ahora enfriaba algunas aguas y refrescos enlatados que él mismo había comprado en un supermercado próximo.

La primera puerta daba paso al baño, el cuál se apreciaba recién reformado, pero carente de la bañera que sería la reina indiscutible de cualquier "suite" digna de merecer dicho nombre. Una ducha cumplía con las funciones básicas. Una ducha que demoraba minutos en ofrecer agua cálida, posiblemente debido a la altura de seis pisos que ésta debía recorrer para satisfacer a los usuarios que la reclamaran.

La siguiente y última puerta se abría al dormitorio, muy justo pero decente, y allí se hallaba Defteros. Vestido con una camiseta de manga corta y sus piernas despojadas de los eternos jeans que jamás abandonaba. Desde que había subido que estaba sentado en la cama, con el teléfono móvil entre sus manos, esperando la hora para poder hablar con Lisa si el ánimo se lo permitía, y espiando por la ventana que casi se pegaba a sus rodillas. Desde allí avistaba todas las vergüenzas interiores de la isla de edificios donde estaba ubicado el hotel, y su mirada permanecía fija en frente; allí se entretenía observando lo que podía ser un taller que ignoraba de qué, pero que parecía no descansar ni en año nuevo. Un anciano estaba sentado frente a una mesa, encorvado sobre ella e iluminado con una pequeña lamparita que era todo el foco de luz que alumbraba lo que fuera que manipulara entre su soledad compañera. Más a la derecha se hallaba la cara postrera de las viejas viviendas vecinas del hotel. Las cocinas de los apartamentos se abrían allí, y hacía un rato que Defteros había cenado con la vista lo mismo que una joven pareja había cocinado con anterioridad, codo con codo, como tantas veces lo había hecho él con Sasha...con una diferencia: esa pareja parecía feliz...y sus recuerdos estaban enturbiados por una pátina de dolor y tristeza demasiado antiguos. Ahora el chico lavaba los platos...solo...y allí volvió a verse reflejado él mismo, pero en la actualidad. Lavando el único plato de la cena tardía que tomaba a la fuerza cada día cuando regresaba de visitar a Sasha.

Sasha...

Deseaba hablar con ella. Lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba, pero sabía que no era prudente. Que hacerlo quizás la alteraría, la confundiría, la entristecería todavía más...así que su único salvavidas era la voz de Lisa, siempre tan atenta, tan amable, tan comprensiva...y tan necesaria para no seguir pensando una y otra vez en la batalla perdida durante la tarde. No podía negar que no se había esperado ese furioso rechazo, pero aún así le había dolido.

Mucho.

Lo había intentado, es cierto, pero en ese momento sentía que no con todas sus fuerzas. Se había dejado vencer muy rápido por un resentimiento que comprendía, y que ahora presentía inexpugnable, confiando sus esperanzas en las acciones que pudiera llevar a cabo un desconocido y rubio joven de largos cabellos y predisposición altruista que se había acercado a él sin prejuicios ni maldad.

Defteros comprobó la hora en el móvil que aguardaba entre sus manos, exhalando desazón al comprobar por enésima vez que aún era demasiado pronto para dar con el turno de Lisa, suponiendo que la joven enfermera no librara esa noche, puesto que su jornada de descanso era inminente según creía recordar el gemelo del famoso y fallecido Fiscal.

Quizás lo mejor sería intentar dormir, esperar la llegada de un nuevo día y no pensar en la posibilidad de recibir ningún tipo de visita que sabía que tampoco se merecía. Dejar el aviso en la recepción se había presentado como una acción infantil y estúpida, cargada con una esperanza que poco a poco se iba diluyendo tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer su triste mirada.

Sí, intentar conciliar algo de sueño era la única opción que le quedaba, ayudado por una de esas píldoras de herbolario que a veces, solo a veces, le funcionaban. Así que se alzó de la cama, corrió las cortinas, se olvidó del móvil y apartó las sábanas, justo cuando unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta de la formal "suite" le cortaron la respiración en seco.

Defteros se congeló de miedo, de indecisión y de estupor, sintiéndose incapaz de calmar un corazón que se había desbocado al acto. Únicamente obtuvo un atisbo de reacción cuando los golpes se repitieron, precipitándose hacia el armario de donde extrajo unos pantalones de deporte holgados, los cuáles se enfundó con la torpeza de quién es dominado por un repentino asalto de ansiedad.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Atinó a pronunciar a duras penas, al tiempo que intentaba acomodarse unas greñas eternamente rebeldes y atractivas, aún en la edad que enumeraba el recorrido de su vida.

Sus pies descalzos de acercaron al denso muro que suponía ese simple tablón de madera, y posando su mano sobre la llave ensartada en el cerrojo, inspiró con dificultad varias veces antes de ser capaz de dar las dos vueltas que sorpresivamente quizás le presentaban un rostro infantil en sus recuerdos más vívidos, convertido en adulto durante sus inexcusables años de ausencia.

 _"Soy Saga...Si no abres, no tendremos otra oportunidad_   _más de_ _hablar de lo que puede ser ésta"_

La voz del mayor de sus sobrinos le llegó clara, aún así temblorosa. Por el tono empleado era evidente que él no era el único que sufría las consecuencias de su primer e infructuoso encuentro, y entonces supo que ésa era su última oportunidad de fracasar en su idea demente y temeraria de conciliar una tardía charla.

No se permitió más segundos para ir alimentando una cobardía que de nada le servía, de modo que sin pensarlo dio dos vueltas a la llave y descubrió un rostro desencajado frente a él.

\- Saga...- Dijo, carraspeando en el intento y sin apenas fuerzas para mantenerle la mirada.-...Has venido...Te lo agradezco...

\- Querías hablar, ¿no?. Pues habla.- Le espetó Saga, que ya no sabía en que pie apuntalar el peso de su propio temor.

\- Entra, por favor...- Le invitó Defteros, haciéndose a un lado al tiempo que con un gesto de su mano le mostraba el interior de la habitación y su mirada recontaba las baldosas del suelo.

Saga dudó. Por inercia miró a sus espaldas, comprobando estúpidamente que nadie más estaba en el rellano entre las dos habitaciones que dormían en el último piso de ese sobrio hotel. Luego volvió la vista al frente y sin saber por qué sintió compasión por ese hombre que no hallaba fuerzas para devolverle la mirada. Pero la invitación para acceder permanecía tendida, y el resquemor de un pasado vetado y tabú le estrechaba la garganta reclamando unas respuestas que necesitaba con la misma intensidad que también las temía.

Tampoco se lo pensó más. Entró con su cuerpo erguido, el orgullo en alza y el sentimiento de sentirse con el poder de ser el mayor ofendido reflejado en todas y cada una de sus involuntarias expresiones corporales.

\- Tu dirás.- Le espetó con rudeza.- Y sé breve. No te mereces que te dedique toda la noche.

Defteros cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se quedó unos segundos apoyado en ella e inspiró hondo otra vez antes de volcar su mirada hacia la espalda que le ofrecía Saga.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó en un intento de ser cortés que se estrelló por las baldosas de su tensión compartida.

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar? Hecho una mierda desde esta misma tarde. Supongo que no es de extrañar.- Le replicó Saga sin mirarle, apartándose un par de pasos que le alejaron de esa presencia que le incomodaba.

\- Me refiero a...a tu estado de salud, Saga...Supe lo de tu infarto por la prensa on-line griega...Me asusté al leerlo.

Defteros lo intentó de nuevo. Ser amable, considerado y atento con su sobrino. Sin conseguirlo con éxito.

\- Cómo estoy, preguntas...Qué estupidez...- Masticó Saga, volviéndose hacia él con la mirada sembrada de rabia.- Vivo estoy. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

\- Y me alegro que así sea, créeme...- Balbuceó Defteros, que se sentía empequeñecido por el reflejo que Saga proyectaba de Aspros sin ser consciente de ello.

Saga se rió. Con sarcasmo y amargura. Desviando la vista y odiándose por comenzar a experimentar una emoción que en ese momento no era bienvenida.

\- Que te crea...Hay que joderse...¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? - Le inquirió con una furia apenas contenida, apartándose los mechones de cabello azulado de la frente y agarrándose a ellos con el intento de atenuar un temblor que odiaba tanto como la emoción que ya amenazaba con deformarle la firmeza de la voz.- Engañaste a mi padre...sé que lo hiciste. ¿Por qué creer nada de lo que puedas decir ahora?

\- No fue adrede, Saga...- Se excusó Defteros, tomándose el turno de desviar su mirada del núcleo de fulgor mal reprimido en que se estaba convirtiendo su sobrino mayor.

-  _"No haberte follado a mi hermano"..._ Éstas son palabras textuales de la discusión que tuvieron mis padres la última vez que les vi juntos...¿Te suena que ocurriera algo de ésto? - Saga se acercó a Defteros con ganas de herirle con su supuesta e inquebrantable fortaleza mental, amenazándole con una proximidad hostil, y consiguiendo que el mayor mantuviera la mirada alejada de tanto rencor.- Por supuesto que entonces no comprendí su significado...Tenía cinco años. Cinco míseros años de edad, pero se me quedaron clavadas aquí...¿entiendes?...muy adentro...muy constantes...- Dijo Saga, señalándose la sien con el dedo índice.- Tuvieron que pasar bastantes años para poder descifrar el significado que en su momento no tenían para un crío asustado e inocente, pero lo hice. Y entoces recordé la discusión entera, y supe que ella en ningún momento lo negó...

\- Tu madre no lo negó porqué era verdad.- Respondió Defteros, dispuesto al fin a defender su parte de razón en una cuestión que escapaba de todas ellas.

\- ¡¿Y entonces qué cojones pretendes ahora?!

\- ¡Contaros toda la verdad, Saga! ¡A ti y a Kanon!

\- ¡¿Y si no la queremos saber?! ¡¿Has pensado en éso, eh?! Además...¡Será  _tu_  verdad! - Se exasperó Saga, contradiciendo la promesa de mantener la calma que le había hecho a Shaka durante el trayecto hacia el hotel.

\- Bajemos la voz, por favor...Hay huéspedes en la otra habitación...- Rogó Defteros, extendiendo sus trabajadas y cansadas manos en un intento de rebajar el esperado nivel de tensión que les rodeaba a ambos.- Y toma asiento en el sofá, hablemos como los dos hombres adultos que somos...y dame la oportunidad de defenderme, es lo único que te pido...

\- Destrozaste a mi padre...a tu propio hermano...¡Y ella también!

\- Aspros no era un santo.- Le replicó Defteros con inesperada frialdad.- Aspros se olvidó de vosotros durante vuestros primeros años de vida...

\- No eches mierda sobre la memoria de mi padre.- Volvió a amenazarle Saga, cada vez más nervioso y más desprovisto del orgullo y la soberbia que tanto le urgían para controlar la escena.

Defteros calló. Suspiró con ansias al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre su cadera. Radiografió otra vez el suelo, y con él, los recuerdos de un pasado que seguía muy vívido en su recorrida memoria. Y entonces tomó la iniciativa de dejar a un lado todo su temor y comenzar a defenderse de verdad.

\- Si recuerdas la discusión que tuvieron tus padres...- Comenzó a decir elevando la mirada, pero no su perfil, el cuál se mantenía gacho y propiciando que Saga fuera inspeccionado con intensidad.-...también puedes recordar otros detalles, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué diablos te refieres? - Saga comenzó a sentirse nervioso de verdad, y en cierto modo, arrinconado en las sombras de su tierno pasado en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Quién acudía a buscaros al colegio de pre-escolar cuando vuestra madre no podía? - Empezó a atacar Defteros.- ¿Quién os enseñaba a dar vuestras primeras patadas al balón en las tardes de parque? ¿Con quién íbais a la playa? ¿Acaso sabes quién escuchaba vuestros deseos por año nuevo? ¿Quién se recorría incontables tiendas de juguetes ayudando a vuestra madre para que todos ellos fueran cumplidos?

\- Han...han pasado muchos años, joder...- Balbuceó Saga, evitando perderse entre unas verdades que había luchado para mantener bien enterradas y ocultas en el desván de sus recuerdos infantiles, los primeros de todos, y los que más le dolía desenpolvar en ese momento de tensa revelación.

\- Pero recuerdas las palabras textuales y desafortunadas que usó Aspros para atacar a vuestra madre, sin importale en absoluto que pudierais escucharlas, y años más tarde, comprenderlas...

\- No...no recuerdo todo ésto que dices...- Mintió Saga, sintiéndose otra vez presa de un sudor frío y angustiante. El mismo que le instó a acercarse al sofá-cama y dejarse hundir en él al tiempo que se forzaba a regularizar tanto la respiración como los descarrilados latidos de su recién reparado corazón.

\- No lo recuerdas...¿O no quieres hacerlo?

\- Un...un momento...por favor...- Rogó el Fiscal, palideciendo por momentos y notándose al borde de otro mareo que le advertía por segunda vez que debía bajarse de esa interna revolución.- ¿Tienes agua?

Al instante Defteros se asustó, y con rapidez se agachó frente a la pequeña nevera y extrajo un botellín que tendió a su agitado sobrino. Saga tomó la botella entre el temblor que se había vuelto a instalar en sus manos, y le propinó un corto trago que logró sosegarle un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Se interesó Defteros, con evidente preocupación.

El mayor de los jóvenes gemelos asintió levemente con la cabeza, cerrando la mirada el tiempo que consideró necesario para volver a recuperarla nítida y clara.- Es...es una bajada de tensión...La segunda que me asalta hoy...Por tu culpa...

\- No es mi intención heriros más de lo que asumo habéis estado toda la vida, Saga...

\- Pues no lo parece.- Masculló Saga, después de tragar otro sorbo de agua, aún manteniendo su vista cerrada.- Y sí...recuerdo que quién venía a la escuela, que quién jugaba con nosotros, que quién nos llevaba a la playa ese verano, el maldito y último verano que vi a mi madre...recuerdo que no era mi padre. Que era su hermano gemelo...Que eras tú...- Afirmó finalmente, desvelando unos ojos acuosos y rendidos.- ¿Pero qué mas da ahora todo ésto? Quizás quisiste usurpar su lugar...Quizás le envidiabas...Quizás no podías soportar no poder ser como él...

\- No, Saga...Jamás le envidié. Y siempre le admiré, pero hay cosas, sentimientos que no se pueden controlar...Y allí fuimos culpables los dos.

Unos golpes propinados con estruendo sobresaltaron a ambos hombres, y la aparición de la grave voz de Kanon no se hizo de rogar.

_"¡Saga! ¡Sé que estás aquí, así que abridme!"_

\- No, Kanon, no...- Murmuró Saga, dejando que una mano acudiera a su frente y se mantuviera sobre ella, cubriendo su mirada y la frustración que de ella se escapaba.

_"¡Que me abráis, joder!"_

\- Mejor que estéis los dos hermanos juntos, Saga...Para lo que tengo que contaros es lo mejor...- Dijo Defteros, obteniendo el coraje suficiente para acercarse hacia la puerta, abrirla, y ser arrollado por un vendaval de incontrolable energía que se materializó entre los dos.

###

Kanon y Rhadamanthys habían llegado tiempo después que Saga y Shaka, y después de avasallar al hombre de la recepción, el gemelo menor fue gratificado con la información que le hacía falta para subir al sexto piso y olvidarse del Wyvern y de la presencia del forense sentada en una usada butaca que ni siquiera fue un foco para su atención.

O subía con rapidez, o era probable que se acabara arrepintiendo en el intento, de manera que Kanon se prohibió dudar más, tranquilizándose con la certeza que Saga estaba ahí, y que él y su rencor no estaría abandonados al azar de la providencia. La puerta en cuestión fue detectada de inmediato, pero cuando iba a hacer estallar su puño sobre ella, las voces del interior le detuvieron.

Escuchó muchas preguntas que formulaba la voz que no pertenecía a su hermano. Sí...las escuchó, y sin ser consciente de ello se halló con la frente pegada en la puerta y sus labios moldeando unas respuestas que también recordaba, pese a los años que había luchado con tenacidad para borrar esas escenas tiernas e infantiles que ahora revivían en su mente, y que osaban hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

\- Eras tú, maldito desgraciado...eras tú el protagonista de nuestra infancia...siempre fuiste tú, joder...- Balbuceaba a media voz para sí mismo, obligando a sus ojos a mantenerse fuertes y dignos...a no ceder ante un vendaval de recuerdos que arrancaban demasiadas capas de protección como si se hubieran convertido en las escamas de una piel muerta.- Eras tú...

La determinación que había precipitado a Kanon hacia arriba se esfumó tan rápidamente como estos recuerdos fueron desenterrados con vileza, pero escuchar la voz de su gemelo más rendida que presta a batallar le armó con la fuerza de un sentimiento de protección que al fin le hizo reaccionar.

Saga estaba enfrentando al monstruo de su pasado en soledad, y él no podía permitir que librara esa batalla sin un camarada que había compartido su mismo dolor.

Ya no importaba cuánto odio podía sentir por nadie...ya no. Solo le importaba no dejar solo a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Saga! ¡Sé que estás aquí, así que abridme! - Gritó con dureza, aporreando la puerta con excedente de fuerza.- ¡Que me abráis, joder!

Ni tres segundos debió esperar para notar como su corazón casi osaba escapar por su boca.

Ni tres segundos fueron suficientes para mentalizarle que ya estaba cruzando una desconocida dimensión.

###

Kanon apenas apreció nada del entorno que le recibió. Solo se fijó en la preocupante faz que lucía Saga, medio hundido en algo parecido a un sofá, y en lo costoso que resultaba respirar.

La atmósfera se percibía densa y opaca, presta a ser cortada por la mitad.

\- ¡Saga! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- Nada...estoy bien, no te preocupes...

\- Estás pálido, joder...¿qué ha ocurrido? - Kanon se había precipitado hacia su gemelo, preocupándose en serio al descubrirle frágil y tocado, e ignorando por completo la figura de Defteros, quién se vio con la necesidad de dejar que su cuerpo se apoyara contra la pared mientras asimilaba esa indiferencia del menor de todos como una parte del castigo que estaba recibiendo sin compasión.- No dejes que te llene la cabeza con cuentos de hadas. He escuchado lo que decíais antes de entrar...- Susurró Kanon, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y procurando hablar de forma que solo Saga le escuchara.- No te dejes ablandar por estos recuerdos...

\- ¿Acaso son falsos? - Saga replicó el susurro, bebió otro aliento de agua fresca y con la dureza de su mirada advirtió a Kanon que se había terminado el tiempo de escudarse tras los recuerdos que su lacerada infancia había frabricado para protegerse de un dolor que jamás debería haberles alcanzado.

\- No, no lo son...Pero si estamos aquí únicamente para venerar lo bueno que este desgraciado se cree que fue cuando tú y yo éramos unos mocos, ya nos podemos ir.- Concluyó Kanon, que todavía no se había atrevido a posar su mirada sobre la paciente figura de Defteros.- Vamos, Saga.- Concluyó, agarrándose de la muñeca del Fiscal para tirar de él.

Saga se resistió, sintiéndose todavía víctima del mareo que le había sentado allí, y fue entonces cuando Defteros decidió mantenerlos anclados en esa habitación sirviéndose de las primeras palabras que le cruzaron la mente.

\- Sasha estará muy feliz de saber que sus hijos se mantienen unidos...

Las miradas que al instante le fulminaron le encogieron el corazón, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ni mucho menos un plan para seguir adelante con esa situación.

\- ¿Dónde está nuestra madre? - Masticó Kanon con frialdad, atragantándose con los latidos descontrolados de su propio corazón.

\- Nuestra madre nos olvidó, Kanon...Asúmelo de una vez...- Saga todavía se resistía al desvelo de la verdad, y así le delataban las palabras pronunciadas con un infantil ánimo de protección.- ¿Qué más da dónde esté y qué ha sido de su vida?

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y por qué has venido tú solo?! ¡¿Dónde cojones os habéis escondido durante tantos años?! - Kanon comenzó a sentirse preso de su furia, la misma que le acercó a Defteros y le plantó firme y amenazante frente a él, sin poder evitar sentirse pequeño ante un hombre que en su juventud todavía había sido más imponente en altura que ellos dos.

Defteros le sostuvo la mirada. Como pudo. Tragó indecisión a duras penas y convenciéndose con la autoridad necesaria que le confería su edad muy bien llevada, se escurrió de la opresión que le ofrecía Kanon para desaparecer dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando! - Le gritó Kanon, siguiéndole los pasos hasta el umbral del modesto dormitorio, donde pudo observar cómo Defteros luchaba para no ceder a sus ataques verbales, recibiendo la misma indiferencia que él mismo le había despachado al entrar.

\- Y te escucho, Kanon...No hace falta que grites para hacerte oír...- Le ofreció Defteros en respuesta, rebuscando en sus olvidados jeans la billetera con la que regresó al pequeño salón de la suite, pasando al lado de su sobrino menor sin apenas mostrarle atención.

\- ¡Serás imbécil! - Le espetó Kanon, pisándole el avance con rabia hasta que la presencia de Defteros se giró, le encaró y le congeló en medio del espacio.

\- ¡Te guste o no sigo siendo tu tío, y a pesar de todo me debes un mínimo de respeto, chaval! - Le azotó con seriedad, e incluso atreviéndose a posar una mano sobre el pecho de Kanon para procurarse un mínimo espacio de acción.- ¡En ningún momento os he insultado! ¡A ninguno de los dos! ¡Y vosotros no tenéis ningún derecho de hacerlo conmigo! ¡No antes de escuchar mi versión de vuestra desgracia! - Se defendió Defteros, dejando aflorar su parte digna y luchadora, pese al temblor interno que con él se cebaba.- ¡Yo os cambié los pañales a ambos en incontables ocasiones, así que sólo por edad, sólo por éso, me debéis respeto! - Ese inesperado atisbo de seguridad se presetnó como un milagro que amansó a ambos gemelos, instante que Defteros aprovechó para abrir su billetera y extraer una fotografía reciente que dejó sobre la baja mesa que reposaba frente a Saga, aún hundido en el sofá.- Me da igual que queráis saber o no. Y quizás ya no hago ésto solo por vosotros, lo hago por ella...la mujer que siempre he amado y a la que prometí dar con vosotros antes que sea demasiado tarde.- Añadió, señalando la fotografía que Saga tomó en sus manos como si de una prueba irrefutable ante un tribunal se tratara.

La mirada de Saga se nubló al segundo de posarse sobre el dulce rostro que le sonreía desde el papel fotográfico, y Kanon no demoró ni un momento en arrebatársela bruscamente de las manos y sentir el mismo azote de dolor que acababa de asaltar a su gemelo.- ¿Es...es ella? - Inquirió, ya no con rabia sino con una inoportuna aflicción.

\- Así es...- Respondió Defteros, recuperando su tono calmado, aunque no menos severo, necesario para seguir manteniendo el control de la situación y no ser devorado por ella.- Es una fotografía reciente, tomada durante la Navidad, apenas cinco días atrás...

\- ¿Dónde está? - Insistió Kanon, observándole a través del velo acuoso que ya tomaba su achidada mirada.

\- En un lugar cercano a Massachusetts, en Estados Unidos de América...

\- ¿Y qué hace allí? - Intervino Saga, incorporándose sobre el sofá.- ¡¿Y por qué parece feliz?!

\- ¡Saga tiene razón, joder! - Se unió Kanon.- ¡No parece ser una mujer que sufra por nada ni por nadie! ¡Y no podemos estar seguros que sea ella! ¡Podrías estar engañándonos!

Inconscientemente, tanto Kanon como Saga se habían atrincherado para defenderse de todavía no sabían qué, deseando creerse mil y una probabilidades que negaran las palabras y pruebas de Defteros, pero verse reflejados en esa verde mirada, y observados por un pesar que se hallaba respirando el mismo aire que ellos, todo éso comenzaba a generar un cúmulo de sensaciones que no podían seguir eludiendo sin ceder a escuchar otra parte de la verdad.

\- En esta fotografía parace feliz porqué vivía un extraño buen día...- Se explicó Defteros, avistando la imagen sin recuperarla entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿A qué coño te refieres?! - Volvió a la carga Kanon, extendiendo ambos brazos en un gesto de impotencia que propició que Saga pudiera recuperar la imagen y estudiarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Siempre has estado con ella? - Preguntó el Fiscal, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la sonrisa de su madre.

\- Siempre.

\- Sois unos cobardes...ambos...- Sentenció Saga, sabiéndose esclavo de su propio dolor.- Y unos traidores...Engañásteis a mi padre y luego huísteis...¿a América? - Continuó reflexionando a su manera.- Claro, ahora lo comprendo...La distancia hace el olvido ¿verdad?. Era más fácil vivir cómodos y tranquilos en otro continente en vez de enfrentar las consecuencias de vuestra traición en tierra hostil...

\- Estáis juzgando sin saber...

\- ¡Os escondisteis en Estados Unidos! - Prosiguió Saga, alzándose del sofá y personándose al lado de Kanon, que en ese momento parecía mucho más abatido que él.- ¡Os olvidásteis de nosotros! ¡Os importó una mierda haber herido a nuestro padre! ¡Seguísteis con vuestra aventura tan libremente! - Le gritó Saga, acercándose a su tío incluso con las agallas de despacharle un leve empujón sobre su agitado pecho.- ¡Conseguiste que una madre se olvidara definitivamente de sus hijos y que prefiriera seguir adelante con un amor de novela a asumir su propia responsabilidad! ¡Hiciste con ella lo que te vino en gana!

\- ¡Hice lo que Aspros me pidió que hiciera! - La exclamación de Defteros surgió quebrada. La mirada que la secundó ya se apreciaba ahogada en su propio dolor y las palabras le traicionaron con vileza, avanzándose en lo que alguna vez pudo haber formado parte de un presumible esquema de acción que ya no servía para nada.- Solamente hice lo que Aspros me rogó que hiciera cuando él y yo contábamos con cuarenta años de edad y vosotros dos con quince...

Saga y Kanon fueron arrollados por una revelación que no se habían siquiera imaginado jamás, y en ese doloroso instante, las lágrimas y el pesar de Defteros lo comenzaron a asumir tan misterioso como real.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos los tres y hablar? - Pronunció con dificultad Defteros, señalando el sofá-cama com el temblor de las manos gobernando su oferta.- Escuchad, y luego podréis emitir todos los juicios que queráis, pero necesito remontarme hacia el inicio de todo...Por favor...Sasha se entristecería mucho si nos viera así...

La mudez y la incomprensión que ahora asaltaba a Kanon y Saga habló por ellos, y su rendición se avistó en la inesperada intención de tomar asiento que asumieron los dos.


	17. Almas que se desnudan

Al Wyvern no le costó mucho divisar a Shaka sentado en una zona apartada de la recepción. Unirse a él en la espera fue consecuencia de un acto reflejo y sincero que le iba a proporcionar compañía durante ese trance que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iba a finalizar.

\- Hola, Rhadamanthys...- Shaka se quitó los auriculares que le ofrecían música tan pronto sintió que su soledad era visitada por el inglés.

\- Hey, Shaka...Menuda noche nos espera hoy ¿no? - Soltó el Wyvern, tomando asiento en el sillón contiguo al que ocupaba el hindú.

\- Ni que lo digas. Ha sido todo tan...extraño...

\- ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

\- No, pero me alegra que hayáis venido también. ¿Kanon ya ha subido?

\- Como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Ni siquiera os he visto entrar...

Rhadamanthys se recostó en el mullido sillón, cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y extendió ĺ piernas con la confianza que mostraría si estuviese en su propia casa. Suspiró con lentitud, y virando la mirada hacia el aparentemente sereno forense, no se pudo contener de verbalizar las dudas que le estaban asaltando sin descanso desde que todo ese inesperado episodio había dado comienzo.

\- ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien? En incitarles a venir, me refiero...

\- No lo sé, Rhadamanthys...- Confesó Shaka, apagando definitivamente la fuente de música que ya no escuchaba.- Quiero pensar que sí, aunque sigo teniendo la sensación que nos estamos metiendo donde no nos llaman.

\- Yo nunca conocí a su tío. Nunca antes le había visto, pero como te dije el otro día, su pasado está sembrado de demasiadas sombras que quizás esta noche comenzarán a ver la luz. Me da igual que se cabreen con nosotros, pero si alguien no les baja los pies sobre la tierra, ellos dos, con lo orgullosos que son, no lo habrían hecho.

\- Saga se ha tomado muy mal que yo haya seguido a Defteros para hablar con él.- Shaka se alzó del sillón al tiempo que se lanzaba a compartir el mal rato vivido en casa, haciéndolo con la misma naturalidad que lo haría con Mu, siendo en esta ocasión el Wyvern el afortunado en contar con su protegida confianza y cercanía. El hambre le dirigió hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras, y después de comprarse un paquete de patatas chips, le preguntó si él también deseaba algo.

\- No, gracias. Yo he cenado, a medias.

\- Pues nosotros no hemos podido. La cólera de Saga lo ha impedido.- Dijo, tomando asiento de nuevo al lado del Wyvern y abriendo el paquete para comenzar a dar cuenta de ese sucedáneo de cena.

\- Siempre me ha parecido que Saga es el más racional de los dos...- Expuso Rhadamanthys, incorporándose un poco y aceptando por inercia una chip de las ofrecidas.- Creí sinceramente que recapacitaría él solo...

\- Saga es racional hasta que la furia o la vulnerabilidad le ciega. Y cuando ésto ocurre...puede ser muy dañino en sus actitudes y palabras.- Shaka se apoderó de un par de chips que devoró a la vez, y cuando pudo volver a hablar lo hizo, sintiéndose cómodo al lado del inglés.- Sé que lo hace como un acto defensivo y de protección, y con el tiempo he tratado de acostumbrarme a ello. Luego se arrepiente, y lo hace de corazón. Él es así, y yo debo aceptarlo tal y como es.

\- Pero ésto no quita que te duelan este tipo de escenas...- Completó el Wyvern, demandando otra chip.

\- Un poco sí. Pero como digo, yo tampoco soy perfecto. Nadie lo es...Solamente espero que de esta noche salga algo positivo para ellos, como mínimo para que puedan comenzar a sanar un pasado tan extraño y misterioso como ha sido la aparición de su "inexistente" tío. No me ha parecido un mal hombre, sino alguien también herido y abatido. Triste...

El inglés reflexionó en silencio, acabando de masticar la última chip robada y sintiendo la sed comenzando a nacerle en la garganta.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No pareció un mal hombre.- Concordó.- ¿Te apetece algo para beber? - Preguntó seguidamente, buscando monedas sueltas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

\- Sí, una Coca-cola.

\- ¿Sabes que siempre imaginé que eras más de agua mineral y de zumos de frutas? - Dijo el Wyvern, insertando las monedas en la máquina para extraer dos latas de dicho refresco.

\- ¿Por qué? - Se interesó Shaka con curiosidad.

\- No sé...- Rhadamanthys se encogió de hombros al ofrecer su respuesta.- Me sorprendió que el día que comimos juntos también pidieras una cola. Algo tan artificial y supuestamente poco saludable...con un color preocupante y llena de burbujas de gas añadido...

\- ¡Pero es que está buenísima! - Se rió el forense, olvidándose por un momento de su propio estado de ansiedad que le generaba toda esa situación.- Además...que sea médico forense no significa que no me gusten ciertas cosas "poco saludables". He tenido, y tengo, mis momentos de descontrol también, sobretodo en mi época de universidad junto a Mu. Había noches de fiesta y diversión que no acabábamos del todo bien, sobretodo cuando el consumo de la ginebra Bombay se nos iba de las manos...Aunque Mu simpre ha sufrido las resacas de forma muy peor que yo, éso debo admitirlo ahora que no me oye.

\- ¿Así que también eres tan humano como todos? - Le siguió el hilo Rhadamanthys, sonriéndose con sinceridad al tiempo que le tendía la lata de refresco.

\- Por supuesto. No siempre soy tan serio y comedido como parezco...Igual que tú, me aventuro a afirmar.

\- Igual que yo.- Dijo el Wyvern, alzando su lata para propiciar un curioso brindis que arrancó otra sonrisa a Shaka.- Porque nuestros gemelos iluminen tantas sombras de una vez.

\- Por ellos.- Aceptó Shaka, añadiéndose al gesto simbólico del inglés.

###

Saga y Kanon se sentaron en el sofá-cama, muy próximos y todavía con algunas reticencias, pareciéndose más a dos chiquillos a punto de ser puestos en vereda que a dos adultos prestos a escuchar la otra verdad de su pasado.

Defteros se restregó la mirada con rudeza. Mantuvo su diestra cubriendo esos labios que alguna vez habían sido capaces de esbozar una seductora y peculiar sonrisa y exhaló un largo suspiro por su nariz. Los ojos se habían fijado en algún eslabón muy lejano de su juventud, y sin mediar palabra, descongeló esa reflexiva posición, desapareció hacia el dormitorio y regresó con una silla que plantó ante la pequeña mesa que le separaba de sus dos sobrinos, aún refugiados en su tenso silencio, secundado por un par de miradas que no iban a ofrecer ninguna concesión a la amabilidad.

Saga se sentía tenso en todo su ser. Su posición se avistaba erguida, con las manos cruzadas en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas totalmente flexionadas y sus ojos escrutaban todos los movimientos de Defteros con animos intimidatorios, como tan bien sabía hacer cuando se hallaba frente a testigos que le ocultaban la verdad ante un tribunal.

Kanon había dejado que la incomodidad de ese híbrido sofá se lo tragara a medias. En sus manos volvía a estar la fotografía de su madre, y Defteros le otorgó unos instantes más de contemplación antes de alargar el brazo y arrebatársela con toda la delicadeza que Sasha siempre recibía desde su corazón.

\- Comienza a hablar. Nos estás poniendo más nerviosos de lo que ya estamos desde que te hemos visto aparecer de la nada.- Le ordenó Saga con sequedad, haciéndose el fuerte a consciencia.

\- He visto que ambos amáis...y que los dos recibís amor a correspondido a cambio...- Susurró la grave y apagada voz de Defteros mientras sus ojos se aferraban a la imagen de Sasha.

\- ¡Qué ridículo, por dios! - Le espetó Kanon, chasqueando la lengua y recostándose aún más en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto que destilaba más ansiedad que hostilidad.

\- Debéis estar agradecidos de tener a esos dos muchachos rubios a vuestro lado...

\- Al grano de una vez.- Volvió a ordenarle Saga, con dureza pero sin alzar la voz.

\- El que parece el dueño de ese pub inglés lo percibí noble...y el más joven, posee un corazón altruista que no demanda nada a cambio...- Prosiguió Defteros, haciendo caso omiso de las réplicas de sus sobrinos.- Sois afortunados, ambos, de tener personas así compartiendo vuestro camino, y me alegro por ello...- Añadió, ahora alzando la vista para deslizarla intermitentemente de un gemelo a otro.

\- ¡No sabes nada de nosotros! - Le espetó Kanon aireando sus ansias defensivas, aunque manteniéndose hierático en su posición que pretendía mostrar falsa indiferencia.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón.- Apoyó Saga.

\- Sé que amáis, y sé que podéis llegar a comprender que yo también amo. Y que amé. Mucho.- Comenzó a relatar Defteros, con la calma que también llega después de la tempestad.- Me enamoré de Sasha el primer día en que Aspros cometió el error de presentármela.

Había llegado el momento de guardar silencio. Había llegado el instante de aceptar la escucha de un relato que quizás completaría una verdad sabida a medias. Había aparecido la hora de asimilar unas palabras que quizás dolerían, y que quizás también ayudarían a iluminar todas las sombras de su realidad compartida.

Ambos habían callado, pero un repentino movimiento en Kanon alertó que el menor de todos todavía estaba dispuesto a poner trabas, a dilatar la consecución de otra verdad, a demorarla todo lo que su miedo a saber le permitiera, pero Saga lo impidió. La mano que el Fiscal posó sobre el muslo de Kanon le aniquiló las intenciones. La presión que su calidez y camaradería suponía asentada cerca de su rodilla consiguió que el abogado siguiera en silencio y que finalmetne se rindiera junto a su hermano.

Defteros agradeció el apoyo mostrado por parte de su sobrino mayor con un leve asentimiento, y Saga alzó el mentón demandándole ligereza en su momento de protagonismo y explicación. Y allí, el triste hermano gemelo de Aspros se lanzó al vacío de sus crímenes, a la asunción de sus culpas y a la asimilación que al fin hizo lo que debía hacer en nombre de un amor que siempre fue asunto de tres.

\- El día que conocí a Sasha, Aspros y yo teníamos veinticuatro años recién cumplidos.- Empezó a confesarse Defteros, sintiéndose juzgado continuamente por dos miradas fruncidas e inquisidoras. Sus manos se estrujaban entre ellas y sus codos se apoyaban sobre sus muslos cubiertos con pantalones deportivos. La mirada procuraba no fijarla en ellos, en sus sobrinos, y después de detenerse tras su rápida introducción, inspiró hondo, fijó sus ojos en sus lejanos veintes y prosiguió desnudando la crudeza de sus recuerdos.- Ella contaba con unos tiernos veintiuno y mi mundo se detuvo tan pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el instante de la presentación, reviviendo descontroladamente cuando intercambiamos los dos besos de rigor que marca el protocolo de nuestra griega educación. Sasha era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, y Aspros lo sabía. Me la presentó con orgullo, relatándome que se habían conocido en una fiesta Universitaria de fin de curso, una de esas que aunaban a estudiantes de diferentes facultades y disciplinas. Por supuesto yo no estaba presente en este tipo de eventos, puesto que nunca se me había dado bien estudiar. Yo desempeñaba mi rol de peón raso en el puerto mercante, nada más. Y admiraba la capacidad que tenía Aspros para los estudios, la excelencia con la que superaba cada curso de Derecho, y la facilidad que tenía para dar con las chicas más bellas de su entorno. Pero en esos inicios de verano, la presentación de Sasha...el brillo que habitaba en los ojos de Aspros, las miradas devotas y embelesadas que compartían...todos esos detalles me confirmaron que esa joven de largos cabellos lavanda y verde e intensa mirada, era la definitiva.

Llegado a este punto de la introducción, a Defteros solo le hizo falta alargar un brazo para abrir la pequeña nevera y extraer una botella de agua que le ayudaría a hidratar la sequedad que los recuerdos asentaban en su garganta. Por cortesía primero la ofreció a Kanon, el cuál se había vuelto a cruzar de brazos, negándole la oferta con una enfurruñada pero muda negación de su cabeza. Dos tragos fueron suficientes para poder proseguir, y los acontecimientos pasados afloraron otra vez con la triste música que les confería una voz grave y apagada.

\- Yo me sentí prendado por su belleza. Fue una muy grata sensación superficial, y debo admitir que ella se sorprendió también cuando descubrió que el hermano menor del que le había hablado Aspros contaba con tan solo unos pocos minutos menos de edad. Yo no era tan atractivo como Aspros, nunca lo fui...No se me daba bien arreglarme. Era un chico dejado, a quién no le importaba tener callos en las manos debido al duro trabajo de estibador, ni un color de piel tostado por los constantes azotes del sol, ni llevar los cabellos desgreñados. En cambio, Aspros siempre presentaba una imagen digna de ser portada de revista. Éramos gemelos, sí...pero diferentes al mismo tiempo. Aspros era un proyecto brillante de persona, con una sonrisa envidiable y siempre quejosa de la mía, la cuál nunca quise poner baja las manos reparadoras de ningún dentista. Aspros era el apuesto de los dos, pero nunca me importó. Y ese día me sentí feliz por él, porqué le veía terriblemente enamorado y porqué Sasha parecía ser la mujer ideal para su perfección. Que a mí también me hubiera impresionado su belleza no tenía que ser ningún motivo para poner trabas a su evolución como pareja. Sabía que debía mantenerme al margen de su relación, y así lo hice hasta el primer día que Aspros priorizó su recién estrenada profesión a su verdadero y más importante amor. Acababa de obtener el título de abogado con honores, y los bufetes más célebres de la ciudad pujaban por él. Su primer caso no se hizo esperar, y el primer plantón a Sasha vino de la mano con su afán de responsabilidad profesional. Allí cometió Aspros su primer error, empujándome a cometer el mío; me llamó para pedirme que fuera yo el que saliera a cenar con ella, y que le excusara la ausencia, que éso era algo que no volvería a ocurrir nunca más. Fue nuestro primer gran error, el de los tres. Esa noche, Aspros cumplió con el bufete que le acababa de contratar, Sasha sufrió su primer enfado serio con él y yo me terminé de condenar, enamorándome todavía más después de conseguir que se olvidara de su pesar usando reflexiones en defensa de Aspros como "compréndele, no desea defraudar en sus primeros días de trabajo, seguro que te lo recompensa con creces..." y más relatos estúpidos que la hicieran sonreír, para acabar entablando una conversación que nos desnudó el alma a ambos. En ese entonces la desnudez de su alma se me antojó exquisita. Pocas semanas después de algunos abandonos más, la de su cuerpo la asimilé sublime. Fue solamente una vez; ella se dejó gobernar por el ácido despecho y yo por un deseo que ni pude ni quise controlar. Esa misma noche nos juramos que no volvería a suceder, y por supuesto nos prometimos no hacer partícipe a Aspros de ese desafortunado desliz. Nos alejamos, dejé de cubrir las ausencias de Aspros y Sasha decidió entregarse exclusivamente a él. Y fue así durante un par de meses dentro de los cuáles ambos se juraron amor eterno ante un altar con unas prisas que Aspros justificó con su trabajo. Siete meses después nacísteis vosotros...

Las últimas palabras que pronunció Defteros quedaron flotando en el tenso ambiente. La botella de agua que sufría mareos entre sus nerviosas manos fue apurada casi al completo y de golpe, y los rostros de Saga y Kanon llegaron a obtener una palidez más que preocupante.

\- ¿Nos estás diciendo que_?

\- No soy vuestro padre, Saga, si ésto es lo que te preocupa.- Le cortó Defteros, mirándose la desencajada faz del Fiscal, antes que éste pudiera formular la pregunta más dolorosa de toda su vida.

\- ¡¿Y cómo cojones puedes estar tan seguro?! - Intervino Kanon, dispuesto a no dejar de ofrecer apoyo a su gemelo, aunque fuera desmedido en rudeza o palabras.

\- ¿Fue un acto protegido la traición a mi padre? - Preguntó Saga con la misma frialdad con la que acorralaría a un sospechoso ante un juez.

Defteros unió las palmas de sus manos y se las acercó al rostro, facilitando que su sudada frente se apoyara en el soporte que se habían convertido. Respiró varias veces trabajosamente, eludiendo alzar el rostro y enfrentar el odio que podía intuir sentado frente a él, hasta que se frotó sus facciones con ambas manos y recuperó la visión de sus dos sobrinos esquivos y con todas las defensas en alza.

\- Comprended que me resulta muy incómodo relataros todo ésto con tal cantidad de detalles...

\- ¡¿Usaste condón o no?! ¡Es así de simple! - Insisitó Kanon con su habitual proceder.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo usé! ¡Y yo mismo dudé cuando supe del embarazo de Sasha! Pero ella me juró una y mil veces que estaba embarazada de Aspros, que por fechas yo no podía tener nada que ver...

\- Los meses encajan.- Puntualizó Saga.- Podrías estar mintiéndonos...

\- ¡Sasha me aseguró que nuestro desliz no podía haber dado ningún fruto debido a las cuentas de días que solamente las mujeres entienden! Vuestro padre siempre fue Aspros, no lo dudéis...

\- ¡Joder! ¡Es que no sé qué podría haber sido peor! - Exclamó Kanon, revolviéndose en su propia frustración.- ¡Todos vosotros, todos, habéis jugado con nuestra vida! ¡Ninguno merece ni una pizca de compasión!

\- Aún no he terminado mi explicación, Kanon...Te pido por favor que me dejes acabar, y luego despotrica todo lo que necesites...- Rogó Defteros, la mirada del cuál ya no se iba a aclarar en lo que durara la noche.

\- ¡Es que no sé si quiero saber nada más! - Exclamó el menor de todos, alzándose del sofá hecho una furia, y sintiéndose amarrado allí por la oportuna mano de Saga.

\- Yo ahora sí quiero saber más. Necesito esclarecer cuán miserables pudieron ser ellos dos...

\- ¡Hay que joderse! - Volvió a exclamar Kanon, zafándose de Saga pero sin avanzar ni un trecho de más.

\- Kanon, por favor, ya que has venido, quédate conmigo...- Dijo Saga, tratando de tranquilizarle usando un tono adecuado de voz.

\- Por ti, Saga...No por él, que quede claro...- Sentenció el abogado, sentándose de nuevo y acribillando a Defteros con su mirada enrojecida de rabia contenida.- Así que desembucha de una puta vez, que no tenemos toda la noche para aceptar relatos de telenovela barata.

Defteros tragó saliva, apuró completamente el botellín de agua y después de dejarlo arrugado y tumbado sobre la mesa, prosiguió con su personal versión de una verdad a medias concebida.

\- Nacísteis. Y Aspros fue feliz en ese momento, muy feliz. Parecía que la situación entre él y Sasha se había normalizado, y yo me mantuve al margen de todo hasta que llegó el día en que Aspros aprobó las oposiciones para convertirse en el Fiscal más joven que había conocido la ciudad de Atenas. Allí volvieron a resurgir sus ausencias, su total dedicación a su profesión, y con ella, la constatación de su maestría para desempeñar el cargo que con honores también se había ganado. Aspros era bueno, condenadamente bueno en sus deberes profesionales, y adicto a sus éxitos. Cada vez con más intensidad. El hambre de su ambición le quitó la sed de família, y siempre he querido pensar que sin desearlo, os desplazó a un segundo lugar. A vosotros y a su joven esposa Sasha.- Defteros se detuvo, despejó su sufrido semblante de revoltosos mechones, se procuró renovado aire y prosiguió.- Avisé a Aspros...innumerables veces. Le alerté sobre las consecuencias de su absoluta dedicación a la abogacía...Os prometo que lo intenté. Pero él seguía cegado por su propia luz y Sasha cada vez se acercaba más a mis sombras. Empezó pidiéndome ayuda con vosotros, y yo no se la pude negar. Hacía todo lo posible para facilitarle el día a día, reprimiendo mis propios sentimientos, guardándolos muy adentro...muy adentro...pero un día ella se quebró. Su fortaleza la abandonó, entregándomela echa un mar de soledad y desesperación, reavivándome a mí un fuego interno que a ambos nos quemó. Por segunda vez. Yo la amaba, aún sabiendo que no debía hacerlo...pero ese enquistado sentimiento era más fuerte que yo, y acabó siendo el cabo al que ella se sujetó. Le confesé mi amor el día que su soledad volvió a querer degustar mi piel, y Sasha se odió al reconocer que también me amaba...y que pese a todo amaba a Aspros...Que nos amaba a los dos, sintiéndose sucia y ruín por no ser capaz de vivir únicamente para uno de nosotros...

\- ¡Todo ésto no justifica nada, joder! - Volvió a interrumpir Kanon.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! - Ordenó Saga, que se hallaba librando una batalla de emociones descomunal en su interior.

\- O lo justifica todo, de alguna forma u otra...- Defteros se restregó una mano por su mirada aguada, y sin esperar el permiso de nadie, continuó derrochando su oscura realidad.- Seguimos ocultando nuestros encuentros secretos a Aspros durante largo tiempo. Seguí supliendo su ausencia siempre que Sasha lo necesitó...y jamás me sentí más miserable que el día que Aspros topó de bruces con nuestra traición. Cómo sucedió es algo que ya no importa, sólo cuenta que pasó. Y su furia se desató. Le habíamos estado hiriendo un poco cada día más, y cuando se dio cuenta de las heridas que lucía sin saberlo, éstas ya no podían sanar y atacó con todas sus armas. Nos prometió venganza, y dios...cómo la ejecutó. Hizo que yo perdiera el trabajo, pero lo peor fue su decisión de asumir vuestra custodia en su totalidad. Sabía que érais el punto débil de Sasha, y allí fue a atacar. Sasha y yo acudimos a los mejores abogados para poder llegar a una solución que no fuera tan traumática para todos, pero...¿quién podía hacer frente al brillante abogado Aspros Samaras?. La respuesta es que nadie...de modo que él venció, hundiendo a Sasha en una profunda depresión que duró años...Demasiados años...

\- Él siempre nos dijo que nuestra madre sufría una enfermedad mental que la incapacitaba de proceder con nuestros cuidados...- Planteó Saga, sin dejar de lado una heladora frialdad.

\- Sasha era una mujer perfectamente sana mentalmente...hasta el día que la ley os alejó de sus manos. Sufrió episodios muy oscuros, muy difíciles...episodios de angustia y desesperación que en alguna ocasión amenazaron su propia vida...

\- Pero claro, ¡allí estabas tú, ¿no?!

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Ya es suficiente!

\- Sí...allí estaba yo...a su lado. Viviendo el dolor junto a ella, el suyo y el mío...y odiándome por no haber sido capaz de alejarme de ella cuando pude haberlo hecho.- Otras silenciosas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Defteros, que hacía rato no se veía capaz de afrontar las propias miradas de sus sobrinos gemelos.- Fueron largos años de lucha, de fallidos intentos de hacer recapacitar a Aspros...Las heridas que le habíamos abierto no cicatrizaban en él, o no comenzaron a hacerlo hasta que vosotros dos alcanzábais la adolescencia. Finalmente conseguí poder hablar con él, entablar unos términos que pudieran acercaros a Sasha, y cuando Aspros casi accedió, me llamó un día y me rogó entre lágrimas lo más descabellado de toda su vida...

\- ¿Que fue? - Le empujó Saga, ante su repentino y necesario silencio.

\- Que huyera junto a Sasha lejos. Muy Lejos.- Dijo Defteros, alzando la mirada que había mantenido aferrada a sus recuerdos durante gran parte del relato.- No me dio muchos detalles del por qué de esa petición. Únicamente me confió que alguien le estaba extorsionando, amenazándole con airear un pasado que creía cerrado entre nosotros tres. Temió por vosotros, y también por Sasha...Por mucho que nos hubiera odiado debido a nuestra traición, Aspros no deseaba bajo ningún concepto ver cómo la mujer que había amado sufría una supuesta humillación pública...Sí, la última vez que le vi frente a frente me pidió que me llevara a Sasha lejos, y que jamás le dijera dónde, que únicamente así podría estar a salvo de las consecuencias de la extorsión que estaba sufriendo en el momento de enfrentar un caso que copó la morbosidad de la sociedad...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi padre te rogó desaparecer? - Preguntó Saga, palideciendo todavía más al tiempo que su avispada mente comenzaba a atar unos cabos sueltos e inesperados hasta el momento.

\- Exacto...Para protegeros a vosotros, y a Sasha...Y lo hice, Saga...- Dijo Defteros con la voz débil y tomada, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo el peso de la impotencia asentado sobre ellos.- Lo hice...

\- Joder, joder...¡Joder! - Exclamó Kanon, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo del incómodo sofá.- ¡Pero nada de ésto quita el hecho que nuestra madre nos olvidó! - Gritó una vez tuvo el valor de enfrentar la desnuda confesión de Defteros.

\- Jamás os olvidó...pero desde ese lejano día no ha dejado de sufrir una severa depresión tras otra...

\- ¡¿Y por qué no has venido con ella sin tanto dices que nos recuerda?! - Le soltó Saga, que se presentía al borde de un nuevo colapso de tensión.

\- ¡Porqué a veces cree que tenéis cinco años! ¡Porqué a mí cada vez me confunde más con Aspros! ¡Porqué no todos los días distingue el presente del pasado! - Se desesperó Defteros, ya completamente.- ¡En esta terrible enfermedad han desembocado todas sus constantes depresiones! ¡Y he venido a vuestro encuentro porqué me asusté mucho el día que leí que tú, Saga, habías estado a punto de fallecer como lo hizo Aspros! ¡Y necesito que podáis valorar la opción de viajar conmigo y verla antes que ni tan solo os recuerde con cinco años! ¡No me lo perdonaría jamás!

\- Has sido un puto cobarde, lo sabes ¿no? - Le espetó Kanon, alzándose del sofá de una arrebolada, e incluso permitiéndose la desfachatez de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Defteros y empujarle con desdén.

\- Lo sé, Kanon, lo sé...y no os pido que me perdonéis a mí, pero necesitaba deciros que si ella no estuvo antes es porqué no pudo...

\- ¡Tú eres un cobarde! ¡Y Aspros, tu venerado padre - añadió, dirigiéndose hacia Saga con la mirada totalmente nublada - un condenado hijo de puta que solamente pensó en cubrirse el culo! ¡¿Y sabes lo que te digo?! - Prosiguió, ahora fijándose en Defteros.- ¡Que te odio tanto como siempre creí odiar al que según tú "siempre fue nuestro padre"! ¡Fuiste un degenerado y un aprovechado!

\- Kanon, relájate...por favor...- Le rogó Saga, agurando su inminente desaparición.

\- ¡Y una mierda, Saga! ¡Y una condenada mierda! ¡Si todo ésto que ha dicho es verdad, quiero hablar con nuestra madre!

\- No es recomendable, Kanon...- Susurró Defteros.- No por teléfono...y no con tu actual estado de exaltación...

\- ¡Pues yo ya no quiero creerme nada! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Que os jodan a todos!

Kanon no dijo nada más. No tuvo tiempo. Su furia le arrojó fuera de la habitación, y el estruendoso portazo que propinó dio por finalizada su descontrolada actuación.

Saga apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas. Se agarró los cabellos y trató de ralentizar su devastada respiración, exhalando sonoramente a través de sus temblorosos labios el aire que inspiraba con fuerza por la nariz...evitando fijarse en el dolor que no escondía Defteros.

\- Yo siempre amé a vuestra madre, Saga...pero comprendo que no lo asimiléis...

\- Y yo amaba a mi padre, joder...y siempre creí que ella nos había olvidado de verdad...- Balbuceó Saga en su propio dolor.

\- Nadie fue completamente justo, y nadie puede ser tildado de total pecador...Todos obramos mal, Saga...Todos...Pero la última petición que me hizo Aspros, ten por seguro que fue por vuestra protección, porqué en el fondo de mi ser, sé que él os amaba...tanto como una vez adoró al amor que yo le robé.

Saga se restregó con vergüenza las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, y buscó algo con que limpiar la humedad que fluía por su nariz sin ser capaz de alzar la vista, viéndose ayudado por la solidaridad de Defteros, que le tendió un pañuelo de papel extraído de un paquete que tenía a mano.

\- Kanon tiene razón en algo...Fuiste un cobarde...- Intentó herirle Saga, sonándose la nariz, manteniendo la mirada sobre el suelo e ignorando que su tío ya no podía albergar un espíritu más lacerado.- Pero el pasado es pasado...y sí, quiero poder hablar con mi madre...

\- Habrá que esperar y encontrar un "buen día" para ello...No te lo niego, pero debe ser con calma y precaución. Una sencilla llamada de teléfono podría confundirla todavía más. No sé si recuerda que viajé para encontraros. Ni siquiera sé si me recuerda a mí...

\- Qué ironía...Te llevaste el premio, pero sufriste con él...aunque admiro y te agradezco que no la abandonaras...

\- Amo a Sasha, aún en la enfermedad, Saga...Y quizás todo hubiera sido distinto si esa desgraciada tarde Aspros no me hubiera pedido desaparecer...

\- ¿Quién le empujó a tomar tal decisión? - Inquirió Saga, respirando hondo antes de anteponer su deber de Fiscal a sus emociones más humanas.

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Qué llevaba entre manos?

\- Un juicio importante...

\- ¡Éso ya me lo supongo! - Exclamó el joven Fiscal con sorna.

\- Mediático...

\- ¿A quién acusaba? ¡Si era mediático debías estar al tanto sin siquiera estar interesado en él!

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡No recuerdo el nombre! ¡Solamente sé que acusaba a un hombre que se autodenominaba "médium"! ¡Pero me dijo que cuánto menos supiera de ese caso, mejor para todos!

\- ¿Podría tratarse de Thane Sifakis?

\- No lo sé, Saga...

\- ¡Piensa, joder!

\- ¡Que no lo sé! Pero podría ser...el apellido me es familiar, pero creo que hay un famoso pintor que también se apellida así...

\- Exacto. Hyppolitos Sifakis...

\- Sí, ése...pero no comprendo por qué ahora estás pensando en ese artista...

Defteros se quedó perplejo y chocado ante el repentino cambio de rumbo sufrido en la escena, notándose aún dolido por su incapacidad de poder acercarse a su sobrino menor, pero la mente de Saga ya estaba dando mil vueltas de tuerca para dar sentido a todo un cúmulo de casualidades, ésas mismas que Shaka siempre le recordaba que no existían. Que nada en la vida era casual...que todo tenía una razón de ser...

Un porqué...

¿Por qué Aspros había sido tan ruín? Por sentirse traicionado, y él podía entender el maldito por qué, habiendo actuado él mismo de otra forma esencialmente vil cuando fue asaltado por una traición de similar calibre...

¿Por qué Defteros nunca había desaparecido del lado de su madre aunque ambos se hubieran ocultado en las sombras? Por amor...ese amor incondicional que pocas personas en el mundo llegan a conocer...

¿Por qué la petición de huída por parte de un poderoso Fiscal abrumado? Por protección de los seres amados, tal y como Saga actuó en su juventud para proteger a Kanon de una condena merecida...

¿Por causa de qué? De una extorsión cuando Aspros acusaba a un médium siendo Thane Sifakis el único que ostentaba dicho título en todo su currículum judicial...

Las casualidades no existen...Pero están. Se presentan como una señal, un propósito...Un fin.

\- En tres días iniciamos un proceso dónde se va a juzgar a un médium...- Dijo Saga, dispuesto a lo que fuera para mantener viva la casualiad de la aparición de su tío.- Apodado Thanatos...Acusado de asesinar a su propia hija...Hermano gemelo del laureado pintor Hypnos, o quién es el mismo, Hyppolitos Sifakis...Decretado enajenado mental por tu hermano cuando yo y Kanon contábamos con quince años de edad...Deberás permitirme, te guste o no, que te retenga aquí hasta dar el proceso por finalizado...

\- Debo regresar al lado de Sasha, decirle que os encontré...

\- Debes ayudarnos a dar con el verdadero culpable de tanta miseria e injusticia...

\- ¿Y cómo voy a poder ayudaros? Sasha me necesita...

\- Lo prepararé todo para que venga si hace falta.

\- Requiere de cuidados...

\- Le pagaré el personal de enfermería que sea necesario.

\- Es un viaje largo...

\- No tanto como los años que por culpa de los malsanos caprichos de un verdadero demente habéis vivido en las sombras.

\- Lo que estás proponiendo es una locura, Saga...

\- Y lo sé. Pero que estés aquí y ahora, que nos hayas compartido tu verdad...Todo comienza a encajar...No eres una casualidad.

 


	18. Hermanos menores

Saga y Defteros aún estuvieron hablando un rato más. Algo más tranquilos, y con el ánimo bastante más sereno. Arrojar todo el peso del pasado no había resultado una decisión equivocada, y ahora los dos estaban en disposición de poder intercambiar impresiones de forma adulta y ordenada, aunque ambos continuaran percibiendo el paso de los segundos como un compás denso y doloroso.

Defteros rehusó repetidas veces la idea de hacer viajar a Sasha de inmediato. Saga acabó comprendiendo la dificultad que suponía la situación, y hablando desde el corazón le ofreció la habitación de invitados que residía en su vasto piso para los días que Defteros decidiera permanecer en tierras griegas. El Fiscal todavía no se sentía con fuerzas de perdonarle tanta inesperada dosis de realidad, pero supo valorar y agradecer el esfuerzo que visiblemente Defteros estaba llevando a cabo amparado por una agustiosa soledad. Al fin y al cabo, era su tío, y si podía evitarle noches de hotel se sentía con la obligación moral de, como mínimo, ofrecer tal posibilidad.

Se negó, rotundamente, pero la oferta seguía en pie, y con ella la opción de poder ahorrar un dinero que no le sobraba, y que a Sasha podría dedicar. Después de una terca insistencia por parte de Saga aceptó, pero con la condición de permanecer lo que restara de esa noche en la soledad de esa humilde "suite". Había mucho sobre lo que pensar con calma y frialdad, y no solo él. Todos debían darse un tiempo prudente para poder asimilar.

Cuando Saga decidió partir después de un cortés y aún frío adiós, la obertura de la puerta le ofreció una imagen que no había esperado. Kanon se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra la pared, la mirada perdida, enrojecida, y el rostro húmedo de lágrimas derramadas.

\- Kanon...Creí que te habías ido...- Susurró con esfuerzo, debido al nudo que presenciar esa escena le armó en la mitad de su garganta, ya dolida de tragar su propio dolor.

Kanon negó con la cabeza, se cubrió la mirada con una de sus manos y ahogó como pudo las estúpidas ganas de llorar que seguía sintiendo desde su furiosa desaparición. La mandíbula se le percibía tensa, tal y como le delataban las contracciones que sufrían los músculos de su quijada.

Defteros no pudo evitar asomarse al pequeño vestíbulo, y sin necesidad de articular palabras pudo entenderse con Saga. El Fiscal asintió, y después de dedicar una extendida observación a la derrota que le ofrecía Kanon, se internó en el ascensor y desapareció.

El descenso no se presentó tan largo como le había parecido la subida, pero fue avistar a Shaka, ver cómo éste cesaba su charla con Rhadamanthys y se alzaba para acercarse a él, cuando Saga ya no se resistió más.

Un desnudo impulso le aproximó con prisas hacia Shaka, y se abrazó a él. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Con la urgencia de constatar que allí estaba, afirmándose en silencio que jamás le dejaría escapar.

El Wyvern se sobresaltó por el encogimiento que sufrió su propio corazón al descubrir a Saga deshecho y abrazado a Shaka, preocupándose de verdad al constatar que Kanon no aparecía por ningún lado, y que presumiblemente aún le quedaba alguna batalla que librar.

El joven forense también rodeaba a Saga con un sentido abrazo donde las palabras sobraban, hasta que el Fiscal pudo medio emitir un susurro vestido de dolor en proceso de sanación.- Shaka, perdóname...

\- Hey, Saga...tranquilízate...- Musitó Shaka, estrechando más su abrazo al sentir cómo el pecho de Saga se convulsionaba levemente como antesala de una necesaria purga de emociones.- No hay nada que perdonar...

\- Sí...sí que lo hay...Tú sabes que sí...Te herí mucho con mis actitudes, y no...no quiero que por culpa de ser como soy te alejes de mí...No quiero ser como él...

Shaka seguía reconfortando a Saga con su abrazo, sin mediar palabras que quizás sobrarían, hasta que poco a poco el Fiscal fue recuperando la serenidad perdida, aunque no aún la fuerza para aflojar el amarre de una de las piezas más importantes de su vida.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos afuera? ¿Te apetece contarme qué ha pasado? - Propuso Shaka procurando no alzar mucho la voz para mantener cierta discreción ante un preocupado y expectante Rhadamanthys.

\- Sí, mejor...- Saga aceptó la propuesta, y apartándose de su debilidad se apresuró a borrar las consecuencias que el vendaval de emociones estaba desatando en su interior, forzándose a ignorar al Wyvern para no mostrarse más vulnerable y avergonzado de lo que él mismo ya se percibía.

Sus pasos le condujeron directamente al exterior, donde unos modestos bancos de madera se convirtieron en el asiento de su momento de asimilación. Shaka se miró al Wyvern, excusándose por cortesía, y siguió el camino ejecutado por Saga, sentándose a su lado presto a ser un urgente oyente de lo que fuera que el Fiscal necesitara compartir.

Rhadamanthys se giró instintivamente para avistar a Saga y Shaka a través de las cortinas que cubrían un sucio ventanal y vestían un poco ese espacio de descanso y espera en la recepción, y vio cómo Saga se deshacía por completo al saberse cobijado por la intimidad y cercanía que le proporcinaba el hindú. Estaban sentados de espaldas a él, separados apenas un par de metros de su resguardada presencia, y el inglés rehusó de seguir observándoles cuando vio a Saga llorar y Shaka abrazarse a él con una ternura paciente e infinita. El Wyvern inspiró profundamente y comenzó a mentalizarse que si Saga había bajado así de tocado, ya podía estar preparándose para recibir a Kanon, quién aún no bajaba, y ni previsión había de cuando podía hacerlo.

Siendo lo peor de todo la incógnita del cómo.

###

\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Defteros no esperó respuesta. No la necesitaba. Aunque Kanon le despachó unas palabras que en cierto modo se esperaba.

\- Haz lo que te de la gana.

Kanon se arrastró un par de palmos que le alejaban de Defteros, no para hacerle lugar, sino para no perpetrar ningún tipo de contacto físico, ni que fuera por casualidad. La mirada del abogado seguía vertida muy lejos de allí mientras seguía masticando furia y se estrujaba las manos que le quedaban a la altura del rostro debido al apoyo de sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas y ligeramente separadas.

Defteros se mantuvo en silencio. Trató de estirar las piernas y al final supo que la única opción para estar mínimamente cómodo era imitar la posición de su sobrino. Por la desgracia de ambos, el vestíbulo era estrecho, y la pared que se alzaba frente a ellos no les dejaba elegir entre muchas otras posibilidades. De modo que Defteros se acomodó como pudo y decidió permanecer a la espera, mirando de tanto en tanto de soslayo a Kanon y sus vanos intentos de desprenderse rudamente de algunas lágrimas que aún osaban escapar de su ausente mirada.

\- Dices que nunca nos ha olvidado...- Musitó Kanon al fin, empleando un tono de voz que pretendía servir a la indiferencia.

\- Jamás...

\- Pero nunca más la vimos...hasta hoy. En esa fotografía...

\- No pudo acceder a vosotros. Vuestro alejamiento la sumió en una terrible depresión que desgraciadamente sí le robo la capacidad de poder cuidaros.- Defteros se sorprendió al hallarse pronunciando más de una frase seguida sin interrupción, y entonces supo que quizás ese era el momento de conseguir llegar a Kanon de alguna manera.- Hubo etapas, épocas en las que apenas podía cuidar de sí misma...

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan hijo de puta? ¿Cómo pudisteis haberlo sido todos? - Masticó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyaba contra la pared.

\- Aspros quiso herirnos tanto como se sentía herido él mismo...Pero se le fue de las manos.- Continuó explicándose Defteros.- No contó con que el hecho de asumir vuestra custodia para castigar a Sasha, a ella le hundiera de esa manera. En parte, no os mintió si afirmáis que os decía que Sasha no estaba en condiciones de criaros. No entonces...

\- Le destrozó la vida.

\- Y nosotros antes habíamos desmoronado la suya.

\- Pero pagamos nosotros. Saga y yo. No es justo lo que hicisteis con nuestra vida.

\- Sé que Aspros os ofreció la mejor vida que pudo.

Kanon se rió amargamente, aún sin ser capaz de focalizar su tomada mirada sobre Defteros.

\- Quizás tengas razón. No nos faltó nunca nada, a excepción de una madre. ¡Qué maravillosos años han sido todos ellos! - Dijo con acidez.

\- Yo...lo siento, Kanon. Mucho. No te pido que me perdones, no merezco tal consideración. Pero sí que comprendas que hay situaciones que a veces escapan de todo control...

Un urgente silencio se interpuso entre los dos, y Defteros lo respetó hasta que Kanon se vio lanzado a romperlo otra vez.

\- Extrañé mucho la presencia de nuestra madre. Y extrañé la tuya también...¡Maldita sea! ¡Te extrañé como un miserable condenado! - Le espetó de repente, viéndose gratificado con el valor de afrontarle la mirada.- ¡Años he estado pensando en que quizás tú hubieses sido mejor padre que él! Pero también te fuiste...¡Joder! ¡De crío yo te adoraba! - La emoción contenida no demoró en emerger por los ojos de Kanon, pero ya no importaba que nadie le viera llorar...que él le viera así. Ya no.

\- Lo sé, Kanon...- Reconoció Defteros, tomándose el turno de sentirse pequeño y replegarse sobre sí mismo.

\- Me forcé a odiar a papá...¡Ni te imaginas cómo me forcé a ello! Pero cuando murió...irónicamente me hallé solo. Su repentina ausencia truncó mi juventud, igual que la vuestra truncó mi infancia...Me descontrolé creyéndome que al fin era libre, y cometí tremendos errores. Errores que también arrastraron a Saga...Errores que me robaron a Rada...

\- Lo siento mucho, Kanon...- Balbuceó Defteros, alargando la mano para tratar de alcanzar la nuca del menor y reconfortarle con su tembloroso tacto, gesto que Kanon rechazó con tosquedad pensada y medida.- Puedes contármelo si quieres...Cómo sufriste su pérdida, cómo te afectó...

\- No. No me apetece. No ahora.- Kanon desvió su mirada hacia la pared frontal que les apresaba, manteniéndola húmeda y achicada.

\- Está bien...Lo respeto.

\- Pues mejor.

Otra vez faltaron las palabras. Únicamente las respiraciones de ambos llenaban el espacio que encima de ellos caía denso y pesado, pero poco a poco una extraña serenidad de mente fue ganando paso.

\- Dices que siempre has estado a su lado...

\- Así es...- Reiteró Defteros, con la voz cansada y abatida.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sido feliz? ¿Ha sido ella feliz?

\- Muy pocas...Pero no me arrepiento de haber seguido al lado de Sasha. La amo, Kanon...Ódiame por ello si lo necesitas, pero la amo...

\- Has sido un estúpido.- Le soltó Kanon, buscando adrede conectarse con la mirada de su tío.- Podrías haberte alejado de ella...ser libre. Encontrar a otra mujer...

\- Nunca he querido a otra mujer.

\- ¡Qué admirable! - Replicó con sorna, huyendo de ese azul agotado que le relataba la única verdad que poseía.- ¡¿Y por qué no apareciste antes?! ¡Joder!

\- Porqué ignoraba si vosotros estaríais dispuestos a verme o no...No sabía nada de vosotros desde que Aspros me pidió que me fuera lejos de aquí con Sasha. No supe nada hasta que leí en internet que Saga casi sigue los mismos pasos de Aspros...Entonces decidí que debía encontraros para ofreceros la verdad, dejar que hiciérais con ella lo que creáis más conveniente, y rogaros si hace falta que permitáis que Sasha se reencuentre con vosotros, antes que ya ni siquiera recuerde que una vez fue madre de dos gemelos fabulosos.

\- ¿Sabes que ahora no podemos viajar a América? ¡Estamos a punto de comenzar con un juicio repugnante! - Dijo Kanon, maldiciéndose por sentirse tan impotente y frustrado.

\- Saga me lo ha contado con más calma cuando pensábamos que tú te habías ido. Se ha ofrecido a organizarlo todo para que sea vuestra madre la que viaje, pero no puede hacerlo sola...

\- ¡Pues ve a buscarla! - Le instó Kanon, mirándole a los ojos otra vez.- ¡Regresad aquí! ¡No tenéis que hacer nada en América! ¡Papá ya no está, así que ¿qué os lo impide?! - Siguió exclamando, alzándose del suelo sin saber por qué y hallándose ayudando a Defteros a hacer lo mismo por un puro instinto que le avergonzó.

\- Hay que valorar su situación, pensarlo con calma...Yo tengo un trabajo ahí, el que nos genera los únicos ingresos que tenemos...- Se explicó Defteros, ya de pie frente a Kanon y el derroche de emoción que se moldeaba en sus facciones contraídas.

\- ¡A la mierda con todo ésto, Def...!

\- ...Def...¿Por qué me nombras así? - Inquirió con la voz quebrada a traición.

\- ¡Porqué nunca te llamé "tío"! ¡Tú eras "Def" para mí...el "papá_

\- ...guay"...

\- Sí, joder, sí. Qué ridículo que me suena estar diciendo ésto. Recordar ésto...¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué lo recuerdo justo ahora?! - Se desesperó Kanon, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para tratar de no seguir mostrándose tan desnudo de alma.- ¡Te odio, joder! ¡Pero al mismo tiempo siento que no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer! - Murmuró, rompiéndose por completo, apartándose un paso de él.

Un paso que Defteros ganó, convirtiéndose en dos y acabando por abrazar con fuerza a su sobrino menor. Rindiéndose a sus propias lágrimas y agradeciendo que unos jóvenes y rebeldes brazos al fin accedieran a rodear su espalda.

No se dijeron nada más. Solamente permitieron que sus emociones más íntimas, más arraigadas y más sinceras fluyeran juntas.

Y que lo hicieran sanando poco a poco demasiados años de un dolor largo y profundo.

Resultado de la culpa de todos...

...y de ninguno.

 


	19. Lazos que unen corazones

Saga se desahogó en la intemperie que ofrecía la modesta entrada del hotel. Ni él ni Shaka fueron partícipes del frío que les abrazaba. Sencillamente no lo notaban con la intensidad que sí navegaban a través de un sin fin de emociones que el Fiscal General decidió no reprimir. Hacía un tiempo que había comenzado a darse cuenta que su ajetreada vida profesional necesitaba un cambio de actitud; el infarto sufrido y superado le había alertado de ello con una claridad inexcusable, pero ser testigo de la verdad que su tío Defteros había guardado durante tantos años le empujó a asumir por completo que por mucho que admirara a su padre Aspros, en algo no deseaba ser como él.

El mayor de los gemelos no estaba en disposición de destruir su vida, ni mucho menos, la de los que a su lado seguían. No...no iba a ser como su adorado padre. Y la razón de ello estaba sentada justo a su lado, ofreciéndole una paciencia y comprensión infinitas, un amor que el Fiscal aún dudaba si realmente se merecía.

\- Si...si lo que nos ha confiado mi tío es verdad, no deseo emular sus errores, Shaka...- Balbuceó, sintiéndose más sosegado y calmado una vez se hubo superado el violento asalto de emociones que habían arrollado su interior.

\- No tienes porque torturarte así...

\- Pero es que quizás sin saberlo, sin darme cuenta, ya comencé a hacerlo meses atrás. Y me arrepiento de ello, ni te imaginas cuánto...- Insistió Saga, buscando la atenta mirada de su joven amante.- Prioricé mi trabajo, te dejé de lado...Ni siquiera me acordé de tu último cumpleaños_

\- Estas nimiedades no importan.- Se apresuró a intervenir Shaka, temeroso de llegar a un punto en las reflexiones que le incomodaba rozar aunque fuera únicamente de pensamiento.

\- ¡Por supuesto que importan! - Saga seguía estando preso en un episodio nervioso que aún demoraría en ir recuperando la sobriedad, tal y como lo delataba la exaltación que gobernaba retazos de su voz.- Te he culpado y condenado en exceso por tu fortuito desliz, cuando fui yo quién te empujó directamente a ello...

\- Saga, por favor, superemos este desgraciado bache de una vez...- Rogó Shaka, desviando su mirada ante la repentina vergüenza y el sin fin de reproches que seguía sintiendo hacia sí mismo.

\- ¡Es lo que intento hacer! - Exclamó el Fiscal, posando una mano sobre el decaído hombro del hindú.- En su momento solo comprendí el dolor que sintió mi padre una vez. Ahora comprendo el tuyo, el vacío que yo te ofrecí, y el que te mostró otros caminos que quizás prometían llenarlo como no podían hacer mis ausencias, mis excusas, mis rechazos...Mi enfermiza adicción al trabajo...

\- No obré bien, Saga. No tengo excusa para ello.- Musitó Shaka todavía con la mirada focalizada lejos del profundo verde de los ojos de Saga, deseando poder zanjar ese tema de una vez.

\- Pero a diferencia de ellos lo reconociste...Me lo confesaste...

\- Tardé demasiado.

\- Y yo te castigué. Te ultrajé. Deseé destruirte, tal y como hizo mi padre con ellos...Y tampoco siento que merezca perdón para ésto...

\- ¡Ya basta, por favor! - Exclamó Shaka, forzándose a restaurar su contacto visual.- Cometimos errores tremendos los dos, es cierto. Pero también aprendimos de ellos, pasamos página, recomenzamos otra vez.

\- ¿Y no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Sabes Shaka? A veces me pregunto qué hubiera sido de nuestra relación si el infarto no se hubiera cruzado en el camino...- Insistió Saga, con los ojos aguados otra vez. Con la voz débil y cansada, tanto como su ánimo y corazón.

\- No lo podemos saber, así que deja de maltratarte con este tipo de pensamientos, te lo ruego...Estoy aquí contigo, estamos aquí, los dos...Y me duele mucho no verte fuerte, confiado de ti mismo.- Expuso el forense con una claridad heladora.- No aborrezcas tu personalidad arrolladora y brillante, y acepta que todos somos imperfectos. Todos...incluido tu padre, tu tío, tu madre...- Prosiguió Shaka con la voz templada y todo lo serena que el momento le permitía.- No te pido que les perdones de inmediato si no puedes, pero sí que intentes comprenderles...a todos ellos.

\- Y lo estoy intentando, Shaka, créeme...- Confesó el Fiscal, consiguiendo recobrar una pizca de la fortaleza que le caracterizaba y que pudo sobreponer su mirada a las nubes que la amenazaban.- Le he propuesto a mi tío que venga a pasar los días que le resten en la ciudad a nuestro piso, que no se quede en este hotel...

\- Me parece bien.

\- Y que haga que regrese aquí mi madre. Cuando ésto suceda, ya veré cómo lidiar con la nueva situación, pero ahora mismo no es posible que Kanon y yo viajemos a Estados Unidos de América. No puedo pedirle otro aplazamiento del juicio al Juez Dohko...es imposible.- Reflexionó el Fiscal, cediendo a la tentación de tenerlo todo bajo exhaustivo control.

\- Vale, vale, Saga...Frena un poco. Deja que los acontecimientos sigan su curso, no los fuerces por mucho que necesites ver a tu madre. Sé que tu tío hará lo correcto para ella, le percibí un buen hombre...

Saga suspiró intensamente, procurándose ser consciente de ese acto tan simple y liberador como era llenarse de aire puro y expulsarlo con lentitud.- Supongo que sí lo es...De niños lo fue. Y siempre se mantuvo a su lado, pese haber vivido un infierno que tampoco sé hasta qué punto se merece. Aunque ninguna de estas razones me roba la interna realidad de haber amado a mi padre, a Aspros...a quién a día de hoy todavía extraño.- Acotó recuperando su natural sobriedad de ideas, dejando clara su posición, el bando elegido por su corazón, la debilidad paterna de su alma.

\- Y está bien así, no tienes porqué dudarlo, ni cambiar tus sentimientos hacia una persona que admiraste, y que te guió en los pasos que has caminado con orgullo y dedicación.

Las palabras cesaron y sus miradas se sostuvieron abrazadas por un silencio cómplice. Un silencio que no se rompió, hasta que Saga se notó asaltado por otra oleada de emoción que le invitó a morderse el labio inferior para no ceder a ella otra vez, instante en que Shaka le abrazó, sabiéndose correspondido en el gesto con infinito y sincero amor.

Rhadamanthys fue partícipe de la escena cada vez que su curiosidad y nerviosismo podían más que él, angustiándose cada vez más al ver que Kanon no aparecía. Incluso en algún momento masticó la tentación de subir él también, pero se contuvo. Su misión allí consistía en esperar, y así lo haría el inglés, por mucho que a cada segundo ganado a la noche más se preocupara por las rebeldes e intempestivas acciones que pudieran llegar a gobernar al abogado que dormía junto a él.

###

Defteros y Kanon permanecieron unidos en un extraño e inesperado abrazo que poco a poco fue percibiéndose cómodo y necesario para ambos.

\- Me siento estúpido y ridículo...- Musitó Kanon, con la voz ahogada contra el hombro de Defteros, agarrándose con fuerza a la tela de la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo del mayor.

\- No tienes porque sentirte así.- Susurró Defteros, aflojando lentamente el urgido abrazo para separarse un poco y tomar con ambas manos el rostro de su sobrino menor, estudiándolo con ternura y atención. Kanon se dejó hacer, aunque desviando su mirada, la cuál se avistaba enrojecida y sufrida por el derroche de dolor que a través de ella había podido fluir.- Eh, mírame, por favor...- Pidió Defteros, paciente ante la indecisión de Kanon de aceptar su demanda, cediendo con timidez a ella.- Me enorgullece ver en qué tipo de hombres os habéis convertido tú y Saga, no lo dudes...

\- Chorradas.- Soltó Kanon, chasqueando la lengua con mal fingida indiferencia, huyendo otra vez de la inspección que le dedicaba Defteros, quién dejó que sus manos descendieran hasta posarse sobre los tensos hombros del menor.

\- Verdades.

\- Lo que tú digas...

\- Te agradezco la oportunidad que me habéis dado de poder hablar con vosotros. Y sobretodo, este momento Kanon...

\- No sigas, por favor...- Rogó el abogado, deshaciéndose del contacto con su rebeldía habitual.

\- Aunque no te lo creas, no ha habido un solo día en mi vida que no haya pensado en vosotros dos.

\- Esta afirmación no borra de un plumazo el vacío de estos malditos treinta años -  _"Def"_  iba a decir, pero el nombre ahora se le atascó en la garganta.

\- Lo sé, Kanon. Y sé que no hay perdón para ello...- Trató de justificarse Defteros por enésima vez.

\- Éso ya lo veremos. De momento esta noche no, no lo hay. Mañana quizás me lo piense...- Sentenció Kanon, inspirando hondo, restregándose las manos sobre el rostro con su característica rudeza para seguir protegiéndose tras su enmascarada indiferencia.- Debo irme...Necesito irme de aquí.

Kanon no esperó respuesta. Cedió a la infantil necesidad de conectarse otra vez con la triste mirada de Defteros pero no demoró ni un segundo en dar llamada al ascensor, y decidiendo por inercia no esperarle, comenzando a bajar por las escaleras y con prisas los seis pisos que le separaban de su propio bote salvavidas. Dejando a Defteros solo, triste y abatido, pero con la serenidad conquistando al fin una pequeña parte de su corazón.

Había logrado una gran parte de su cometido, y había llegado el momento de sentirse con la libertad de romperse en la intimidad de su habitación, dónde accedió arrastrando un agotamiento mucho más psíquico que físico. Un agotamiento que colapsó en el mismo momento de dejarse caer sentado sobre la cama, hallándose perpetrando una llamada telefónica a gran distancia. Una urgente comunicación que el repentino asalto de su llanto por tiempo reprimido coartó entre temblores, dudas e íntima distensión.

Largo tiempo pasó Defteros dejando fluir su emoción, o éso le pareció. No se reprimió. Lloró en soledad como tantas noches hacía cuando regresaba al vacío que había dejado Sasha en su casa de América. Se olvidó de sentir vergüenza y cuando finalmente se supo sosegado y con la voz más o menos clara, accionó de vuelta la llamada que había quedado estremecida entre sus manos.

Inspiró hondo un par de veces. Se restregó los ojos agotados con la mano que no sostenía el móvil mientras los tonos de llamada se iban sucediendo, y carraspeó sobresaltado cuando una voz que hablaba en inglés le aterrizó a la realidad.

\- Hola, buenas tardes...- Dijo con tono quedo, pensando en el cambio horario y haciendo gala de un perfecto acento inglés americano.- ¿Está la enfermera Lisa trabajando esta tarde?...¿Sí? ¿Podría hablar con ella? Soy Defteros Samaras...Sí, sí, el marido de Sasha...- Dijo, maldiciéndose por sentir su voz quebrada de nuevo al presentarse con un título que jamás le había pertenecido y que allí todo el mundo asumía como natural e indiscutible.- De acuerdo, espero. Gracias...

###

Tan pronto como el galope de Kanon le arrojó al vestíbulo de la recepción, Rhadamanthys se alzó de su butaca elegida como activado por un invisible resorte. Quiso acercarse al abogado, pero la rigidez que emanaba de Kanon se lo desaconsejó. No era el sitio ni el lugar para derrumbarse, su orgullo se lo impedía, y el Wyvern le conocía demasiado bien, de modo que respetó la distancia que deseaba acortar para ofrecer su apoyo incondicional.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Fue todo lo que el inglés se atrevió a preguntar, en voz tan baja que apenas se presentaba entendible.

\- No lo sé, Rada...No lo sé...- Masticó Kanon, que buscaba a Saga con rápidas barridas de su mirada alrededor, necesitando irónicamente acercarse a él.

\- ¿Quires que_

\- Déjame, por favor...Luego hablamos...En casa mejor.- Le cortó Kanon sin ninguna intención de herirle, aunque sintiéndose indefenso ante el deplorable estado que ofrecían sus facciones magulladas por la emoción.

\- Está bien, como quieras.- Aceptó el Wyvern, siendo un maestro en el arte del saber estar casi siempre en casi cualquier lugar.

\- ¿Y Saga? - Kanon no había cesado de intentar ubicarle sin éxito, incapaz de pensar en hacerlo más allá de los límites del vestíbulo de la recepción.

\- Está fuera, con Shaka.

Ahí se dio cuenta. Y ahí Rhadamanthys asimiló que su turno de mostrarse cercano y comprensivo estaba después de Saga.

Kanon no se lo pensó ni un segundo. Salió del hotel y se detuvo frente a su gemelo y Shaka, que reparando en el deshecho aspecto que también presentaba el recién aparecido, no dudó en dejarles a solas y volver a entrar para reunirse de nuevo con el olvidado Wyvern.

Algo se dijeron los hermanos. Ambos gesticularon enérgicamente ante las impresiones que se ofrecían el uno al otro, hasta que desde el interior se pudo ver cómo era Kanon el que no podía soportarse más, siendo Saga el que acudía a un rescate que también necesitaba él. Tanto como su mitad.

###

_Mientras tanto, en Stockbridge, Massachusetts..._

Lisa se había propuesto hacer de esteticién. Éste era alguno de los arrebatos que le asaltaban de vez en cuando, y esa tarde de primero de enero, se empeñó en acicalar las manos de quién lo deseara. Y ahora era el turno de Sasha. No es que ella lo hubiera pedido, pero a Lisa le apetecía pasar un rato con ella, intentar entrablar alguna conversación, no importaba si real o imaginaria, para llenar en la medida de lo posible la ausencia que había dejado Defteros.

Sasha se hallaba sentada en el sillón cercano a  _su_  ventana, la que elegía cada tarde para ver morir el día a través de los amplios ventanales, y Lisa no dudó en acercarse a ella acarreando un bajísimo taburete y todos los objetos que necesitaba para embellecer una manos que jamás habían dejado de estar mimadas.

\- Te voy a hacer la manicura, Sasha...- Dijo, tomando asiento frente a ella, que tenía la mirada perdida en los confines del gran jardín que presidía la parte trasera del edificio.- ¡Pero si las llevas estupendas! - Añadió, tomándolas entre las suyas para inspeccionar las uñas.

\- Me gusta cuidármelas...- Musitó Sasha, todavía con la mirada ausente.

Lisa sonrió con ternura, las dejó sobre el regazo de su dueña y rebuscó en el cestito el esmalte que creía más oportuno para embellecerlas un poco más.- ¿Quires que te las pinte con este color? - Inquirió, mostrándole un pequeño frasco.- Va a juego con el precioso tono de cabello que tienes.

Sasha viró la triste mirada hacia el frasquito y asintió levemente.- Sí, me gusta el color. Es bonito...

\- ¡Pues no se hable más! ¡Decidido!

La joven enfermera lo destapó, y con sumo cuidado escurrió el excedente de esmalte para tomar una de las manos de Sasha y proceder con su altruista tarea.- No estés triste, Sasha...Defteros regresará pronto...- Trató de animarla con buena intención.

\- Se fue lejos...A buscar a mis hijos dijo...- Pronunció Sasha, regresando su lánguida inspección hacia el frío exterior y haciendo gala de una sobriedad de pensamiento que sorprendió a la joven Lisa.

\- Sí, me lo contó. Y seguro que da con ellos. Ten fe en él...- Le apoyó, pintando la segunda uña.

\- ¿Tienes novio? - Sasha lo preguntó de sopetón, consiguiendo que Lisa detuviera su tarea y alzara la vista para hallarse observada por Sasha.

\- Sí, se llama Jason. Es policía...

\- Os veis poco entonces...

Lisa se encogió de hombros y sonrió con aceptación.- Bueno, lo asumimos así, como viene. Cuando libra tres días seguidos es cuando disfrutamos del tiempo juntos. Nos amamos mucho y sabemos que nuestros trabajos hacen la relación difícil, pero nos esforzamos para que no perezca.

\- Hacéis bien...- Respondió Sasha, confirmando que sufría un episodio de lucidez extraño.- Yo amé mucho también...- Prosiguió, fijándose en el bonito trabajo que Lisa iba haciendo con sus uñas.

\- Se nota que Defteros y tú os quereís muchísimo. Yo de mayor quiero ser como vosotros.

\- Le amo a él...y amo a Aspros...- La aguada mirada que Sasha virtió sobre Lisa heló la sangre de la enfermera, que cesó de nuevo con su tarea al verse arrimada al precipicio de una conversación peligrosa, de la cuál tenía algún atisbo de idea únicamente gracias a una escueta charla que Defteros compartió con ella tiempo atrás.- Soy una mala mujer, un mal ejemplo. Amo a dos hombres a la vez...- Un par de tímidas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas, y en ese momento un nudo se ató en la garganta de la sorprendida joven.

\- ¡No! ¡No digas ésto, Sasha! Eres una mujer estupenda.- Se apresuró a decir, posando con ternura una mano sobre el muslo de Sasha, a la altura de la rodilla.

\- Aspros es tan serio, tan elegante...tan guapo...- Siguió Sasha, atrapada en un tiempo dudoso pero en unos recuerdos más que válidos y certeros.- Y Defteros es tan...tierno...tan adorable...tan presto a ayudarme siempre con los niños...¿Sabes que tengo dos niños? ¿Gemelos? Como gemelos son Aspros y Defteros...

\- Sí, lo sé Sasha. Y seguro que son guapísimos.- Lisa habló en un susurro roto por la emoción que repentinamente copó su voz al tiempo que se apresuraba a borrarse una incipiente lágrima que hacía compañía a las de Sasha.

\- Lisa...¿que pensarías de mí si te dijera que...que...- Sasha se detuvo. Tragó saliva y también se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que surcaban su blanca piel, llevándoselas con la mano que no sujetaba la enfermera.

\- ¿Qué, Sasha...?

\- No sé quién es su padre...- Los labios de Sasha fueron mordidos al pronunciar esta confesión inesperada, y sus verdes y aguados ojos buscaron desesperadamente refugio en la mirada que le devolvía la joven muchacha.- Quiero pensar que es Aspros...debe ser Aspros...Voy a decirle que es él...porqué me casaré con él, pero no lo sé con certeza...Con Defteros fue una vez...una sola vez...No debí, pero no pude evitarlo...también le amo...Es tan bueno conmigo...Ves...Soy muy mala mujer...

\- No, por favor, no digas ésto de ti misma...- Rogó Lisa como pudo, olvidándose del frasquito con el esmalte para tomar el húmedo rostro de Sasha entre sus manos.- Eres una mujer hermosa y estupenda...

\- Entonces ¿qué hago? Amo a Aspros, me quiero casar con él...pero Defteros...también me acosté con él, pero no volverá a suceder, fue un desliz, una estupidez...No...nos hemos prometido que nunca más...

Un tímido llanto comenzó a convulsionar dentro del pecho de Sasha, que había desembocado en la encrucijada de tiempos que su mente luchaba para desenredar, pero su dolor era real, claro y nítido...Tanto como las dudas que emergían de sus labios, unas dudas que quizás, esa tarde de primero de enero, veían la luz por primera vez en muchos años.

\- Su padre es Aspros, Sasha, ¡¿cómo puedes dudarlo?! - Dijo Lisa, amparándose en el perdón de mil dioses distintos por estar lanzándose de cabeza a semejante vacío.

\- Es Aspros, sí...debe ser él...¿verdad? - Buscó reafirmarse Sasha en su temor, posando con infinita ternura una temblorosa mano sobre la propia que Lisa mantenía acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿No me consideras una chica ligera?

\- En absoluto...No temas por ésto...

\- Defteros no lo debe saber...que dudo...no lo debe saber jamás...¿me guardarás el secreto?

\- Por supuesto...

Lisa no sabía qué más podía decir, ni mucho menos qué hacer ante esa inesperada escena que le había atrapado por completo y con la guardia baja, reflotándole la emoción a flor de piel. Solamente se sentía capaz de apoyar a Sasha en sus relatos, suavizarle los miedos y tragarse las ganas de llorar que esas revelacioes le habían asentado en medio de la garganta. Debía ser fuerte para que Sasha también lo fuera, para no sentirse sola ni juzgada. Sí, debía ser fuerte para hacer honor a su promesa hecha a Defteros, la que no obedecía a otra razón que cuidar de ella.

Se amaban, ésto se notaba, se percibía, era real tanto como sus lágrimas.

Claro que se amaban, intensamente, y así se lo confirmaba la recepcionista, aparecida a sus espaldas portando un teléfono en la mano y el mensaje que cada europea madrugada enviaba a tierras americanas.- Lisa, es para ti. El señor Samaras...

Al escuchar este apellido Lisa palideció de inmediato, con la misma celeridad que Sasha sonrió e iluminó su mirada.

\- Def...- Susurró Sasha, sonriéndose con ilusión y esperanza.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con él, Sasha? - Preguntó Lisa, tapando la zona de habla del teléfono y luchando contra el nudo que le ahogaba las palabras.

No le hizo falta ninguna respuesta.

La luz que acudió a la mirada de Sasha se la dio por ella.

 


	20. Calmando la tormenta

_  
Piso de Saga, mañana siguiente._

\- ¿En qué piensas, Saga? No has dormido en toda la noche.- Shaka estaba terminando con su café matinal, apoyado con su espalda contra la mesada de la cocina. Había rehúsado sentarse para desayunar en condiciones, decidiendo que ya comería algo con Mu una vez estuviera en el trabajo.

Saga sí que se hallaba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, pero su café ni siquiera había sido tocado. La tablet donde solía leer las noticias del día tampoco había sido abierta y el cruce de sus manos bajo el mentón sostenía el peso de todos los pensamientos que no dejaban de revoloter dentro de la mente del Fiscal.

\- En nada en concreto...y en demasiadas cosas a la vez.- Musitó antes de fijarse en la taza, tomarla y beber la mitad del contenido de golpe, apreciándolo más templado que apetecible.- En el juicio, en el malnacido de Hypnos, en mi madre convertida en una mujer que ni conozco, en mi padre...Sobretodo en él. No sé por qué, pero ahora lo necesitaría tanto aquí, a mi lado...- Shaka inspiró con paciencia y optó por no decir nada más. Saga estaba atrapado en un bucle del que era imposible arrancarle, y el forense podía afirmar casi sin temor a equivocarse, que el mayor miedo del Fiscal era perder la figura paterna a la que se había abrazado desde niño y sin vacilar.- Mi tío afirma que no es nuestro padre...

\- Pues ya está, Saga. Será la verdad.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro?! ¡No se puede corroborar ni con una prueba de Adn! ¡Algo de ésto hemos aprendido todos durante la preparación del juicio! - Saga alzó la voz, fijó su mirada vestida con las finas gafas sobre Shaka e insistió en exponer las dudas que durante las horas pasadas le habían arrebatado la posibilidad de dormir.- ¡¿Por qué tuvo que contarnos tanto?! ¡¿Acaso en el fondo quiere arrebatarme la legitimidad de mi padre?!

\- Esta espiral de dudas en la que te has sumergido es agotadora, Saga.- Dijo Shaka con seriedad, dejando la taza vacía sobre la encimera.

\- Pero no me falta razón.

\- ¡Y tampoco la tienes al cien por cien!

\- ¡Pues ayúdame a tenerla! ¡Eres médico, Shaka! ¡Alguna idea deberías poseer para poder esclarecer todo ésto!

\- ¡Basta de una vez! ¡Sí, soy médico, no mago o adivino, así que créete sus palabras! - Gruñó Shaka, cediendo a un atisbo de desesperación que ya estaba escapando por las costuras de su paciencia.- Estás obsesionado. Hasta un punto que comienza a parecerme enfermizo.

\- Necesito...- Dijo Saga, alzándose de la silla al tiempo que se forzaba a recuperar la calma, ayudándose de una necesaria pausa entre sus palabras.-...estar seguro de ésto. Es vital para mí, y no sé explicarte el por qué lo siento así. Solo sé que no puedo afrontar este jodido juicio si no sé a ciencia cierta que he basado la evolución de mi vida en la persona correcta. Saldrá su nombre, sé que aparecerá, y no podré hacerle honor si todos mis fundamentos ahora mismo se desmoronan ante mi necesidad de creer en él, en Aspros...en papá...- Añadió con la voz todavía tomada por la emoción experimentada durante de la noche anterior.

Saga se había acercado hacia Shaka, posicionándose frente a él y medio aprisionándole entre su presencia y la mesada extendida a espaldas del forense. Sus miradas se sostenían, tratando de comprenderse, hasta que el hindú bajó la suya, posó una mano sobre el brazo de Saga, acariciándolo con el pulgar, y expuso la única idea que le acudía a la mente.- Solo se me ocurre una opción, y te aviso que puede ser tan satisfactoria para ti como decepcionante.

\- Dímela.- Le alentó Saga.

\- Aspros falleció de un infarto, padeciendo la misma dolencia que heredaste tú y que por fortuna a ti pudo detectarse y subsanarse a tiempo.- Se explicó Shaka con toda la claridad que le era posible. Saga asintió al momento que tragaba saliva y cerraba la mandíbula a esperas de saber la resolución final de la idea.- Tal y como te dije yo y el cardiologo que sigue tu evolución, vuestra falla en el corazón es genética, hereditaria...

\- Sí, sí, Shaka. Hasta aquí lo recuerdo todo.- Comenzó a inquietarse Saga, que todavía no era capaz de ver una luz que para el forense no podía ser más brillante y clara.- Pero ve al grano, por favor.

\- Está bien. Resumiendo, había el 50% de probabilidades que vosotros la heredárais, y Kanon no lo hizo, por lo que si llegárais a tener descendencia alguna vez, él no transmitiría este gen, y tú sí lo harías...

\- Así que...- Comenzó a reflexionar Saga.

\- Si tu tío Defteros también sufriera esta dolencia no hay nada que poder esclarecer, pero si posee un corazón completamente sano, ya tienes la respuesta que tanto buscas y necesitas. Únicamente hay que averiguar si la sufre o no.

\- ¡Pues hazlo! ¡¿A qué estamos esperando?! - Exclamó el Fiscal, agarrándose con ansias a ambos hombros del forense.

\- ¡No puedo obligarle a que se someta a un estudio!

\- ¡Lo hiciste con Kanon!

\- ¡Fue distinto, Saga! - El Fiscal bufó de impotencia y se apartó de Shaka para dar uno de sus acostumbrados rodeos sin sentido que necesitaba ejecutar cada vez que se sentía superado por la situación.- Y ahora debo irme, o voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.- Shaka se acercó a Saga, dejó que una de sus manos le acariciara la espalda y después de compartirle un rápido beso intentó por enésima vez poner razón dónde parecía no haberla por ningún lado.- Céntrate en lo que ahora os importa de verdad a todos vosotros, que es el juicio, y recuerda lo que te dije ayer: a veces la sangre no importa en el terreno de los sentimientos y las emociones. A parte de amigo, para mí Mu es el hermano que nunca tuve, del mismo modo que un vecino puede ser más familia que la misma familia. Tú ves en Aspros a tu verdadero padre, y deja que así sea. No le des más vueltas.

\- Tienes razón...- Aceptó Saga, dejándose mimar con ese sencillo gesto tan reconfortante sobre su baja espalda.- Ve, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa...- Añadió con más calma.

Después de una sobria pero íntima despedida, Shaka se apoderó de sus pertenencias y abandonó el piso, dejando a Saga solamente en compañía de todas sus dudas.

Con pocos ánimos se acercó al salón, y sobre la mesa halló todos los apuntes que la noche anterior había hecho volar por los aires. Estaban guardados dentro del dossier, apilados aunque desordendas, y con la dedicación que le caracterizaba comenzó a extenderlos por toda la superficie. Muchos nombres destacaban en ellos, pero solo uno le achicaba el estómago como nunca antes le había sudecido. Un nombre inmune a todo mal, presumiblemente amante del mismo infierno y más escurridizo que el aire.

No tuvo ni tiempo para sentarse cuando la vibración del móvil olvidado sobre la mesita frente al sofá comenzó a propiciar un inminente suicidio del caro dispositivo que el Fiscal impidió con celeridad. El nombre que salía en la pantalla le acabó de aterrizar a la realidad más apremiante, y sobre él pudo avistar que no era la primera vez que intentaba una conexión con él. La cuenta de llamadas perdidas ejecutadas la noche anterior era alarmante, tanto como preocupado fue el tono de voz que empleó al atender.

\- Inspector Camus...

_"Saga, ayer estuve tratando de dar contigo innumerables veces. Creí que estabas con Shura, le llamé a él también pero me dijo que os habías despedido al acabar la tarde."_

_-_ Sí, es cierto...Perdóname Camus...- Se excusó Saga, sentándose en el extremo del reposabrazos del sofá al tiempo que se reacomodaba las gafas y se despejaba la frente con la mano libre.- Pero por la noche tuve que atender asuntos personales y me olvidé el teléfono en casa.

_"Bueno, no importa. Ignoro qué os contó Milo exactamente..."_

_-_ No mucho. Que habías tenido que dedicarte a alguans tareas, nada más explícito que ésto.

_"Es de pocas palabras, por ésto me gusta trabajar con él...-_ Explicó la voz del inspector, percibiéndose satisfecha ante la discreción de su ayudante.-  _Saga, te seré sincero. F_ _ui a hablar con él. Con Hyppolitos Sifakis."_

_-_ ¡¿Cómo dices?!

_"Lo que oyes. Fui a verle en su mansión, para hablar de su hija Pandora, intentar esclarecer algunos aspectos del caso...Huelga decir que con suma discreción, pero necesitaba recolectar detalles de su entorno, cualquier cosa que nos pueda ofrecer alguna luz..."_

_-_ ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Ahora estará todavía más alerta! ¡Se sentirá amenazado, y no nos conviene en absoluto!

_"Cumplí con mi obligación moral como inspector. Fue una "charla" más que una investigación"_

_-_ Mierda, Camus...No debiste...- Se quejó Saga, perdiendo el poco ánimo que le quedaba.

_"O quizás sí. Aprecié algunos detalles que pueden resultar de interés...¿Nos vemos en el punto de reunión?"_

_-_ Sí, por supuesto...Dame un poco de tiempo y voy hacia allí.

Saga cortó la comunicación con la intención de procurarse una rápida ducha y partir hacia su clandestino centro de operaciones, y cuando el agua ya estaba deleitándose con su el tacto de su piel, la voz de Shaka se infiltró en los dominios del baño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido? - Preguntó Saga sorprendido, deslizando un poco la mampara para poder comunicarse sin barreras con el recién aparecido.

\- Sí, pero yendo hacia el párking me he encontrado con él...Con tu tío. Acepta la propuesta que le hiciste de quedarse aquí en casa, aunque solo un par de días.

Saga exhaló un largo suspiro y regresó a la protección de la cálida agua que seguía lloviendo sobre su imponente cuerpo. Una mano se apoyó en la pared que se alzaba frente a él, como si ésta le ayudara a sostener el mundo que amenazaba en quebrarse a su alrededor. La otra sencillamente acudió a proteger su mirada del torrente de agua que seguía surcando entre sus largos cabellos, ahora lacios y pesados sobre su frente y mejillas.

\- Sé que llegarás tarde...pero ¿podrías mostrarle tú mismo la habitación y lo mínimo e indispensable mientras yo termino aquí? - Inquirió con ciertas reservas, sabiendo que sin quererlo de verdad ya parecía estaba comandando la vida de Shaka a su antojo otra vez.

\- Claro, no hay problema...Ya he avisado a Mu que llegaré tarde..- Convino el forense antes de desaparecer.

\- Hey, Shaka...- Saga apartó un poco más la mampara para lograr ver la puerta de acceso al baño, y cuando descubrió la presencia de Shaka aún tras ella, no quiso reprimir un sentido "Gracias".

Defteros se había quedado expectante en el vestíbulo de entrada, acarreando con él la mochila que le daba un sugerente toque juvenil y la pequeña valija que había cruzado el océano con él.

\- Si me sigues, por favor...- Le indicó Shaka, que no se había despojado de su abrigo ni descolado la bandolera que siempre le acompañaba al trabajo.- Saga saldrá enseguida.

\- Me sabe mal causaros tantas molestias...En el hotel estaba bien...- Se excusó Defteros, con evidente incomodidad por hallarse en terreno más o menos hostil.- Y me ha sorprendido que esta mañana me informaran que toda mi estancia y gastos adicionales estaban pagados desde ayer por la noche.

\- Saga es así. Tiene la costumbre de inmiscuirse un poco en la vida de los demás, pero lo hace de corazón.- Trató de tranquilizarle Shaka, que esperaba su aproximación.

\- Me recordó mucho a mi hermano cuando éramos jóvenes...cuando todo iba bien...- Defteros dejó escapar estas palabras sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero ese chico le inspiraba una extraña calma y confianza que le invitaba a ser sincero y directo sin sentirse mal por ello.

Shaka se sonrió devolviéndole la mirada, expresándose con la misma transparencia y claridad recibida.- Saga estaría feliz de escucharte decir ésto. No conocí a su padre, pero no hay día que no me hable de él. Aún ahora le admira mucho.- Defteros también intentó sonreír, consiguiéndolo a medias, motivo que condujo a Shaka hacia un necesario cambio de rumbo en la conversación.- La habitación de invitados es aquí.- Abriendo la puerta le mostró un cuarto modesto en superficie, pero equipado con todo lo que un huésped podía necesitar: una cama doble, un armario, un escritorio y un par de sillas en apariencia bastante cómodas. Un gran ventanal se abría a otra terraza contigua a la principal, y compartida con el dormitorio ocupado por forense y fiscal. Defteros se sorprendió ante el buen gusto y todas las comodidades que conquistaban ese piso, y Shaka prosiguió con su ruta turística en su propia casa.- La puerta del fondo da a nuestro cuarto, y esta de aquí en frente es el baño que puedes usar.- Prosiguió, mostrándole el segundo aseo. Defteros asintió con gratitud, y sin abandonar aún parte de su natural incomodidad por sentirse intruso donde no debía, dejó la maleta en la habitación y se descargó la mochila para poder seguir a Shaka con más ligereza.- Allí está la cocina y bueno, éste es el salón y también despacho doméstico de Saga, como puedes ver...- Finalizó, extendiendo los brazos para abarcar todo el despliegue de papeles que inundaban la lujosa sala de estar.- Su rincón en teoría está allí...- Un nuevo gesto mostró la zona equipada con un antiguo escritorio, un mullido sillón de oficina y demás.-...pero como puedes comprobar, su zona de acción es el salón al completo. No hace falta que te diga que puedes hacer uso de lo que necesites con total libertad.- Concluyó Shaka.

\- Eres muy amable...- Defteros aceptó la situación con timidez, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo en compañía de ese joven que fue quién se atrevió a no dejarle desaparecer sin más.- Y tú...perdona la pregunta ¿a qué te dedicas?

\- Soy médico forense.

\- ¡Vaya! Interesante...Me alegra saber que mi sobrino está bien cuidado, sobretodo después de la terrible noticia que leí sobre su infarto.

A Shaka le asaltó una comedida carcajada que también denotaba confianza y familiaridad.- Bueno, digamos que se deja cuidar a medias. Es muy tozudo a veces, e incluso llega a creerse inmune a todo...

Defteros recuperó la seriedad perdida al sentir cómo sus recuerdos retrocedían otra vez, llevándole hacia Aspros y su prematuro fallecimiento.- Aunque cueste de creer, también sentí la muerte de mi hermano...pero no pude venir...Sencillamente no pude.

\- No tienes porqué darme explicaciones a mí...- Se apresuró a intervenir Shaka.- No me hacen falta...

\- Pero quiero dártelas...Ignoro por qué, pero me haces sentir "libre" de alguna manera...- Insistió Defteros.- Cuando supe de su trágico fin me asusté. Pensé que al ser gemelos, yo podría acabar igual, temiendo más por el bienestar y el futuro de otra persona que por mí mismo.

\- Pero afortunadamente es obvio que no fue así...- Le apoyó Shaka, que veía la oportunidad de aclarar de una vez por todas las dudas que suponían un sin vivir para Saga.

\- Nunca había acudido a médicos. Jamás me había hecho ni un sencillo chequeo, y reconozco que lo hice...

\- Hiciste bien. Las enfermedades del corazón, algunas de ellas se pueden prevenir, o subsanar a tiempo como fue el caso de Saga. Yo forcé a Kanon a que se sometiera a un exhaustivo estudio para comprobar su estado de salud, ya que lleva una vida un tanto...desordenada, por decirlo finamente.- Shaka estaba hablando de más, pero con un claro objetivo al cuál ya le hallaría justificación, y el posterior perdón por parte de los gemelos introducidos en la conversación sin permiso.

\- ¿Y cómo está Kanon? ¿Sufre lo mismo? - Se interesó Defteros con sentida preocupación.

\- No, no. Me atrevería a afirmar que Kanon está más sano que todos los aquí presentes juntos. A veces los milagros existen.- Prosiguió Shaka, temiendo estar hablando de más.

\- Entonces le sucedió como a mí. Tengo achaques, claro está...La edad no perdona...- Defteros sonrió levemente al compartir estas últimas palabras.-...pero mi corazón está perfecto. Siempre lo ha estado. Únicamente debo vigilarme un poco la tensión, el maldito colesterol...cosas así.

\- Nada grave al fin.- Sentenció Shaka con destreza, sabiendo que acababa de obtener la respuesta que a Saga tanto le urgía.- Me alegro que así sea.

\- Nada grave, cierto es.- Le secundó Defteros, encogiéndose de hombros y transformádose en un chaval por un momento en que su más sincera e imperfecta sonrisa le traicionó.- Gracias.

Tras la puerta del dormitorio principal, Saga no había despegado los oídos de toda la conversación desarrollada presuntamente a sus espaldas, luchando con fiereza para poder recibir las palabras en su total claridad, dejando los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón a un lado.

Una atropellada exhalación de toda la respiración contenida le relajó los músculos y el ánimo, robándole de encima los hombros un peso que durante las últimas horas le había asfixiado demasiado.

Shaka podía ser muy discreto y hábil cuando quería. Y ésta no había sido una excepción.

Con la motivación recuperada de inmediato, Saga se vistió con prisas, se atusó el húmedo cabello con destreza y no demoró más en emerger de sus dominios más privados para presentarse ante Defteros con el ánimo reparado y la confianza hacia sí mismo resplandeciendo de nuevo.

Por mucho que pudiera pesarle a Kanon, Aspros era su padre, y esta satisfacción interna era algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría ya arrebatarle.

\- Hola...- Dijo con firmeza una vez se personó en el salón, emanando el elegante perfume que siempre había conquistado su entorno más seguro.- Discúlpame que te reciba así...

\- Hola, Saga.- Defteros se sobresaltó al escuchar la recuperada voz de su sobrino a sus espaldas.- Antes que nada te agradezco que saldaras todas mis cuentas con el hotel. No era necesario...

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Igual que ofrecerte mi casa. Al fin y al cabo...el pasado es pasado...- Saga ya se sentía en absoluto dominio de sí mismo, y así lo delataba la seguridad de sus gestos y palabras, tan machacada horas atrás.-...pero no hay que olvidarlo todo. Sé que durante nuestros primeros años te desviviste por nosotros. Y he decidido creer en que después lo hiciste por ella.- Pese a su restablecida autoestima, Saga poco pudo hacer para poner freno a una nueva oleada de emoción, éso sí, más leve y controlada que las experimentadas la noche anterior. Solo su mirada osó brillar una pizca más de lo habitual.

\- Gracias, Saga...

\- Como te ha dicho Shaka, puedes disponer de todo el piso a tu antojo...- Prosiguió Saga, mirándose directamente a su joven pareja, dándole a entender que había sido partícipe de toda la conversación mantenida sin su explícita presencia, agradeciéndole con señales que solamente ellos entendían el esfuerzo hecho para brindarle la respuesta que su corazón tanto ansiaba.

\- Bueno, yo debo irme...- Intervino el forense.- Nos vemos después...- Añadió con delicadeza, despidiéndose con prisas.

Shaka no esperó respuesta y se apresuró a desaparecer de una escena que ya no le pertenecía.

\- Os lo agradezco de corazón, Saga. No tenías ninguna obligación de acogerme.

\- Oh, no te confundas...- Al Fiscal también se le atragantaba el nombre en su garganta, y llamarle directamente "tío" se le presentaba como un trance imposible, de manera que optó por omitir la pronunciación de cualquier sustantivo o palabra que hiciera el intercambio más familiar y menos frío y distante.-...Todavía no puedo perdonarte...perdonaros...Pero estoy intentando comprenderos...Necesito todavía algo de tiempo.

\- El que te haga falta, Saga...- Aceptó Defteros sin sentirse ofendido.

\- El que debamos precisar, tanto Kanon como yo.

\- Sin problema.

Un tenso silencio se asentó entre ambos, y cuando Saga se forzaba a diluir la densidad de la situación, el interfono repicó con un derroche de intensidad descomunal.

Shaka llevaba llaves, y nunca accionaba el timbre así.

Solo una persona lo hacía...

Alguien que quizás podía llegar a perdonar incluso antes que pudiera hacerlo el mismo Fiscal.

 


	21. Aún extraños

Saga accionó la apertura del portal principal sin requerir identificación. No le hacía falta. Sabía que era Kanon el que insistía en subir, aunque lo que no estaba del todo seguro era del por qué, puesto que ya habían quedado en verse durante la mañana en su particular centro de operaciones con etiqueta de pub inglés. Sin pretender darle más vueltas al asunto dejó la puerta de su piso entornada y dirigió sus pasos hacia Defteros, todavía quieto y un tanto incómodo en medio de la natural luminosidad que dotaba de vida el amplio salón.

\- No hace falta que esperes mi permiso para moverte como desees.- Le dijo secamente, sintiéndose mal por ello al acto, pero omitiendo esa débil sensación de inmediato con un orgullo que también detestó.

\- Bien...pues entonces...voy a ordenar un poco la maleta. La he hecho con tantas prisas que está todo revuelto...- Se excusó Defteros, que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la propuesta que su sobrino le había obligado a tomar, saldándole todas las cuentas del hotel sin comentárselo antes.

Intentando no mediar ninguna palabra más, Defteros se internó en el cuarto indicado por Shaka, pero ésto no le privó de escuchar un portazo y la consiguiente aparición de la voz de Kanon.

\- ¿Está aquí? - Preguntó el recién llegado, presentándose ante Saga y saltándose un saludo que raras veces recordaba ofrecer cuando su corazón se hallaba en exceso atribulado.

\- Sí, acaba de llegar. Se está instalando en la habitación de invitados...- Saga se fijó en el deplorable aspecto que lucía su hermano. En las densas ojeras que delineaban su cansada y entristecida mirada. En la dejadez que parecía haber reconquistado su esencia.- ¿Estás bien? Haces mala cara...

\- ¿Lo estás tú? ¿Acaso has tenido los santos cojones de poder pegar ojo después de todo? Porqué yo no, Saga...Yo no.- Le soltó sin apenas darse tiempo de respirar.- ¡Joder! ¡¿Y justo ahora pasa todo ésto?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me centre en el jodido juicio?!

Saga aceptó la retahíla de preguntas con aplomo y resignación, tratando de contagiarse un poco de la serenidad de Shaka para poder hacer frente a Kanon y su revoltoso malestar.- Lo harás del mismo modo que lo haré yo, tranquilizándote y recobrando la calma...No nos queda otra opción.- Kanon chasqueó la lengua, dejó caer su trasero sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos el paquete de tabaco que jamás le faltaba.- Eh, eh...ya sabes que_

\- ¡Que aquí no! ¡Sí, ya sé! - Kanon le cortó la consabida advertencia manteniendo un cigarrillo preso entre sus dientes, a punto de ser prendido. De una arrebolada se alzó de ese fugaz reposo y andó con ansias hasta el ventanal corredero que le daría salida a la terraza, donde se instaló y se apresuró a anestesiar su ansiedad a base de rápidas inspiraciones de nicotina.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? - Inquirió el Fiscal, atreviéndose a salir al fresco del día con el cabello húmedo y sin chaqueta que le cubriera el cuerpo, cerrando del todo el ventanal para evitar que el humo se colara dentro del salón.- Habíamos quedado en vernos dentro de un rato...

Kanon aspiró el pitillo otra vez, ahora apoyando su espalda contra el muro que delimitaba la terraza, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que exhalaba una bocanada de inquietud y respondía con brutal sinceridad.- ¿La verdad? No lo sé, Saga. Quizás necesito corroborar que toda la pesadilla que vivimos ayer es real. Y de paso decirte que me jodió tu decisión de invitarle aquí.- Kanon ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para dar con la mirada de su gemelo, que se había cruzado de brazos para protegerse inútilmente de los azotes de aire que siempre atravesaban las alturas de sus privilegiadas vistas.

\- ¿Hubiera estado bien que nadie le ofreciera casa? Al fin y al cabo es familia...

\- ¡Hubiera estado mejor que me dejaras la opción de ofrecerlo a mí también! - Le espetó Kanon con un absurdo ataque de celos.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Éstas vamos a tener ahora?!

\- ¡Siempre decides por los demás! ¡Tiras para adelante sin consultar nada a nadie! - Insistió, regresando la vista al frente y observándose a ambos reflejados en el ventanal que les mantenía esclavos del viento, el mismo que con despiadada sensualidad azotaba sus largos cabellos.

\- Kanon...sabes de sobra que aquí hay una habitación libre...- Musitó Saga, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándose con más fuerza ante otra oleada de fuerte brisa.- En tu apartamento sólo tienes una, la tuya. ¿Acaso pretendías hacerle dormir en el sofá?

\- No, no...Claro que no...- Kanon aceptó la realidad ofrecida por Saga con cierta resignación, hallándose agachado y aplastando el cigarrillo en ese cenicero que le esperaba sólo a él en el ángulo que formaba en el suelo la maciza barandilla con un pequeño parterre integrado en ella, sembrado de hierbas aromáticas.- Pero no lo comprendo, Saga...Tú jamás le apreciaste mucho, y ahora no sé a qué viene tanta solidaridad.- Añadió una vez se hubo erguido de nuevo y guardado ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Nos guste o no sigue siendo el hermano de papá.

\- "El hermano de papá"...- Replicó Kanon con escarnio, dejando fluir una ácida risa.- Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir "nuestro tío"...

\- Pues no, Kanon. Aún no puedo. Necesito tiempo.- Saga asumió su particular dificultad antes que un repentino silencio se cerniera sobre ambos, y en vistas que Kanon no parecía ni querer seguir hablando ni entrar, fue Saga el que decidió no tentar más la suerte de un resfriado.- Yo regreso dentro. Tú haz lo que quieras...

\- Saga...- El Fiscal se detuvo en la intención cuando ya tenía una mano presta a deslizar el ventanal, volteándose hacia Kanon en esperas de descifrar que vendría después de la pronunciación de su nombre.- Todo ésto que has hecho...pagarle los gastos, ofrecerle tu casa...¿es pura solidaridad o hay algo más detrás?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Se interesó el mayor, comenzando a sentirse atacado.- ¿Acaso piensas que lo hago por beneficio propio? ¿Por algún tipo de interés?

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- Me estás ofendiendo, hermano...- Le advirtió alzando un dedo y achicando su mirada desde la distancia que les separaba.

\- ¿Estás en disposición de asegurarme sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos que no está aquí solamente para hallar soluciones al maldito juicio?

En ese instante Saga se sintió herido de verdad, y así lo delató la oscuridad que robó el brillo de su mirada.- Está aquí para hallar soluciones a nuestro pasado. Y para que te quede claro, no fuiste tú el único que lo pasó mal de críos.

\- Jamás diste muestras de haber sufrido mucho. No sé si creerte...- Continuó Kanon, derrochando reflexiones nocivas que irónicamente no albergaban ninguna intención de ofender, sino exponer desnudos unos sentimientos que pese haber germinado a la vez, nunca habían sido compartidos entre ambos con claridad.- Tú siempre te aferraste a papá. Le idolatraste. Y aún hoy todavía lo haces...

\- Me aferré a lo que tuve, Kanon. Y no puedes culparme por ello.- Saga se olvidó de entrar y optó por acercarse otra vez hacia la figura congelada de su gemelo, hablando con un tono medido de voz que tampoco deseaba crear tensión alguna entre los dos, únicamente comunicación y exposición de su parte, también desnuda de adornos que ya no eran necesarios.- Sé que papá no era perfecto. Sé que hizo cosas de dudable honor, pero yo_

\- ¡Hay que joderse! ¡"De dudable honor"...! - Exclamó el abogado con malicioso tono irónico.

\- ¡También estoy tratando de comprenderle a él! ¡Y de buscarle algún perdón si es que lo que hizo con mamá lo puede tener! - Se defendió Saga, amparándose en la única verdad que tenía a mano, dispuesto a no omitirla más.- ¡Estoy tan jodido y perdido como te sientes tú! ¡Quizás más que tú! ¡Porqué tu aún puedes recuperar al "padre" que siempre deseaste tener, al que echaste en falta...a él! - Añadió señalando la terraza contigua, la que daba salida a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Defteros y también a la suya.- Y...y no te refrenes si tu alma siente que debe acercarse a él...No te culparé por ello...¿Cómo lo iba a poder hacer? Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón, una pequeña pizca de cariño guardaste para papá, lo sé aunque te cueste horrores aceptarlo...como también sé que tú hubieses sido más feliz si le hubieras tenido a él.

\- Joder, Saga...¿y me lo sueltas así, como si nada? - Masculló Kanon con impotencia, sabiéndose en exceso vulnerable ante tanta verdad descubierta.

\- Asumamos cada uno nuestros sentimientos, y no nos culpemos por ellos. No sigamos sus pasos, no nos odiemos entre nosotros...No nos lo merecemos, ni tú ni yo, pero lo que sí merecemos es la opción de elegir con quién nuestro corazón se siente más feliz. Yo reconozco que pude gozar de ello bastante tiempo, Kanon, aunque jamás el suficiente. Hazlo tú ahora si es lo que deseas...si ello te hace fuerte.

Kanon desvió la mirada, inspiró profundamente e insertó aún más las manos en los bolsillos, asimilando poco a poco la realidad expuesta por Saga.- Ignoro si podré...desde ayer estoy en una constante lucha entre el querer y el poder...Huyó. Desapareció con ella y nunca más supimos de sus vidas...Es como si se hubieran olvidado por completo de nosotros. Estos hechos no definen las cualidades de un santo precisamente. Fue un condenado cobarde. Fue un miserable ruin...

Saga pausó las ganas de replicarle con energía. Tomó aire y tiempo, y cuando se supo sereno continuó exteriorizando los demonios que durante años también les habían consumido a ambos.- Como yo. Y como tú...Como todos, Kanon. No hace falta que nos remontemos demasiados meses atrás para vernos actuando en un escenario que no cambió mucho el decorado del que vivieron ellos. Cometimos errores casi calcados, pero estamos superándolos. Nos hemos perdonado, y quizás algún día les podamos llegar a comprender...a los tres; a papá...a mamá...a él...

Kanon alzó la mirada apagada. Se forzó a mantener la de Saga y dejó escapar una observación que se le antojaba tan absurda como dolorosa.- Tú tampoco puedes pronunciar su nombre...

\- Se me atasca en la garganta. No sé cómo llamarle, cómo dirigirme a él...Tienes razón, no puedo.- Admitió Saga con sencillez, acompañándose de un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Kanon negó en silencio con la cabeza. Agachó el rostro y enfocó su mirada en las baldosas de la terraza, las cuáles fueron barridas instintivamente por uno de sus pies. Algo quería decir. Algo deseaba compartir con Saga aunque no hallara el modo menos torpe de hacerlo, y el mayor lo sabía. Le conocía tan bien como las mismas palmas de sus manos, así que aguardó paciente hasta que la voz de Kanon decidió emerger de nuevo. Falta de fuerzas y vestida de una tremenda timidez.

\- Ayer, cuando estuvimos a solas...me surgió llamarle "Def"...- Admitió al fin, sin poder aún alzar la mirada.- Luego me sentí tonto y avergonzado, aún no sé por qué.

\- De críos es como le nombrabas siempre...- Puntualizó Saga, que ya hacía rato que se había olvidado del frío viento que les abrigaba.

Kanon se frotó por inercia la nariz con una de sus manos, respirando intensamente para prevenir una oleada de emoción que no deseaba.- ¿Te acuerdas de ello? - Preguntó con curiosidad casi infantil, mirando ahora sí los ojos de Saga.

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo...

\- ¿Cómo podemos tener memoria de esos años tan tempranos? No recuerdo cosas que sucedieron tiempo después, pero en cambio, escenas de entonces, de cuando tú y yo éramos unos jodidos mocos, las recuerdo nítidas y claras...Aunque hasta ayer no quise reconocérmelo.

\- La memoria es una señorita muy caprichosa, selectiva y misteriosa...- Sentenció Saga, agarrándose al brazo de Kanon con intención de reconfortarle.- Venga, entremos...que acabaremos congelados, y un resfriado es algo que ahora no nos conviene en absoluto ni a ti ni a mí.

El Fiscal no demoró más en buscar el cálido confort que reinaba en el salón, y Kanon sólo demoró unos segundos en seguirle dentro de sus dominios.

\- Me voy a acabar de vestir bien y en cuando tú estés listo, nos vamos.- Informó Saga antes de internarse en su cuarto con el propósito de dar tiempo a su gemelo en caso que lo necesitara.- Camus fue a entrevistarse con Hypnos y quiero saber qué extrajo de esa locura. Quizás con suerte nos de algún aliento nuevo de cara al juicio. Búscame en mi habitación, no te molestaré si deseas hablar con él...

Dicho ésto Saga desapareció, y al momento Kanon se vio arrojado por una fuerza invisible a toquetear la puerta del cuarto de invitados, hallándose expuesto ante la añorada presencia paternal que siempre eligió su alma.

\- Kanon...- Defteros abrió más la puerta que no había estado cerrada del todo, pero Kanon retrocedió de inmediato hacia el salón, mudo y deseando verse seguido en su incerticumbre e indecisión de actos.

\- Supongo que nos has escuchado, ¿no? - Dijo al fin al notar que Defteros había realizado parte de sus deseos, permaneciendo de espaldas mientras fingía ojear los apuntes que Saga aún tenía medio esparcidos por la mesa.- Y no me mientas por cortesía. Me conozco esta casa, y aunque lujosa, las paredes y los ventanales son chismosos. Como en todas...

\- Sí, Kanon, y lo siento, no he podido evitar ser partícipe de vuestra conversación.

\- Culpa nuestra también. A veces Saga y yo nos hablamos echando voces...No nos peleamos, únicamente nos hablamos fuerte...

\- No pasa nada...

La situación se presentaba extraña e incómoda para ambos. Kanon fingía desinterés. Y Defteros esperaba todo lo contrario.

\- Aquí estarás bien los días que decidas quedarte antes de ir en busca de nuestra madre y volver.- Soltó Kanon, tragándose la cobardía que hasta el momento le había impedido verter su mirada sobre Defteros.- Saga no lo sé, pero Shaka será un buen anfitrión para ti. Es un chico serio y a veces algo soso en insulso, pero tiene buen corazón. Ama a Saga, así que por narices que es un buen tipo, y armado con una paciencia casi infinita.- Dijo sin saber muy bien por qué.- Me hubiera gustado poder ofrecerte mi apartamento, pero no dispongo de una habitación extra...- Se excusó seguidamente, como si se sintiera culpable de no poder hacer más.

\- No importa, Kanon. Está bien así, de verdad. Aprecio enormemente el esfuerzo que estáis haciendo los dos.- Kanon desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose un odioso ataque de flaqueza.- No pensé jamás que tú te hubieses sentido tan próximo a mí...- Dijo Defteros, acercándose hacia su sobrino menor, y dejando claro que en efecto no había habido parte de la conversación que no hubiera llegado a sus oídos, también prestos para ello.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Joder...qué ridículo me siento ahora mismo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Se cruzaron las miradas por error, y se desviaron con celeridad. Ambos querían dar un paso al frente, pero ninguno hallaba el valor necesario para poder hacerse el fuerte. Y así se sucedieron unos segundos que se dilataron en el tiempo, que les incomodaron aún más y que se zanjaron con una pregunta que traicionó a Defteros y desarmó por completo a un esquivo Kanon.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Ya lo hiciste ayer.

\- Entonces ven aquí.

Defteros no se lo pensó más. Y Kanon se dejó hacer, aún sin corresponder el gesto tal y como sí hizo la noche anterior.

\- Ésto se siente muy raro...- El abatido abogado masculló estas palabras sobre el hombro de Defteros mientras sus brazos se debatían en unirse al momento o seguir haciendo honor a un estúpido arrebato de orgullo que ya comenzaba a sobrar.

\- Quizás no te lo creas, pero yo necesito hacerlo. Contigo, y con Saga también...- Asumió Defteros, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que estrechaba más el lazo que sus brazos extendían alrededor de los hombros de Kanon, y respirando con liberación al sentir un tímido contacto abarcar su espalda.

\- Joder, joder, joder...ésto es infantil, estúpido e hilarante...- El orgullo del menor seguía queriendo hacerse ver, pero el tono ácido y altivo ya hacía rato que había abandonado el color de su voz.

\- Shhh...

Kanon suspiró contra ese hombro que le recibía el alma sin juicio y sin reproche y fue entonces cuando sintió que su corazón de desnudaba por completo y sin pudor.- Aún no te comprendo, pero yo te perdono. No puedo no hacerlo, Def...

Derrochada esta sentida confesión, el intenso abrazo fue roto de forma unilateral por Kanon, y sus pasos le alejaron de Defteros con torpeza. Conectar sus miradas se presentó como una misión imposible en ese instante, y reclamar la presencia de Saga fue la salvación a una escena en la que se había hablado demasiado sin derrochar excesivas palabras.

\- Saga, cuando quieras nos vamos.- Informó Kanon tocando a la puerta del dormitorio de su gemelo después de carraspear para aclararse la emoción.

El Fiscal no demoró en salir, vestido de forma casual aunque siempre elegante, y con el cabello mejor atusado que como lo lucía su hermano.- ¿Todo bien? - Inquirió con preocupación al reparar en el aguado brillo que Kanon no dejaba escapar de su mirada.

El abogado sencillamente asintió sin mediar palabra y regresó sus pasos hacia el salón, dónde Defteros seguía de pie, todavía incómodo y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. Sus miradas ahora sí que se cruzaron un instante, y la tímida media sonrisa que pudo esbozar Kanon logró plasmar otra de similar en el rostro de un hombre al que la vida le había robado tal simplicidad.

\- Nos vamos.- Informó Saga, aún sabiéndose esclavo de una pretendida frialdad e indiferencia que en él tardarían algo más en desaparecer.- Al mediodía nadie vendrá a comer aquí, pero por la noche supongo que sí, de modo que tienes todo el piso a tu entera disposición.- Prosiguió mientras iba recogiendo todos los papeles garabateados que le acompañaban en su profesional proceder.

\- Pues si no es molestia y me lo permitís...- Defteros se forzó a hacerse escuchar, proponiendo algo que dejó sorprendidos a los dos sobrinos por igual.- ...Y como agradecimiento por todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí pese al pasado que nos lastimó, me gustaría que pudiéramos cenar todos juntos. Yo me ocuparé de todo, y me haría muy feliz poder conocer también a tu amigo, Kanon...- Ambos gemelos se miraron perplejos, sin saber muy bien qué responder, pero Defteros ya lo había decidido por todos.- Por favor...Necesito hacer algo para vosotros...

Saga reflexionó durante unos escuetos instantes, aceptando la propuesta aunque todavía con ciertas reservas.- De acuerdo. Me parece bien...

\- Perfecto. Gracias por condecerme este pequeño atrevimiento, Saga...- Insisitó Defteros, necesitando llegar a entablar un nivel de conexión más afectivo con el gemelo que se presentaba más adulto en actitud, y también mucho más frío.

\- No me las des. Como dije, mientras estés aquí, esta casa es tu casa...y dicho ésto...- El Fiscal se dirigió hacia el recibidor de la entrada, dónde abrió un cajón del mueble y extrajo un manojo de llaves de recambio que pendían de un llavero con forma de elefante hindú.-...Las llaves de casa. Ésta es la del portal de abajo, y estas dos son las de aquí.- Defteros tomó las llaves viéndose asaltado por otra sonrisa que no esperaba sufrir y fue entonces cuando le pareció que Saga también estiraba fugazmente los labios en un intento fallido que había querido corresponderle.- Y nada...Ésto es todo. Nos vamos. Hasta luego.

Saga agarró su abrigo y alentó a Kanon a salir primero mientras él comprobaba que no se olvidaba nada.

\- Adiós, chicos...- Pronunció Defteros, notando el vacío que quedaba en el piso cerniéndose sobre él.

Kanon y Saga abandoraron el piso sin hablarse entre ellos. Ambos todavía estaban procesando un cóctel de emociones de difícil digestión, y curiosamente deseaban con la misma secreta intensidad llegar lo antes posible a la reunión con Camus y centrar sus mentes en el presente.

Un presente que seguía acechando, y que extinguía los días con implacable celeridad.

 


	22. Propuestas

_Piso de Shura_

Shura ya hacía rato que había amanecido y procedido con sus cuidados personales y sagrados de cada mañana. Incluso había bajado a la calle en busca de bollería fresca y recién hecha para ver si de esta manera a Phansy se le despertaba el apetito, pero había fracasado. Otra vez...

Desde el forzado encuentro que la joven psicóloga había llevado a cabo ante Hypnos, con la misión final de conseguir muestras de Adn del pintor, la luz de sus dorada mirada se había apagado por completo. Las calles se habían convertido en un vivo decorado que observaba desde detrás de las ventanas del piso de Shura, lugar dónde su alma había decidido recluirse y marchitarse.

\- Phansy, tienes que desayunar algo...

Fue un ruego cansado, y la respuesta recibida se presentó tan desalentadora como todas las que Shura escuchaba durante el transcurso de los últimos días.

\- No tengo hambre.

El abogado español exhaló paciencia, aunque cada vez le iba quedando menos ante todas las negativas que recibía de los labios de la mujer que había conseguido enamorarle, pese a su íntima y firme promesa de no volver a hacerlo jamás.

\- Inténtalo. Los croissanes están recién horneados...

\- ¡Que no, Shura! No insistas, por favor...

Phansy hacía días que obviaba vestirse con sus habituales y atrevidos atuendos, los cuáles se hallaban sustituidos por pijamas y un batín que le avejentaba el porte y el espíritu. Y en ese momento permanecía sentada frente a Shura, con la mirada perdida en un vacío muy oscuro y la mano sosteninendo con desídia la cucharilla que por inercia removía un café con leche que se había tomado a medias, y que ya se estaba enfriando hasta el punto de no resultar en absoluto apetecible.

Él no insistió. Decidió escudarse en un pasajero silencio y dar cuenta de los cuernos del croissant que Phansy no iba a tocar. Apuró su corto café solo de un único trago, se pasó la servilleta por los labios y después de dejarla sobre la mesa cruzó las manos y las usó como soporte de su mentón mientras observaba intensamente a la joven.- No puedes seguir así, Phansy...¿hasta cuándo durará ésto? - Ella se encogió de hombros. Evitó la profunda mirada del abogado y acabó por apartar la taza, dando por finalizado su desayuno.- ¿Ni el café te vas a beber?

\- Es que no puedo, Shura...- La voz de la joven surgió rendida, tanto como se avistaba la mirada que finalmente alzó hacia el abogado.- No es que no quiera...No puedo. Tengo el estómago cerrado y siento que cualquier cosa que vaya ahí no tardará en volver a salir.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron en silencio, y Shura inspiró profundamente mientras seguía manteniendo su mentón apoyado sobre el cruce de sus manos.

\- Está bien, no comas si no puedes.- Dijo al fin, alzándose con la intención de rodear la mesa y aproximarse a Phansy. Ella mostró el inconsciente ademán de apartarse, pero no lo hizo. No podía rendirse a los actos reflejos y defensivos que el tacto de Hypnos había hecho recordar a su piel. No ante Shura, aunque le costara un mundo reprimir esos aspavientos de protector desdén. De modo que se hizo la fuerte y se fijó en la mano que el abogado había dejado apoyada sobre la mesa mientras la otra se dedicaba a tomar algunos mechones rubios de los que le velaban la mirada para colocárselos tras la oreja, presentándose como una colección de gestos comandados con infinita ternura.- Pero al menos tómate un buen baño, largo, relajante...todo el tiempo que desees, y vístete con tus ropas de siempre. Te estás abandonando Phansy, y me asusta que lo hagas.- La mano desistió de querer domar esos mechones rubios y ondulados, y decidió colarse entre ellos hasta poder acariciar la nuca y luego permanecer sobre el tenso hombro con la única intención de transmitir comprensión y cercanía.

\- Desde ese día que no me siento con fuerzas de nada, lo sabes...- Musitó Phansy, maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de superar su bache emocional, irónicamente siendo ella misma una perfecta conocedora de todas las herramientas que el estudio de la psicología disponía para ello.

\- Pues debes obligarte a reponerte. Él no te puede vencer...

\- Es que quizás tú no logres comprenderlo, pero volver a sentir su tacto sobre mí...el sabor de su boca en mis labios...Me hizo recordar la repugnancia que he sentido siempre sobre mí misma, Shura...Destrozó los muros protectores que me había costado años alzar, me desnudó otra vez sin necesidad de hacerlo de verdad...Me recordó lo que soy, lo que siempre fui, en lo que él y su enfermo  _amor_  me convirtieron desde niña. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Amas a una puta, pero tu bondad se merece a alguien mejor.

La voz de Phansy se fue quebrando a medida que avanzaba por sus nocivas palabras, al mismo son que sus ojos se licuaron y que el semblante de Shura se fue ensombreciendo hasta un punto peligroso.

\- No vuelvas a decir ésto nunca más ¿me oyes? No voy a permitirte que hables así de ti misma.- Le advirtió Shura con tono sobrio y severo.

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Él me convirtió en una furcia! ¡O quizás es que lo llevo en la sangre! - Su mano se posó sobre la que Shura aún mantenía reconfortando su hombro, y como si quisiera evitar que ésta se ensuciara, la apartó de su cuerpo con rudeza.- Después de todo lo que en un incio hice contigo...¿cómo puedes fiarte de mí?

\- Ya basta, Phansy...- Shura se halló ahogando este ruego entre la necesidad que tenía de dejar fluir su frustración, pero se contuvo. En lugar de estallar cerró los ojos, inspiró otra vez y se sentó al lado de Phansy, posando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la joven, sin intención alguna de moverla de allí. Permitiendo que su pulgar le acariciara por encima del cálido pijama que cubría sus piernas, quizás como demostración que no le importaba el nombre que hubiera podido lucir su pasado, quizás con la urgencia de sentirse aceptado de una vez.- Te amo como creí que jamás sería capaz de volverlo a hacer, y no lo haré con menos intensidad porqué insistas en recordarme una época en la que sobreviviste como pudiste.- Phansy iba a replicarle, a dejar fluir otra injustificación más que corrompiera su compartido amor, pero Shura le frenó la intención únciamente con afilar una mirada que indicaba que aún tenía algo más que añadir.- Quiero ayudarte, necesito hacerlo...pero también tienes que poner de tu parte.

\- A veces no es tan fácil como parace. Ni para alguien que ejerce la psicología...- Musitó con claros signos de rendición en el nuevo tono que había adquirido su voz.

\- Ningún médico es buen paciente en su disciplina. O éso dicen. Y por esta razón me tienes a mí.- Shura se alzó de su asiento, tomando una de las manos de Phansy para invitarla a seguir sus movimientos.- Y ahora te tomarás tu tiempo para acicalarte, mimarte y olvidarte de estos pijamas horribles que son incapaces de ocultar lo hermosa que en realidad eres.- Añadió, tratando de suavizar la tensión gestada. Phansy mostró un tímido amago de sonreír, detalle que dotó al serio abogado de más alas para intentar frivolizar un tema que sólo ambos, y sólo juntos, podían superar.- Si lo que pretendes con ellos es asesinar mi libido, temo decirte que no lo vas a conseguir.

\- ¡No son horribles! Son cálidos y reconfortantes. Eres tú que no entiende de moda...- Se forzó a bromear Phansy.

\- Son peores que los que usa mi abuela.- Conlcuyó Shura, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que se atrevía a tomarla por la cintura y a perpetrar un acercamiento que le había estado negado desde el fatídico cara a cara con Hypnos.- Que por cierto, mi abuela aún vive, y quiero que la conozcas. Cuando todo ésto haya pasado me haría mucha ilusión que viajáramos a España.- Se aventuró de sopetón, tomando por sorpresa a Phany, y haciéndole olvidar un poco todo el malestar que le invadía el alma.- Mi família vive en un pueblo encantador y muy pintoresco de los Pirineos aragoneses, y hace meses que debo una visita a mis padres. Llevo unos años visitándoles solo...Es más, no creí nunca volver a presentarles a ninguna mujer, pero ahora quiero que te conozcan. Deseo que te conozcan, que vean cuán afortunado soy de saberte conmigo...- Sus brazos estrecharon un poco más el cerco al que mantenían amarrada la cintura de la joven rubia, y ella al fin cedió a la necesidad de acariciar los brazos que la protegían.

\- Conocer a tu familia suena tan terrorífico como pueden parecer mis pijamas de invierno.- Susurró, presa de un nuevo pavor con nombre de presentación formal.

\- Terrorífico puede parecerlo al primer momento, pero después verás que son gente sencilla y noble. Y que nada les importará más que verme feliz al lado de una chica estupenda como eres tú.

\- ¿Y si llegan a saber sobre mi pasado? ¿Les gustará entonces que les presentes a una chica que se lucró con su cuerpo?

El planteamiento de tal posibilidad ofendió a Shura, pero tampoco se prestó a darle más importancia de la necesaria.

\- El pasado es pasado. Lo que cuenta es el presente y el futuro que de él pueda nacer. Nada más.

Sus miradas se hallaron, y Phansy se vio atrapada por la profunidad de esos ojos que veían más allá de las densas capas de rechazo que vestían su alma.- Está bien. Iremos...

\- ¡Perfecto! - Shura se vio tomando el rostro de Phansy con ambas y robándole un beso al que ella inicialmente se resistió, pero que al fin acabó correspondiendo con el esfuerzo de recobrar la naturalidad perdida.- Te encantarán mis tierras. Las montañas que las rodean son preciosas, y si te gusta caminar entre la naturaleza, puedo llevarte a rincones espectaculares, sobretodo si vamos en primavera.

\- De acuerdo, pero no prometo mucha resistencia...- Asumió la joven, más acostumbrada a zapatos de tacón que a calzado de  _trekking._

 _-_ No te preocupes por éso. Hay excursiones llanas, y también algunas que se pueden hacer a caballo...

\- ¡Me encantan los caballos! - Exclamó, iluminando una mirada que llevaba apagada demasiados días.- Son tan nobles, tan señoriales...Como tú.- Concluyó, dejándose guiar por sus impulsos para acabar acariciando la tez del español con ternura y devoción.

Ahora fue ella la que luchó para superar las reticencias a ser tocada de nuevo, y besó los labios del abogado con un agradecimiento que traspasaba cualquier otra sensación que ese sensual contacto pudiera despertar.

\- Me gusta verte así...- Susurró Shura una vez su compartido beso se acabó.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Valiente. Sin miedo...

\- Miedo aún lo tengo. Nunca he podido desprenderme de él, pero tienes razón. No puedo dejarme vencer.- Comenzó a razonar Phansy, volviendo a sentirse un poco más segura de sí misma gracias al amor incondicional que le brindaba Shura.- Y te haré caso. Me tomaré un baño, me olvidaré de estos pijamas que no sabes apreciar y me vestiré como si fuera a salir a la calle, pero no te prometo que pueda hacerlo. Aún no...Temo que mi...que él...pueda buscarme. Saber dónde estoy...

\- Te acepto la propuesta. Y la respeto por hoy. Pero mañana deberás intentar dar un paso más.

\- Pero hoy es hoy...Mañana ya llegará.

Phansy se separó del abogado después de compartir otro rápido beso que Shura agradeció, y no demoró en internarse en el baño durante un dilatado tiempo durante el cuál el abogado dedicó a ojear el periódico que había adquirido durante su viaje a por el desafortunado desayuno. Otros temas copaban también la mente del español, e ir asimilando que Saga había decidido relegarle del caso en el que el mismo Fiscal le había presentado, no era fácil. Pero necesario. Como siempre, Saga tenían razón, y quizás era hora de aceptar que seguir desempeñando su rol de secundario era lo mejor para no ser dominado por unas emociones que incluso a él le resultaban en exceso intensas e indomables.

Cuando Phansy aparació de nuevo, su aspecto lucía una mejora destacable, y pese a la falta de su acostumbrado maquillaje, el sencillo hecho de cubrir su cuerpo con una vestimenta casual ya le ofrecía un nuevo brillo a su mirada.

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó Shura al tiempo que recogía sus pertenencias y se enfundaba el abrigo.

\- Sí. La verdad es que sí...- Phansy apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma con ese gesto inherente a su inseguridad.- ¿Te vas?

\- Ya llego tarde, pero no quería irme sin despedirme de ti y ver que estás con los ánimos más arriba.

Shura se acercó a ella, se besaron otra vez y se prometieron reencontrarse en la noche, siendo él sorprendido con la propuesta de la joven de ser ella misma la que se cuidaría de una cena que intentaría saborear.

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Shura llegó con demora después de avisar a Saga de ello con un escueto mensaje de voz, topándose de bruces con la explicación de Camus sobre la visita que por iniciativa propia había llevado a cabo ante Hypnos.

Rhadamanthys se hallaba tras la barra, buscándose tareas que desempeñar mientras los demás reunidos discutían temas en los que el inglés poco podía aportar. Ya había quitado el polvo de la colección de bebidas espirituosas que adornaban parte de la pared tras la larga línea de servicio en infinitas ocasiones, pero ahora volvía a hacerlo, entretendiéndose en variar el orden de exposición y valorando la posibilidad de aumentar la colección con el Ouzo que allí nadie le pedía pero que Kanon siempre echaba en falta, tachándole a él de propagar "racismo alcohólico".

Los gemelos, Camus y Marin ocupaban una de las mesas contiguas a la pared, y la tardía llegada de Shura le obligó a buscarse una silla que acercó a la mesa delineada por los cómodos bancos ya ocupados.

\- Hola, Shura.- Dijo Saga sin mucha emoción y con cierto enfado ante la demora, aunque anunciada.- Camus nos está poniendo al día de la entrevista que llevó a cabo con Hypnos. Milo, DeathMask y el jubilado Granchio siguen con su inmersión en los archivos de la policía...

\- ¿Fue un interrogatorio? - Se interesó Shura, con evidentes signos de preocupación.

\- No. Solamente fue una visita de cortesía. Me interesé por su estado emocional y_

\- ¿Tú? ¿Interesándote por el estado emocional de semejante cabrón? ¡Ésta sí que es buena! - Le espetó Kanon, despertando del letargo en el que parecía sumido desde que habían llegado al pub.

\- ¡Kanon! No son maneras de hablarle al inspector.- Le reprendió Saga con dureza. Kanon chasqueó la lengua, se hizo con otro cigarrillo y abandonó la proximidad de la reunión para poder dar cuenta de su extinción sin molestar a nadie.- ¡Eh! Estamos hablando de algo importante y tú crees que es primordial fumarte ¿cuál? ¡¿El cuarto o quinto en lo que llevamos de mañana?! - Se enfadó Saga de verdad.

\- ¡No me jodas, Saga! ¡Desde aquí os escucho igual! - Se defendió, alcanzando un taburete de la barra y sentándose en él de espaldas a la mesada que usó como apoyo para sus codos.

Saga suspiró con resignación y decidió centrarse otra vez en Camus, excusando como pudo a su gemelo.- No se lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor...- Susurró.- En casa estamos lidiando con otros temas que le tienen un poco descentrado...Prosigue, por favor...

Camus asintió. Echó una rápida ojeada a Kanon y a su desfachatez sentada cerca de la barra y se centró de nuevo en lo que en realidad importaba.- Como decía, y en resumen, es un hombre impenetrable. Sigue las conversaciones sin dejar escapar nada que pueda delatarle. Fingió aflicción hacia la muerte de Pandora con tanta excelencia que casi le creí. No llego a comprender su mente, y ahora más que nunca necesitaría la ayuda de Phantasos en ésto.- Concluyó, mirándose a Shura y apreciando la descomposición que con rapidez alcanzaron sus facciones.

\- No es buena idea. Phansy está muy tocada desde el día que consiguió su Adn. No ha pisado la calle desde entonces...Se ha encerrado en sí misma.

\- La necesito, Shura. Como psicóloga de la policía que es_

\- Te recuerdo que está de baja.- Le cortó el español con sequedad.

\- Y como la persona que más detalles nos puede brindar sobre él. No podemos obviar que es su hija biológica, aunque sólo los implicados en este caso lo sepamos.

\- ¡Abusó de ella! ¡¿Acaso lo has olvidado?! - Saltó Shura, defendiéndola con ferocidad.

\- Camus tiene razón.- Se añadió Saga, consiguiendo ser acuchillado por la mirada de su asistente.

\- Debo hablar con ella, Shura. Comprendo que está cruzando días difíciles, pero es de imperiosa necesidad su ayuda y colaboración.- Insistió el francés inspector.

\- No lo voy a permitir. Está asustada. Tiene miedo de sufrir represalias.

\- No es cuestión que tú lo permitas o no. Es un deber que ella tiene.

\- ¡Que digo que no!

\- ¡Basta! - Exclamó Marin, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un plano olvidado por todos los gallos de ese gallinero. Ante su enérgica intervención todos los hombres que la rodeaban enmudecieron y focalizaron su atención sobre ella y su contraída mirada.- Shura tiene razón.

\- Perdóname, pero no creo que tú estés en disposición de discutir esta decisión.- Le replicó Camus con su habitual frialdad.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Porque soy joven?! ¡¿Porque tengo poca experiencia en juicios y demás?! ¡¿O porque soy mujer?!

Marin se presentaba tremendamente enfadada y ofendida, y Kanon no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas en expresión de sorpresa y agrado ante la rebeldía mostrada por su colega.

\- No estamos discutiendo ni poniendo en duda ninguna cuestión referente a las competencias profesionales según edades o sexo.- Le replicó Camus.- Pero Phantasos tiene la obligación moral de colaborar.

\- Y no digo que no.- Marin trató de hablar con la voz más sosegada, pero la inconformidad seguía notándose en la intensidad de su tono.- Pero a veces los típicos tópicos son verdad, y a veces, la sensibilidad masculina brilla por su ausencia.

\- Marin, estás desviando el tema...- Le alertó Saga con toda la educación que pudo encontrar.

\- No, en absoluto. Estoy de acuerdo en que Phantasos puede ayudar, pero no lo hará si la presionáis cualquier de vosotros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Volvió a intervenir Saga.- Si tienes alguna idea estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

\- ¡Pues es que es tan simple como que no sois mujeres! - Exclamó la joven otra vez, gesticulando con graciosos gestos que hicieron sonreír a Kanon de satisfacción ante el carácter descubierto.- Únicamente Shura parece comprenderla. La violaron de niña. Le destrozaron no sólo la infancia, sino todo el desarrollo de su vida. Y sólo otra mujer puede acercarse un poco al dolor que ella sintió y siente para poder mantener una charla que no se presente invasiva ni violenta. Yo nunca he vivido experiencias tan aterradoras como éstas, pero puedo ponerme en su piel...Vosotros no.

Todos enmudecieron durante la explicación de Marin, y Shura incluso pudo respirar con algo de alivo al ver que alguien no le tomaba por un histérico enamorado y descarrilado del camino de su innata sobriedad.

\- Entonces ¿qué propones? - Inquirió Saga, augurando ya la respuesta que iba a obtener.

\- Iré yo a hablar con ella.- Sentenció Marin.- No nos conocemos. No somos amigas y quizás nunca lo seamos, pero creo que puedo llegar a su dolor con mejores armas que vosotros. Y con delicadeza.

La mirada de Marin se paseó de un hombre a otro, acabando sobre Shura y pidiéndole permiso en silencio.

\- Si alguien tiene que molestar a Phansy, prefiero que sea Marin.- Aceptó el asistente del Fiscal.- Tiene razón. Ninguno de nosotros puede comprenderla tan bien como puede hacerlo otra mujer.

\- Por mí no hay inconveniente.- Le apoyó Saga con sinceridad. Y con ganas de volver a ganarse el respeto de su asistente más fiel.

\- De acuerdo. Si todos creéis que es mejor así, no me opongo.- Se rindió Camus con resignación.

\- Gracias.- Marin sonrió satisfecha ante sus progresos en un mundo donde se hallaba rodeada de hombres, y sin ser muy consciente del por qué, se encontró buscando a Kanon con la mirada, y recibiendo a cambio un guiño de ojo secundado por esa media sonrisa que ahora ya no la despreciaba.- Si os parece bien, y sobretodo si tú, Shura, consideras que puede recibirme, iré a visitarla hoy mismo.

\- Te acompañaré, y luego os dejaré a solas.- Propuso el español.

\- Pues si te parece bien nos podemor ir ya.

Poco más había que decidir, y mientras los asistentes de ambos gemelos se preparaban para abandonar el pub, Rhadamanthys se acercó a Kanon y le golpeó el hombro con la ayuda de su dedo índice mientras sus brazos buscaban apoyo en la barra.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Wyvern? - Kanon apenas ladeó su rostro. Se limitó a exhalar una larga bocanada de humo y a propinar la definitiva a un cigarrillo que ya estaba más muerto que vivo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Desde ayer por la noche que apenas me hablas...- Susurró el inglés, procurando mantener sus palabras lejos de los oídos de todos los demás.

\- Bien, Rada...Bien...

Kanon aplastó la colilla en un cenicero que el Wyvern le aproximó deslizándolo por la barra.

\- A veces mientes muy mal, Kanon.

\- Pues si sabes que te voy a mentir, no me insistas en querer hacerme hablar.- Le soltó, volteándose sobre el taburete para quedar frente a frente con el Wyvern.

Sus miradas se conectaron, y entre silencios se dijeron que uno estaba allí por lo que fuera y que el otro no se veía con fuerzas de compartir el maremoto de emociones que aún estaba digeriendo.

\- Vale, vale, como quieras...No molesto más.- Suspiró Rhadamanthys, irguiéndose y retomando entre sus manso el trapo con que sacaba brillo sobre brillo a las botellas.

Su intención fue alejarse de Kanon, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo el abogado alargó el brazo y se enganchó en la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo del inglés.- Espera Rada, no te alejes...

Rhadamanthys obedeció y deshizo el paso que le había apartado de Kanon. El abogado no hablaba, y el Wyvern se cruzó de brazos después de colgar el trapo de su hombro, manteniéndose a la expectativa de lo que fuera que el gemelo quisiera hacer, decir o compartir.

\- Bueno ¿qué? ¿me vas a tener mirándote como un pasmarote toda la mañana? - Preguntó al fin, alzando las cejas en un gesto que denotaba la impaciencia que dentro de él estaba naciendo por momentos.

\- Esta noche hay cena en casa de Saga.- Murmuró Kanon con un hilillo de voz, alzando la mirada pero sin mover un ápice su perfil gacho sobre la barra.- "Familiar"...si se puede decir así.

\- Ah, bueno...lo comprendo. Si tu tío se ha instalado allí y necesitáis cenar juntos lo respeto, por supuesto.

\- No me entiendes, Rada. "Familiar" es "familiar". Tú también estás invitado.

\- ¡No, no, no! No me metas ahí. Yo no pinto nada en esta historia. Es algo que debéis resolver entre vosotros tres.

\- ¡Que no lo he decidido yo, joder! ¡Ni Saga! - Exclamó Kanon sin saber cómo decir algo tan sencillo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi tío quiere que cenemos juntos. Todos. Incluídos Shaka y tú. Os quiere conocer...

Rhadamanthys palideció ante el terror que le despertó semejante idea, pero la emoción contenida que avistó tras los ojos de Kanon no pudo formarle una negación.

\- Ok...pues nada...vendré si es lo que quieres.

\- Es lo que quiere Def...

Kanon sonrió con timidez y entonces Rhadamanthys leyó todo lo que los labios del gemelo aún callaban.

Aunque ya habían empezado a ceder.


	23. Psicología femenina

_Piso de Shura_

\- Sé que esta visita es muy improvisada, y lo hago sin ningún ánimo de molestarte u ofenderte...- Marin se justificó tomando asiento en una silla del salón mientras aprovechaba para desprenderse de sus pertenencias y Phansy interrogaba a Shura con la mirada.

El abogado, que permanecía de pie y se hallaba a las espaldas de Marin, le respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros que acompañó con las palabras que abrirían el paréntesis de intimidad que Marin estaba dispuesta a compartir con la joven psicóloga.

\- Os dejo a solas para que habléis...

\- No necesito hablar con nadie, Shura.- Le reprendió Phansy con evidentes notas de desagrado ante esa inesperada situación.

Marin había estado esperando ese tipo de reacción adversa hacia su idea de mantener una charla, de modo que hizo uso de toda su paciencia y saber estar para superar esos primeros y críticos instantes antes de hallarse con la libertad de poder hablar sin tapujos.

\- Hace días que sólo me ves a mí, y Marin...- Dijo, echando una escueta mirada hacia la joven de cabellos cobrizos, quién al escuchar su nombre ladeó el rostro levemente y le correspondió con una comedida sonrisa.- Marin se ha ofrecido a charlar contigo...No es nada oficial, Phansy, pero creo que puede ser positivo para ti que compartas ciertos aspectos de tus preocupaciones con alguien que pueda comprenderte mejor que yo.- Phansy iba a oponerse otra vez. Marin bajó su mirada esperando que ese arrebato de negación pasara, y Shura sencillamente se despidió de ellas con su característica sobriedad algo más blanda.- Hasta luego, chicas. No os molesto más...

Tan pronto como su presencia se desvaneció, Phansy se obligó a tomar la palabra para rechazar ese tiempo en compañía, pero Marin le tomó la delantera con educación, pero también con cierta dureza que en absoluto pretendía intimidar, aunque sí dejar en claro algunos aspectos para que luego no se pudieran malinterpretar.

\- Phantasos, ambas nos conocemos de vista desde hace un tiempo. No somos amigas, y no acudo aquí para fingir que en efecto lo somos, éso sólo el tiempo lo dirá si es que tiene que suceder...pero el inspector Camus quería interrogarte él mismo. Tú le conoces, y asumiendo que es un buen hombre...entre nosotras...- Dijo Marin, bajando al voz progresivamente como si deseara que sus palabras no llegaran siquiera a rozar las paredes del salón.-...no es muy delicado en su manejo de las emociones, pero por supuesto, ésto lo sabes tú mucho mejor que yo. Yo colaboro con él ahora, pero tú trabajas con él desde hace tiempo y ya sabes de qué pie cojea ¿verdad?

Phansy aguantó toda la explicación manteniéndose todavía alejada de Marin, pero sin dejar de observarla y apreciar sinceramente que le hubiera expuesto la razones de su visita vacías de hipocresías baratas.

\- ¿Café? - Inquirió después de inspirar con intensidad, velando su mirada un instante antes de focalizarla de nuevo sobre Marin.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- ¿Solo, con leche, azúcar...? - Prosiguió mientras emprendía el camino de la cocina, sintiéndose seguida por la mirada de la joven abogada.

\- Solo va bien...Y con azúcar, sí...

Phansy se dedicó a la preparación de un solo café sumida en un completo silencio que Marin respetó, aprovechando esos breves instantes para curiosear un poco el piso del abogado español, al menos hasta donde le llegara la mirada desde su quieta posición en la silla, pudiendo corroborar que siempre, todo nido es el reflejo fiel de quién habita en él. En lo que la vista le alcanzaba no había nada fuera de lugar, descartando algunos libros o revistas, u otros objetos inherentes en una sala de estar, pero por lo demás, la exquisitez de gusto se destilaba por doquier, a la par de una sobriedad de detalles que se presentaba en un perfecto equilibrio entre el decorar y el no recargar; tal y como era Shura en persona, ni más ni menos, siendo un hombre elegante, atractivo, siempre correcto en modales y sin ofrecer la impresión de desear ser ningún centro de atención, convirtiéndose en él, a veces, dada su magnética sencillez.

Marin se había sumido en sus propias cábalas sobre Shura y su espacio y el aterrizaje del café sobre la mesa la sobresaltó un poco, pero la inesperada iniciativa de Phansy la centró de nuevo y con rapidez.

\- Estás casada...- Apuntó mientras apartaba la silla contigua a Marin para tomar asiento en ella.

\- Ah, sí...- La abogada extendió los dedos de su mano zurda y se miró su propia alianza, cediendo a la manía de acariciarla y hacerla rodar con la ayuda del pulgar.- Y también tengo un niño de seis años...Se llama Regulus.- Concluyó, sonriendo y buscando correspondencia en la mirada de Phansy.

\- Pero eres muy joven...Creo que más o menos debemos tener la misma edad...

\- Veinticinco, agonizantes ya.- Confesó Marin después de dar un buen sorbo a su café.

\- Veintiséis. Te llevo un año.- Le correspondió Phansy, esbozando una delgada sonrisa que comenzaba a denotar que sus defensas se estaban bajando sin apenas ser consciente de ello.- Por lo que me dices, fuiste madre muy joven...

\- Sí...antes de los veinte, pero es que me casé muy joven también. Luego estudié y me saqué la carrera de Derecho...vaya, se puede decir que lo he hecho todo al revés. Pero la familia de Aioria me ayudó muchísimo a que pudiera salir adelante con los estudios.

Sin saber por qué, era Marin la que se hallaba hablando de su vida en vez de Phansy, y cuando la abogada reparó en ello no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse para sus adentros, reparando en que quizás también estaba pasando mucho tiempo sin darse el placer de mantener este tipo de charlas inocentes e inofensivas.

\- Y tu marido, ¿a qué se dedica? - Se interesó la psicóloga, sintiéndose cada vez más relajada y en confianza.

\- Es militar. Y ésta es una de las razones por las que nos casamos tan pronto...ésta y que...bueno...Que fue mi primer amor, desde que le vi en el instituto cursando el último año de secundaria cuando yo comenzaba con el primero.- Marin sonrió con timidez, ladeó instintivamente la mirada y sintió cómo sus mejillas se arrebolaban un poco, como le sucedía en cada ocasión que nombraba a su único amor.- Nunca me he enamorado de otro hombre. Siempre supe que mi elegido debía ser él.

\- Qué bonito experimentar ésto...- Dijo Phansy, odiando la sensación de percibir su mirada a punto de aguarse otra vez.

La temblorosa mano acudió a su rostro para apartar algunos ondulados y rubios mechones, con la intención de mantenerlos domados y quietos tras su oreja, pero las doradas hebras volvieron a cubrir su mirada, protegiéndola de su propio dolor.

\- Shura es un muy buen hombre. No le conozco mucho, pero sé que lo es.- Marin posó su mano sobre el antebrazo que Phansy mantenía recostado sobre su regazo, intentando trasmitirle una complicidad que poco a poco iba naciendo de forma fluida y natural.- Me alegra que hayas encontrado cariño y comprensión en él.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar que Shura se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Ya no es ningún secreto para vosotros que me acerqué a él con malas intenciones...- Phansy dejó escapar esta pequeña confesión con un hilillo de voz que llegó perfectamente a Marin.

\- Pero todos sabemos también por qué lo hiciste...Estabas asustada, coaccionada por alguien que te hizo mucho daño...- Insistió Marin, viendo allí la oportunidad de conducir la conversación hacia dónde había sido su intención desde que en el pub se le ocurrió la idea de intervenir. Su mano seguía transmitiendo calidez sobre el brazo de Phansy, el cuál fue retirado con delicadeza para dar fin a esa reconfortante proximidad.

\- No quiero hablar de él. Sé que has venido para ello, Marin.

\- Como también sabes que solamente tú puede aportar datos que nos ayuden a encausarlo. Si no por asesinato, que ésto aún está por demostrar, como mínimo por todo lo que hizo contigo y tu madre, y quizás con otras chicas como vosotras.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? - Phansy se tensó de inmediato al notar el cambio de rumbo en la conversación, y toda su rígida expresión corporal emanaba el desagrado que ir por esos caminos le suponía.- ¿Que es un depravado? Éso ya os lo imagináis, ¿no? - Continuó con tono duro, aunque sin alzar la voz.- ¿Que es un pagado de sí mismo, un narcisista que se idolatra cada vez que se ve en el espejo?

\- Quiero que me digas qué puede moverle a ser como es...qué motivaciones tiene...algo, Phansy...

\- Hay personas que son malvadas sin ninguna motivación aparente.- Sentenció la joven psicóloga.

\- ¿Y éste es el caso de Hypnos? - Phansy arrugó el ceño y cerró la mirada al escuchar cómo Marin hacía uso del apodo por el que todo el mundo conocía al artista, y la abogada necesitó rectificar de algún modo el error que intuía que había cometido.- ¿Te molesta que le nombre así? ¿Prefieres que usemos su nombre verdadero?

\- Qué más da qué nombre elijas. Sea el que sea, detrás yace siempre el mismo monstruo con rostro de ángel...- Phansy masticó estas palabras con evidente dolor, y allí sus dorados ojos volvieron a inundarse sin remedio.- Y diga lo que diga, a mí nadie me va a creer...

\- Yo te creo. Y yo puedo llegar a imaginar una brizna del daño que te causó, porqué intento ponerme en tu lugar, imaginar lo que sentías, y cómo te sentías...

Phansy sonrió amargamente mientras desviaba la mirada, se secaba las incipientes lágrimas con sus gráciles dedos y luchaba para recuperar una serenidad que le había durado muy poco tiempo.- No es verdad, Marin...- Susurró, incapaz de alzar la vista otra vez, necesitando mantenerla lejos de la atención de su interlocutora.- Puede ser que lo intentes, y te lo agradezco, pero según tus propias palabras tú nunca has jugado con muñecas caras que aparecían cada fin de semana, con la excusa de merecer algo a cambio de su inerte compañía.- En ese instante Phansy pudo hallar el coraje de volver a buscar los ojos de Marin, que se habían ensombrecido con tristeza al asumir como ciertas las reflexiones que a sus oídos llegaban sin maquillaje alguno que suavizara su crudeza.- Sí...me regalaba muñecas nuevas cada semana...muñecas que los bolsillos de mi madre no podían ni soñar en comprarlas, y yo las esperaba...como una idiota seducida por la ilusión de poder jugar con ellas, mientras él comenzaba a jugar conmigo como pago de todas esas niñas de porcelana con cabelleras de seda que acababan tan rotas como yo...¿y qué se va a conseguir contándoos ésto? Nada, Marin...Nada...- Finalizó Phansy con la voz un poco tomada.

Marin había sentido como el dolor que impregnaba esas palabras se iba filtrando por todo su ser, hasta conseguir que sus propios ojos comenzaran a sucumbir a la fuerza de la empatía que experimentaba hacia esa otra joven, tan igual a ella en edad y tan distinta en experiencias de vida. Con disimulo intentó despejarse la emoción que se difuminaba en su rostro, e inspirando hondo decidió atacar la conversación por el camino directo, aún a riesgos de errar en ello.

\- ¿Crees que Pandora, de pequeña, pudo haber vivido lo mismo? - Inquirió con todo el respeto que pudo.

\- No.

La respuesta de Phansy fue rápida, directa y cortante. Y teñida de una envidia que en ese momento Marin no supo cómo descifrar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - Insistió, asumiendo que la decisión de seguir por esos lares ya estaba tomada.

\- Pues porqué a Pandora la amaba...como a una hija verdadera, aunque no lo fuera...

\- Pero podría ser que, al igual que hizo conti_

\- ¡Él a mí nunca me amó! ¡Ni a mi madre! ¡Únicamente éramos una distracción! ¡Nada más que sus juguetes! - Explotó Phansy al fin, desnudando por completo el esqueleto de su dolor.- Pero en cambio, Pandora...a ella la quería de verdad, era "su pequeña", la que había asumido como propia,...o al menos lo fue hasta que ella creció como mujer y comenzó a alejarse de él, como haría cualquier chica de su edad...como seguramente hiciste tú cuando encontraste a tu amor...- Dicho ésto, Phansy sostuvo la mirada de Marin todo lo que pudo antes de sentir como la aflicción comenzaba a golpearle por dentro.

Marin tragó saliva como pudo, agachó el rostro y reflexionó con prisas la próximas palabras que iría a pronunciar, sabiendo que no serían bien recibidas, aún así necesarias para intentar llegar al fondo de su intención.

\- Está claro que estamos hablando de una persona sin escrúpulos ni moral, aún así afirmas que es capaz de amar...Perdóname, pero no acabo de comprenderte, Phansy...

\- Lo siento, Marin...ya he dilatado esta conversación más de lo que deseaba. Te agradecería que te marcharas, por favor...

Phansy se alzó de su silla, y permaneciendo quieta esperó a que Marin imitara sus movimientos.

\- No quería molestarte, de verdad. Y agradezco que me hayas recibido, aunque me hubiera gustado poder llegar a obtener un perfil psicológico más completo de Hypnos. Confié en que si compartías conmigo tus deleznables experiencias y tus buenos conocimientos sobre la psicología, podrías ayudarme a comprender la mente de este hombre que tanto daño te ha causado, y sigue causándote...- Marin no aguardó ninguna respuesta y solamente se dedicó a enfundarse su abrigo y recoger el gran bolso que siempre viajaba con ella, colgándoselo del hombro mientras se disponía a cumplir los deseos de Phansy, que seguía firme en medio del salón, observando todos los movimientos de la abogada sin decir palabra.- Gracias por el café...y por la charla.- Añadió una vez hubo alcanzado la puerta de salida, abriéndola con la sensación de abandonar esa casa sin mucha más información de la que ya poseían.

Marin puso un pie al rellano, pero la aparición de la voz de Phansy pronunciando su nombre a sus espaldas la detuvo, invitándola a darse media vuelta y verse reflejada dentro de esos ojos dorados que habían seguido sus pasos hacia la salida.

\- Caprichoso.- Dijo Phansy, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con una de sus manos.- Manipulador. Iracundo...- Continuó.- Combina estas tres características y tienes un esbozo psicológico de alguien quién a ojos de los demás siempre es elegante, educado, excelso, brillante...no se agotan los buenos calificativos que él atesora en su exhibido orgullo.

\- Has dicho que es iracundo...- Repitió Marin en un susurro que remarcó uno de los negativos adjetivos expuestos.- ¿Puede entenderse como agresivo?

\- A quién es un maestro de la manipulación no le hace falta mostrarse agresivo. Con sembrarte de miedo le basta para obtener de ti lo que quiere.

\- No debes temerle, Phansy...No dejes que te venza así...- Musitó Marin al apreciar el cambio de expresión que iba sufriendo el rostro de la joven.

\- Adiós Marin.

Phansy no dijo nada más. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta, dejando a Marin sola y pensativa en el rellano del edificio, y hallándose a sí misma con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, las manos colándose entre los abundantes cabellos rubios que caían sobre su rostro y las ganas de llorar atropellando la entrecortada respiración que atravesaba su pecho.

La joven abogada desistió de esperar el ascensor y decidió bajar a pie, dándole mil vueltas a los últimos términos compartidos por Phansy, reflexionando y tratando de hallar algún sentido a esa ecuación dónde no sólo intervenían las palabras.

###

_Poco después, en "The Wyvern's Cave"_

Marin sacó el móvil después de estar rebuscando y rebuscando entre las profundidades de su infinito bolso, y no dudó en accionar el internet y abrir una página especializada en definiciones léxicas, todo antes las atentas miradas de incomprensión que le dedicaban todos los hombres allí presentes. Todos menos Shura, que había decidido regresar a casa y dejar a Saga sin un apoyo que intuía que el Fiscal tampoco necesitaba. El Wyvern seguía a lo suyo, limpiando sobre limpio todo palmo y objeto que se desplegaba tras la barra, y el inspector Camus esperaba con interés ir escuchando todo lo que la abogada pudiera exponer.

\- Según las definiciones más exactas que ofrece el diccionario, "Caprichoso" es quién actúa guiado por deseos pasajeros, por antojos...- Leyó ella, consiguiendo que Saga dejara escapar su lado más ameno e incordiante. Un lado que no todos los presentes le conocían.

\- Vaya, veo que aquí estás definiendo a mi hermano...- Soltó sin censura alguna.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Saga! - Kanon le fulminó tanto con la mirada como con la invitación despachada, y aún se encabritó más cuando vio que Saga únicamente le respondía con una media sonrisa que a veces también le favorecía.

Marin procuró hacer caso omiso a los gemelos, y optó por apoyar su trasero en el taburete que quedaba más cerca de Rhadamanthys, el cuál seguía protegido por la línea de la barra mientras ya no sabía qué tareas más podía llevar a cabo hacer para procurarse una mañana más ligera y menos aburrida. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en el móvil, y sus finos dedos teclearon otra palabra sobre la pantalla táctil, obteniendo un nuevo resultado que expuso en voz alta.

\- "Manipulador" es aquél que controla a las personas o sus opiniones...

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estás tú, Saga! - Contraatacó Kanon con toda la intención de devolverle la burla a su hermano, también sentado en otro taburete junto a la barra.

\- Yo no manipulo a nadie...lo que sucede es que mis razones siempre son tan válidas que rendirse a ellas es inevitable...- Dijo en tono guasón, sorprendiendo tanto a Marin como al Wyvern y al mismo inspector Camus, el cuál todavía no conocía esta faceta del Fiscal.

\- ¡Hay que joderse! Y encima se lo cree...

Saga se sonrió bajando la vista hacia ningún lugar en concreto, quizás por satisfacción momentánea y transitoria, quizás porqué hacer uso de un humor poco habitual en él, y menos en compañía no muy cercana, era la única arma que tenía para ir combatiendo el malestar general que también le estaban ocasionando los acontecimientos vividos durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Radamanthys avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar próximo a Saga y apoyándose con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra se acercó a su oído.- Admítelo Saga...un poco manipulador sí que eres...- Le recordó el inglés, cuantificando su medida de "poco" juntando el pulgar y el índice a una altura que el Fiscal le viera, aunque fuera de refilón.

Saga volvió a sonreír, ladeando un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para avistar a Rhadamanthys a sus espaldas.- Quizás...- Admitió el Fiscal en un susurro cómplice y audible solamente entre ellos dos.- Pero siempre con buena intención.

\- Lo sé.- Rhadamanthys se irguió y no dudó en posar su mano sobre el hombro de Saga, apretándolo levemente en un claro signo de cercanía y amistad.

\- E "Iracundo"...- Siguió Marin, con su mirada medio bizca debido a la concentración con la que la mantenía sobre la pantalla de su pequeño dispositivo móvil.-...es quién sufre o experimenta furia, rabia, cólera, etc...

\- ¿Ésta es toda la información que has podido sacar de tu encuentro con Phantasos? - Camus lo preguntó con cierta decepción en su tono, esperando que las novedades que pudiera traer la abogada no se limitaran a esas tres simples palabras.

Marin se encogió de hombros y suspiró con resignación, mirándose al inspector con una expresión que demandaba un mínimo de comprensión.- No quiere hablar. Está cerrada en banda y es comprensible. Se percibe en toda ella que le tiene un miedo atroz...

\- Le he ofrecido protección desde que tengo conocimiento de su situación, y la ha rechazado. Deseo ayudarla, porqué además aprecio mucho su trabajo en la comisaría, pero tampoco puedo hacer más...

Kanon se paseaba por todo el pub, dando cuenta de su cigarrillo mientras iba esparciendo el humo a todo su alrededor y pensaba en las palabras con las que Marin había hecho hincapié.

\- Caprichoso, manipulador e iracundo...- Murmuró entre rodeo y rodeo.- No soy ningún experto en léxico ni mucho menos en psicología, pero lo que a mí se me ocurre es que ese cabrón realmente pudo llegar a enamorarse de Pandora, se encaprichó con ella, esperó ser correspondido de alguna forma y cuando ésto no sucedió, enloqueció hasta el punto de llegar a cometer semejante crimen y así evitar que su "capricho", al cuál no pudo manipular, se entregara a manos de otros. Y así con todo lo que hizo antes, incluyendo las extorsiones a las que sometió a nuestro padre...- Expuso, deteniendo sus paseos para quedarse frente a Saga en el momento de culminar con sus cábalas.- Ahora, el quid de la cuestión es ¿Cómo hacer que todo ésto salga a la luz?

\- En dos días lo intentaremos, Kanon...- Dijo Saga, luciendo un tono de voz y una seriedad acordes a su proceder.

\- ¡¿Cómo, Saga?! ¡¿Cómo?! - Exclamó el menor.- ¡Ésto es lo que no llego a comprender! ¡Cómo narices se supone que lo vamos a hacer!

\- Ya te dije cuál es mi idea...

\- ¡Y no me gusta, Saga! ¡No puedes manipular los juicios según tus caprichos!

\- Lo haremos si así logramos que brote la última palabra que Marin ha mencionado y tú te acabas de olvidar...- Kanon se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente, exhalando la última bocanada de humo por la nariz, puesto que su mandíbula se había sellado por la tensión que todo éso le generaba.- Tú mismo me has dicho que soy un manipulador, ¿cierto? Pues juguemos con sus cartas, Kanon...No nos queda otra opción.- El cigarrillo fue aplastado en el cenicero más cercano, hecho que facilitó que Kanon se acercara a Saga y tuviera que alargar el brazo para alcanzarlo, quedando muy próximo a la acompasada y segura respiración que lucía el Fiscal.- Si confiamos en nosotros saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien...- Le susurró Saga, permitiéndose el fraternal gesto de rozar con la mano su cintura en señal de complicidad.

\- Sabes que no me siento con fuerzas ahora mismo. No después de todo lo demás que nos está ocurriendo a nosotros dos...- Kanon no huyó de la cercanía de Saga. Sencillamente apoyó una mano sobre la barra y la otra acudió a tantear su propia cintura al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada la seguridad que le hacía falta en la propia de su gemelo.

\- Con más razón, hermano. Tú sólo piensa en que nuestro presente es como es también gracias a las malas artes de ese cabrón.

Saga propinó un par de palmaditas en el costado del cuerpo de Kanon que recibía su contacto sin rechazo, y sin pensarlo más se alzó y fue en busca de los documentos sobre el caso que siempre le acompañaban.

Debía acabar de perfilar la estrategia y únicamente restaban dos días.

Dos días y una cena de alta tensión.


	24. El olor de los recuerdos

_Piso de Saga_

A Defteros no le pasaban las horas.

Saga le había dejado claro que podía disponer con absoluta libertad de cada rincón de su amplio y lujoso ático, pero al mayor de la familia Samaras, tanta libertad de acción le asfixiaba.

Ese espacio no era suyo. No deseaba traspasar ningún límite haciendo uso de una curiosidad que todavía anidaba en su corazón. Y menos aún albergaba ninguna intención de invadir zonas o espacios dónde su presencia, o su simple mirada, quizás no estaba invitada. Tenía clarísimo que bajo ningún concepto cruzaría el umbral que guardaba la dimensión más íntima y privada de su sobrino mayor, pero aún así no acababa de sentirse a gusto con el resto de libertad de la que disponía.

Su primera decisión de la manaña fue bajar a buscar algún supermercado donde adquirir todos los productos necesarios para preparar la cena que había prometido. Segundos de estúpidas dudas le costó abrir los armarios de la cocina para comprobar qué clase de ingredientes ya estaban ahí y discernir los que le haría falta comprar. No se llevó ninguna sorpresa al corroborar sus sospechas más básicas, hallando la alacena perfectamente equipada con lo más esencial de su amada cocina mediterránea; aceite de oliva, sal, azúcar, todas las clases de pimientas habidas y por haber, un sinfín de botecitos repletos de más especias que conocía, y muchas otras que deducía típicas de otro estilo de cocina, bastante alejado de los gustos a los que estaba acostumbrado su paladar.

El orden que residía en la cocina era impecable, y allí no sabía a quién adjudicar dicho mérito. Saga se le antojaba un muchacho ordenado y pulcro, del mismo modo que atisbaba la reservada personalidad del compañero de vida de su sobrino como aficionada al mismo orden y coherencia en cada detalle que conformaba su vida. La buena presentación de la alacena podía ser fruto del buen proceder de cualquiera de los dos, pero la vasta presencia de ingredientes que se le ofrecían lejanos y exóticos acabó de dibujarle la realidad que reinaba en ese espacio de creación: quién más horas pasaba allí no era Saga, sino Shaka, quién parecía permanecer más o menos fiel a la cocina que seguramente había degustado, asimilado y aprehendido durante su infancia y quizás también en su adolescencia.

Con todas las puertas de las varias alacenas abiertas, Defteros se acercó al frigorífico y arrancó un post-it de un pequeño manojo que estaba adherido a la superficie gracias a la acción de un imán. Al lado, otro imán sujetaba un bolígrafo, y tomándolo prestado un segundo anotó todo lo que le hacía falta comprar, descartando los ingredientes básicos y algún que otro vegetal que había avistado dentro de la misma nevera. Después de encajar el bolígrafo en el soporte adherido al frigorífico, dio por concluida la lista y decidió bajar para proceder con su compra.

Apenas una hora, quizás un poco más, duró la excursión de Defteros por unas calles que ni la distancia ni el tiempo habían conseguido borrar de su memoria. Cierto es que podría haber aprovechado para pasear, entrar en alguna cafetería o simplemente divagar por sus recuerdos con anhelos de actualizarlos, pero no pudo. La decadencia que le mostraba la ciudad le dolía en el alma. Los contrastes entre el lujo y las consecuencias de una crisis económica de difícil superación eran demasiado crudos para regocijarse en ellos. Él jamás había dejado de amar su ciudad, y verla vapuleada de esa forma le hería más de lo que su mente había previsto. De lo que sí disfrutó, innegablemente, fue de poder hacer uso de su marcado acento ateniense para desenvolverse como un ciudadano más, pero al fin y al cabo, regresar pronto al piso de Saga le ofreció una extraña seguridad que no dejaba de saborear un poco amarga. Entre esas paredes se olía el aroma del éxito y el lujo, muy distante al hedor de la realidad que se paseaba con resignación por las transitadas calles que se desplegaban a su alrededor. Pero no podía culpar a su sobrino de vivir rodeado de confort. Estaba convencido que se lo había ganado a pulso, y contra ello no había nada que alegar.

Aún con el miedo de invadir espacios ajenos, Defteros ordenó la compra y luego optó por tomar asiento frente al televisor. Poco a poco se iba acercando la hora de comer, pero su ausencia de hambre le instó a saltarse ese trance que su estómago no parecía reclamar. Únicamente picoteó algunas galletas saladas que regó con una fresca cerveza, y con desidia se dispuso a pasar la tarde mientras aguardaba una hora prudencial para ponerse manos a la obra con la cena pactada.

La oferta televisiva le aburría tanto como la que se había acostumbrado a tener que absorber en los Estados Unidos de América, y rendirse a la insistente curiosidad al fin pudo más que su propia voluntad de respetar un espacio prestado.

Primero se detuvo frente al sin fin de libros que forraban la pared entera que se dignaba a guardar un generoso espacio para cobijar la gran televisión de pantalla plana. Allí el orden también se hacía palpable a la vista, descubriendo numerosos estantes repletos de libros sobre derecho y procesos judiciales. Justo al lado se podían apreciar varios ejemplares que guardaban los secretos y curiosidades de la India, siendo éste un país que a él se le antojaba tan lejano como desconocido, y al fin otra hilera de estanterías rebosantes de letras cuidaban una gran variedad de novelas de todo tipo. La mayoría de ellas estaban escritas en lengua griega, aunque más de las que hubiera imaginado también se hallaban en inglés. Inconscientemente ladeó una espontánea sonrisa que mostró la bella imperfección que yacía tras sus labios casi siempre serios y sellados; allí reconoció algunos best sellers que él mismo había leído durante sus largos años en tierras americanas, y para su mayor sorpresa y nostalgia, abajo de todo, en el estante que jamás unos ojos mirarían si no es con intención, se topó con libros que los años habían dejado en herencia de manos y miradas más jóvenes. Sin haberlo previsto de ninguna manera, se halló agachado y abriendo la vitrina que los resguardaba del intruso polvo, rescatando con añoranza algunas novelas que él y Aspros habían compartido en sus años mozos.

No pudo evitarlo. La maldita emoción que siempre osaba cebarse con él acudió a aguar su azul mirada cuando tomó un pequeño y manoseado ejemplar de una vieja traducción al griego del mítico "El Guardián Entre El Centeno", de J. D. Salinger. Apenas recordaba nada del argumento. Solo que un año por Navidad él mismo había creído que era una buena elección para agasajar a Aspros. Incluso recordaba haberle escrito una estúpida dedicatoria, y en efecto, al abrir la tapa ahí seguía.

_"Para ti, Aspros. Espero que te guste porque me ha costado una pasta. Y si no, fíngelo. Tu hermano, Defteros."_

Catorce años tenían en ese entonces. y a Aspros no le gustó. No pasó de las primeras diez páginas, y cuando él quiso hacerle pagar su desprecio, proponiéndose leerlo del tirón, tuvo que abandonar pocas páginas después.

Creía que ese libro había caído en el más absoluto de los olvidos, pero ahora la emoción le acompañaba en el descubrimiento que pese a todo Aspros lo había guardado, y que incluso quizás intentó hacerlo leer a los gemelos que llegaron después.

Si Saga guardaba algo tan insignificante como éso, más detalles debían estar escondidos por los rincones de ese vasto espacio, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Defteros se encontró abriendo los cajones de todos los muebles que adornaban el salón en busca de más nostalgia, de más recuerdos, de cualquier detalle u objeto que le dijera que no había sido odiado del todo...que de vez en cuando, en algún lugar su presencia se hallaba reflejada de algún modo.

Álbumes de fotos. Éso buscaba, aunque no quisiera reconocérselo, pero en el salón no había indicios de tales objetos. Sí que se topó con cajas que contenían algunas fotos de Saga con Kanon, ya adultos, y muchas otras de Saga junto a Shaka, pero sus manos se ocuparon de devolverles la intimidad tan pronto como sus ojos se descubrieron fisgando entre recuerdos de vidas que por mucho que deseara conocer con más profundidad, no se veía con ninguna autoridad que le avalara hacerlo sin el consentimiento de sus respectivos protagonistas.

Lo que quería encontrar, lo que necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos otra vez, eran los recuerdos gestados en su infancia, adolescencia y primeriza juventud. Los que no se pudo llevar con él y Sasha a América...los que quedaron en poder de Aspros a riesgos de ser destruidos por la rabia y el despecho...los que necesitaba recuperar para tranquilizar su alma y saber que, como le dejó entrever el libro de un guardián que hacía de todo menos cuidar el crecimiento de un campo de centeno, Aspros no pudo olvidarse completamente de él.

Pero en el salón no había nada más que en unos lejanos tiempos hubiera pasado por sus manos. Solo algunos libros cuyas páginas amarilleaban, quizás tanto como el velo que cubría la felicidad que de joven había experimentado y que ahora sentía como una ilusión transitoria hilvanada con el hilo de la maldita nostalgia. Los recortes de vida que allí se guardaban en imágenes y Cds no pertenecían a él. Se había excedido en sus anhelos, en sus ganas de hallarse en algún cajón, privilegio que únicamente estaba en disposición de ostentar Aspros.

Defteros exhaló un largo suspiro de tristeza. Las horas no pasaban y las interioridades del salón ya había sido suficientemente violadas. Sin norte y sin rumbo acabó internándose en la habitación asignada, pero tampoco había mucho que hacer allí. La maleta ya estaba vaciada, con sus pocas pertenencias colocadas en un armario medio vacío y rincones para curiosear quedaban pocos.

Al menos que alzara la vista hacia un estante en el que no había reparado antes. Un estante dividido en tres partes, ancladas a la pared a modo de escalera, y desde donde Aspros le observaba sonriente. Orgulloso. Feliz de estar posando en medio de sus dos hijos en el día que estrenaban sus veintes. Los números de las velas de los dos pasteles protagonistas así se lo relataron. Con el mismo descaro que la sonriente faz de Saga le contaba que estaba dichoso de celebrar ese día junto a su gemelo y su padre...Con la misma frialdad que la evadida mirada de Kanon, la frunción de su entrecejo y la decepción delineando sus labios le alertaban que esas pantomimas tan absurdas, tontas y necesarias, a él le sobraban.

O que el abrazo que Aspros mantenía alrededor de un hombro visiblemente tenso, le sobraba.

El marco con la fotografía fue tomado entre sus manos, y Defteros no pudo evitar conectarse con la contenta mirada que sin saberlo le devolvía Aspros. Cuarenta y cinco años tenía su gemelo en esa imagen desterrada del salón, seguramente para evitar comentarios despectivos o desdeñosos fabricados por su hijo menor. Cuatro décadas y media que lucían con su habitual porte elegante, con esa pulcra belleza que años atrás encandiló a Sasha, y que poco después el rostro yacente tras esa presta sonrisa la desgastó.

Esa sencilla imagen, cotidiana y plasmada en los hogares de infinidad de familias, le explicaba con una claridad pasmosa que Aspros amaba a sus hijos, que Saga le adoraba, y que Kanon vivía en una perenne contradicción interna que vio destellos de luz esa misma mañana. Era posible que Aspros hubiera guardado alguna migaja de amor hacia él a pesar de todos los abobinables acontecimientos vividos, pero lo que reconfortaba y laceraba el corazón de Defteros con idéntica intensidad era saber que su sobrino menor, el rebelde Kanon, había sido quién más había sufrido su temprana desaparición. La de él, y por supuesto, la de su madre Sasha.

No deseó robar más añoranza a esas imágenes usurpadoras del nefasto paso del tiempo. No se sentía con fuerzas de seguir alimentando una nostalgia que nada iba a cambiar. La decisión tomada fue volver a dejar la fotografía en su estante, olvidarse de seguir hurgando entre recuerdos privados donde él no estaba invitado, y dedicarse a la cena. Quizás así se despejaría la mente, y si además conseguía dar con alguna emisora de radio que le sedujera los oídos y le acompañara en la tarea, mejor.

Adyacente la zona de trabajo que Saga tenía dispuesta en el salón había un buen equipo de música. Sin dudarlo lo prendió, pasando directamente al modo radio y dio algunos pases a los dígitos hasta detenerse en una frecuencia que al parecer ofrecía una buena oferta de rock, tanto nacional como internacional.

Él siempre se había declarado un empedernido amante del rock, e incluso de adolescente había hecho sus aportes en una banda de barrio, tocando el bajo junto a un grupo de chavales tan seducidos por la música como él. Otro capítulo de su vida que no había sido más que éso, un lapsus creativo que duró lo que ahora se le antojaba como un suspiro.

Después de sanearse con otra larga inspiración, elevó el volumen hasta una intensidad fuerte pero aceptable, y se dirigió hacia los fogones. Allí el peso del tiempo pareció aligerarse un poco, y cuando al fin se hallaba completamente sumido en la confección de la cena, una tímida voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, ocasionando que el repentino susto sacudiera la asumida soledad por la que se sentía amparado Defteros.

\- Siento haberte asustado...

Shaka se quedó quieto tras la imaginaria línea que esbozaba el umbral de la cocina, como si fuera él el intruso en un espacio que no le pertenecía.

\- Hola...No, tranquilo, no pasa nada...- Sonrió Defteros dándose media vuelta, también viéndose víctima de una absurda timidez.- Estaba tan concentrado que tu saludo me agarró de imprevisto.- Se justificó, sosteniendo en su diestra el utensilio de madera con el que revolvía el salteado de verduras que estaba cocinando.

\- Huele de maravilla.- Dijo Shaka mientras se descolgaba la bandolera y se quitaba la chaqueta, desapareciendo un instante para colgarlas del perchero que residía en el vestíbulo.- ¿Te ayudo? - Se ofreció con amabilidad, apareciendo de nuevo en el campo de visión de Defteros.

\- No hace falta, de verdad...Seguro que estás cansado y te apetece relajarte un poco.

\- En absoluto.- Sonrió Shaka.- Saga me ha dicho que hoy seremos cinco para cenar, y me sabe mal no ayudarte si es que algo puedo hacer...- Insistió, acercándose a Defteros.

\- De acuerdo...Si no te importa, no me vendrá mal un poco de ayuda.- Aceptó al fin, apresurándose a revolver el sofrito de verduras para evitar su quema.

Shaka fue en busca de un mandil extra, dándose cuenta que el suyo estaba afinanzado al cuerpo de Defteros, y después de ajustárselo con un rápido atado a su espalda, se posicionó al lado del mayor mostrando plena disposición.- ¿Qué hago?

\- Lo que tengo entre manos es la mezcla de verduras que usaré para hacer un timbal con queso feta de entrante...

\- Perfecto.

\- Y aquí tengo garbanzos hirviéndose...- Dijo, señalando un cazo en plena ebullición.- También quiero hacer Hummus...Hace tiempo que no lo como...

\- ¿Me pongo con ello entonces?

\- ¿Sabes elaborarlo? - Preguntó Defteros con cierta vergüenza ante sus dudas.

\- Por supuesto. Hace tiempo que he aprendido sobre la cocina griega y mediterránea en general.- Defteros se vio asaltado por una sutil risa que en ningún momento prentendía ofender, y Shaka se vio volcado a interesarse por esa muestra de distensión con sana curiosidad.- ¿Puedo preguntar que ha conseguido hacerte sonreír?

\- Me acabas de confirmar que en esta casa el cocinero pareces ser tú.

\- ¿Y éso?

\- La alacena ya me lo había explicado un poco. Hay muchos productos exóticos que no conozco...Y dudo que mi sobrino sea quién haga uso de ellos.

Ahí quién se rió con libertad fue Shaka, creando poco a poco un ambiente agradable y distendido agradecido por los dos.- Bueno...Saga se los come, pero es cierto que pocas veces se mete aquí dentro. Lo hace, no me interpretes mal, pero digamos que su cocina es más de supervivencia que de placer.

\- Y a ti...¿no te molesta cargar con esta parte de la convivencia? - Se interesó Defteros, rindiéndose a la necesidad de ir conociendo un poco más aspectos sencillos y cotidianos de la vida de sus sobrinos.

\- No, para nada. Prefiero ser yo quién mayormente cocine. Al menos así sé que nos sale más económico, y más sano también. Al principio...- Shaka se detuvo en su asalto de confianza al darse cuenta que se estaba creando un extraño clima de complicidad que le invitaba a hablar sin reservas, con una ligereza en contadas ocasiones experimentada.- Al principio de nuestra relación, de yo vivir aquí...Saga acostumbraba a comprar la cena en un cátering de su confianza. No era una mala opción, y no le culpo porque su trabajo le tiene muchas horas fuera de casa...pero llega un momento en que comer casero sienta mejor.

\- Éso siempre.- Convino Defteros, sonriendo en respuesta y sin pretender emitir juicio alguno.

\- De modo que Hummus...- Shaka alzó la tapa del cazo y comprobó a simple vista la evolución del hervido.

\- Así es.

\- Pues déjamelo a mí.

Defteros aceptó la propuesta y no dio ningún otro tipo de indicación.

Solo esperó que ese rato siguiera resultando tan agradable como se había presentado, intentando no pensar en la necesaria y tensa reunión familiar que a cada minuto acechaba más.


	25. Reunión familiar

Kanon y Rhadamanthys rehusaron de pasar primero por su apartamento. La moto les llevó directamente al domicilio de Saga, llegando unos cuantos minutos antes que el mayor, debido a que la circulación sobre dos ruedas era siempre mucho más fluída de la que eran esclavos los coches.

\- ¿Quieres subir ya?

\- No, esperemos a Saga. Tampoco creo que tarde tanto...- Kanon le devolvió el caso con gestos apocados, poco habituales en él, y el inglés lo guardó en las entrañas de la gran motocicleta junto con el suyo.

\- Iba en coche, y luego supongo que lo estacionará en su plaza de párking...Quizás demore un poco...- Reflexionó el Wyvern mientras dejaba caer el asiento para su debido cierre.

\- Le esperamos aquí, ¿vale? - Kanon se guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su inseparable y gastada chupa de cuero después de haberse subido la cremallera hasta rozarse la nariz, hundiéndola entre el cuello alzado al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se mostraba inquieto.

\- Seguramente Shaka ya ha llegado también, dada la hora que es...- Insistió Rhadamanthys, corroborando dicha hora en su móvil.

\- ¡Joder Wyvern! ¡Que quiero esperar a Saga! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta de entender?!

\- ¡Hey! Calma, colega...Pero me extraña que prefieras estar en la calle pasando frío en vez de subir. Que es el piso de tu hermano...¿cuántas veces lo has pisado sin estar él? - El inglés apoyó su trasero contra el asiento de la moto, resignádose a esperar y vislumbrando una vulnerable parte de Kanon pocas veces vista tan desnuda.

Kanon se encogió de hombros y aprovechó para revolver uno de sus bolsillos y hallar el paquete de tabaco vacío.- Mierda...Voy al estanco que está aquí cerca. Ahora vuelvo...

\- Deberías intentar frenar por hoy. Tu cuerpo quizás hasta te lo agradece...

\- Cállate Wyvern. Hazte este favor...- Le largó Kanon con un desdén que no venía a cuento, echando a andar con rapidez hacia el destino fijado entre ceja y ceja.

A Rhadamanthys no le quedó otra que inspirar toda la paciencia que pudo e intentar asimilar que eran los nervios los que hablaban por el gemelo menor, erigido en un extraño estado defensivo que no acababa de comprender.

Kanon no dilató mucho su desaparición, y justo cuando regresó al lado del inglés Saga daba vuelta a la esquina, tomando su dirección al tiempo que ya iba buscando las llaves que les abrirían el portal.

\- ¿Hace mucho que esperáis? - Dijo una vez llegó.

\- No...

\- ¡Sí, Saga, sí!...¡¿Por dónde cojones te has metido con el coche?! - Le replicó Kanon exhibiendo los mismos desaires, absteniéndose a duras penas de estrenar el nuevo cajetín de vicio.

\- ¡Syntagma siempre está colapsada a esta hora! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! - Saga no le prestó más atención, y con gestos claramente bruscos ensartó la llave en el portal, peleándose estúpidamente con él hasta que consiguió desbloquearlo.- Vamos.- Ordenó, pasando primero.

Rhadamanthys alzó los brazos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, inspirando otra vez mientras se revoloteaba los rubios cabellos, exhalando toda la resignación que pudo con la vista clavada en el oscuro cielo.- Chicos...en serio os lo digo...- Habló con toda la calma que halló, dejando atrás el apoyo de la moto con gestos perezosos.- U os calmáis, los dos...o la cena os va a sentar fatal.- Los dos hermanos se voltearon hacia él acuchillándole con sus respectivas miradas, a lo que el Wyvern trató de imponer parte de su temple aunque él mismo también se hallara un tanto expectante y nervioso.- ¡Joder! No es más que una cena en familia...Tú mismo has propiciado que vuestro tío esté aquí...- Concluyó, vertiendo su ambarina mirada sobre un tenso e inseguro Saga.

\- No hubiera sido ético dejar que se quedara en el hotel pudiendo ofrecerle cama...- Se justificó el Fiscal, esperando el ascensor que no llegaba.- Solo éso...

\- Aunque me joda reconocerlo, aquí Saga estuvo bien.- Le advirtió Kanon, apoyándose en el énfasis de su dedo índice apuntando directo a Rhadamanthys, invitándole a dejar de emitir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Ok, ok...¡Pues tranquilizáos, joder! ¡Que con vuestra actitud me estáis poniendo nervioso a mí!

\- ¡Estamos muy tanquilos, ¿vale?! - Le espetaron los dos al unísono, consiguiendo que Rhadamanthys agachara el rostro y lo meciera con negativa, acompañando su rendición con un barrido de su mano al aire y un suspiro que acabó de enmudecerle, al menos durante el tiempo que la subida con el ascensor demandó.

...

El piso olía bien.

Incluso desde el rellano se percibía el aroma de una cena que al menos, en menú, parecía deliciosa.

Durante el ascenso, Saga no había parado de hacer bailar el manojo de llaves entre sus dedos, y dar con la correcta volvió a suponerle otro abusrdo mal trago. Era obvio que el frío Fiscal estaba gobernado por una tensión que le costaba manejar. Una tensión que aumentó cuando al abrir y ser el primer receptor de una agradable bocanada de cocina sabrosa y casera también escuchó voces que se comunicaban con una confianza que le molestó.

Más honestamente, ser testigo de cómo Shaka se mostraba tan afable y confiado, le molestó.

No por celos, no...el Fiscal no los sufría en esta ocasión, pero quizás lo que le indignaba era que Shaka parecía haberse olvidado de la historia que la noche anterior él mismo le había confiado entre lágrimas que raras veces mostraba. Ignoraba cuánto rato hacía que su pareja y su tío se hallaban en mutua compañía, pero dadas las compartidas palabras y tímidas risas que llegaron a sus oídos no le fue muy difícil entender que ambos se sentían cómodos con su interactuación. Y no. Definitavemente no le gustó apreciar cómo parecía que Shaka pasaba por alto que su tío, el hombre al que tan bien trataba, había jodido en parte la vida del hombre al que él, aún a día de hoy, tanto admiraba.

Las llaves las dejó caer sin mucha delicadeza encima del mueble del recibidor, y menos aún se dedicó a prestar ninguna antención más a Kanon y Rhadamanthys, el cuál se vio con la tarea de cerrar la puerta una vez los tres hubieron accedido al piso.

\- Ya estamos aquí.

Saga se asomó a la cocina solamente para despachar con sequedad esta simple sentencia, y acto seguido desapareció hacia la protección de su dormitorio. No emitió ningún saludo, ni a Defteros ni siquiera a Shaka, que arrugó en entrecejo en un rictus de seriedad que ya auguraba en qué estado anímico se hallaba el Fiscal.

\- Habrá tenido un día duro...- Intentó justificarlo Defteros, limpiándose las manos con un repasador mientras no perdía detalle del cambio de expresión sufrido por el semblante de Shaka.

\- No. Está "girado"...

El forense se desató el mandil y lo dejó colgando de una silla antes de enjuagarse las manos con el agua del grifo y secárselas con el repasador que le tendió Defteros.

\- ¿"Girado"...?

\- Sí...O lo que es lo mismo: cabreado. Contigo quizás, conmigo por supuesto, que ya le conozco...consigo mismo, con el mundo...Básicamente, cabreado con las emociones que siente y no puede controlar...- Se sinceró Shaka con tono resignado, preparándose la mente para afrontar un pequeño gabinete de crisis en la intimidad de su compartida habitación.

Al abandonar la cocina se topó con los otros dos invitados a la reunión, a los cuáles saludó con rapidez.

Kanon suspiró sonoramente, se paseó sin rumbo por el salón y al fin carraspeó en un intento de hacerse pasar la primera oleada de toda la tensión que había estado incubando durante todo el trayecto hacia aquí.

\- Tranquilo, Kanon. La cena irá bien...No te preocupes tanto, que yo no le voy a hacer ningún feo.

\- Y a lo sé, Rada. Pero ¿y Saga? Ya has visto que mal humor acarrea de repente. Si tanto le molesta esta situación ¿por qué cojones la propició él mismo? - Se explicó Kanon, acercándose al Wyvern para poder hablarle en confianza.- Te juro que a veces no le entiendo.

No sin ciertas reservas, Defteros emergió de la cocina y, saludó cortesmente y se sonrió al ver cómo Kanon también se rendía a ese pequeño e inconsciente acto de medio estirar sus labios mientras sus miradas se conectaban un segundo antes que el gemelo menor se mirara al Wyvern y lo presentara debidamente.

\- Él es Rhadamanthys...mi...mi...- Informó Kanon, comenzando a dudar con soberana estupidez al no atreverse del todo a definir la relación que les unía.- Bueno, Rada y punto. Y es inglés, pero hace años que vive aquí. Nos conocimos en la secundaria...Estudiamos juntos...Somos amigos.

Defteros alargó el brazo con la mano tendida y el Wyvern no dudó en corresponderle con fuerza el gesto, haciendo gala de su pulida educación.

\- Nice to meet you, Rhadamanthys...

\- The pleasure is mine, Defteros.- Respondió el inglés, viéndose agasajado con el uso de su lengua materna.- If you like, call me Rada. It will be ok.

\- Sure...

El choque de manos cesó, y a Kanon le faltó tiempo para frivolizar el estreno de la presentación, mostrándose más calmado y receptor que su propio hermano.- ¡Hey! Me parece cojonudo que os exhibáis con el inglés, pero Rada habla perfectamente el griego. Que conste...

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Qué remedio...- Aceptó el Wyvern, encogiendo sus hombros para ensartar los dedos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus ajustados jeans negros.- Decidí vivir aquí, así que hay que adaptarse.

\- Por supuesto.- Le apoyó Defteros con conocimiento de causa.- Lo mismo me sucedió cuando fui a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Uno tiene que hacerse al ambiente que le rodea.

\- Se nota que tu acento es americano...- Intentó bromear Rhadamanthys, siempre con respeto.

\- Y el tuyo muy "British".- Defteros le guiñó un ojo al seguirle la broma, y el Wyvern lo aceptó con agrado y con la sensación que estaba frente a un hombre bondadoso y sin dobleces.

\- Cuando se empeña en hablarme en inglés, yo no le entiendo una mierda.- Soltó Kanon, que acababa de despojarse de la chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la cocina a husmear lo que allí se cocía.

\- Me niego a creer que no sepa hablar el inglés...- Susurró Defteros incrédulo, sintiendo cierta incomodidad en el hecho de conectar su mirada con otra de tan singular color, jamás visto con anterioridad.- Si aquí en Grecia es la segunda lengua al uso. La aprendemos de pequeños...

\- Claro que lo sabe hablar, pero sufre de dos afecciones: vergüenza y vagancia, y no te sabría decir cuál de las dos va primero. Si tan solo se esforzara un poco...

\- ¡Joder, Wyvern! - Exclamó Kanon desde la cocina.

\- ¿Wyvern? - Inquirió Defteros en otro susurro dedicado al inglés.

\- Sí, es mi apellido...Kanon casi siempre me llama así...- Le aclaró Rhadamanthys.

\- ¿Desaparezco un segundo y ya me estás criticando? - Preguntó con su reaparición en el salón. Rhadamanthys negó silencosamente con la cabeza, enviándole una sonrisa que le prestaba total complicidad y apoyo en esa cena, y Kanon lo supo, sintiéndose poco a poco menos tenso y más a gusto.- ¡Vaya currada te has metido! Todo tiene una pinta fenomenal.- Continuó, dirigiéndose ahora exclusivamente a Defteros.

\- Debo reconocer que Shaka me ha ayudado un poco.

\- Imaginé que lo haría...Te dije que es un poco soso, pero buen tío al fin...Y a todo ésto...¿dónde se ha metido?

\- Creo que ha ido con tu hermano...No me ha parecido ver a Saga muy cómodo...Quizás se sienta cansado o no se encuentre bien...

El mayor de los Samaras quiso seguir intentando buscar una explicación que justificara la acritud y distancia que le imponía su sobrino mayor, sabiendo que el único que le generaba toda esa descompensación anímica era él.

\- Saga ha estado en su línea habitual durante todo el día.- Dijo Kanon sin pensar, dejando que su trasero buscara asiento en el reposabrazos de sofá al tiempo que sus manos se anclaban sobre sus muslos, casi a la altura de las rodillas.- Pero ha sido llegar la hora de venir aquí cuando su cara y carácter han cambiado por completo. Se queja mucho de mí, pero él a veces también tiene un carácter de mierda, sobretodo cuando se le va la pinza así...

\- Aspros era igual...- Confesó Defteros con un atisbo de tristeza, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta que mantenía sellada la intimidad del fiscal y forense.- Al menos de jóvenes a veces tenía arranques así.

\- Y de no tan joven también. Por éso siempre se entendieron tan bien quizás...A veces miro a Saga y le veo a él...Es que son iguales joder...Con lo malo...y con lo bueno también.- Reflexionó Kanon quizás más para sí mismo que para los demás.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Defteros se acercó más a Kanon, que parecía estar con ganas de hablar, y Rhadamanthys se apresuró en desaparecer de sus alrededores temiendo escuchar una conversación que en absoluto le apetecía atestiguar. Sabía qué podría acabar saliendo de los labios de Kanon, tan bien como sabía que él no sería el protagonista de sus palabras, de modo que la cocina se convirtió en el temporal refugio de su necesaria escapada.

\- Pues que Saga es jodidamente brillante con su trabajo, igual que sé admitir que lo era él...papá...Pero también cojea de su mismo mal carácter...

\- Explícate con esta última parte, por favor...- Insistió Defteros en un susurro que invitaba a la confesión.- Yo le veo un buen muchacho, igual que a ti...

Kanon se rió amargamente, pero aceptó la invitación.

\- Ni yo soy bueno, ni él es un santo...- Dijo, bajando la voz y buscando la mirada de su tío y ahora confidente.- Mira...Hostias, es que no sé si debería contarte todo ésto...

\- Inténtalo si te apetece.- Defteros se aproximó una de las sillas del salón y tomó asiento en ella, quedando a la misma altura que Kanon y su posible explicación.

\- Hace unos meses me acosté con Shaka.- Confesó el abogado sin apenas pensar las palabras que hicieron enarcar las cejas de Defteros en señal de sorpresa por el inesperado cariz que acababa de tomar esa conversación.- Tuvimos un revolcón, los motivos no importan ahora, y decidimos dejarlo ahí. Fue solo una vez, y ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de repetirlo, pero el gilipollas de Shaka tuvo que confesárselo todo a Saga porqué era incapaz de cargar con su propia culpa...¡Joder! Follamos una sola vez Def, una y ya está...no había que darle más vueltas. Fue sexo y nada más, pero cuando Saga lo supo entró en cólera y se las hizo pasar muy putas a Shaka...Muy putas...

A Defteros se le apagó la mirada, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviarla hacia sus propios recuerdos y acciones de juventud.- Vaya, lamento mucho que sucediera algo así...- Kanon chasqueó la lengua con resignación, inspirando hondamente mientras sentía cómo los ojos de su tío volvían a él.

\- Cosas que pasan.

El mayor asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto muy suyo nacido en su propia infancia, y seguidamente trató de vislumbrar un verdadero y necesario quiebre en la nefasta repetición de la historia que acababa de conocer.- Pero lo superaron. Están juntos, y tú y Rada también...¿me equivoco?

\- El maldito infarto que sufrió Saga logró que volvieran a estar juntos. Y yo, en esos días ya estaba retomando un estilo de vida más calmado...Pero esto no quita que Saga se pasara tres pueblos con todos nosotros por hacernos pagar ese maldito error.- La recuperada tristeza, o quizás un pequeño despliegue de decepción, seguía tomando la mirada de Defteros y su silencio dio rienda suelta a Kanon, que se halló compartiendo una parte de su pasado más fresco como todavía no había podido hacer con nadie que realmente fuera ajeno a la situación.- Resumiendo: el juicio que tenemos pendiente ahora es consecuencia de un juicio anterior donde Saga y yo nos enfrentábamos por primera vez, y fue allí cuando me asqueó ver la peor cara de papá reflejada en todo su ser. Quiso corromper el juicio, joderme a mí usando a Shaka en los peores, y sí, digo peores, parámetros que te puedas imaginar. Luego el infarto le asaltó en mitad de la audiencia y si está todavía con vida es porqué Shaka estaba en la sala y al ser médico, aunque lo sea de muertos, pudo mantenerle entre nosotros mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Después de todo lo que mi hermano le hizo, no dudó en ejercer con su juramento hipocrático...Y sí, gracias a ello están juntos otra vez, y bueno...y porqué se aman. Mucho. Supieron...en realidad todos supimos o pudimos de algún modo perdonarnos. Así de sencillo o de complicado, según cómo se mire.

\- Me alegro que así haya sido. Al menos de vez en cuando surge una pizca de esperanza hacia el proceder humano.

\- Quizás...qué se yo.- Kanon se sonrió, pero también con un poco de tristeza dado el mal regusto que le generó recordar esos hechos no tan pasados.

\- Y Rada y tú...solo amigos ¿no? - Le preguntó Defteros con picardía, sonriéndose de medio lado sin ser consciente que ese seductor y familiar gen también lo poseía Kanon.

\- ¡Sí, claro! - Se rió el menor, ardiendo en una vergüenza desconocida en él.

\- Ya...

\- Nos conocemos desde que teníamos granos en las mejillas, y bueno...pues a los dieciséis_

\- Alguien tiene que poner la mesa, ¿no?

La voz de Rhadamanthys coartó en seco toda intención que Kanon pudiera tener de seguir hablando por los descosidos, y evitar el riesgo de verse actuando en palabras poco decorosas urgió más que nada en ese momento. Sabía de sobras lo boca suelta que podía llegar a ser el gemelo de su elección, y sencillamente no le apetecía tener que escuchar todas sus intimidades aireadas tan abiertamente. No al menos al inicio de la noche y con la mente clara y serena.

\- ¿Os encargáis vosotros de ello? - Preguntó Defteros, alzándose con la intención de acceder a la cocina y terminar de preparar lo que a él le correspondía, sintiendo la necesidad, por primera vez en años, de tener que aguantarse las ganas de reír que le había ocasionado la presurosa y oportuna aparición del inglés.

...

\- No sé porque tienes que ser tan seco y desagradable, Saga...Al fin y al cabo ha sido idea tuya que tu tío esté en casa...

\- Hice lo que creía correcto. Pero ésto no significa ni que le perdone nada ni que vaya a reírle todas las gracias.

Saga se hallaba sentado en la cama, deshaciéndose del calzado de calle para ensartar sus pies en algo más doméstico y cómodo.

\- Nadie te pide que "le rías las gracias"...pero al menos sé más agradable con él. No debería costarte nada.

\- ¿Como lo eres tú, por ejemplo? - Le soltó, dedicándole una mirada achicada por algo parecido a la frustración.- Al entrar he escuchado cómo hablabais...¡Incluso os reíais!

\- ¡¿Acaso estás celoso?! Por qué si es esta la razón ahora mismo ya no sé qué pensar de tu actitud, Saga... - Se defendió Shaka, bajando el volumen de su voz al mismo instante de darse cuenta que lo había alzado indebidamente.

\- ¡No estoy celoso! ¡Por dios! Es mi tío, por favor...¡¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de él?! - Exclamó el Fiscal, alzándose de la cama para internarse en el baño después de pasar por al lado de Shaka y cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Qué te pasa conmigo?! ¡¿O con él?! ¡Explícamelo, por favor! - Shaka sintió el impulso de entrar en el baño y seguir manteniendo esa especie de discusión sin una puerta de por medio, pero se aguantó las ganas y esperó respuesta al otro lado del muro impuesto por Saga. Solamente escuchar el uso que se estaba haciendo del inodoro, la descarga del agua de la cisterna y el posterior sonido del grifo del lavabo ya le hizo suponer que Saga no le iba a contestar, o no al menos mientras estuviera refugiado en el baño.- Saga...responde...

\- Me jode que le trates tan bien. Éso es todo.- Le escupió Saga de sopetón, abriendo la puerta con un brusco gesto que le dejó el rostro de Shaka a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

\- ¿Quieres que le trate mal? - Insistió el forense, después de verse apartado del camino con un leve empujón ejecutado sobre su pecho.- ¿Que le haga desprecios y que le haga sentir incómodo y con ganas de volver al hotel?

\- No, yo no he dicho éso...- Masculló el Fiscal, despojándose de la camisa para vestirse el torso con ropas más deportivas.

\- Mira Saga. Hacía tiempo que no te veía así de "girado"...y no...- Shaka se puso firme, frenando con una señal de su mano la intención de dar la vuelta a sus palabras que veía reflejada en la mirada del mayor.- No me voy a tragar ésto que estás a punto de decirme de que "el que está girado eres tú". Yo estoy perfectamente bien. Tu tío me cae bien. A mí no me ha hecho nada para que deba ser desagradable con él y si el que tiene problemas para asimilar todo ésto...para reconocer que pese a todo también tienes ganas de estar bien con él y no te atreves, es asunto tuyo. Pero no lo es ni mío, ni de tu hermano ni de Rhadamanthys.

\- ¡No puedo olvidar todo lo que sucedió en el pasado como si nada! - Flaqueó Saga, dejándose caer de culo otra vez sobre la cama.

\- ¿Pero por qué, Saga?

\- ¡Pues porqué cometimos los mismos errores! ¡Todos nosotros! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no somos iguales a ellos...Nuestra historia no es la suya...

\- No es la tuya. Pero yo la heredo, Shaka.- Admitió Saga, bajando la vista mientras sus brazos caían vencidos sobre sus muslos.- Sé que debo perdonar, mirar hacia adelante, olvidar...Créeme que lo sé y lo intento. Por éso le ofrecí casa y acepté esta horrible cena "en familia" pero a la hora de enfrentarle la mirada con naturalidad no puedo.- Dijo, alzando la vista brillante de emoción aún sin condensar.

\- Siendo negativo no vas a sacar nada positivo de todo ésto.- Shaka se sentó en la cama, al lado de Saga pero sin atosigarle con su proximidad.

\- Ya lo sé, maldita sea...- Masculló Saga, chasqueando la lengua con decepción hacia sí mismo más que hacia nadie.- Joder...ayúdame, Shaka...Dime qué debo hacer...- Rogó, buscando la complicidad y amor que años atrás había encontrado en un extraño chaval que aún seguía a su lado.

Shaka suspiró sonoramente, rodando la vista hacia el techo en busca de las mejores palabras que pudiera hallar para hacerse entender.- No fuerces conversaciones...No busques reproches...- Comenzó a decir, deslizando sus ojos azules hasta dar con la ya más apaciguada mirada de Saga.- Agradece el terrible esfuerzo que ha desempeñado durante toda la tarde, porque aunque le he echado una mano, ya lo tenía casi todo preparado...Deja que la situación fluya, así de fácil.

\- Es muy budista ésto...- Trató de frivolizar Saga, aprovechando el momento para restregarse una mano por los ojos.

\- Es muy cierto, y es lo que cuenta.- Sentenció Shaka, abandonando el asiento que le ofrecía la cama para regresar al salón.

\- Espera...- Saga le tomó de la muñeca antes que pudiera alejarse demasiado de él, y aprovechando el agarre también se alzó y se abrazó a Shaka con franca ternura.

\- Irá bien, ya verás...

Antes se separarse, Saga le besó los labios y sin dudar más volvió a elegir el baño en vez del salón.- Me tomo la medicación y ahora me uno a vosotros...

\- Allí te espero.

\- Ah, Shaka...¿cuándo tengo hora con el cardiólogo? Estoy hartándome de tanta pastilla y vida sana...

\- La semana que viene.

\- Perfecto...a ver si ya me quito de tomar todo ésto...- Refunfuñó Saga antes de llenarse la boca de píldoras y darle un copioso trago al vaso de agua.

Shaka se sonrió para sí y al fin regresó al salón.

Dejando unos segundos más para que el siempre imponente Fiscal recuperara la compostura.

Y para que se despojara definitivamente de todas las telarañas de resentimiento y culpa de dos pasados que de nada le servirían en la inminente velada.


	26. Cena sin víctimas

El transcurso de la cena pudo calificarse de "políticamente correcto". Saga intentó vadear la incomodidad que él mismo se había creado y se aferró a las palabras de Shaka; agradeció la cena, la cuál realmente había resultado exquisita, evitó dejarse vencer por la burda necesidad de emitir reproches que a ningún lugar conducían, y cuando la cortesía ya se dio por cumplida optó por hacer uso de la ley del silencio. Escuchó los esfuerzos que hacían los demás para ir encauzando y entrelazando conversaciones inocuas. Un tanto vacías y adecuadas para sortear el tiempo y salir del recorrido sin heridas que lamentar. Incluso Kanon se hallaba embadurnado por una pátina de corrección que sorprendió al gemelo mayor.

Rhadamanthys y Shaka estuvieron a un excelso nivel de educación y contribución a las charlas asentadas, muy alejadas todas ellas de cualquier cuestión que involucrara preguntarle a Defteros cuestiones demasiado personales. Básicamente, los sometidos a sano interrogatorio fueron el inglés y el hindú, y el instante más histriónico llegó cuando rozando el momento de proponer un café, los tres se hallaron haciendo uso del inglés para sus comunicaciones.

Saga se dispuso a recoger la mesa sin mediar palabra y sin haber sido invitado a hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Le urgía alejarse un poco de ese núcleo de supuesto buen ambiente y otorgarse un escaso tiempo en soledad para ir digiriendo algo más que la cena. Los restos de los platos estaban siendo desechados directamente al cubo de la basura, y la vajilla apilada en el fregadero, a la espera de un rápido enjuagado antes de caer definitivamente dentro del lavaplatos.

\- ¡Odio cuando el Wyvern se pavonea con el inglés! - Kanon irrumpió a sesgar el solitario momento buscado por Saga, y las copas que traía consigo gracias a la colaboración de ambas manos aterrizaron sobre la encimera.- Ya me dirás tú por qué cojones están hablando así...- Saga resopló sin hacer el esfuerzo de focalizar la atención sobre su gemelo, pero Kanon se la procuró de todos modos.- No sabía que Shaka también lo hablara con tanta soltura...aunque su acento aún es más incomprensible que el de Rada...- Añadió, desistiendo de colaborar más y optando por apoyarse contra la mesada mientras ensartaba sus manos en los bolsillos de los azules vaqueros que le vestían.

\- En la Índia se habla tanto el hindi como el inglés, Kanon...Ésto deberías saberlo desde hace tiempo.

El Fiscal ni le miró al hablar, prosiguiendo con su auto-impuesta tarea la cuál ahora consistía en abrir el lavaplatos y comenzar con el enjuagado de la vajilla.

Kanon le observaba por inercia, incapaz de forjar la idea que le empujara a ofrecer ayuda. En vez de eso, su mente empezó a divagar por otros senderos más absurdos, y así lo dejó plasmado la siguiente pregunta que formuló el menor.- ¿Cuando empezasteis a chuscar os hablabais en inglés? Porque la verdad es que no te me imagino hablando guarro en otra lengua...

\- ¡Kanon, por dios! No estoy para bromas ahora mismo, y menos si son de este tipo.- Saga detuvo sus tareas para mirarse fijamente a Kanon con expresión adusta y cortante.

\- ¡Joder, hermano! Lo he dicho para comprobar si te queda sangre en las venas...y bueno, veo que sí...

\- Vete, por favor. Déjame terminar con ésto.- Le replicó Saga, intentando hacerle caso omiso.

\- Casi no has hablado en toda la cena, Saga...- Kanon se olvidó de holgazanear y decidió ir pasándole las copas y cubiertos mientras intentaba romper el hermetismo en el que su hermano mayor se había encerrado.

\- Ya lo habéis hecho vosotros por mí. Además, tampoco tenía mucho que decir.

\- Se ha hablado de muchas cosas. Bien que podrías haber metido tu parte.

\- No me apetecía. Tengo la cabeza en otros asuntos más importantes que el clima que hay en Boston o la lluvia que siembra el barrio donde nació Rhadamanthys. Y la historia de Shaka ya me la sé, así que ¿por qué prestarle atención otra vez? - Saga regurgitaba acidez de tono en cada palabra derrochada, y cuando Kanon fue a pasarle un par de tenedores se los apartó de su alcance, propiciando que Saga se quedara con la mano alzada y vacía, mirándole a través de la incómoda sensación de saberse burlado.- ¿Me pasas los cubiertos? - Hecha la pregunta con notorio retintín trató de alcanzar los tenedores, pero Kanon volvió a apartárselos de su alcance gracias a un astuto reflejo, quedándose con su mirada clavada sobre la indiferencia que pretendía mostrar el Fiscal.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser muy desagradable?

\- ¿Y tú sabes que una boca también puede hacer algo que se llama "callarse"?

Kanon apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y dejó escapar la respiración de forma sonora y por la nariz al tiempo que sus miradas al fin chocaban. Y se mantenían.

\- Dime de una puta vez qué es lo que tanto te jode de mí. ¡Por un momento que intento comportarme como el adulto que siempre me recuerdas que soy, vas tú y te pones de culo a todo! - Exclamó, dejando los cubiertos de mala manera en el cajetín dispuesto para ello.

\- ¿Lo quieres saber? ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? - Masculló Saga entre dientes, olvidándose al fin de su fútil tarea.

\- ¡Pues claro, joder! ¡Desembucha de una vez! - Le enfrentó Kanon, sonteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¡Me jode que de repente ya puedas tratarle tan bien!

Kanon gruñó de impotencia y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina para darle cierre sin miramientos. Al regresar sobre sus pasos Saga seguía en la misma postura de ataque-defensa, plasmada en la altivez que quería mostrar apoyando una mano sobre la encimera, otra en su cadera y en el supuesto relajado cruce de un pie por delante del otro.

\- Tú...tú mismo, esta mañana, me has invitado a que lo hiciera si éso era lo que deseaba.- Kanon no dudó en golpear el pecho de Saga con su dedo índice, olvidándose del dolor punzante que ese simple y descarado gesto podía causar. Un dolor que sin embargo, Saga tragó con orgullo.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¡Y me has dicho que cada uno asumiéramos nuestros sentimientos!

\- Así es, pero no tan rápido quizás. Estás corriendo demasiado.- Pronunció Saga con fingida autosuficiencia.

\- ¡Y tú no te mueves de tu resentimiento! - Le gritó Kanon, ahora empujándole el hombro para conseguir que se deshiciera esa posición de superioridad y control que aborrecía.

\- ¡Ya vale con tocarme! Me estás cabreando...

\- ¡Y te seguiré tocando los cojones hasta que superes tu jodida barrera, Saga!

Kanon intentó volver a empujar a Saga por el hombro, pero la mano del Fiscal le detuvo al momento que daba un paso atrás, desviaba la mirada y se mordía los labios con impotencia.

\- Te he dicho que ya vale...- Susurró con la voz medio atorada.

El menor suspiró con intensidad, pero calló y se detuvo en sus infantiles ataques. Se cruzó de brazos y no escatimó esfuerzos en mantener su mirada fija sobre Saga y el lento derrumbe que su orgullo estaba sufriendo. Primero se reflejó en la dilatada evasión de mirada. Luego en las dudas a la hora de decidir en qué pie apuntalar el peso y equilibrio de su cuerpo, y finalmente se materializó en el rápido restriegue que su zurda imprimía sobre sus ojos mientras la diestra continuaba buscando apoyo en la mesada.

Era más que evidente que al Fiscal no le gustaba presentarse así, y menos aún saberse escrutado de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de compasión, pero cuando iba a recaudar fuerzas para echar a Kanon de su compañía y campo de visión, éste se acercó a él, le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.- Que te permitas abrirte a él no significará que ames menos a papá si es lo que tanto te consume ¿me oyes?.- Saga asintió, aún con su rostro apresado entre las fraternales garras de su gemelo.- Defteros es lo que nos queda, y es quién ha cuidado de mamá y puede traérnosla de regreso a nuestro lado.

\- Ya lo sé, Kanon...- Susurró Saga, maldiciéndose por sentir la humedad conquistando su mirada.

\- Pues deja de reprimirte tú también, que a veces pareces más estúpido de lo que puedo llegar a ser yo.- Sentenció Kanon antes de asentarle un rápido beso en la mejilla y apartarse como si tal acto instintivo no hubiera ocurrido.- Va, acaba con los putos platos mientras yo hago el café antes que Rada se ofrezca y con ello eche la cena al traste.

Saga no pudo evitar sonreír entre medias lágrimas a punto de nacer, y acabar con el cometido de la vajilla le supuso una buena excusa para poder recomponer parte del orgullo perdido. Kanon abrió de par en par la alacena en busca del bote de café, y cuando dio con él y se dispuso a prepararlo, la grave voz de Saga le acarició la espalda y le arrancó su media sonrisa.

\- Lo haré cuando os vayáis.- Dijo, cerrando el lavaplatos y poniéndolo en marcha después de cargarlo con el detergente.- Y cuando Shaka me deje solo. Entonces hablaré con él.

\- Estoy cansado, así que tomamos el café y pronto me perderás de vista por hoy.

El primer café ya aromatizaba la cocina, y Saga esperó a un segundo antes de regresar al salón pareciéndose a un mal camarero en acción.

###

La sobremesa no se alargó mucho. Rhadamanthys y Kanon se despidieron con la buena sensación de haber superado un trance difícil pero necesario. La exquisita educación del británico y el temperamento afable del forense consiguieron con éxito que la cena pudiera ir vadeando la tensión establecida desde inicio, y las bromas que poco a poco Kanon se sintió con ánimos de ir ofreciendo, combinadas con su desenfadado proceder, focalizado siempre hacia los dos rubios que ocupaban la mesa, lograron hacer que Defteros también fuera sintiéndose mínimamente cómodo en su situación.

Shaka tampoco demoró en alejar su presencia del salón; su única salida fue refugiarse en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta para decretar una fina línea de aislamiento, tanto para él como para Saga y Defteros, que al fin se hallaban a solas con su segundo asalto de comunicación desnuda y directa.

Incómoda, pero necesaria. Para los dos.

\- ¿Te apetece un trago de Ouzo? - Saga lo preguntó invitando con una señal de su mirada a que Defteros tomara asiento en el sofá.

\- Sí, claro...¿por qué no? ¿Pero tú puedes tomar alcohol? - Se interesó el mayor de los Samaras después de acomodarse sobre los mullidos cojines con cierta tensión tomando la naturalidad de movimientos de todo su ser.

El Fiscal ya había abierto el pequeño mini-bar que residía en una bien pensada esquina del salón. Una botella casi por estrenar se vislumbraba en una mano mientras que la otra cargaba con dos vasos de cristal pequeños.- Estoy cansado de hacer bondad. Si nada ha podido conmigo hasta ahora, no lo hará un miserable chupito de Ouzo.

\- Ayer no te sentiste muy bien...

\- Ayer estaba muy nervioso.- Le cortó Saga, llenando ambos vasos con la medida justa antes de tomarlos en sus manos, ofrecer uno a Defteros y sentarse a una distancia que no invitara a perpetrar ningún tipo de contacto físico.

\- ¿Y hoy?

\- Hoy estoy cabreado.- Los labios de Saga se humedecieron con el anisado elixir que acababa de servir, evitando degustarlo de un solo trago. Su mirada no buscaba la de Defteros. Prefería deslizarse por cualquier rincón antes que alzarse y afrontar directamente la visión de otra mirada que le devolvía parte de la que tanto había admirado.

\- Sé que no obré bien...en muchos aspectos de mi vida. Ya te lo dije ayer, cuando viniste al hotel...- Comenzó a justificarse Defteros, haciendo rodar el pequeño vaso entre sus grandes manos, absteniéndose aún de darle cata.- Y comprendo que te sientas así. Podría haber hecho este viaje hace mucho tiempo, pero no hallé el valor para llevarlo a cabo...Así que acepto tu enfado, Saga...

\- Pero no puedo estarlo por más tiempo, e irónicamente ésto es lo que me cabrea todavía más.- Al fin Saga alzó la mirada, dejando que buscara la de Defteros sin ningún tipo de filtro.- No podrías haber aparecido en peor momento, ésto es indudable. Pero estás aquí...- Prosiguió con voz derrotada.-...No alcanzo a comprender demasiadas cosas del pasado, pero lo qué sí sé con certeza es que la luz de la mirada de mi hermano ha cambiado, y es gracias a ti.- Defteros iba a intervenir, pero Saga se lo impidió.- Déjame seguir, por favor.

\- Está bien.

\- Durante tiempo no he querido ver el rostro adverso de mi padre. Sabía que estaba allí, pero necesitaba mantenerlo oculto para mi propio beneficio. Siempre le he admirado, y me cabrea no poder ni querer dejar de hacerlo. Él ha sido mi guía en esta vida...

La voz de Saga tentó un traicionero quiebre, y el Fiscal se detuvo antes que se hiciera demasiado evidente.

\- Y está bien así, Saga. Yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que cambies tu percepción hacia Aspros.

\- Sé que en alguna ocasión os quisisteis como hermanos. Como también sé que mi padre, a pesar de haberte odiado por razones que solo ahora comienzo a comprender de verdad, en algún recodo de su ser guardó algo parecido al aprecio hacia ti. Hay recuerdos que lo avalan en esta casa... Pero os jodisteis la vida en vano, y nos la jodisteis a nosotros.

\- Saga...

\- Kanon y yo no hemos vivido momentos fáciles. Hemos cometido errores. Muchos. Pero me enorgullece que a pesar de todo, hayamos podido seguir adelante. Hemos podido asumir nuestros errores, nuestras culpas y con tiempo incluso hemos sabido perdonarnos. Y ahora me doy cuenta que en algo hemos podido ser mejores que vosotros. Yo no puedo concebir mi vida sin la de mi hermano al lado, y solamente por esta razón, por poder seguir apreciando ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos, te pido que te quedes hasta que cese el juicio. No por mí, sino por él. Por Kanon, que siempre proyectó en ti lo que en papá jamás quiso hallar.

Saga apuró el chupito de Ouzo de un solo trago que le escoció hasta en el alma, y antes que el barullo de emociones tomara el control de su orgullo se alzó del sofá y procuró desaparecer de la vista de Defteros, maldiciéndose por no ser capaz aún de rendirse a un abrazo que también necesitaba y que se seguía negando.

Únicamente una frase más añadió antes de cerrar la puerta. Una que invitó a Defteros a pasar parte de la noche en vela.- Aquí, en el "trastero"...- Dijo señalando la habitación cerrada frente al dormitorio asignado a su tío.-...está la infancia y juventud de papá. La tuya también. Siéntete libre de visitarla si quieres. Buenas noches..y hasta mañana.

Defteros también se bebió el chupito de Ouzo de golpe, tragando melancolía y tristeza, y cuando se supo completamente a solas aceptó la invitación de su sobrino mayor.

Fue abrir la puerta señalada, prender la luz y sentir su estómago contraerse. Y sí, allí estaban, esperándole en el segundo estante una decena de álbumes de fotos analógicas, las cuáles recordaba colocadas con más o menos gracia sobre una lámina adhesiva y protegidas por otra de fino plástico transparente.

Sin pensarlo mucho y evadiendo en la medida de lo posible el temblor que parecía haberse instalado perpetuo en sus manos tomó tres, de forma aleatoria porque las fechas chismosas del lomo en ese momento poco le importaban, y con esos pedazos de vida estremeciéndose entre sus brazos regresó con ellos al salón.

Otra medida de Ouzo cayó en el pequeño vaso, y sintiendo el primer y más comedido sorbo bajar por su garganta supo que esa noche la nostalgia también le acompañaría.

Quizás en miradas de color sepia...

Quizás incluso con algún remanso de antigua felicidad y alegría.


	27. Víspera del juicio

_Último atardecer antes del juicio._

_Piso de Saga._

El día no había tenido suficientes horas para ofrecer, y las regaladas por norma se habían exprimido con una intensidad que había agotado el cuerpo y la mente de todos aquellos que de alguna forma u otra estaban implicados en un juicio que ya no podía esperar más. Apenas unas doce horas quedaban para escuchar el pistoletazo de salida por parte del Juez Dohko, y ya no había marcha atrás. No importaba la existencia de planes o el vacío total de ellos. El temple o los nervios. La verdad o la incetridumbre de poder llegar a ella. Solo valía alcanzar la justicia, pero ésta se intuía con unas alas demasiado ágiles, largas y ligeras.

No sería un juicio fácil. Y ni mucho menos ortodoxo. Todos lo sabían, aunque nadie se atreviera a poner voz a esa sensación que vibraba bajo la piel.

Saga había llegado a casa luciendo un semblante agotado y ojeroso. Su mente hervía en exceso, y como siempre antes de iniciar cualquier juicio, el piso debía quedar para su entera disposición al menos durante unas pocas horas que el Fiscal invertía en una necesaria relajación. Shaka lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, de modo que nunca era preciso pedirle intimidad; él ya se ocupaba de no estar en casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Su elección seguramente había sido quedarse con Mu después de su jornada laboral, e ir a cenar algo sencillo por el centro, haciendo honor al lazo de amistad que les había unido desde que se conocieran como estudiantes de Medicina en la Universidad.

Defteros tampoco estaba, detalle que sorprendió a Saga, pero que agradeció inmensamente. Era más que probable que el forense hubiera informado al mayor de los Samaras de las manías que Saga cultivaba antes de los juicios, sirviéndose de su natural discreción y sanos ánimos de facilitar la convivencia.

Suspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma de su necesaria soledad y se olvidó del maletín que contenía toda la información recuadada durante los últimos días. No había nada más que pensar, analizar o desentrallar. Para él, la suerte ya estaba echada. Todo lo que no se les hubiera ocurrido hasta entonces no iba a aparecer como arte de magia en las horas que agonizaban antes de afrontar la realidad de otro proceso de naturaleza tan singular, y había llegado su momento.

El ritual de despresurización del actual Fiscal General de Antenas aguardaba en dar comienzo. Porque a fin de cuentas, Saga era tan humano como todos los seres que le rodeaban. Su apariencia fría y ambiciosa escondía un alma bajo el caparazón de altivez y éxito con el que se cubría, y como todo ser que posee vellos capaces de erizarse, no podía combatir un nuevo amanecer sin rendirse a los efectos sedantes de su rito más íntimo y privado.

El primer destino elegido fue su dormitorio, donde se descalzó los pies para enfundarlos en un calzado más doméstico y cómodo. Bien podía elegir caminar descalzo, pero este gusto era más de Shaka que de él. Seguidamente se despojó de la camisa y se cubrió el cuerpo con una sudadera deportiva, recordándose a sí mismo que en cuanto todo hubiese finalizado y el cardiólogo le diera permiso debía comenzar a retomar sus rutinas atléticas matinales.

La siguiente parada fue el gran vestidor que guardaba toda la colección de lujosos trajes que reservaba para lucirse frente al estrado, y después de despachar una rápida ojeada eligió el que se iba a vestir la mañana siguiente. Los pantalones oscuros fueron colocados, con cuidado de no arrugarlos, en el perchero que siempre descansaba en un rincón de la habitación. La americana a conjunto no tardó en acompañarlos y la camisa blanca que también recibió la suerte de su elección fue colgada en la manija de una de las puertas del armario contiguo. Ahora solo le quedaba discernir qué corbata era la más indicada, y sus ojos toparon con una de intenso y brillante color verde marino que, sin saberlo o sin querer ser consciente de ello, le conjuntaba a la perfección con su mirada.

No había nada más que hacer en el dormitorio. Desde que Shaka estaba de regreso con él, la tarea de alimentar a los coloridos peces que buceaban por el gran acuario que presidía la alcoba y servía como cabecera de la cama había vuelto a manos del forense. Saga estaba seguro que su joven pareja ya les había ofrecido su ración de comida diaria, y si no era así poco le preocupaba. Lo haría antes de acompañarle en un sueño que aún tardaría unas horas en intentar conciliar.

Cenar, lo que se entendía explícitamente como cenar, no lo iba a hacer. Su estómago jamás aceptaba nada sólido la noche antes de arrancar las verdades de los demás, pero algún tipo de sustento líquido siempre languidecía entre sus manos. Normalmente era una buena copa de whisky, pero temiendo aún por su salud, la cambió por algo más inocuo, aunque para nada amigo de ayudar a la relajación. Un café bien cargado emergió con él de la cocina, y antes de dejarse recibir por el mullido sofá, ofreció la taza al buen cuidado de la mesita baja hierática frente al televisor y se dirigió hacia el equipo de música.

La lengua del lector de Cds apareció vacía mientras un viejo integrante de su colección personal fue rebuscado a consciencia. Uno que albergaba los grandes éxitos en vivo de quién en el mundo de la música era conocido como  _"The Boss"._  Y gracias a quién él también era conocido con ese mismo apodo dentro de los círculos más cerrados del campo de la justicia.

La voz de "El Jefe", o más concretamente Bruce Springsteen, comenzó a conquistar todos y cada uno de los rincones del amplio salón. Saga adoraba al buen Bruce, y quizás éste era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. No era un artista compatriota, ni ideólogo de letras que pudieran aplicarse para la seducción de los sentidos de un serio y estirado Fiscal, pero amaba su música. Y más aún cuando se hallaba a solas sin nadie que pudiera descubrirle gozando de sus notas y entonando sus letras en un muy aceptable inglés que también mantenía cautivo. Saga cerró los ojos y volvió a inspirar hondo al tiempo que la melancolica  _"Streets of Philadelphia"_ se filtraba por cada poro de su piel. Esa canción era triste, o a él se le antojaba así, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de pensar en su hermano, en su padre...en él. Demasiadas veces había visto la película dónde esa canción cobraba vida, soñando desde niño en ser un abogado tan brillante como era el infalible y respetado Aspros Samaras...pudiendo llegar a ser mejor que un perdido y joven Denzel Washington, el cuál en ese film le había hecho nacer las ganas de superarse a cada juicio que algún día enfrentara. Pero no...algo fallaba en la mente de Saga, y cambiar de canción urgía. No deseaba pensar en leyes, testigos, juicios y culpables. Necesitaba imperiosamente distraerse, así que sacudió la cabeza con gestos enérgicos, pretendiendo combatir y aniquilar su parte racional a toda costa. Apuró el café de un solo trago, y una vez calentadas las tuberías internas, se agachó ante el equipo de música e hizo correr el conteo de canciones hasta dar con una posición en concreto, aprendida de memoria a base de largas e ininterrumpidas escuchas a las confesiones del Boss.

 _"Waitin on a sunny day"_ irrumpió con fuerza y una extraña mezcla de triste esperanza, y allí Saga se desató por completo. Su propia voz no vaciló en ofrecer un dúo a Bruce, e incluso su cuerpo se dejó seducir por el misterioso influjo que la música extiende sobre todas las almas que reclaman un diálogo secreto y placentero. Las piernas poco a poco se fueron contagiando del ritmo, y sus pasos le condujeron hacia el centro del salón, éso sí, después de haber elegido una intensidad de volumen para nada despreciable. Los brazos no dudaron en emular las acciones del baterista justo antes de adentrarse en un ritmo  _in crescendo_ que decretaba el inicio del pegadizo estribillo, instante en el que el Fiscal podía asumirse preso de su urgido momento de desconexión. Sus caderas también se atrevieron con el acompañamiento que requería ese derroche de notas positivas, y por unos preciosos segundos Saga se dejó gobernar por el joven con ganas de vivir y disfrutar que aún residía dentro él.

###

_En algún punto de la ciudad._

Rhadamanthys había llegado al que había sido su antiguo apartamento después de visitar a su amigo y camarero Valentine. El inglés no era capaz de dejar de preocuparse por el muchacho, que afortunadamente lucía mucho mejor aspecto desde que el Juez Dohko había decretado su libertad condicional y residía con su padre. Había pasado parte de la tarde a su lado y ahora, de regreso a casa, se hallaba solo.

Kanon y Marin se habían acercado al centro penitenciario para mantener una última charla con Thane Sifakis, y después de deshacer el camino gracias a la ayuda pagada del  _fantástico_ transporte público y haber acompañado a su colega hasta el portal de su casa, el menor de los gemelos también necesitaba su tiempo de desconexión.

Un tiempo que, sin embargo, necesitó llenar con alguna compañía, no siendo la del inglés la elegida para la ocasión. Kanon también estaba al tanto de los rituales sagrados de Saga antes de cualquier proceso, por lo que no le fue muy difícil deducir que en casa de su hermano no debía haber nadie más que su réplica.

No quiso pensar en ningún por qué. Solo se dejó conquistar por las ganas de recuperar demasiados años perdidos, y no dudó en buscar un número reciente añadido en su lista de contactos.

\- Hola...¿Def...?

_"Sí, hola..."_

_-_ Soy Kanon...

_"Lo sé. Ya me grabé tu nombre en el número de teléfono que me diste ayer. ¿Va todo bien?"_

_-_ ¿Dónde estás? - Le interpeló Kanon, sin responder a la pregunta recibida.- Porque conozco al maniático de mi hermano y sé que te debe haber echado de su casa por unas horas...

Defteros se rió con voz enlatada a través de la distancia, y Kanon no pudo evitar esbozar su media sonrisa mientra barría el sucio pavimento con un pie.

_"No me ha echado. Esta mañana Shaka ya me ha advertido de sus costumbres previas a los juicios, así que yo mismo he decidido desaparecer."_

_-_ Cojonudo...pero...¿dónde estás? - Insistió Kanon, dando rodeos por una acera bastante transitada, sin escatimar malas miradas de refilón a todos aquellos que chocaban contra sus erráticos pasos, culpándoles en silencio cuando era él quién se interponía en el camino de pasos más decididos que los suyos.

_"Pues estoy en la cima del Monte Lycabettus*. Quería ver el anochecer sobre Atenas, y cómo iba adquiriendo luz la Acrópolis. ¿Ocurre algo, Kanon? ¿Quieres venir? Todavía tengo pensado quedarme aquí arriba un rato más..."_

_-_ No, da igual...estoy lejos. Además, a esta hora el funicular ya no funciona.

 _"Tómate un taxi. Insisto. ¿Desde cuándo no aprecias Atenas desde las alturas?" -_ Kanon suspiró sonoramente y calló, detalle que dio pie a Defteros para zanjar un encuentro que su sobrino deseaba por mucho que su mente trabajara para hilvanar mil excusas vanas.-  _"La ciudad se ve preciosa desde aquí"._

 _-_ Se ve decadente. Atenas es decadente.

_"Y la Acrópolis magnificente. Te espero."_

Defteros no dio opción a recibir ninguna negativa, y Kanon se halló con la llamada cortada, un brazo en alto para detener algún taxi y las palabras que conformarían el regateo del precio de rigor armándose en la mente.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie cuando Kanon llegó a la cima, sacando el hígado por la boca. Cualquier coche podía subir hasta dos tercios de montaña, pero el último trecho debía hacerse obligatoriamente a pie, sorteando varios tramos de escalera que se hacían eternos para todos aquellos que no lucían una buena condición física o que se maltrataban los filtros de aire sin escatimar en dosis contaminantes.

\- ¡Joder!...Si...si me llego a...a acordar que tenía que subir escaleras...te hubiera dicho que...que te esperaba en cualquier bar de abajo...

Kanon se acercó a Defteros medio ahogado, robando grandes bocanadas de aire a la intemperie que enfriaba el sudor de su frente y revoloteaba sus largos cabellos a voluntad. Sin pensarlo se dejó caer en el banco de piedra que circuncidaba el mirador, apoyando ambos brazos en la barandilla que casi quedaba a la altura de sus hombros por detrás de la espalda, respirando aún fatigosamente.

\- Eres muy joven para haber llegado en este estado...- Puntualizó Defteros, vertiendo sobre el agotado Kanon una mirada cargada de ternura y cierta preocupación.

\- Que conste que habitualmente hago deporte.- La información llegó reforzada con el gesto de atención que dibujó el dedo índice del menor en medio del cruce de miradas de ambos.-Normalmente voy a nadar bastantes largos a la piscina, pero desde antes de Navidades que no voy, éso también es verdad...

\- Como tan verdad es que quizás fumas demasiado...

\- ¡Sermones no!

\- Vale, vale...Era solo un apareciación...- Dijo Defteros, regresando su vista hacia el manto de lucecitas que cubría la gran ciudad, centrándose de forma hipnótica en el derruido Templo de Athena, iluminado de manera que sus ruinas y las de toda la Acrópolis parecían estar ardiendo en llamas.- No te puedo decir que lo dejes porque yo también fumo...Poco, pero lo hago...

\- ¡No jodas! - Kanon abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa y satisfacción, sintiéndose como un crío que acaba de descubrirse acompañado en la ejecución de alguna maldad.- ¿Quieres uno? - La mano fue directa a buscar su medio consumido paquete del día, y antes de poder siquiera haber recuperado parte del aliento vomitado en el ascenso ya lucía con un nuevo pitillo entre sus labios y ofrecía la tentación a Defteros, que le miró de reojo sin deshacer el cruce de brazos que le mantenía apoyado sobre la barandilla.

\- No, gracias...Este tabaco es demasiado fuerte para mí. Como te he dicho, fumo poco, y lo hago con tabaco de liar que ahora mismo no llevo encima.

\- Venga, acepta uno...

Kanon sacudió el paquete frente a su vista, y a Defteros no le hizo falta más tiempo para ceder a la tentación. No a la de la nicotina, sino a la de satisfacer en algo a quién parecía apreciar su compañía. Otro pitillo viajó hacia sus labios, y a Kanon se le iluminó el rostro y la mirada cuando prendió la llama del mechero, la protegió de la perenne ventolera que azotaba el Monte Lycabettus y la ofreció a su tío.

\- Como pensé, es fuerte...- Masculló Defteros, dibujando una gañota que hizo aparecer surcos en la piel de su rostro mientras exhalaba la primera bocanada.

\- Te acostumbrarás enseguida.- Kanon también optó por ponerse en pie y apoyarse con los brazos en la barandilla, disfrutando con la sensación de libertad que siempre le ofrecía el viento meciendo sus cabellos.- Mira, allí...al fondo de todo, casi tocando al Piraeus y al pub de Rada, se ve el campo de fútbol del Olympiacos...

\- Sí, hace rato que lo tengo ubicado. ¿Te gusta el fútbol? ¿Lo sigues? - Defteros ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para poder observar el perfil de Kanon, el cuál de repente se mostraba serio y fruncido. Con calma exhaló su segunda o tercera calada y se sorprendió gratamente al ver la reacción de su sobrino menor.

\- ¡Claro, como no!

\- El Olympiacos va mal esta temporada...

\- Mejor.- Sentenció Kanon.

\- ¿Cómo? - Se medio ofendió Defteros, otorgándose el lujo de erguirse y mirarse a su sobrino directamente y sin disimulo.- ¿Cómo que "mejor"?

\- No...no, no, no...- Kanon imitó su acción, y ahora ambos se hallaban erguidos y escrutándose los gustos futbolísticos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.- ¡¿Acaso sigues al los torpes del Olympiacos?!

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no?

\- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Yo siempre he sido del Panathinaikos!

\- No puede ser...¡Si no tenéis ni campo propio! ¡Lo compartís con el AEK!

\- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Y a los tuyos no los quieren ni en la capital! ¡Que por mucho que el pueblo del Pireo esté pegado a Atenas, no es Atenas!

\- Nimiedades que el metro solventa rápido...- Bromeó Defteros, sonriéndose con naturalidad a la vez que aspiraba otra calada, ya sin reserva alguna.

\- Joder...Y yo que pensaba que siempre habías seguido al Panathinaikos...porque en casa había un montón de camisetas y bufandas de los jugadores de tu niñez y adolescencia...- Soltó Kanon, aspirando también otra larga calada, que compartida le sabía mil veces mejor.

\- Eran de Aspros...- Confesó Defteros con la voz cohibida, pero decidido a no mentir.

\- Siempre quise creer que fueron tuyas. Él nunca se miraba el fútbol.

\- Pues de adolescentes le encantaba. Y siempre nos picábamos por lo mismo que acabamos de picarnos ahora tú y yo.

La mirada de Kanon se ensombreció, y por inercia buscó perderse otra vez entre la extensa urbe que se despedazaba a sus pies, fijándose en la admirada Acrópolis y admitiéndos en silencio que sí, que era verdad, que era jodidamente hermosa, de día y de noche, con luz natural y luz artificial, mirada desde arriba o desde abajo, sin importar cuán triste, gris y decadente pudiera ser la ciudad que con orgullo, jamás había dejado de acunarla y exhibirla para todo el mundo.

\- Entonces hay que joderse ¿no?

Kanon aspiró una última vez y tiró la colilla a sus pies, aplastándola con el pie para darle copleta extinción. Defteros sentía que habían vuelto a desembocar hacia un tema delicado, y decidió mantener silencio y esperar que fuera su sobrino el que le mostrara cuándo le apetecía volver a hablar. De momento, seguir perdiéndose entre las luces titilantes que adornaban un poco el rostro nocturno de la ciudad fue un buen sucedáneo para sustituir la inexsitente conversación.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana al juicio? - Preguntó con timidez Kanon, después de unos largos instantes de introspección.

\- Tu hermano me lo ha propuesto. ¿Tú quieres que venga?

\- Por favor...- Respondió, mirándole a través de la revolución que presentaban sus largos y azulados mechones. Defteros sonrió, y a Kanon no le hizo falta nada más para verse con fuerzas de reconducir hacia otros lares la nueva conversación.- ¿Y te apetece venir a cenar a mi casa, con Rada?

\- ¿No prefieres descansar y prepararte para mañana?

\- Lo que quiero es precisamente no pensar en mañana, y aunque seas fanático de los jodidos del Olympiacos, creo que te debo una visita a mi pequeño, humilde y rancio apartamento.

\- ¡No será para tanto!

\- En casa de Saga es como si estuvieses en un palacio en comparación con mi cuchitril. Yo te lo advierto.

\- No me importan las cáscaras, Kanon, sino lo que hay dentro de ellas. Y lo que hay dentro de la lujosa cáscara que estoy convencido tu hermano se ha ganado trabajando duro, es muy valioso, igual que lo que hay en la tuya. Rhadamanthys me parece un chaval estupendo.

Kanon asintió, desvió la vista y apretó la mandíbula. Otra pregunta hacía tiempo que rondaba su mente, y ahora, expuestos en las más altas cotas de Atenas, recibiendo los azotes del viento y sintiendo el frío de la noche ir calando sus huesos...allí, en esa extraña intimidad que les confería el hecho de saberse por encima de todo mal, desembuchó una de las muchas cosas que tenían su mente atribulada.

\- ¿Crees que ella nos aceptará así, tal y como somos Saga y yo? ¿O quizás se sentirá decepcionada al saber que no somos el tipo de hombres que quizás ella soñó alguna vez que seríamos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Joder Def, está claro ¿no?! - Exclamó Kanon mecido por una terrible incomodidad y repentina vergüenza que por fortuna, la escasa luz que iluminaba la cima del Lycabettus no dejaba relucir en exceso.- Saga y yo...pues...¡ya lo has visto, hostias!

\- Saga y tú amáis a dos personas. No hay más que éso. Y me alegra inmensamente haber descubierto que vivís vuestra vida en buena compañía. Tenéis a vuestro lado a dos chicos fantásticos, Kanon...

\- ¿Y si supieras que quizás no nos los merecemos? ¿Ni él ni yo? - Susurró Kanon, mordiéndose las ganas que comenzaba a sentir empujando las palabras que hilvanaban una historia aún difícil de contar.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Siempre respondes con más interrogantes?! ¡Me jode mucho que me hagan ésto! - Se defendió Kanon, adoptando repentinamente una actitud defensiva que Defteros no comprendió.

\- Es que no alcanzo a seguirte, Kanon...- Confensó Defteros antes de apurar el cigarrillo que a él le había durado más.- No es la primera vez que me da la sensación que quieres contarme algo y al acto te arrepientes de haberlo tanteado...

\- Es que no es fácil, Def...- Volvió a mascullar el menor, evadiendo la mirada de su tío.

\- Inténtalo...vamos...

Una mano se posó con ternura sobre el encogido hombro de Kanon, y antes que la emoción hiciera mella en su vista y su voz, el resumen del episodio más escabroso del pasado de ambos fue acogido por la cauta soledad que ahora reinaba a su alrededor.

\- Hace diez años, poco tiempo después de morir papá, yo me descontrolé.- Comenzó a derrochar Kanon, sirviéndose de una ausencia total de conexión de miradas.- Eché mi vida al traste y comencé a experimentarla como si ésta no tuviera límites. Una noche bebí en exceso y conduciendo perdidamente borracho atropellé a dos críos. Fallecieron, los dos, y yo...en mi desesperación acudí a Saga. Hubo un juicio por doble homicidio involuntario, pero Saga demostró que yo era inocente...Joder...¿te lo puedes creer? I-no-cen-te.- Recalcó, haciendo hincapié en las últimas sílabas con una acidez todavía demasiado presente. Allí sus miradas sí que supieron hallarse, y la de Kanon lucía completamente aguada, aunque todavía digna.- Mintió, Def...Mi hermano se ensució las manos por mí cuando apenas habíamos comenzado con nuestras profesiones, y a partir de allí la ambición le consumió con la misma intensidad que el resentimiento me consumió a mí. Él se metió a fiscal y se ató a una interminable cadena de favores turbios que fue agrandando su ambición. Yo perdí a Rada por unos largos años en los que continué revolcándome en el lodo de mis culpas sin saldar, perdí el respeto hacia mi trabajo, haci todas las personas que me rodeaban o intentaban acercarse a mí y lo que es peor aún, hacia mi propia persona...¿entiendes ahora lo que te digo? Quizás no nos merecemos todo lo que tenemos...

Defteros le sostuvo la mirada largamente y sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que Kanon se vio obligado a desviar la propia al sentirse observado en exceso.

\- Kanon...

\- ¿Qué? - Escupió sin mirarle.

\- Ayer por la noche Saga me dijo algo que realmente me conmovió.

\- Apuesto a que le debió costar un gran esfuerzo poder llegar a decir algo capaz de conmover...- Despachó con una ironía que le dolió al instante.

\- Supongo que sí. Saga es más frío que tú, pero me dijo que a pesar de muchas cosas que habíais vivido, sin detallarme nada, que a pesar de todo, estaba orgulloso por haber sido capaces de comprenderos y perdonaros. Me dijo que estaba feliz de saber que en algo, y aquí me quito el sombrero ante su sinceridad, habíais sabido ser mejor que Aspros y yo...- Kanon miró de refilón a Defteros, sorprendido antes las palabras que estaba escuchando.- Y me confió que no podía concebir su vida sin la tuya a su lado.

\- Joder...¿todo ésto te dijo el maldito cabrón? - Susurró Kanon deseando creerse toda esa palabrería procedente de dudosa fuente.

\- Sí, Kanon.

\- Me estás mintiendo. Saga no habla así.

\- Pues es lo que me dijo, quizás no en este orden, pero sí en la esencia. Y te diré más. Tiene toda la razón del mundo. En algo, y en muchas más cosas que por juventud aún no sois capaces de ver, sois mejores de lo que supimos ser Aspros y yo. Nuestro lazo como hermanos hace muchos años que se quedó confinado en una docena de álbumes de fotos. El vuestro es fuerte e inquebrantable. Y ser partícipes de un éxito así no tiene precio.

\- Vaya con Saga...

\- Te quiere mucho tu hermano.

\- Y yo a él, Def...Aunque nos discutamos y peleemos...

La emoción arañaba por dentro, y a Kanon no se le ocurrió otra cosa que volver a buscar el vicio para escapar de ella, intención que Defteros detuvo de inmediato.

\- ¿Vamos bajando?

\- ¿Llamo a un taxi? - Propuso el abogado, forzándose a sonreír mientras intentaba hacer uso de la misma técnica de interactuación criticada.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Nos bajamos el Lycabettus a pie!

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No hay una puta farola desde la parada del funicular hasta abajo del todo!

\- ¿Acaso no tienes linterna en tu móvil? ¿O es que al final creeré que eres más viejo que yo?

\- ¡De éso ni hablar!

\- ¡Pues andando!

Defteros se adelantó en el camino de bajada, y Kanon todavía dudó. Echó una última ojeada a la preciosa vista de Atenas que solo se podía apreciar desde ese elevado lugar, y cuando quiso dar con el móvil para ir buscando la linterna, se halló solo.

Solo y picado.

No...la cosa no iba a quedar así...Él no iba a ser el último en consumar la empinada bajada. Aunque tuviera que correr para alcanzarle. Auque existiera la posibilidad de tropezar con sus propios pesares.

Y aunque tuviera que arrollar a otros caminantes.

Él llegaría a tomar la mugrienta tierra primero. No tenía la menor duda, y el perdedor en estas riñas siempre pagaba...Una ronda de cervezas, una cena, un nuevo atrevimiento o cualquier chorrada dispuesta para legitimar la estupidez del momento.

Una vez abajo necesitaban llegar a su alejada morada, y Kanon ya se había pagado un taxi para subir.

Por sus atributos que no iba a pagar dos.

* * *

*  _El Monte Lycabettus es la montaña más alta que posee la ciudad de Atenas, desde donde se aprecian unos atardeceres espectaculares._


	28. El cinturón

_Día del Juicio_

_Apartamento de Kanon. Sobre las 7:00 de la mañana._

El cálido vapor acumulado en el baño conquistó con ansias el pasillo una vez Kanon apareció entre brumas. Su rostro lucía alguna que otra rojez debido al exhaustivo afeitado que se había practicado, pero las absurdas dudas sobre el resultado seguían revoloteando sus nervios, e hicieron que demandara una segunda opinión experta en el tema del vello facial.

\- Oye Wyvern...¿me he dejado algún mechón?

Rhadamanthys se acercó a él, olvidándose de acabar de abrocharse la camisa de color gris perla que se estaba vistiendo, e inspeccionó cada recodo del rostro que esperaba su aprobación.- No, está bien...- Su mano tomó el mentón de Kanon e invitó a que éste alzara el rostro y lo ladeara de derecha a izquierda mientras la ambarina mirada estudiaba el resultado.- Teniendo en cuenta que jamás te ayudas del espejo, lo que consigues es todo un logro...

\- No me gusta perder el tiempo mirándome al espejo. Además que era imposible porque tu paso previo por ahí ya lo ha dejado todo empañado, afeitarme bajo la ducha me sienta bien.

El Wyvern negó en silencio, dando por perdida una pequeña batalla sobre la higiene personal que nunca había tenido opción de ganar. Las manías de Kanon se habían convertido en costumbres demasiado arraigadas ya, y nada podía decir el inglés para poderle ver algún día usando gel de afeitar y un lienzo reflectante donde comprobar él mismo si lo estaba haciendo bien o fatal.

El abogado se adentró de nuevo a la habitación, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza dejó que la toalla que se enroscaba bajo su cintura cayera sobre el suelo y su trasero desnudo sobre la cama revuelta. Unos bóxer negros fueron arrancados del cajón de la mesita de noche, ensartados hasta las rodillas y allí detenidos momentáneamente, esperando que un par de calcetines también negros protegieran los pies mal secados. Un silencio sepulcral acompañaba todo el proceso de dignificación corporal, sin tener en cuenta el momento en que el abogado se alzó, tiró de los calzoncillos hacia arriba y se acomodó sus atributos masculinos con un gesto mecánico que los asentaba en su posición más comoda.

A Rhadamanthys solo le faltaba calzarse los zapatos, pero antes debía pasarles algún tipo de paño que se tragara el polvo acumulado sobre ellos. Mientras también optaba por sentarse en la cama y abrillantar la protección de sus próximos pasos, de refilón se iba fijando en el peculiar orden secuencial del que hacía uso el gemelo menor a la hora de irse vistiendo. La camisa que eligió fue la negra, y allí el Wyvern se sonrió para sí; algo le decía que no tendría en cuenta las otras dos que le había regalado y que el negro sería el color afortunado. Luego, en vez de ponerse los pantalones, Kanon se enfundó la americana que ya nunca más sería de su gemelo. El traje que venía con el boleto ganador fue el gris oscuro, y en conjunto los colores quedaban bien, pero ver a Kanon ataviado con la americana y las piernas todavía desnudas, daba una impresión un poco extraña, o como mínimo, pintoresca.

\- ¿No vas a usar corbata? - Preguntó al darse cuenta que ni intención había de buscar ninguna de ellas.

\- No Wyvern. No me siento cómodo con esa soga atándome el cuello.

\- Ya te hago yo el nudo si es ése el problema, y no te la ciñas mucho...

\- ¿Qué no entiendes del "no"? - Le replicó el abogado, subiéndose por fin los pantalones.

\- ¡Kanon, por favor! ¡Estarás al frente de un tribunal! ¡Muestra un poco de decencia!

\- ¡Que me la suda, Wyvern! ¡No voy a usar corbata y punto! - Kanon se giró hacia él y le dedicó una mirada que desbordaba un nerviosismo imposible de disimular, quizás el mismo que le había instalado en esa actitud de no querer aceptar ningún tipo de recomendación u opinión no demandada con previa presentación de instancia.

\- Vale, vale...I get it...

\- Ya me pondré zapatos chulos, y mira...incluso la camisa por dentro de los pantalones...- Continuó con retintín, escenificando unos gestos un tanto desmesurados con los cuáles, efectivamente, puso la parte baja de la camisa a cubierto.- Y si mucho me apuras, incluso me pondré este cinturón.

Un bello y fino cinturón de cuero negro fue alzado ante la mirada del inglés, que lo observó con extrañeza.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo compraste?

\- ¿Comprar? ¡No me hagas reír! Se lo tomé prestado a Saga el otro día...

Kanon lo dejó ir con total naturalidad al tiempo que comenzaba a pasarlo entre las trabillas, y fue allí, en la siguiente falta de palabras, que Rhadamanthys inauguró la primera sospecha del día.

\- Se lo pediste prestado...- Afirmó, esperando ver la reacción de Kanon.

\- Sí, ya te lo he dicho.

El cerco a la cintura fue completado, y el abrochado se llevó a cabo con destreza y rapidez, acabando la acción con la mirada del abogado clavada sobre la fina hebilla y ambas manos apoyadas en la cadera.

\- Y Saga accedió, sin más...- Insistió el inglés, que no se tragaba de la misa ni la mitad.

\- Bueno, digamos que Saga aún no sabe que me lo prestó.

Sus miradas al fin se cruzaron. La de Kanon deseaba transmitir inocencia, tal y como intentó con el encogimiento de hombros que ejecutó, y la del Wyvern no pudo achicarse más gracias al aporte de una incredulidad cada vez más creciente.

\- ¡¿Se lo robaste?!

\- ¡Joder, Wyvern! ¡Es un puto cinturón! ¡Y estamos hablando de Saga, que tiene un vestidor más grande que esta habitación! ¡No me digas que crees que lo echará en falta!

\- Me desesperas...En serio que a veces tus actitudes me superan...- Se quejó Rhadamanthys, evitando seguir mirando la fingida cara de inocencia que le ofrecía Kanon.

\- Es un jodido cinturón...No hay para ponerse así, que ni siquiera es tuyo...

Kanon masticó las últimas palabras en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente para saber que se había hecho oír.

\- 30 euros...40 a lo sumo te hubiera costado un cinturón decente.- Insistió el Wyvern, a quién cabreaban sobremanera las libertades que Kanon se tomaba con las pertenencias de Saga.- Pero no, tú has tenido que "tomárselo prestado" sin siquiera pedírselo por favor.

\- ¡Rada! ¡Ya basta, joder! ¡No me sermonees más!

Rhadamanthys grunó, y lo hizo sin disimulo, pero calló. Más le valía empezar a mantener la boca cerrada si no deseaba desembocar a una discusión sin sentido. En lugar de seguir alimentando la disputa, el inglés apretó la mandíbula, se calzó sus zapatos limpios y se ató los cordones con rabia. Kanon se dejó caer otra vez de culo sobre la cama e hizo exactamente lo mismo, para seguidamente alzarse con movimientos airados, andar hacia el salón y prenderse lo que sería el primer pitillo del día. Manteniéndolo apresado entre sus labios, comenzó a recoger toda la documentación que le serviría de guía aún no sabía muy bien para qué, y la embuchó de malas maneras dentro de la andrajosa mochila que obviamente no pensaba dejar en casa.

Antes de internarse en el baño, el Wyvern le echó una mirada de refilón y suspiró con pesar, intentando aplacar los nervios que el desastroso proceder de Kanon estaban despertando en él. Después de desempañar un poco el espejo con una toalla, se pasó una mano a modo de peine por los aún húmedos cabellos rubios, y se perfumó el cuello con el perfume que hacía años llevaba el sello de su nombre.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? - Inquirió con más calma, asomádose al salón.

\- No. Yo tengo el mío.

La respuesta de Kanon fue seca y brusca. Tanto como el choque de hombros que el abogado propició para apartar al Wyvern de su camino. Una vez en el baño abrió uno de los pequeños armarios y aún teniendo el bote de perfume que buscaba frente a sus narices, tardó unos segundos en atinar ubicarlo en su lugar. Sin escatimar las dosis se pulverizó ambas manos copiosamente, y acto seguido se embadurnó el cuello y los mojados cabellos, los cuáles recibieron un rápido pase de cepillo y nada más. Todo con la capacidad de no olvidarse de ir aspirando nicotina y soltándola por la nariz mientras sus manos seguían ocupadas en otras tareas.

\- ¿No te lo vas a atar?

Kanon también gruñó. Inspiró con fiereza y se mordió los labios al fin libres de cigarrillo para no mandar al Wyvern a la mierda, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la pica para permitirse un momento de recompostura anímica. Al fin abrió un pequeño cajón, cogió una goma de color negro, la mostró a Rhadamanthys y ofreciéndole una mirada rabiosa se la colocó a modo de pulsera.

\- Lo haré luego, y si me da la gana. Que te quede claro.

Los frenéticos pasos otra vez lo llevaron de regreso al salón, volviendo a arrollar al inglés a su paso, momento en que Rhadamanthys tuvo que asumir su rendición.

\- Hey, Kanon...va, perdóname...No nos pongamos nerviosos.

\- No me hables.

\- Joder, lo siento...- Insistió, acercándose más a Kanon, pese al riesgo de ser bruscamente rechazado. El cigarrillo fue aplastado en un cenicero a medio desbordar, y entonces Kanon encaró al inglés y solamente le miró.- Te digo que lo siento, no pretendo ponerte más nervioso.

\- ¿Acaso te lo parezco?

\- Pues sí. Estás atacado...Y deberías tranquilizarte.

\- En serio, Wyvern, no me hables más. Me voy...Marin me está esperando para ir a ver a Thane antes de empezar con todo. Nos vemos en los Juzgados.

La mochila fue colgada del hombro derecho, y el paquete de tabaco, el mechero y un buen arsenal de chicles engrosaron los bolsillos de la americana. Las llaves fue lo penúltimo que rescató de la mesa, siendo la cartera la última en obtener el billete para asentarse sobre su cachete trasero preferido.

\- Kanon...eh, escucha...no te vayas así...- Rhadamanthys tomó al abogado del brazo y le retuvo a su lado, impidiendo una huida un tanto temprana.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Le espetó entre dientes.

El Wyvern se lo quedó mirando fijamente, y no dijo nada más. Solo dejó que fuera su instinto el que guiara sus próximos pasos, y de repente se halló tomando a Kanon por la nuca, acercándose a él y robándole un beso que pretendió calmar las embravecidas aguas.- Irá todo bien...- Susurró, acariciando los domados labios de Kanon con sus palabras de aliento.

\- ¿Y tú cómo coño lo sabes?

\- Porqué tengo fe en ti. Y en tu hermano...

Kanon cerró los ojos, tragó saliva a duras penas y asintió sabiéndose reconfortado por el contacto en su nuca que Rhadamanthys no cortaba, y ahora fue el mismo Kanon el que buscó otro beso, inventándolo más profundo e íntimo. Un ofrecimiento que el Wyvern en absoluto negó.

\- Rada...

\- ¿Qué...? - Sus frentes se rozaban, los alientos se mezclaban y demasiadas palabras quedaban estancadas a media garganta.- Dime, Kanon...

\- Que...que espero verte luego.

Otro rápido roce de labios selló el momento y Kanon no se dejó probar la sensación de sentirse ridículo y cursi, por mucho que en ese momento deseara liberar dos palabras que asumía más que sabidas y compartidas, aunque muchas menos veces de las necesarias pronunciadas.

La puerta del apartamento se cerró de golpe, y entonces Rhadamanthys se quedó solo con la compañía etérea de la nicotina mezclada con buenos perfumes y casi tan nervioso como estaba quién acababa de partir.

###

_Piso de Saga. También rondando las 7:00 de la mañana._

El Fiscal se había levantado a las 6:00 para poder tener el tiempo suficiente de ponerse de punta en blanco, y de hacerlo con calma. Shaka, que había dormido apenas unas cuatro horas, todavía podía remolonear un poco más en la cama, y aprovechó la ausencia de Saga para dar ocupación a todo el espacio libre que ahora quedaba a su entera disposición. Poco le importaba escuchar el correr del agua en la ducha y toda la colección de sonidos que iban cociéndose al vapor dentro de ella. Como tampoco le suponía ningún problema sentir que Saga andaba arriba y abajo del dormitorio para ir vistiéndose con su innata elegancia.

El forense estaba muy acostumbrado a estos ajetreos, y aunque él mismo también tuviera que asistir al juicio, prefería ceder el primer turno del baño a Saga, que en días así necesitaba una hora entera para sentirse seguro bajo la piel de perfección que con soltura y maestría se enfundaba.

Todo estaba aconteciendo como en una madrugada previa a cualquier juicio. Todo seguía su ritmo y su patrón.

Todo, hasta que la voz de Saga surgió alarmada desde las interioridades del vestidor.

\- ¡Shaka!

El forense quiso no inmutarse ante el llamado que clamaba su nombre, y todo lo que hizo fue darse media vuelta sobre el colchón para seguir holgazaneando unos minutos más.

\- ¡Shaka!

\- Hmmm...

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Respóndeme!

Saga se había personado ante el rubio forense hecho un extraño manojo de desesperación, y cuando el joven hindú atinó a abrir un ojo y mirarle con evidente esfuerzo, el gran problema de la mañana se presentó en forma de cinturón.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Saga...?

\- ¿Dónde está mi cinturón?

Shaka se frotó los ojos con el dorso de una mano, y luego intentó abrirlos todo lo que pudo, pese a que la luz del cuarto le alumbraba en exceso y le dolía en las retinas.

\- Pues no sé...estará allí, en tu silla...- Murmuró con la voz tomada por el sueño, señalando con un dedo extendido y en ángulo mal definido el destino mencionado.

\- No, no...ése no. El de los trajes. ¿Dónde lo guardaste?

\- Yo no toco tus cosas...

\- ¡Pues en su sitio no está! - Continuó desesperándose Saga, que ya había sucumbido a la estupidez de alzar cojines, prendas, pantuflas y todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, hasta conseguir arrebatarle la protección de las sábanas al forense.

Shaka volvió a asirse de ellas y se cubrió otra vez el cuerpo, el cuál en casa tenía la costumbre de dormir en camisetas de manga corta y calzoncillos, sin completar nunca un juego de pijama.- Te digo que no lo sé, Saga...

\- ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo entonces!

Las sábanas se vieron arrancadas otra vez, y ahí Shaka se despertó de golpe, saltando de la cama para proceder con las mismas estúpidas acciones que imitaban las del Fiscal.- ¿Has mirado en el vestidor?

\- Claro que sí. Y en su cajón no está. Hay la funda, pero está vacía...

El forese se rascó la cabeza, se estiró una parte de los calzoncillos hacia abajo para desarrugar la tela que se había arrullado sobre una de sus ingles y pensó con la mirada perdida todavía entre oleadas de sueño y confusión.- ¿Y si te lo dejaste en tu despacho? - Propuso al fin, mirándose a Saga como si hubiera resuelto el enigma del año.

\- ¿Pero tú crees que yo me voy desnudando por el despacho sin más?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé, Saga! Deja que me despierte del todo para poder pensar mejor...

\- Allí solo me desnudo si me ayudas tú, y hace siglos que en el despacho no hacemos nada...

\- Mira, no sé qué quieres que te diga...Pues ve sin cinturón.

\- ¡Ésto es inadmisible!

\- ¡Pues yo no tengo que te gusten, así que llamas a tu hermano y le pides uno a él! - Dijo Shaka sin pensar.

Y sin augurar que la mente de Saga comenzaría a calibrar muchas probabilidades que centelleaban alrededor del nombre de su gemelo.

\- Será...no...no puede llegar a ser tan cabrón...- Masculló Saga, haciendo un inventario de las últimas veces que Kanon había pisado su casa, y más importante aún, las que había entrado en su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto ahora?

\- Porque el trepa de mi hermano me lo robó. Estoy seguro que fue así. ¡Y ahora el que tiene que joderse soy yo!

Saga salió esperitado del dormitorio, dirección al salón y sin saber muy bien contra qué derrochar el tsunami de frustración que le enviaba Kanon.

Shaka sacó la nariz al pasillo, solo para ver cuán nervioso podía llegar a ponerse Saga por algo tan absurdo como un cinturón, y allí se topó con Defteros, que al escuchar la conversación salía al rescate como podía.

\- Perdona, te hemos despertado...- Dijo Shaka, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado al descubrirse en calzoncillos frente al invitado, que no se presentaba ante él mucho mejor.

\- No, no te preocupes. Pero es cierto que no he podido evitar escuchar que Saga ha perdido un cinturón.

\- Bueno, más que perdido, podemos decir finamente que lo más probable es que se haya cambiado de domicilio sin avisar.

\- Yo tengo éste. Quizás puede servirle...

Defteros se lo mostró a Shaka, y Saga se materializó frente a ellos como si lo hubiera olido con olfato canino.

\- Déjame ver...- Dijo, arrancando el objeto de manos de su tío.

\- Es negro y no muy grueso. Creo que puede ir bien con todo...

Saga se lo pasó por las trabillas sin pensárselo dos veces, y después de comprobar desde su propio punto de vista que no quedaba del todo mal, regresó con pasos presurosos al salón.

\- Está un poco nervioso, ¿no? - Acotó Defteros, mirándose a Shaka a través de su maraña de mechones aún por acicalar.

\- Hoy es día de juicio. Está bastante normal de momento. Puede ponerse peor, así que si me disculpas, voy a tomarme una ducha antes que éso pase y el temporal me agarre de lleno.

\- Sí, yo también. A ésto iba...

Defteros le mostró a Shaka con cierta timidez las toallas que pendían de su brazo, y el forense le dejó el paso libre hacia el completo aseo que había a mitad de pasillo. El hindú se retiró a su habitación, dispuesto a pisar los charcos que Saga previamente ya había dejado en su baño más privado, pero otra vez la voz del Fiscal reclamaba a gritos su nombre.

\- ¡Shaka!

\- ¡¿Quéeee?!

La mirada del forense rodó hacia el techo y los labios se sintieron mordidos ante la expectativa de lo que vendría después.

\- ¡¿Has visto mis gafas?! ¡No las veo por ningún lado!

\- Por favor...- Murmuró Shaka para sí.- Para el próximo juicio me voy a pasar la noche en un hotel...

\- ¿¡Las ves o no?! - Siguió insistiendo el Fiscal desde el comedor.

\- Ya voy, Saga...ya voy...- Masculló Shaka con rendición.

Sabiendo que seguramente estarían en la mesa frente al televisor, o en la cocina, o en cualquier otro lugar fácil de recordar.

Que Kanon también las hubiera hurtado todavía era temprano para considerarlo como opción.


	29. Última visita

_Piso de Marin._

\- Aquí tienes la mochila del colegio...

\- Ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste ayer.

\- Y hazle el almuerzo que se lleva al cole como toca. Nada de porquerías. Y asegúrate que se tome todos los cereales. Ya sabes que muchas veces se entretiene jugando y luego no hay tiempo para hacerle desayunar bien.

\- Todo ésto ya lo sé, Marin. No hace falta que me lo repitas a cada segundo.

Aioria estaba todavía vestido con los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta vieja de la indumentaria del ejército del aire que usaba únicamente para dormir. Hacía unos minutos que había decidido alejarse del rango de acción de su esposa a riesgos de ser arrollado sin miramientos en cualquier momento, y vista la situación, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, asumiendo el rol de simple espectador sin mucho derecho a voz. Por mucho que intentara hacer comprender a Marin que las instrucciones a seguir con el renacuajo de la casa, el cuál también era hijo suyo y no un extraño del vecindario, ya le habían quedado más que claras la noche anterior.

\- ¿Estás seguro que tu hermano se acordará de ir a buscar a Regulus cuando se acaben las clases?

\- Claro que sí, pero si tanto te angustia ya se lo recordaré.- Suspiró Aioria, resignado pero macerando un creciente ardor interno ante tanta reiteración de pautas y tantas dudas sin sentido.

Marin apenas había tomado la mitad de su café con leche, y lo poco que se había dignado a saborear fue de pie y sin saber apenas qué se tomaba. Tampoco había dormido mucho por la noche, tal y como lo delataban las ojeras que lucía Aioria y los bostezos que luchaba para tragarse con toda la discreción que podía, presentándose como la primera víctima colateral directa de los nervios que asaltaban a la joven abogada.

\- A ver...¿qué más?- Se auto-preguntó Marin, quedándose milagrosamente quieta en medio del salón por un corto instante.- ¡Ah, sí! Debería preparar una muda por si sale hecho un desastre del cole, así Aioros podrá cambiarle de ropas y -  _Marin.._.- y quizás poner un pijama también, por si el asunto se alarga más de la cuenta y -  _Maaaarin._..- al final se tiene que quedar a dormir en casa de Aioros o de tus padres, aunque quizás_

\- ¡Marin! - Aioria tuvo que agarrar a su esposa del brazo para conseguir que dejara de hablar, o como mínimo, para apaciguarle las idas y venidas y hacerse escuchar él.- ¿Quieres estarte quieta y callada por un momento, por favor?

\- Sí, pero espera, que todavía_- Dijo ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre para seguir sumida en su propia vorágine de creciente histerismo.

\- ¡Marin, por dios! - Exclamó Aioria al fin, muy a su pesar endureciendo su voz.- Regulus ya no es un bebé que tenga que viajar con mudas a cuestas. Y si se ensucia en el cole no pasa nada, es un crío.  _Debe_ ensuciarse, y yo me preocuparía en el caso que no lo hiciera.

Marin se quedó muda y estupefacta ante el clamor de autoridad que su marido se había visto empujado a enarbolar. No era habitual descubrir a Aioria enfadado, pero la frunción de sus cejas relataba a la joven abogada que si persistía en ese comportamiento que tentaba el desquicie incluso de las paredes, el león que yacía bajo su piel no demoraría mucho en rugir, y en hacerlo de verdad.

\- Lo siento, Aioria, pero es que estoy un poco inquieta por el día que tenemos que afrontar, y me sabe mal dejarte solo con Regulus, y siento que hay detalles que no he previsto y...y...

Marin desvió la mirada a la vez que exhalaba un accidentado suspiro y una de sus manos iba hacia sus cabellos, peinándolos en un vano intento de acomodar las rebeldes y cobrizas ondulaciones que enmarcaban su tez. Aioria aflojó el agarre al que sometía su brazo solo para posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros y atraerla un poco más hacia él, que seguía apoyado contra la parte trasera del sofá.

\- Deja de preocuparte por Regulus.- Dijo Aioria, haciendo uso de un tono de voz más tranquilo y conciliador. Uno que invitó a Marin alzar la mirada y hallarse reflejada en la de él.- También soy su padre, y si debo pelearme con él para que se coma los cereales, lo haré. Y si corresponde que le prepare el bocadillo del colegio, también lo haré. No sufras tanto por ésto.- Marin asintió. Volvió a exhalar otro suspiro y sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, hecho que la obligó a desviar la mirada de nuevo.- Eh, va...arriba los ánimos, que todo os va a salir bien...

Aioria rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Marin, atrayéndola aún más hacia él. Y Marin no se resistió. Se abrazó a su primer y único amor con devoción, deseando que parte de la fortaleza de ese corazón indomable se contagiara en el suyo, el cuál no cesaba de palpitar con un ritmo despiadado.

\- ¿Después de dejar al niño en el cole...

\- Vendré.

Un tierno beso cayó sobre los cabellos de Marin, que finalmente pudo inspirar fuerzas y coraje. Con más calma y decisión, ella se apartó un poco de Aioria, le sonrió aún con remansos de nerviosismo y andó un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirándose el formal atuendo elegido antes de formular la siempre innecesaria pregunta de rigor.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy?

\- Hermosa.- Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Aioria! - Exclamó la joven, sonriendo inconscientemente.- Va, en serio. ¿Cómo estoy para presentarme ante un tribunal?

Sus ojos volvieron a ejecutar una segunda inspección, fijándose en que los zapatos negros de medio tacón lucieran limpios y que las medias galardonadas con el premio de acariciar sus piernas no presentaran ningún hilo corrido con amenazas de convertirse en agujero. La falda, oscura, ceñida y casta hasta las rodillas, fue bien asentada después de un retoque que colocó las costuras a cada lado de las caderas, y el cuello de la vaporosa blusa blanca fue el que obtuvo el permiso de mostrar más parte de piel en todo el acto que representaba la indumentaria de Marin. Dos botones fueron olvidados de ser abrochados, ofreciendo un aspecto sensual que tampoco se podía calificar de inapropiado.

\- Te digo que estás preciosa.

\- ¿Y si me abrocho un botón más? - Preguntó con dudas, y con la intención de borrar centímetros de piel al verse demasiado escote desde su propio punto de vista.

\- No. No hace falta. Eres una abogada joven que va perfectamente vestida. No una monja de clausura.- Insistió Aioria, tomándole las manos para evitar el desastre visual que supondría hacer demasiado uso de tanta formalidad.

Dicho ésto, un cálido beso cayó sobre los labios de Marin, que lo correspondió con ternura hasta que el interfono rasgó sin misericordia la paz acústica que había conquistado el salón.

\- ¡Será maldito! - Exclamó, separándose con prisas de Aioria para ir a atender antes que el insistente sonido acabara despertando antes de tiempo al cachorro de león.- Mira que le dije que me llamara al móvil en cuanto llegara...

Marin activó el interfono, y antes que pudiera decir nada fue la voz de Kanon la que rugió desde la acera.

_"¡Marin! ¡Baja ya que el taxi está en doble fila!"_

_-_ Ya voy, Kanon. Dame dos minutos...

Un bocinazo también se coló en la escueta conversación, y acto seguido Kanon volvió a insistir con sus modales habituales.

_"¡Joder, Marin! ¡Que lo estamos colapsando todo!"_

La muchacha ya no se tomó la molestia de contestarle. Colgó el interfono y se apresuró a recoger sus pertenencias, incluida la ceñida americana que acompañaba la falta y que aún no se había vestido.

\- ¿Taxi? - Preguntó Aioria extrañado.- ¿Que no tenía coche tu colega?

\- Sí, pero se le averió hace unos días. Era chatarra pura y ya no tiene solución. Al parecer como su dueño, que aún no muestra la intención de comprarse ninguno nuevo...- Aioria esbozó una mueca un tanto indescifrable, pero se abstuvo de añadir nada más sobre un tema que ni le importaba, ni mucho menos le concernía en nada.- Bueno...Nos vemos luego.- Dijo Marin antes de robarle un último y rápido beso.

\- Allí estaré.- Le contestó él, permitiéndose el lujo de pellizcarle un cachete del trasero en el momento en que Marin le dio la espalda.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Va, apresúrate si no quieres que el timbre vuelva a sonar.

Otro guiño de ojo fue todo lo que Marin necesitó para abandonar su casa con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro y difuminando un poco la interna turbación.

###

_Prisión de Korydallos, Atenas._

Thane Sifakis se había duchado de madrugada y en soledad. Incluso pudo proceder con un correcto y calmado rasurado de su rostro en compañía de un funcionario que vigilaba en todo momento el correcto uso de la cuchilla de afeitar que estaba entre las manos del médium, procediendo a su recuperación tan pronto como Thane dio por concluido su acicalamiento facial.

A su regreso a la celda le esperaba una muda completa que le habían hecho llegar Kanon y Marin el día anterior, después de haber podido acudir a su casa y rebuscar en su armario lo que la abogada creyó más adecuado. En realidad, no habían tenido mucho donde elegir, pero como mínimo Marin fue capaz de dar con un traje de corte sencillo y color gris, que acompañó con una camisa celeste y una corbata de un azul más intenso. Al parecer, ése era el único fondo de armario digno que poseía Thane, sencillo pero suficiente para poder presentarse de forma adecuada y respetuosa ante un tribunal que le iba a juzgar por homicidio pre-meditado. El par de zapatos era lo que más fallaba, pero todos confiaban en que los pies es un elemento en el que muy pocas personas muestran atención, y además, Marin también se había esmerado en darles una buena capa de betún que contribuyera a hacer que parecieran menos viejos de lo que en realidad se percibían.

Thane se vistió con la calma de quién sabe que ya no tiene nada que perder, simplemente porque ya no le quedaba nada más en la vida para poder perder, a excepción de la vida misma. Solo le quedaba confiar en las extravagantes y aún ocultas capacidades de un abogado poco entrenado para las defensas serias, y en la misteriosa actuación de un fiscal cuyo rol en su caso no acababa de comprender.

No podía afirmar que su estancia en prisión durante aquellos interminables días hubiese sido insoportable. Aún gozaba con el beneficio de la duda, con la colaboración de la inexistencia de resolución y condena, hecho que siempre frenaba un poco la cruda interacción con los otros presos. Desde que había llegado todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, así como también las apuestas de los últimos días. Su inocencia se pagaba al mismo precio que su culpabilidad; valían exactamente los mismos cajetines de tabaco y algún que otro favor de dudosa naturaleza entre los habitantes más populares de sus celdas vecinas.

Pero la duda ante la ley pronto se desvanecería, y entonces, si el destino decretaba que tenía que volver a cruzar la frialdad de esas puertas correderas y mecánicas, sincronizadas con una precisión devastadora, entonces podía comenzarse a creer que su desgracia ya estaba echada. Las apuestas ya tendrían resolución, los cigarrillos apostados nuevos labios donde consumirse, las dudas que le habían mantenido a salvo serían erradicadas, y la suerte de un violador y asesino de muchachas entre esos muros se cotizaba con altas dosis de justicia inter-carcelaria.

Thanatos no quiso seguir pensando en lo que podía esperarle ahí dentro si al fin regresaba a ocupar su camastro en ese indeseable hotel a pensión completa. Se limitó a acabar de vestirse con toda la dignidad que esos húmedos muros le prestaban, se ciñó la corbata, se conformó en perfumar su presencia con el aroma que todavía desprendía el gel de ducha que había limpiado algo más que su piel y se enfundó la americana, confiando en parecerse a un hombre de bien.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acabar de hacerse a la idea cuando el mismo carcelero que había supervisado su aseo en unas duchas comunitarias afortunadamente vacías le abrió la celda, quedándose apostado frente a ella con las esposas aguardando entre sus manos.

\- Tu abogado y su asistente están aquí. Tienes unos minutos con ellos antes que un coche policial te lleve al matadero.- Thane no emitió ninguna palabra. Simplemente tragó saliva, asintió y ofreció sus muñecas. Las esposas las estrecharon más de lo necesario, pero no se quejó más allá de una pequeña mueca que traicionó la rigidez de sus labios.- Quizás tus espíritus te ayuden...- Siguió hablando el amargado funcionario, mientras le regalaba un desmedido empujón que le colocó frente a sus pasos.- Si no, ya sabes que otros espíritus más carnales estarán muy contentos de saberte de vuelta...

Una ácida carcajada secundó las desafortunadas palabras que el carcelero despachó contra él, pero no fue la suya. El funcionario se valía y servía para hablar despropósitos y reírse la carencia de gracia él mismo, y Thane solamente alzó la vista cuando otro empujón le invitó de malas maneras a internarse en la mugrienta sala que acogía las entrevistas entre abogados y criminales. Porque ahí, para la mayoría de funcionarios, no existía la palabra presunto en su vocabulario.

\- Cinco minutos.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y Thanatos respiró con algo parecido al alivio cuando al fin pudo verse reflejado en dos miradas más amables.

\- ¿Listo? - Preguntó Kanon, adoptando una seriedad poco frecuente en él, y que no le sentaba nada mal.

\- ¿Lo estáis vosotros?

No fue una interpelación despechada. Ni con ánimos de sembrar desconfianza. Fue una pregunta sincera que clamaba ser respondida con una mentira piadosa, pero Kanon no pudo mentir. Ni siquera responder con la única verdad que tenía, la que empujaba desde el interior de sus labios sellados y su mandíbula apretada...la que formaba unas palabras que Kanon no se atrevía a masticar en voz alta...las que revelaban "que no lo sabía". Las miradas se sostivueron durante un tenso instante que se hubiera dibujado eterno si Marin no hubiese salido al rescate con su naturalidad arraigada y humanitaria.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a Thane y se tomó la libertad de colocarle recto el nudo de la corbata. Luego pasó sus dedos por el cuello de la camisa, alisándolo e intentando darle el aspecto más decente posible. Sus pequeños dedos toparon con el diminuto botón que había sido olvidado con el paso de los nervios, y tomando el extremo del cuello de la prenda, buscó el ojal y lo ensambló alrededor de su correspondiente botón, repitiendo la acción al otro lado.

\- Te habías olvidado de los botoncitos del cuello...- Informó Marin, sonriendo con timidez al darse cuenta que había actuado con su cliente de la misma manera que lo haría con su marido antes de salir de cena o de acudir a alguna fiesta.

\- Gracias, Marin.

\- Me ha costado un poco, pero me han dejado entrar chicles, algún caramelo y...- La abogada se asió de su bolso medio expoliado antes de entrar en esas dependencias dispuestas para la comunicación directa y sin barreras, sacando de sus entrañas un pequeño bote que estúpidamente iluminó la mirada del médium.-...después de algún pequeño soborno que Kanon ha ejecutado a la perfección, me han dejado entrar ésto. Es el perfume que usa mi marido...si lo deseas, puedes...- Dijo con creciente timidez.

\- Sí, claro...Me sentará bien quitarme de encima este olor a podredumbre del alma que llevo impreso en la nariz.

Kanon lo observaba todo en silencio. Cualquier palabra que pudiera articular no serviría de nada. Ese no era su momento, y al menos había sido capaz de leerlo. Y Marin estaba haciendo uso de esos cinco minutos de la mejor manera que pudiera existir, sin saber que con su bondad e inocencia estaba ayudando inmensamente a que Thanatos pudiera volver a sentirse como un humano recibiendo un trato también humano.

Marin sacó el tapón del botecito y se lo tendió a Thane, que lo tomó alzando ambas manos y las pulseras metálicas que las mantenían unidas.

\- Creo que así me va a ser un poco difícil...- Susurró el médium al darse cuenta que dicho bote no contenía pulverizador, y que el elixir aromatizado se derramaría sin control una vez intentara hacer uso de él.

\- Cierto...lo siento...- Marin volvió a tomar el bote de perfume, y mirándose a Thanatos directamente a los ojos, prosiguió.- Entonces...¿me permites?

\- Por supuesto.

La sincera sonrisa que le brindó Thane hizo que incomprensiblemente se ruborizara, pero ella había tenido la idea, Kanon se había gastado 20 euros para conseguir que esa frivolidad pasara entre rejas y la luz de la mirada del médium lo esperaba como si de agua bendita se tratara.

No había espacio ni tiempo para más dudas, de modo que Marin vertió un poco del perfume de Aioria sobre una de sus manos, dejó el bote sobre la mesa dónde a Kanon le faltó tiempo para agarrarlo y curiosear el aroma del contenido, se frotó ambas manos entre ellas y seguidamente se acercó otra vez a Thane, quién alzó el mentón para dejarle espacio libre para la acción. Ella deslizó sus manos por el cuello del médium, pudiendo percibir que el pulso palpitaba con más ansiedad de la que la adulta mirada deseaba transmitir. Acto seguido acabó de secárselas sobre la tela de la camisa que previamente había dejado en perfecta colocación y se retiró sintiéndose estúpida e infantil.

\- Listo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ti? - Intervino Kanon con su grave voz.

\- Sé que haréis todo lo que podéis. Por mi parte no estáis obligados a más. Únicamente una cosa me veo con la necesidad de pediros...

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Andando! - Exclamó el funcionario después de irrumpir abriendola puerta de golpe y sin avisar.

Thanatos fue agarrado del brazo y arrastrado hacia la puerta que Kanon y Marin no iban a cruzar, siendo la suya la que guardaba sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Deberías mostrar más respeto! - Kanon se enfadó al ver cómo Thanatos les era arrebatado de esa forma tan poco amable y respestuosa, pero el brazo extendido del carcelero le prohibió cualquier otro intento de acercamiento.- ¡Aún estábamos hablando! ¡Somos sus abogados!

\- No importa, Kanon...- Susurró Thane por encima de su hombro y de la escabrosa presencia del funcionario.

\- ¡Se os acabó el tiempo! ¡Ya os volveréis a ver ante el juez!

\- ¡Serás hijo de_

\- Pase lo que pase, esta noche dormid tranquilos. Los dos. Prometédmelo...

Thane pudo susurrar su petición antes que el funcionario le propinara otro empujón, cerrando la puerta delante las narices de Kanon y Marin, que se quedaron con el corazón desbocado y el temor al fracaso escalando con frialdad por su espinazo.

Dormir tranquilos...

Alguien tendría el derecho de merecerlo esa noche...Y en sus asustadas manos estaba el demostrar quién.


	30. Juez y Fiscal

_Edificio de los Juzgados._

La prensa que se había aglomerado a las puertas de los Juzgados fue vadeada con maestría por Saga. Si algo también le habían ido forjando los años de profesión pasados frente a los tribunales, era toda una colección de sublimes artes para escabullirse de los depredadores mediáticos cuando le interesaba o convertirse en el foco de antención cada vez que el momento requería de su dramatismo escénico para conducir la situación hacia las orillas de su propio interés.

Esa mañana no se daba el caso para ejecutar una estudiada actuación frente a las puertas de la casa de la justicia. O más sinceramente, al Fiscal no le apetecía en absoluto tener que esquivar micrófonos, móviles grabando algo más que su voz y preguntas que todo el mundo sabía que no se iban a responder.

En resumidas cuentas, Saga no estaba de humor. Y el cinturón sustraído de su casa era el último culpable en la escala de circumstancias que definían la actualidad de su estado anímico.

Había procurado llegar pronto, entrando directamente con el coche en el párking subterráneo destinado a los fiscales y demás letrados y trabajadores gubernamentales. Una vez dentro del edificio decidió obligarse a desayunar cualquier cosa que contribuyera a llenarle un poco el vacío de estómago típico de toda vigilia a un juicio. Le fue inevitable tener que forzarse a sonreír y a responder con cortesía a la parte de los empleados que se atrevían a mostrar un poco de respeto e interés sobre la buena evolución de su estado de salud. Y le supuso una necesidad vital hacerse con la mesa más apartada y resguardada de todo el espacio que se extendía alrededor del núcleo más bullicioso del restaurante-cafetería.

Tras comprobar por enésima vez que su móvil estaba asentado en un estado de respetuoso silencio, siguiendo las pautas de otro ritual sagrado para el Fiscal el cual consistía en nada de llamadas o mensajes si no era él mismo el que requería llevarlos a cabo, su siguiente paso fue dar cuenta de un recién hecho bocadillo y acompañarlo con el café de rigor. En soledad. Sin notícias que entretuvieran su vista. Sin repasar los apuntes que aguardaban dentro de su maletín. Sin hacer otra cosa que intentar vaciar la mente todo lo que el entorno cada vez más poblado le permitiera.

Todavía no llegaba la hora acordada con Shura para su encuentro.

Aún disponía de tiempo para irse adentrando en su rol de Fiscal infalible, el mismo que seguía buscando guía en aquél que en ese momento extrañaba con toda su alma.

###

Al buen Juez Dohko no le importó convertirse en el primer asaltado del día por la prensa. Había llegado a las instalaciones a bordo de su bicicleta. La había amarrado al estacionamiento dispuesto para dicho medio de transporte, y sintiéndose inmune al ejército de periodistas que había acudido presuroso a cercarle e intimidarle con flashes y preguntas, consiguió alterar aún más los ánimos con sus lenta metodología a la hora de sacar el sillín y desmontar la rueda delantera, evitando así la tentación siempre latente del pequeño hurto urbano y evadiendo con admirable destreza toda la metralla de preguntas que agolpadas e ininteligibles llegaban a sus oídos, bien cubiertos por dos pequeños cascos que le ofrecían un hilo musical bastante más agradable. Las ropas que lucía en el momento de su llegada no se cernían a las que se consideraban adecuadas para un juicio, pero el posterior cambio que les esperaba en su despacho pronto las dejaría fuera de toda escena.

El maletín con todos sus documentos fue recuperado de su lugar de viaje sobre el transporta bultos con la misma parsimonia con la que había desmontado la mitad del vehículo ecológico, y entre silbidos que secundaban la música que colmaba sus oídos y los tranquilos gestos con los que recuperó asiento y rueda, pasó entre la presión periodística con la misma facilidad que alguien alguna vez se dice que cruzó unas aguas marinas partidas en dos.

\- ¡Buenos días tengan todos! - Dijo por costumbre, cruzando la marabunta sin mirar a los ojos de nadie.

_"¡Señor Juez! ¡¿Nos podría adelantar cuánto tiempo estima usted que durará la audiencia?!"_

_"¡¿Regresará el Fiscal Saga Samaras al frente de la acusación?!"_

_"¡¿Por qué validó un aplazamiento?! ¡¿Quién lo demandó?! ¡¿Fiscalía o Defensa?!"_

Dohko se vio amenazado con la presencia demasiado cercana a su boca de unos móviles que no deseaba desayunar, y deteniéndose en medio del cerco humano que iba dificultando sus pasos dejó la rueda bien resguardada entre sus piernas, se cambió el sillín de mano para poderse acomodar la larga cinta que colgaba de su hombro y moría a los costados de su saciado maletín, estiró el brazo para cerciorarse que el reloj seguía en su muñeca, ojeó la hora, suspiró con hastío, recuperó la rueda y finalmente, después de haber ensalzado una expectación que ya existía desde antes de su llegada, carraspeó para poder prestarse a colmar los deseos de quienes comenzaba a calibrar cómo arrollar sin causar más estragos de los necesarios.

\- ¡Restan dos horas para el inicio del juicio! - Dijo con un tono de voz amplificado con la intención de hacerse oír entre todos.- ¡Aquí alrededor hay algunas cafeterías muy curiosas y estupendas que necesitan ganarse la vida! ¡Id a desayunar, por favor! ¡Y permitidme que lo haga yo!

Los periodistas de los diversos medios de comunicación ahí reunidos parecieron no comprender la invitación, y cuando Dohko intentó reanudar sus pasos a punto estuvo de hacer uso de la rueda para abrirse el camino necesario. Solo le bastó alzarla con semblante adusto, blandiéndola a modo de escudo protector avanguardista, y ahí sí obtuvo vía libre para acceder a los Juzgados que junto a otros colegas presidía.

\- Qué alboroto, por dios...- Masculló para sí mismo.- Y con el frío que hace en la calle...ya son ganas de quedarse pollito. Nunca entenderé la naturaleza de estos especímenes...- Siguió quejándose en voz alta, al tiempo que acarreando su natural proceder, combinado con todas sus pertenencias profesionales y logísticas, por fin alcanzaba la puerta y saludaba a los funcionarios con un leve alzamiento de su mentón.

Saga le vio entrar a la cafetería, y rodó su mirada hacia el techo acompañándola de un ruego casi elevado a la categoría de mantra.

\- Que no venga, por favor...Que Dohko no venga hacia aquí...Ahora no...

La primera petición del día le fue denegada, y el gemelo trató de exhalar su frustración con disimulo mientras veía como el jovial y extravagante Juez echaba a andar directo hacia él.

\- ¡Buenos dias, Saga! Qué madrugador que es nuestro Fiscal...

Asiento, rueda y maletín cayeron sobre una de las sillas que hacían conjunto con la mesa contigua a Saga, y el tono familiar que Dohko empleó denotaba el cercano trato que los profesionales de la Ley se despachan entre ellos cuando un tribunal no está cerca.

\- Me gusta llegar pronto, Juez. Creo que ya lo sabes...

Saga esbozó una media sonrisa que prentendió ser cortés aunque no le surgió demasiado natural, pero por su fortuna Dohko no reparó en ello. Su siguiente movimiento fue despojarse del hilo musical que se amoldaba en sus oídos, hacerse con su billetera y extraer el importe exacto de lo que se iría a tomar para llenar el estómago antes de afrontar un día que, de momento, parecía no preocuparle en exceso.

\- Sí, lo sé...- Dohko seguía rebuscando monedas, al parecer de importe pequeño, mientras Saga no podía dejar de sorprenderse al observar todo el quilombo que el peculiar Juez armaba con el simple hecho de ofrecer su presencia.- Hay que ver cómo se llegan a acumular estas moneditas...- Refunfuñó entre conteo y conteo. Saga inspiró con discreción, deslizó su verde mirada por la rueda y el asiento, llevándola otra vez hacia el concentrado rostro de Dohko y asumiendo que era más que probable el hecho de haber perdido su cuota de soledad.

\- Sí, sí...se acumulan mucho, es verdad...

\- Y lo que no entiendo es que luego, cuando vas a comprar, nadie tiene paciencia para que puedas contarlas. ¡Si es dinero igual! No alcanzo a comprender porque lo discriminan así...¿No te pasa ésto a ti, Fiscal? - Inquirió, cerrando el puño repleto de galletitas diminutas de acero con cobertura de cobre al tiempo que alzaba la vista para fijarse en Saga.

\- Sí, claro...

\- A propósito...¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien. Si no, no estaría aquí, concentrándome y mentalizándome para afrontar un juicio que tú presides.- Le soltó Saga, esbozando otra vez su sonrisa.

\- Y que tú me pediste aplazar.- La réplica de Dohko llegó ensalzada por un divertido enarcamiento de sus frondosas cejas, y ahí Saga no supo descifrar si dicha frase contenía ironía, reproche o advertencia a tener en cuenta.- Espero que todos hayáis aprovechado los días de más que os he dado, porque si no es así, no voy a escuchar más peticiones de este calibre que provengan de tu parte.

Advertencia. Clara como el agua. Como tan claro fue el asentimiento que tuvo que proferir Saga, dando a entender sutilmente que había recibido el toque de atención sin interferencia alguna.

\- ¿Me vigilas mis cosas mientras voy a por mi desayuno? - Dijo, cambiando de conversación con un corte radical.

\- No hay problema...- Susurró Saga, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber decidido comer algo en casa, cosa que le habría ahorrado este prematuro encuentro con el Juez.

\- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba preguntártelo...- Dohko volvió sobre sus pasos, haciendo sonar la multitud de moneditas que custodiaba su puño cerrado gracias a las sacudidas que les brindaba.- ¿Has dado clases de protocolo a tu hermano?

\- Sí, Juez...Lo hice.

\- ¿Y las ha aprovechado?

\- Por supuesto.- Mintió Saga, con una seguridad envidiable.

\- ¿Entonces puedo pedirme un café o ya voy directo a la tila? - Insistió Dohko, que parecía estar pasándoselo de fábula interrogando a quién normalmente interrogaba.

 _"Yo de ti tomaría una tila doble, ibuprofeno y sal de frutas" -_ Pensó Saga para sí mientras ya se veía haciendo uso de sus dotes escénicas antes de tiempo.- Honestamente creo que un café es lo mejor para empezar el día.- Propuso con su mejor actuación, tomando el que ya se había enfriado en su mesa para llevárselo a los labios y tomárselo de un trago.

Cinco escasos minutos fue lo que demoró Dohko a regresar a la mesa de su elección, acarreando una bandeja con dos suculentos croissanes y un café solo y largo, al estilo americano. Pese a los años que hacía que se conocían y la confianza que se tenían, en ese instante Saga se sentía incómodo con la paisana presencia del Juez a su lado. Un tema de conversación urgía un poco rasgar esa fina tela de tensión, pero no iba a ser él el que sacara ninguno a la luz. Hablar del juicio ambos sabían que no podían hacerlo más allá del intercambio de cuatro tintes inofensivos, y ya lo habían llevado a cabo. Compartir asuntos personales y ajenos a la justicia para distraer el tiempo y llenar el espacio era algo de lo que Saga era mal adepto, y analizar la metereología era una salida demasiado vista y gastada incluso a nivel mundial.

Todavía era pronto para acceder a la sala, Shura aún demoraría en llegar, Dohko se tomaba su tiempo en saborear los dos ejemplares de croissanes que éso sí, olían de maravilla, e irónicamente Saga comenzó a extrañar la presencia de su gemelo, al que seguro le sobrarían recursos para amenizar el tiempo de espera, o con más suerte aún, para alentar al Juez a refugiarse en su despacho privado con más prisas que las mostradas hasta el momento. Pero nada de ésto pasaba. Kanon no aparecía, y ni Shaka ni Defteros ni nigún otro de los implicados en el proceso se veían por ningún lado todavía. Dohko había abierto un periódico del día y al parecer su modo de concentración era paseándose por las páginas de deportes, previas a las que contenían la información cultural de la ciudad, destino final de los ojos del Juez.

\- La cartelera del cine está fatal...No hay nada que valga la pena...- Las palabras que informaron al Fiscal sobre el estado de las ideas provenientes de la industria cinematográfica fueron masticadas a la par que un buen bocado de croissant, y allí Saga se sintió a punto de rendición.- ¿Vas a menudo al cine? - Se interesó Dohko seguidamente, pero sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

\- No mucho, la verdad.- La respuesta emergió de los labios de Saga con cierta sequedad, pero al Juez pareció no importarle.

\- Pues deberías...- Prosiguió, cabreando y violentando cada vez un poco más al gemelo mayor.- Eres joven, Saga...- Añadió, ahora sí, alzando la vista para mirarle directamente.- Me asustaste mucho la última vez que nos vimos en la misma sala que pisaremos hoy, y espero que hayas comprendido el valor que tiene la vida.

\- Claro Dohko. Yo valoro mucho mi vida.- La réplica de Saga surgió brusca, y la frunción de sus cejas dejó entrever que no se estaba hallando nada cómodo con el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación.- Y no creo que sea adecuado que estemos hablando tan "alegremente" antes de iniciar una nueva audiencia. Tú eres el juez. Yo el fiscal. Ahora mismo no deberíamos ni estar sentados en mesas contiguas. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Dicho ésto, Saga se alzó visiblemente airado, determinado a desaparecer y buscarse otro lugar donde poder alcanzar el nivel de concentración mental que requerían las próximas horas, pero el repentino agarre que Dohko profirió sobre su brazo le detuvo en el intento.

\- Saga, aquí también somos colegas. Te conozco desde hace tiempo y albergo un sincero aprecio hacia ti...- Dijo Dohko a modo de disculpa, consiguiendo que Saga remitiera en su intención de irse.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero esta conversación no lleva a ningún lugar. Lo que haga con mi vida no creo que te incumba.- Se defendió el Fiscal, zafándose del agarre con firmeza y discreción.

\- También llegué a conocer a tu padre, y no quiero verte consumido por el trabajo como le descubrí a él...- El Juez se lanzó de lleno a establecer una conexión más allá de todo matiz profesional, y Saga no supo si sentirse agradecido o atacado sin consideración.

\- No voy a tolerar que me sermonees sobre mi padre, Dohko...No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.

\- Y no lo hago, pero me entristecería que la admiración que hacia él te ciega te prive de vivir tu vida, de hacerlo con plenitud y a tu manera.- Saga iba a rechistar, y con no muy educadas maneras, pero la mano que Dohko posó sobre su pecho a modo de conciliación y freno obró que la rabia que comenzaba a sentir únicamente se tradujera en una exhalación cargada de impotencia.- Aprovecha tu tiempo aquí Saga...Trabaja, sí, pero vive también.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente. Por muy juez que seas, no te voy a permitir que escarbes en mi vida.

Saga tomó sus pertenecias con gestos visiblemente ofendidos, y decidió partir hacia otros lares sin más demora.

\- Hoy se hablará de él. De Aspros Samaras.- Dijo Dohko, devolviendo su mirada sobre el periódico al tiempo que tomaba entre sus dedos la taza de café.- No hace falta ser muy listo para intuirlo.

Los pasos de Saga se detuvieron a medio comedor, refrenados por esas simples palabras a las que su mente no conseguía hallarles lugar.

\- Ésto ya se verá.- Replicó sin girarse. Y sin reanudar su andar.

\- La ira y la desazón nunca son unas buenas aliadas en nada...y menos en un proceso judicial.- Un sorbo de café inundó los sentidos del Juez antes que sus labios zanjaran esta extraña conversación.- Pero supongo que usted ya lo sabe, señor Fiscal. Ahora, mi pregunta es...¿lo sabe el abogado de la defensa también?

No hubo tiempo para intercambiar ninguna sandez más. Saga gruñó aprentando los dientes y sin ofrecer ningún tipo de respuesta retomó su fuga. Hablar con Dohko antes del juicio no había entrado en sus planes, y ahora se hallaba con el ánimo nefastamente atribulado y las ganas de extrangular al mismo juez viajando a través de sus brazos.

Debía salir de allí y hacerlo rápido si no deseaba verse dominado por esa absurda ansiedad nacida a cuento de nada.

La zona de los aseos fue su arbitraria elección.

Una vez allí, procurarse un buen lavado de dientes se transformó en el primer paso para volver al camino de la urgente concentración.


	31. Punto de encuentro de los hermanos

El Fiscal siempre llevaba consigo un estuche que contenía algunos pequeños objetos prestos para la higiene personal.

Saga dejó su maletín sobre el mármol que albergaba varios lavamanos, previa inspección que no existiera ningún charco que contribuyera a mancillar la cara y oscura piel de su inseparable alforja de trabajo. Sustrajo dicho estuche de uno de los compartimentos externos, y de sus entrañas, un tubo de dentífrico a medio gastar y un cepillo de dientes típico de viaje. La pasta con fresco sabor mentolado fue asentada sobre las cerdas del cepillo, y el posterior cepillado no se hizo esperar. Enérgico y concienzudo, tal y como se mostraba el fruncido ceño que el Fiscal avistaba reflejado sobre el extenso espejo que replicaba cada uno de sus rutinarios gestos. La lengua también sufrió un exhaustivo barrido, propinado con tanto ahínco que una creciente náusea le indicó que la presión empleada ya había sido más que suficiente. Saga escupió la amalgama resultante de la limpieza con la naturalidad que le ofrecía el saberse solo en esa zona destinada a acciones íntimas y privadas, y después de accionar el temporizado grifo, se olvidó del cepillo para hacer cuenco con ambas manos y llevarse el agua a los labios para el necesario enjuague bucal. Las gotas de agua se escurrían por su mentón, muriendo directamente a los alrededores del sumidero, y alargando la mano consiguió un paño de papel directamente del dispensador y se secó el rostro con suavidad, intentando no arrancarle a su piel más rojeces de las que le había dejado como recuerdo el exhaustivo afeitado que había llevado a cabo en su casa. Arrugado el papel y desechado en una papelera aún vacía, Saga enjuagó el cepillo, lo sacudió para despojarlo de gotas de agua y lo guardó en el estuche junto con el tubo de dentífrico. Una peculiar y arraigada manía casera hizo que con la ayuda de la mano limpiara las restos consecuentes de su higiene estampados por toda la pica, y para finalizar, volvió a tomar otro paño para secarse definitivamente ambas manos.

No pudo ni quiso evitar tomarse unos segundos de reflexión, enfrentándose al espejo y aprovechando el momento para acomodar por última vez algún que otro mechón alzado en resistencia contra la gomina que procuraba domar su largo cabello azulado.

La última vez que se había enfrentado a ese mismo espejo lo había hecho acompañado de Kanon, quién con amargura le invitó a descubrir sobre la reflectante superficie el rostro menos amable del que había sido su padre. Se parecían físicamente, nadie podía negarlo. Y ese detalle, a él no le molestaba. Estaba orgulloso de ser hijo de quién era, y clavando su verde mirada más allá de su propia imagen, un sentido rezo acudió a sus labios.

\- Papá...donde quiera que estés...ayúdame, por favor. Hoy te lo pido más que nunca...Ayúdame a obrar como corresponde, como tú y yo sabemos que la verdadera justicia se merece. La que en alguna ocasión ambos hemos ensuciado para proteger lo que nos es amado...

La plegaria se silenció en el mismo instante que la puerta de acceso a los aseos se abrió de sopetón, facilitando el paso a alguien que esa mañana le inspiraba las mismas ganas de extrangular que había tentando la buena consejera fe del Juez Dohko.

\- ¡Saga! No esperaba encontrarte aquí...

Kanon hizo aparición perfectamente ataviado con unas ropas que Saga ya daba por perdidas desde hacía semanas, y la tranquilidad que le supuso al Fiscal saber que su gemelo no llegaría tarde a la cita con la justicia se mezcló peligrosamente con la acidez que escalaba su garganta, recordándole que esa cintura lucía un cinturón que no había optenido ningún permiso para mudarse de cuerpo.

Al parecer, el menor tenía prisa para alcanzar uno de los excusados, y así lo hizo, pasando de la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba Saga a través del espejo que ahora también retrataba toda la retaguardia del abogado defensor.

\- Los nervios me hacen mear que no veas...- Dijo Kanon, pasando olímpicamente del tenso silencio que le brindaba Saga.- Y tampoco es que haya bebido tanto...Un café en casa, dos aguachirri de ésas que salen de la máquina en la cárcel...y ya está...- Continuó, acompañando sus últimas palabras con el rasposo sonido de la cremallera de la bragueta al ser subida de un tirón.

Saga permanecía sumido en un silencio que cada vez se iba tensando más, y cuando Kanon acudió a su lado para proceder a un rápido enjuague de manos sin jabón y un posterior secado de las mismas contra las telas del pantalón, el Fiscal sintió cómo su ardor estomacal se intensificaba de tal manera que no pudo tragarse la necesidad de defender la integridad de sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Tienes papeles para secarte las manos! ¡La tela del pantalón se estropeará pronto si la tratas así! - Le espetó, estampándole sobre el pecho un puñado de paños de papel a la vez que confirmaba la sospecha del día asentada alrededor de la cintura de su gemelo.

\- ¡Joder, hermanito! ¡¿También te has levantado nervioso?! ¡Creí que te alegrarías de ver que soy un tío responsable que llega con antelación a sus obligaciones!

Kanon se restregó las manos entre los papeles que acabó haciendo pelota e intentando insertar dentro del cubo como si éste fuera una canasta, con la milagrosa suerte que topó contra el borde y cayó directa a su barriga.

\- ¡Me alegraría si hubieses llegado pareciéndote a un abogado, no a un ejecutivo de viernes por la tarde! - Le espetó, fijándose arrugando la nariz en el indomable cabello que lucía y en la carencia absoluta de corbata.- ¡¿De qué te sirvieron las jodidas clases de protocolo que te di?!

\- De mucho, Saga...de mucho...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Mírate el cabello! ¡Y mírate el cuello! Al menos abróchate un botón más, que no se te vea el nacimiento del prado...

Kanon no pudo acatar lo que parecían órdenes directas de su hermano, puesto que el mismo Fiscal fue el que se apresuró a cerrar el botón que ocultaría los cuatro desperdigados vellos azulados que ambos cosechaban en sus fuertes pechos.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡A ver si me romperás la camisa con tanta rabia! - Se quejó Kanon ante la brusquedad de los gestos de Saga.

\- Ah, claro...como la camisa es tuya ¡que no le pase nada! ¡Pero restregarte las manos mojadas contra mi traje no te importa un comino, ¿verdad?!

\- ¡Pero frena, hermanito! ¡Pareces poseído!

Kanon se alejó un paso del cerco de ira que estaba incubando Saga, distancia que para el Fiscal fue más que propicia para poder fijarse de lleno en  _éso_ que tanto echaba en falta, y que su gemelo ni siquiera había tenido la dignidad de mencionar.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que me habías robado mi cinturón? - Inquirió cruzándose de brazos y plantándose firme ante su hermano, el cuál comenzó a hacerse el despistado.

\- Ah, sí,...bueno... El otro día le pregunté a Shaka si tenía alguno que me pudiera ir bien y me dio éste...

\- ¡Encima mentiroso! - Gruñó Saga, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras la otra se asentaba sobre su cadera.

\- ¡Hey, no hay para tanto! Quizás sí que lo tomé sin avisar, pero ¿por qué tanto drama? ¡Si llevas puesto uno de puta madre también! Ya dije yo que tu armario era infinito en recursos... - Le soltó Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros mientras no alcanzaba a comprender porqué tanto lío por una larga tira de cuero acabada en hebilla.

\- Devuélvemelo.- Le ordenó Saga, que ya se había comenzado a despojar del que lucía su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

\- ¡Porqué es mío, joder! Lo necesito. No me siento seguro sin él...- Replicó el Fiscal, tendiendo su cinto hacia un todavía reticente Kanon.

\- Qué chorradas que llegas a decir a veces, Saga...- Kanon refunfuñó, pero acabó cediendo al percibir que si no lo hacía, allí podía acabar corriendo la sangre por algo tan absurdo como una cuestión basada en las diferencias de opinión sobre la política fraternal.- ¡Toma! - Saga se lo arrancó de las manos y no demoró ni un segundo en cercar su cintura con él y abrocharlo a la medida que ya tenía marcada la costumbre, la misma que seguramente había sido usada por su gemelo.- De verdad que no lo entiendo...No está tan mal el que llevabas...

\- No es mío. Es de tu tío.- Remarcó Saga, fijándose de nuevo en la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo, insertándose un poco más la camisa dentro los pantalones para luego alzar los brazos y dejarla con la holgadez justa.

\- Ah...ahora lo voy captando...Si no fuera de Def no me hubieras montado este escándalo...- Masculló el menor, imitando las acciones de su hermano, pero con gestos más calmados.

\- No, no es ésto. Ni que hubiese sido de Shaka...

\- ¿Pero tan egoísta llegas a ser? - Preguntó Kanon, realmente sorprendido.

\- ¡No me va el comunismo con mis ropas y complementos! No me va y punto.- Aceptó Saga sintiendo un ápice de vergüenza ante tan egocéntrica confesión.

\- ¡Pues bien que no me devolviste  _mis_ calzoncillos! - A Kanon le faltó tiempo para recordar que no era solamente él el que se beneficiaba de la ropa de los demás, aunque quizás su estilo era más comodón que de necesidad.- ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas que te traje algunos de los míos cuando estabas en el hospital? ¡Para cubrirte el culo entonces no hiciste ascos!

\- Yo te dije que fueras a buscar de los  _míos_  a mi piso, pero con tal de no rastrear el juego de las llaves de emergencia que en algún lugar olvidaste, tú decidiste traerme de los tuyos.

\- ¡Pero si desde siempre los usamos iguales! ¡Tenemos el mismo culo! ¡¿O ahora me dirás que estuviste días agonizando porque te apretaban los huevos?!

\- ¿En serio, Kanon? ¿En estas estamos ahora? ¿Con reproches absurdos?

Parecía que Saga al fin se iba dando cuenta que ambos se asemejaban a dos críos alborotados en medio de un patio de colegio, pero Kanon ya estaba picado, y sí, hacer reproches era algo que dominaba a la perfección.

\- Has empezado tú, hermanito. Y todo por un puto cinturón cuando yo te dejé cinco o seis bóxers y no he visto ninguno de regreso.

\- ¡¿Podemos zanjar el tema, por favor?! ¡Te compraré una docena si tanto te molestó que no te los devolviera!

\- ¡No, Saga! ¡No me había molestado hasta hoy! ¡Hasta ahora! - Exclamó Kanon acercándose hacia su hermano.- Y bueno, ya que lo dices, pues sí. Cómprame una docena. Y un cinturón de paso también...

La impotencia que le hacía hervir la bilis estaba amenazando con consumir al Fiscal, que lanzó una mirada que pretendió fulminar a su gemelo cuando éste se atrevió a mencionar otra vez el maldito objeto que había generado toda esa estúpida discordia. Kanon le devolvió la mirada dibujada con la misma furia contenida, y entonces ambos callaron.

Callaron y comenzaron a sentir cómo una anecdótica risa pugnaba por abrirse paso entre tanto desquicie. Saga tuvo que morderse los labios y desviar la mirada si no deseaba verse traicionado por ese extraño estado de exaltación que había propiciado semejante escena. Kanon exhaló con rabia y por la nariz al tiempo que rodaba su mirada hacia el techo del baño y se rendía a la fuerza de su media sonrisa. Saga sacudió su cabeza en gestos de negación mientras se apoyaba con las manos sobre el mármol y se miraba a Kanon reflejado a su lado. Y Kanon le devolvió la mirada a través del mismo espejo que había sido el único testigo de su infantil riña, apenas reprimiéndose las crecientes ganas de reír.

Primero fue Kanon, sí. Pero al acto Saga también se rindió a un asalto de carcajadas cada vez más intensas e imparables, hasta que ambos acabaron con los ojos acuosos y el estómago dolorido. Un par de minutos transcurrieron antes que pudieran regularizar la respiración y recobrar cierta noción de adultez, dejando esas sanadoras risas atrás.

\- Somos unos gilipollas de cuidado.- Dijo Kanon, cambiando el ángulo de su mirada para avistar al hermano de carne y huesos que estaba a su lado.

\- Y de los grandes...- Convino Saga, experimentando una sensación parecida al alivio después de haber acumulado y soltado una buena dosis de tensión.- Pero en serio que lo del cinturón me ha jodido mucho esta mañana. Quizás tanto como tener al Juez Dohko desayunando a mi lado.

\- Lo siento Saga...pero si te digo la verdad, y toda la verdad...- Comenzó a explicarse Kanon, luciendo también unos ánimos visiblemente más relajados.- ...es que me olvidé de comprarme uno, y cuando me acordé apenas tenía tiempo de acudir a tiendas. Pensé en tomar alguno de los del Wyvern, pero están repletos de tachuelas...y, pues bueno, cuando cenamos todos en tu casa, entonces...pues sinceramente creí que tendrías más de uno y que no lo echarías en falta.

\- Bueno, ya está...No importa.- Dijo Saga mientras se miraba otra vez al espejo, hinchando su pecho con una profunda inspiración a la que siguió una controlada y lenta exhalación.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se apoyaba con el trasero contra el mármol y observaba de soslayo al Fiscal.- ¿Estás nervioso? - Preguntó con un tono de voz que incluso rozaba la solemnidad.

\- Pues claro, Kanon...- Saga se olvidó de seguir perfeccionando su imagen, y se volteó lo suficiente para hacer frente al serio momento que estaba planteando su gemelo.- Si no lo estuviera, si no experimentara emoción alguna, significaría que no me importa lo que hago. ¿Y tú?

\- Apenas he dormido...- Le confesó Kanon, manteniendo el cruce de brazos pero deslizando su mirada hacia las baldosas del aseo.- Nos hemos enganchado con Rada...y luego, ver a Thanatos tan sereno, confiando su futuro en nosotros...acojona, Saga. Y es irónico, porque ahora sí que necesitaría un consejo de tu parte, y no me siento con autoridad para pedírtelo.

\- Mi consejo,- Dijo Saga posando una mano sobre el hombro de Kanon - es no seguir ningún consejo. Fiarnos de nuestros estómagos y sobretodo, a quién ya sabes no mirarle a los ojos hasta que sea el momento de hacerlo. Quizás nos sirva de algo, quizás no...Pero piensa que más daño del que ha hecho a nuestra familia ya no nos lo puede hacer. Tomémos ésto como ventaja.

El Fiscal sonrió mientras amañagaba el hombro de su igual. Kanon le respondió con la misma sinceridad impresa en la agradecida mueca que esbozaron sus labios, y la escena se rompió en dos cuando el omnipresente Juez hizo acto de presencia en los aseos.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Buenos días letrado de la defensa! - Exclamó, fijándose exclusivamente en Kanon en el momento de detenerse ante una de las puertas que resguardaban los inhodoros.- ¿Ya traemos los deberes hechos? Tu hermano el Fiscal me ha asegurado que sí, pero al juzgar por tu aspecto...- Prosiguió, radiografiando al gemelo menor de arriba abajo.-...Me atrevo a decir que en aglún momento de sus explicaciones se te fue el santo al cielo.

\- De ésto ni hablar, señor Juez Dohko. Es mi hermano mayor y como tal...algún respeto le debo.- Kanon guiñó un ojo a Saga al tiempo que él mismo enderezaba su porte y se presentaba altivo ante un todavía relajado magistrado.- No siempre se tienen maestros de su categoría a plena disposición...

\- Espero que puedas tener razón, abogado Samaras...- Le sonrió Dohko, tomándose su tiempo antes de desaparecer dentro de la zona del wc.- Bueno, vosotros seguid con lo vuestro, que no me molestáis en absoluto. Yo ya llevo mi lectura.- Dijo, alzando el periódico que había viajado con él junto con el maletín.

Dicho ésto, Dohko cerró la puerta, se escuchó cómo pasaba el pestillo y ahí ni Kanon ni Saga sintieron más ganas de mantener disputas de hermanos, menos aún, en los aseos de los juzgados con el Juez sentado a su lado.

\- Yo salgo fuera, Kanon.- Saga recogió su maletín y con dos pasos alcanzó la puerta principal.

\- Yo también. No me apetece asistir a ningún concierto mañanero...

Kanon se dispuso a seguirle, pero Saga se giró obstruyéndole el paso.- Espera...Antes he visto que tenías algo entre los dientes...

\- ¡No jodas! - Se sorprendió el menor, que comenzó a pasarse la lengua por toda su dentadura en busca de alguna señal táctil que lo confirmara.- Debe ser algún pedacito de bollo...

\- ¿Que no te lavas los dientes?

\- ¡En casa sí! Pero es que he comido una porquería de máquina expendedora en la cárcel...- Kanon frunció el ceño a modo de concentración mientras la lengua seguía buscando, contribuyendo a confeccionar una serie de graciosas muecas.- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó mostrándole los dientes a Saga.

\- Al lado de tu pala derecha...

Kanon se acercó de nuevo al espejo, casi amorrándose a él para ver dónde narices tenía algo metido entre los dientes, momento en que Saga sonrió para sus adentros y se dio a la fuga, dejando a su gemelo solo con la compañía de un presumiblemente atareado Dohko.

\- Si aquí no hay nada...O yo no veo nada...- Murmuró el menor para sí antes de caer en la cuenta que su hermano mayor acababa de burlarse de él.

Fuera, en la zona de la cafetería, un asiento de bici y una rueda habían sido dejados bajo la custodia de otra alma inocente cazada al vuelo.

Marin había sido la elegida por el azar, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir ese mundo hostil cuando vio a Kanon y éste le dijo que salía fuera a fumarse un cigarrillo, mientras que Saga la había saludado de lejos, excusándose por tener que ir al encuentro de su colega Shura.

Todos se alejaron de su lado.

Pero lo que más la preocupó fue que también lo hubiera hecho el periódico del Juez.


	32. ¿Y mi asistente dónde está?

Shura no llegaba.

Ya pasaban bastantes minutos de la hora pactada, y Saga comenzaba a impacientarse. No era habitual que el abogado español se demorara en ninguna de sus citas, y menos aún en las que se entrometía la delicada justicia. Si en algo destacaba el asistente más eficaz de la Fiscalía era en su puntualidad, y no ver ningún indicio de su presencia, ni en los juzgados ni en las inmediaciones de ello, comenzó a preocupar de verdad al mayor de los gemelos citados ante el tribunal.

Saga alzó el brazo izquierdo con gestos decididos, y lo estiró enérgicamente para despejar el reloj que le adornaba la muñeca. El minutero tan sólo había avanzado un par de minutos más, pero la siempre sobria y elegante presencia de su asistente seguía sin llegar. Ni en su coche personal, del cuál no había rastro, ni en ninguno de los taxis que hacían su parada frente al edificio de Justicia, ni siquiera vislumbrando la posibilidad de descubrirle llegando a pie.

Nada...Shura no llegaba, y la impaciencia de Saga pronto se transformó en algo parecido a la preocupación.

Sin dudar, se hizo con el móvil y buscó el contacto de su amigo y asistente después de comprobar con rapidez que no había ni llamadas, ni mensajes y ni mísero y escueto whatsapp de su parte. El modo silencio seguía activado, detalle que no le impidió establecer contacto con un dispositivo al cuál una mecánica y femenina voz decretaba como apagado o fuera de cobertura.

\- Por favor, Shura...¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Dónde narices te has metido? - Masculló Saga a media voz, haciendo el intento de contactar otra vez, aún a sabiendas que le respondería la misma voz enlatada.- ¡Vamos! ¡Pon en marcha el maldito chisme!

La siguiente decisión fue llamar directamente al teléfono fijo de su domicilio, pero la respuesta fue casi la misma; la consecución interminable de largos tonos que desembocaron hacia la grave voz del español, únicamente para advertir que el mensaje de rigor podría ser dejado después de la aguda señal.

\- ¡Joder Shura! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - Exclamó, acuchillando a su smart phone con la mirada, como si éste tuviera dentro de sí un arsenal de respuestas que no deseara compartir.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Saga? - Inquirió Kanon, que se había acercado a él fingiendo bastante bien unos aires relajados que en realidad no sentía.

El humo inhalado de la última calada fue expulsado a través de sus labios, y la fresca brisa invernal no dudó en arrastralo lejos de ambos. La colilla fue despedida directamente hacia el suelo, y la misma ventisca se ocupó de hacerla bajar algunos escalones, regalándole de paso el total descapullado del extremo todavía prendido y la completa extinción de las reminiscencias de su fuego.

\- Shura se está demorando...- Informó Saga con voz grave y la mirada concentrada hacia todos los ángulos de llegada que disponía la calle.

\- Déjale tiempo, todavía es pronto.- Kanon intentó tranquilizarle basándose en una realidad, ya que el juicio todavía no se iniciaba, y de paso llenándose la boca con dos grageas de chicle mentolado, que también fue ofrecido a su hermano Fiscal después de llamarle la atención con un comedido codazo y mostrarle el contenido asentado en su mano.

Saga echó una mirada de reojo a la inesperada oferta, negó con la cabeza y volvió a virar su verde mirada hacia el movimiento automovilístico de la calle, fijándose en la cantidad de periodistas y curiosos que se iban congregando a la entrada.- Shura  _siempre_  es puntual.- Dijo con gravedad, poniendo especial énfasis en el adverbio.

\- Llámale.

\- Ya lo he hecho.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que_

\- ¡Nada, Kanon! - Le cortó Saga, girándose hacia él para mirarle de frente con clara expresión de impaciencia y preocupación.- No contesta. Lo tiene apagado y en su casa salta el contestador.- El abogado se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a masticar la amalgama de chicle de forma bastante sonora, o quizás no tanto, pero en esos momentos cualquier cosa era capaz de ir alterando el altivo porte que Saga se empeñaba en lucir siempre que actuaba ante la justicia.- Y...Y tú...¡¿Puedes hacer menos ruido al masticar?!

\- Joder, como estamos ¿eh? Tú hoy no me soportas...- Se quejó Kanon, observándole sorprendido al seguir viéndole tan alterado.- Quizás se haya dormido...- Añadió, en otro nefasto intento de relajar la situación.

\- Shura no se duerme.

\- ¡Hostias, Saga! "Shura no hace ésto, Shura no hace lo otro" - Le escarnió Kanon con hiriente naturalidad.- ¡Parece que vivas con él! No quieras controlarle tanto.

\- ¡Trabajo con él desde hace mucho tiempo! - Exclamó Saga, como alzándose en defensa propia.- Ésto me da derecho a ser excelente conocedor de sus manías y costumbres...¡y jamás llega tarde! ¡¿Entendido?!

\- Vale, vale...- Kanon calló y se dedicó a seguir masticando el chicle mientras sus ojos también se rendían a la curiosidad de absorber el bullicioso movimiento de la calle.- No deberíamos ponernos tan nerviosos...- Dijo al fin, bajando la voz y haciendo uso de la razón.- Seguro que Shura acaba apareciendo, y su demora se deberá a alguna razón que no merece toda tu preocupación.

\- Sí, claro...Tal vez tengas razón...- Saga aceptó las palabras de su hermano, para no seguir tejiendo conversaciones que a ningún buen lugar les llevaban.

\- Además...- Añadió Kanon otra vez, al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Saga y le miraba directamente.- Si debemos empezar el juicio sin él, sé que no sería la primera vez que empiezas solo, y siempre te has desenvuelto bien, con ayuda o sin ella.

\- Supongo que tarde o temprano, llegará...sí...- El Fiscal se fijó en la sincera mirada que le ofrecía su hermano y se forzó a sonreír, dándole la razón en algo que tampoco era lo que le fastidiaba en realidad.

Comenzar un juicio sentado en soledad no le importaba a Saga, ni siquiera le generaba una mínima pizca de disconformidad. Lo que le comenzaba a preocupar muy seriamente era la propia integridad de Shura, no la falta de su compañía en sí misma.

Lo que inquietaba al Fiscal era que Shura andara en problemas, y que éstos fueran serios de verdad.

Para Kanon ya no había razón por la cuál tener que estar aguantando estoicamente el frío de principios de enero. Las finas telas de la ropa usurpada a su gemelo no le protegían las piernas como sí lo conseguía hacer la recia tela de sus acostumbrados jeans, y el abogado notaba cómo ya se le comenzaban a helar todas sus ideas, tanto las de la cabeza como las que moraban cerca de su entrepierna.

\- Yo regreso dentro, Saga. Me sabe mal haber dejado a Marin sola, y además...¡se me está encogiendo todo! No sé cómo te sientes cómodo con tus trajes...

\- Costumbre, hermano, costumbre...

Kanon hizo el ademán de abandonar la crispada cercanía de su hermano, pero un creciente alboroto alzado en medio de la calle llamó su atención por completo. Un gran coche con pedigrí Mercedes-Benz se estacionó frente a la puerta de los concurridos Juzgados. Las ventanas traseras estaban tintadas, y los tipos que iban delante parecían trabajar para alguna especie de seguridad privada. La munión de periodistas no dudó en abalanzarse hacia el vehículo y rodearlo por completo, luchando entre ellos a codazos para conseguir el ángulo más propicio para poder robar una fotografía o la declaración del día.

El armario vestido con traje negro abandonó la plaza del copiloto y se abrió paso entre la exaltada congregación, mostrando su falta absoluta de delicadeza a la hora de hacerse un lugar para poder abrir la puerta trasera y salvaguardar las espaldas del pintor más famoso del país.

Desde la prudencial distancia que todavía protegía a los abogados implicados en el proceso, ni Saga ni Kanon perdieron detalle del meditado espectáculo que pensaba ofrecer Hyppolitos Sifakis, o Hypnos, para sus adoradores pictóricos. Al verle aparecer, con ese porte altivo y orgulloso, Saga no pudo evitar sellar su mandíbula con fuerza y tragar repugnancia con visible esfuerzo. El Fiscal le tenía ganas. Muchas ganas. Hacía días que su aversión también respondía a retortijones personales, pero como digno y preciado Fiscal General de la ciudad de Atenas, Saga sabía disimular mejor que su colega Shura, por mucho que a ambos les hirviera la sangre con tan sólo pensar en su figura.

\- Condenado hijo de puta...- Masticó el Fiscal, presumiblemente sólo para él.

\- Ven a dentro también.- Ordenó Kanon, agarrando a Saga del brazo para intentar tirar de él, pese a la inconsciente resistencia que el mayor profería con su obcecada inspección del centro de sus propios rencores personales.- Por favor, Saga...No merece la pena que veamos sus actuaciones.- Insistió el menor ante la inmovilidad del Fiscal.- Tú mismo me has dicho que no le miráramos a los ojos hasta que sea el momento...y que nos convenzamos a nosotros mismos que más daño que el que hizo a nuestra familia ya no puede hacer...- Acabó susurrando, acercándose lo suficiente a Saga para hacer de éste recordatorio algo sólo compartido entre ellos dos.

\- Ya sé lo que te he dicho...

\- ¿Pues entonces? ¿Por qué no les haces ni puto caso a tus propias palabras?

Saga volvió a apretar la mandíbula. Intentó tragar rabia otra vez, todo sin dedicar ni una mirada de refilón a la sobriedad que en ese momento le estaba brindando Kanon. Fijándose únicamente en el halo de invulnerabilidad que abrazaba la desfachatez del pintor. En la confiada y dorada mirada. La misma que acabó buscándole entre la gente y terminó hallándole en lo alto de la escalinata.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Entremos ya!

Kanon también se había dado cuenta de ese rápido y significativo cruce de miradas. Un cruce que él había estado evitando a toda costa, pero que realmente parecía haber hipnotizado al mismo Fiscal, quién al fin no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar hasta el interior de un edificio que, como mínimo, todavía les protegía del terrible descaro de la prensa.

El espectáculo que ambos hermanos ya no vieron fue el que protagonizó la transmutación de la soberbia mirada de Hypnos. Una metamorfosis sublime que transcurrió de un estado de seguridad absoluta hacia la más repulsiva animadversión cuando un apuesto hombre, algunos años mayor que él, aunque excelentmente vividos, pasó por su lado acompañado del joven y rubio médico forense que también participaba del caso.

El fantasma, la sombra de Aspros Samaras acababa de materializarse cerca de él, y su inesperada presencia le resultó tan sumamente insospechada como insultante.

_"¡Señor Sifakis! ¡Señor Sifakis!"_

_"¿Cree que hoy se hará justicia con su malograda hija Pandora?"_

_"¿Ha hablado con el presunto asesino, su propio hermano?"_

_"¿Cómo se siente usted al respecto?" "¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían?"_

_"¡Señor Hypnos! Mire hacia aquí, por favor ¡una palabras para la prensa!"_

Nada.

No había nada que hacer. Sus ojos del color del oro siguieron clavados a las espaldas de ese hombre que ni siquiera le había echado una mala mirada. Seguían fijos sobre una figura que creía muerta desde hacía años. Insertados en el centro del recuerdo de una batalla ganada hacía tiempo.

Una batalla...ése quizás había sido su error...

Aspros había regresado, y lo hacía bajo la piel del que una vez fue su hermano.

Una vez superadas las escalinatas, pronto se reunieron con los presentes en el vestíbulo de los Juzgados. El alboroto de la calle seguía llegando a los oídos de todos los que buscaban cobijo del frío y distancia del morbo, pero al menos lo hacía tenue y distorsionado.

Defteros se saludó con Kanon con algo más de calidez que la inexistente aún entre él y Saga, pero no importaba. De alguna manera u otra, ambos le habían expresado su interés que también estuviera presente en el juicio, y no se podía negar. Por mucho que entrar en ese solemne edificio le abrumara. Por mucho que la desbocada congregación de prensa y curiosos le hubieran acobardado el ánimo. Por mucho que sientiera que ese regalo arquitectónico, Los Juzgados, el Palacio de la Ley o como se quisiera llamar, hubiera sido cómplice del quiebre que seccionó a muchas de las vidas de su familia por la mitad.

El Juez Dohko ya hacía un rato que había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia y que había rescatado sus pertenencias de la custodia de Marin. Ahora el Juez ya no estaba en esa zona todavía apta para todo visitante, claro signo que la hora señalada se estaba acercando. Todos los allí reunidos fueron tomando conciencia que el tiempo corría, y con más o menos nervio decidieron dirigirse a ocupar sus correspondientes puestos.

El Wyvern no tardó mucho en llegar, en calidad de asistente al público, y su compañía suavizó un poco la soledad y tensión que estaba viviendo Defteros, el cuál había elegido el extremo más apartado de un banco desde donde podía apreciar todo detalle sin exponerse demasiado a la vista de curiosos y demás asistentes. La expectación se ensalzó sin medida cuando Hypnos accedió a la sala por el pasillo central, dejándose ver y pavoneándose con su seguridad y soberbia a la vez que su porte deseaba transmitir una tristeza que aún a muchos compungía.

Que entrara Thanatos, custodiado por la policía, era cuestión de segundos también, pero quién lo hizo sin apenas ser visto, deslizándose escurridizo hasta llegar a Saga, fue quién había agitado el corazón del Fiscal toda la mañana.

\- Saga...- Susurró Shura, posando su mano sobre la espalda del gemelo mayor, el cuál se hallaba concentrado en no mirar a Hypnos.

\- ¡Shura! - Saga ahogó su exclamación al momento que se daba la vuelta sobre la silla y se quitaba las gafas para poder apreciar mejor la deseada presencia de su fiel amigo y asistente.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Me tenías muy preocupado.

\- Lo sé Saga, y lo siento...Perdóname...- Respondió Shura con voz queda, evitando mirar a la concurrencia que iba llenando a la sala. Evitando tomar asiento al lado del Fiscal.- Pero...ha sucedido algo...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Le interrogó Saga, mirándole directamente a unos ojos que también le evadían. Fijándose en el porte desaliñado que ostentaba su asistente.- Shura, por dios...¡Respóndeme! Me estás inquietando...

\- ¿Podemos...hablar en algún lugar más tranquilo? ¿A solas? - Ahora sí que Shura devolvió la mirada a Saga, y en la profundidad de esos ojos oscuros y rasgados, el Fiscal sólo halló angustia y preocupación.

\- Vayamos al baño.- Propuso.- Ve tú primero y espérame allí.

Shura acató la idea y la siguió sin vacilar. Tratando de pasar inadvertido y sobretodo, sin fijar su mirada en nadie.

Al cabo de unos prudentes instantes Saga le siguió, encogiéndose muy levemente de hombros como respuesta a la mirada de interrogación que le lanzó Kanon desde el otro lado de la sala.

Una vez alcanzados los baños, Shura estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en el borde del mármol que contenía las picas, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración agitada. No había nadie más, y Saga se aseguró su intimidad colocando frente a la puerta un cartel amarillo a doble cara que prohibía la entrada por motivos de limpieza.

\- Shura, habla por favor...¡¿Qué ocurre?! - Exclamó el Fiscal.

\- Es Phansy, Saga...- Murmuró Shura, atragantándose con su propia voz y mirando a Saga a través del espejo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- No está en casa. Desde ayer que no está...


	33. Desapariciones

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Phansy no está en casa.- Dijo el asistente con tono abrupto, dando la espalda a Saga.- No está, sin más...

\- ¿Y dónde se ha_

\- ¡No lo sé, Saga! - Ahí, en ese instante, fue cuando Shura decidió abandonar el escudo en el que se había convertido el gran espejo y mirar a su amigo de frente. Porque en ese delicado momento necesitaba ver en Saga, no a su superior, sino al amigo que siempre había sido para él.- No - lo - sé...- Recalcó, mordiéndose los labios para evitar romper su sobriedad.

Saga le miró largamente sin decir nada, sólo estudiando todos y cada uno de los detalles que hacían de Shura un hombre vencido y vulnerable: la densa sombra de vello facial que no había sido pulcramente rasurada, el oscuro cabello revuelto y despeinado, la camisa medio dentro y medio fuera de sus habiutales pantalones de traje negro, en la fina y siempre fiel corbata también negra que brillaba por su extraña ausencia, y las ojeras...las tremendas ojeras que delineaban esa asustada y profunda mirada rasgada, implacables delatoras de la larga noche en vela que había pasado el español.

\- Supongo que has tratado de llamarla...- Se aventuró Saga con cautela, augurando cuál sería la respuesta y cómo la recibiría.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! Mil veces, Saga. Y no responde. Lo tiene apagado.

\- ¿Has ido a su apartamento? - Prosiguió, apurando todas las posibilidades que en realidad ya habían sido exprimidas.

Shura soltó una risilla nerviosa, acompañada de una nueva evasión de mirada antes de pasarse una mano por los revueltos cabellos y regresar su atención hacia Saga.- Ni rastro de ella.

\- ¿Has hablado con su madre? - Continuó el gemelo mayor, acercándose un paso hacia el desarmado Shura.

\- ¡Su madre se fue a su país natal hace unos días!

\- Existe la posibilidad que toda esta situación tan dolorosa para ella la haya abrumado en exceso y haya decidido irse a reunir con ella...

\- ¡¿Sin decirme ni una palabra?! ¡¿Sin llevarse nada de ropa?! ¡¿Sin pasaporte?! - Se exasperó Shura, que acabó gritando a Saga mientras le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos de rabia y agotamiento.

\- Tranquilízate, sólo estoy tratando de pensar...- Susurró el Fiscal, alzando su diestra con la intención de posarla sobre el brazo de Shura a modo tranquilizador, aunque el gesto se ahogó en el aire.

\- ¡¿Te crees que no he pensado yo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Toda la noche he estado en vela, rebanándome el cerebro y buscándola por toda la ciudad entera! ¡Incluso buscando en su apartamento alguna señal que me dijera que se había ido! ¡Pero nada, Saga! ¡Toda la ropa que no está en mi piso sigue ahí, y el pasaporte también! ¡Si se hubiera querido reunir con su madre, lo necesita, joder!

\- De acuerdo...- Musitó Saga, el cuál comenzaba a contagiarse de la angustia que asaltaba a su amigo y asistente.

\- He llegado a rezar para descubrir que había huido, que se había alejado de mi lado...por miedo...por no querer revivir más su pasado...- Shura bajó el tono de voz, pero ahora ésta se percibía débil y tan derrotada como su perdida mirada, vertida hacia algún punto sólo visible para él.- He deseado comprobar que faltaban pertenencias, tanto en mi casa como en la suya, convencerme que había vuelto a ocurrir, que otra mujer a la que he amado se alejaba de mí...- La voz del asistente estaba bordeando el quiebre, y Saga no dudó en acercarse a él un paso más, aunque manteniendo la distancia de seguridad que el estado defensivo de su amigo le exigía sin palabras. Shura respiró hondo, tragó saliva pesadamente y después de restregarse la cansada mirada al fin la alzó para refugiarse en la comprensión de otra mirada amiga.- Pero no se ha ido, Saga...¿Quién se va olvidándolo todo? - El Fiscal sólo atinó a seguir escuchando, pensando en silencio y en corresponder las deducciones de Shura con silenciosos matices dibujados en su rostro vestido de seriedad.- Algo le ha pasado...¡y no sé qué puede haber sido! - Las manos del asistente acudieron a cubrir su rostro, lo frotaron con fuerza y el cuerpo buscó apoyo contra el mármol de las picas. Lentamente las manos fueron descendiendo, tratando de arrancar todos los temores que transpiraban por cada poro de su piel, desnudando una mirada que corrió hacia el techo, evitando sentirse aún más débil ante el único que más y mejor conocía las heridas de su alma.

\- ¿Has hablado con el inspector Camus? ¿Le has puesto al corriente de la situación? - Ahí sí que Saga se atrevió a posar su mano amiga sobre el brazo que Shura tenía clavado al borde del mármol, ayudándose de su anclaje y del apoyo de su baja espalda para sostener su pesar.

Una risilla amarga e irónica emergió de los labios del asistente, el cuál se vio obligado a bajar su mirada y centrarse de lleno en la atención que le ofrecía su superior y amigo.- Estamos hablando de una mujer mayor de edad, lo sabes...- Saga asintió sin añadir nada más, sabiendo que su pregunta había sonado absurda ante una persona que dominaba todos los entresijos de la burocracia y la ley tan bien como él.- Y todavía no han pasado 48h para poder denunciar su desaparición...¿qué iba a hacer el inspector?

\- Tienes razón...- Reconoció Saga, que cortó con el reconfortante contacto que de alguna sutil manera había conseguido transmitir, como mínimo, algo similar a la comprensión.

El Fiscal se alejó un par de pasos, dando un infructuoso rodeo mientras se fijaba de refilón hacia la entornada puerta de acceso a los baños, cómplice junto la amarilla advertencia de limpieza, en que su íntima conversación siguiera a salvo.

\- Me jode mucho reconocerlo, pero me estoy asustando, Saga...- Confesó Shura, con voz casi imperceptible, amarrando su mirada a la seguridad que siempre deslumbraba sobre el Fiscal.

Sin decir nada, Saga se acercó al acceso, inspeccionó el pasillo escuetamente y después de comprobar la salvaguarda de su conversación, inspiró hondo, dio media vuelta y deshizo sus pasos hacia la fatigada figura de su asistente.

\- El juicio está por empezar, Shura...

\- Lo sé, pero_

Saga alzó su diestra demandando un silencio que le fue otorgado enseguida.

\- Hypnos ya está en la sala, y en cuestión de minutos el Juez Dohko inaugurará la sesión.- Se explicó, más a modo recordatorio que informativo.- Debemos entrar, ocupar nuestro lugar y hacer nuestro trabajo sin dejar que las emociones nos venzan.- El abogado español se pasó otra vez la mano por los cabellos. Iba a replicar, pero la segura mirada que Saga no alejaba de él le enmudeció sin ser necesario el uso de palabras.- No será fácil, lo sé, pero eres un hombre sereno y sobrio, Shura...fuerte de espíritu y racional...

\- ¡Ahora no me sirve de nada todo ésto!

\- ¡Claro que te sirve! No sabemos lo que ha ocurrido con Phansy, pero sea lo que sea, dos cosas están claras: una es que ahora no podemos hacer nada, y la segunda es que quién puede hacerlo...tú mismo lo has dicho, no han pasado 48h.- Shura selló su mandíbula, tragó como pudo y se vio obligado a acatar las obvias explicaciones de Saga.- De modo que te aprovechas para acicalarte como buenamente puedas y cuando estés listo te reúnes conmigo. No le demos el gusto a ese desgraciado de verte abatido ni abrumado. No le des el gusto, Shura...- Sentenció, dejando que su diestra buscara ofrecer un reconfortante apoyo sobre el tenso hombro de su asistente.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que me adecente la imagen? No tengo tiempo de ir a casa y volver...

El Fiscal revolvió uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su entallada america, exhalando un suspiro con nombre de suerte al comprobar que todavía llevaba las llaves de su coche encima.- Toma.- Dijo, tendiéndole las llaves de su vehículo.

\- ¿Para qué necesito tu coche ahora? - Inquirió el español, completamente extrañado, pero conducido por una confiada inercia a tomar dichas llaves en su poder.

\- Sabes en qué plaza de párking lo estaciono siempre. Ve y abre el maletero. Normalmente acostumbro a llevar algo de ropa de recambio, así que es posible que encuentres una camisa limpia, y quizás alguna corbata. También llevo un neceser de viaje, con cuatro cosas básicas...usa lo que necesites. Pero en menos que canta un gallo te quiero a mi lado, con la mirada segura, el rostro alzado y el orgullo erguido. Ese cabrón no debe vernos preocupados o débiles...Y si no puedes hacerlo por ti, hazlo por Phansy. Es la única manera que ahora mismo tienes de ayudarla, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con ella.

Shura cerró la mano, guardando las llaves en su puño, y asintiendo con gratitud mientras las palabras que quería decir se atascaban tras el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. La mirada comenzó a brillarle peligrosamente, y antes que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incómodo compartiendo más emoción de la requerida por el momento, Saga fue el que decidió iniciar su retirada, inspirando hondo para poder cubrirse con el halo de altivez necesario para enfrentarse al tribunal.

\- Te espero allí, Shura...- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta completamente y salir, ofreciéndole una mirada cómplice que el asistente correspondió, forzándose a sonreír.

Cuando se supo a solas, Shura abandonó el abatimiento de su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y se miró al espejo. La mirada la tenía enrojecida por el cansancio, aún más achicada de lo habitual en él, y la sombra de vello que cubría su quijada no ayudaba a ofrecerle un mejor aspecto. Con gestos lánguidos alzó la mano que no custodiaba las llaves de su salvación y se acarició las mejillas y el mentón, notando cómo los dedos eran raspados a su paso. Seguidamente volvió a frotarse los ojos y se negó a enfrentar su deplorable imagen de nuevo. No se permitió más tiempo de dudas y emergió con prisas del baño, casi tropezándose con la amarilla señal de limpieza que Saga se había olvidado de retirar con su salida. Por el otro extremo del ancho pasillo avistó el despreocupado andar del Juez Dohko, el cuál ya iba ataviado con su toga de rigor, acarreando un montón de información entre sus manos. El comienzo del juicio ya se respiraba inminente, y así lo decretaba el camino elegido por los pies del magistrado, directos hacia la sala de audiencias.

Shura inspiró la última bocanada de fuerzas y puso rumbo hacia el ascensor que le bajaría al párking del edificio. El aparcamiento asignado al Fiscal General de Atenas era el que ostentaba la posición más cómoda y privilegiada de toda el área de plazas reservadas para los abogados, justo enfrente de la puerta que mecánicamente se abrió ante él. Con un sencillo y estratégico toque a la llave, todas las luces del vehículo de Saga se encendieron por un segundo y se escuchó el típico chasquido de desbloqueo. Efectivamente, en el maletero halló una bolsa de tela que atesoraba una impoluta camisa blanca y una corbata de un color básico, amoldable a cualquier combinación de camisa y traje. El mencionado neceser también estaba presente, y la mirada de Shura pareció iluminarse cuando al deslizar la cremallera, descubrió un pequeño bote con gel de afeitar, un pack de sencillas cuchillas desechables, un peine, un paquete de toallitas húmedas y refrescantes y un caro desodorante en aerosol, representante de una famosa marca que no distaba mucho de ser confundida por un agradable y varonil perfume. No se fijó si había algún que otro circunstancial tesoro escondido al que también darle uso...

...para volver a sentirse humano y digno, Shura no precisaba más.

###

_Misma mañana, en la Comisaría de Policía..._

Cuando el inspector Camus llegó con la intención de repasar algunos nimios asuntos antes de acercarse a los Juzgados, quién lo saludó fue la actitud retraída y asustada del agente de mayor edad de toda la Comisaría. El buen hombre no había pasado una buena noche, y así lo relataba la palidez de su vivido rostro, junto con una falta de elocuencia en sus palabras que apenas le permitió enlazar sin trabas un sencillo "Buenos días".

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, agente Dioudis? - Camus se fijó en el manto de nerviosismo que cubría al veterano policía, destinado desde hacía tiempo a mantener guardada y activa la recepción de la comisaría durante las horas nocturas.

\- Sí...sí, estoy bien...- Respondió entre infructuosos carraspeos y un avergonzado desvío de la mirada.

Los ojos de Camus se agrandaron de sorpresa e incipiente indignación, y entonces toda precuación para evitar herir al apocado agente se fue diluyendo rápidamente.

\- ¿Seguro? - Insistió el inspector, acercándose a él con instinto escrutador.- Le percibo intranquilo...

\- Bueno...no...o quizás...- Comenzó a balbucear el agente, apocado ante la firme presencia del inspector más sagaz de la Comisaría. Otro carraspeo enturbió las palabras del agente, que al fin se atrevió a medio alzar la vista y posarla temblorosa sobre el serio rostro de Camus.- En realidad...supongo que no es nada que nos deba preoucpar...será un descuido mío...- Dijo, palideciendo ante el temor de lo que su entrecortada confesión pudiera acarrear...- Serán cosas de la edad, ya sabe, la cabeza...a veces...- Justificó, evidentemente sin el éxito pretendido.

\- ¿El qué serán "cosas de la edad"? - Camus ya no estaba en disposición de dejar esa extraña conversación a medias. Todos los aportes gestuales del apreciado agente Dioudis no le auguraban nada bueno; menos aún la palidez que cubría su rostro y la fina pátina de sudor que había comenzado a perlar su enjuta frente.- Hable sin miedo, agente...- El tono de la demanda trató de ser tranquilizador, aunque sólo consiguió que el viejo Dioudis volviera a escurrir la mirada.

\- Es que...verá inspector...tal vez no sea tan grave, no se preocupe...

\- Agente, me está impacientando de verdad con tanta evasiva.- Dijo Camus, ya sin paciencia alguna, endureciendo su presencia con el gesto que colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, apartando la chaqueta a los costados de su cuerpo y dejando ver el arma que siempre descansaba sobre su costillar.- Digame qué le mantiene tan atribulado.

Esta última frase ya no respondía a una simple propuesta de explicación, sino que la exigía sin demora.

El hombre tragó saliva, sus ojos le traicionaron en el camino que eligieron para focalizarse un instante sobre el arma enfundada del inspector, y ejecutando un medio suspiro, volvió a alzar la vista y dejó ir la confesión que le avergonzaba el alma.- Durante el transcurso de la noche...creo que mi arma ha desaparecido...O quizás me la olvidé en casa...

Camus inspiró hondo tratando de hallar una migaja de paciencia entre las malas sensaciones que le estaba generando esa inoportuna conversación.- A ver si nos aclaramos, agente Dioudis...- Dijo, llevándose una mano a su frente para despejar algunos de sus sugestivos mechones de cabello.- ¿Ha desaparecido o se la ha olvidado en casa?

\- No sé...- Se encogió el veterano agente, empequeñeciendo también su voz.

\- ¡Pues haga memoria, por favor! ¡Estamos hablando de un arma! - Exclamó, bajando la mano otra vez hacia su cadera.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ha desaparecido! Creo que la dejé encima de la mesa de recepción cuando fui al baño y al regresar...ya no estaba...

\- Genial...lo que nos faltaba en el día de hoy...- Se molestó Camus, el cuál no hizo nada para disimular su estado de consternación.- Habrá revisado la cámara de seguridad ¿no? Habrá actuado al respecto...- Supuso, cada vez con menos paciencia en el implacable tono de su voz.

\- Sí, claro...es lo primero que he hecho al darme cuenta que no estaba...

\- ¿Y?

\- La cámara de seguridad...- El agente comenzó a balbucear al tiempo que sus aguados ojos se deslizaban hacia la posición que ostentaba la cámara, dispuesta en lo alto de un estratégico ángulo de la pared.

\- Siga, por favor...No me impaciente más...

\- Pues la cámara...alguien la había girado, y pues...filmó la pared.

Camus cerró los ojos. Emitió un suspiró que le mantuvo quieto y frenó las ganas que le nacieron de decretar el cese de actividad inmediato de ese agente que le doblaba la edad y los años de servicio al cuerpo. Se procuró inspirar hondo otra vez, y luego sí, luego se dispuso a enfrentar la avergonzada mirada de ese señor que en el fondo se achicaba ante las funestas consecuencias que podría acarrear su circunstancial descuido.

\- Entonces estamos barajando la posibilidad que alguien haya accedido aquí y haya hurtado el arma...

\- Así es inspector...- Reconoció el hombre, bajando la mirada.

\- Alguien que conocía la ubicación de la cámara...

\- Es más que probable, inspector Camus...

\- ¿Y en las cámaras de entrada y salida del edificio? ¿Ha chequeado sus filmaciones?

\- Por supuesto, señor...

\- ¡¿Y qué ha visto?! ¡Hable sin tapujos, por favor!

\- ¡Una silueta negra! ¡Encapuchada! No se le ve el rostro...

Camus ya no podía llegar a un nivel más alto de exasperación, pero la vulnerabilidad y el miedo a ser excesivamente reprendido que desprendía ese hombre consiguió suavizarle un poco las ganas de jubilarle antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Hombre o mujer?

\- No lo sé, señor...no lo sé...- Comenzó a sollozar el agente, que se dejó caer sobre su silla, agachando el rostro mientras sólo atinaba a cubrírselo con ambas manos y dejar escapar toda la vergüenza que sentía mezclada con lágrimas de culpa e impotencia.

Camus gruñó, pero lo hizo únicamente para él, instante en el que dotó de movimiento a su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia las pantallas que mostraban todas las grabaciones de seguridad de la comisaría. Con rapidez, sus dedos tocaron las teclas necesarias para dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y no le costó mucho ver cómo a primeras horas de la madrugada, una presencia ataviada totalmente de negro, con el rostro cubierto y la cabeza encapuchada, entraba con paso seguro a las instalaciones de la Comisaría.

Alguien que bajo toscos ropajes bien podría esconder un cuerpo esbelto y delicado.

Alguien que, obviamente, sabía dónde pisaba.

* * *

_**AVISO:**   
_

_Llegados a este punto, me entristece informar que esta historia se encuentra **CANCELADA.** El principal motivo fue la desmotivación que me asaltó en su momento, a la que se sumó una posterior falta de tiempo y dedicación. Espero algún día poder retomarla y darle fin._

_Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí con vuestra lectura._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
